¿La cena o mi compañero?
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Las diferencias existen, sin embargo que tanto debemos darles importancia; podríamos aceptarlas o ser valientes y dejarlas de lado para ser felices. AU, Mpreg, OoC y todas las advertencias que se les ocurran... menos la violencia por supuesto jejeje Fic directamente relacionado con "Una noche" del universo de InuYasha.
1. Chapter 1

Regresé o por lo menos, por un tiempo y es que un día que checaba mi perfil, noté que mis historias no llegan a un numero cerrado y me dije, por lo menos termina ese numero y retírate con dignidad jejeje y aquí estoy.

* * *

Los personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto y las pocas ilusiones –que aún no mueren– nuestras.

Pido prestados los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Los _Shifters_ o _cambiaformas_ son hombres y mujeres capaces de cambiar a una forma animal y sus almas están en armonía como uno solo; viven en clanes y sus clases se dividen –por lo general– en El Alfa: Quien dirige todo; su beta o betas: mano derecha del jefe; los otros alfas y betas y omegas que –también por lo general– son las parejas de alfas y betas, pero no son menos importantes que estos. Esta temática es bien conocida en los libros homoeróticos y para mi total agrado mi autora favorita Marcy Jacks, siempre incluye el Mpreg.

* * *

 **¿La cena o mi compañero?**

 **Por Tlacuilo**

Su cama se sentía como el delicioso nido en el que dormía de niño; Naruto no lo recordaba, sin embargo Kushina, su madre, aseguraba que al ser el más pequeño de sus hermanos, estos lo protegían del frio… Al rubio _shifter_ conejo, le gustaba escuchar historias de sus hermanos –su hermana y hermano–, sin embargo también sabía que su mamá se ponía triste al recordar a estos y como habían fallecido por no tener mucho...

Naruto bufó y pateó las cobijas, deseaba estar más tiempo en su forma de conejo, pero debía ir al colegio. El rubio se levantó y a cambio de un conejito blanco, se encontraba un niño rubio de unos diez años, estirándose para desperezarse.

Su madre le dejaba el desayuno listo y Naruto, se puso el uniforme al mismo tiempo que masticaba un trozo de lechuga fresca.

El departamento era pequeño, sin embargo para ellos dos era suficiente. Kushina trabajaba en un restaurante como ayudante y es que a pesar suyo, su aroma atraía a los comensales por lo que tenían prohibido atender mesas y su salario no era muy bueno.

Naruto suspiró armándose de valor para ir a la escuela, no es que en _Mandasu_ * no hubiera otro _shifters_ inofensivos como él, no obstante sus ojos azules y esas marquitas que tenía en su majillas semejantes a bigotes lo hacían un poco o un muy diferente, según se viera, y no es que las burlas que recibía no las contestara, no, el rubio era un _shifter_ pequeño, y poco intimidante, pero no un cobarde. Por eso era apodado _Conejito_ _Ninja_. Más a la naturaleza no la podía engañar y si un _shifter_ cazador o un _Yôkai_ desconocido se aparecían, si le temblaban un poco las piernas; pero con sus conocidos, lograba detener esa impronta.

Por ejemplo a los chicos de su curso, un _shifter_ can, uno lobo y una pantera. InuYasha, Kohaku y Rin respectivamente; ya no les temía y es que estos no lo molestaban, ni los sentía amenazantes. Ni con sus amigos ni con él; en cambio…

El rubio, dejó su ola de pensamientos y salió veloz del departamento y brincó por las escaleras hasta el suelo, sonrió al pensar que su forma animal le dejaba esos beneficios de la velocidad y destreza. Naruto vio la puerta de entrada de la escuela y sonrió al notar que su amigo de cabello negro ya lo esperaba. Lee –un shifter _cocker spaniel_ con grandes ojos negros– agitaba la mano en su dirección.

El rubio sonrió correspondiendo, por lo que notó extraño que el gesto de Lee variara de inmediato a uno de desagrado; el de ojos azules no tuvo que pensar más en la respuesta, al escuchar el motor de un carro y el clásico…

–¡Hey presa, hoy serás mi almuerzo! –Seguido de risas.

A eso seguía, un par de fuertes golpes de pies sobre el asfalto. Sasuke y Kōga de _Roiyaritī** Collage_ ya estaban en la acera, tapándole el paso.

–Huele a… cena o desayuno con mucho miedo –se burló Kōga acercándose al rubio– ¿No crees Amigo?

El mencionado se cruzó de brazos y miró de soslayó a Naruto.

–Este conejo debería estar en el menú de un restaurante y no viniendo a la escuela…

Chasqueó la lengua el de ojos negros.

Se oyó una voz nada amable, que provenía de un chico que iba llegando, acompañado de otro y otra _shifter_.

–Y tú deberías de estar en un zoológico, pero no lo estás. La vida es injusta.

InuYasha se colocó frente a Naruto y pidió.

–Ve a la escuela Uzumaki.

–Yo puedo… –se negaba el rubio que si bien temía al par de _yôkais_ que lo amedrentaban, tampoco deseaba verse débil.

–Sé que puedes con ellos, pero déjame el placer a mí. –dijo socarrón el de gorra.

Naruto caminó detrás de Kohaku y Rin, pasando cerca de Sasuke Uchiha y este en un movimiento no esperado, se acercó de improvisto a él y quiso jalarlo, pero no llegó a más, siendo detenido por el brazo de Kohaku, que ya le mostraba los colmillos.

Naruto lanzó un chillido nada digno –en su opinión– y salió corriendo hasta Lee, que lo agarró de la mano y siguió corriendo con él. No eran cobardes, pero si InuYasha les había pedido que no se metieran eso harían ¿O no?

Naruto, ya dentro de la escuela, guió a Lee hasta la Dirección:

–¡Director! –llamó Naruto.

Mushin casi brincó del susto y es que el _shifter_ conejo, no tenía una voz muy delicada.

–¡¿Qué sucede?! –cuestionó alarmado.

–¡Señor, los _yôkais_ han venido a molestar e InuYasha y amigos, los están enfrentando!

El viejo _shifter_ mapache, caminó veloz hasta la entrada y detuvo a su grupo de estudiantes y mandó a los _Yôkais_ a su colegio.

Naruto y Lee habían seguido de cerca a su Director y por eso vieron al trio que ya estaba en la entrada del edificio. Mushin comentó:

––Ya entren a sus clases... y si quieren desquitarse, demuéstrenlo en las competencias.

–¿De verdad podemos…? –dijo InuYasha.

Al ver asentir al anciano, muchos estudiantes corearon felices entre ellos…

–¡Si! ¡Esta vez le demostrare a ese _Tengu_ que brinco más que él! –Lee asintió, sabedor que en el salto de garrocha, Naruto era el mejor del colegio, pero que siempre se quedaba detrás del Tengu de _Roiyaritī_ , que si era probable, pues siendo un demonio pájaro alcanzaba alturas grandes, pero no creían que más que las que alcanzaba el _shifter_ conejo. – Y tú podrás correr a todo tu velocidad. –aseguró el rubio emocionado.

Y es que si bien Lee era un _shifter_ _cocker,_ eso no le impedía que se ejercitara en forma humana y canina, y por eso alcanzaba velocidades impresionantes, para ser un niño.

Con ese aliciente de una competencia justa; cada chico se retiró a su salón de clases.

La mayoría de los deportistas _shifter_ no manejaban un solo deporte y al igual muchos, Naruto era también de otros equipos.

000

Contrario a lo que se esperaría la mansión era de estilo moderno; al dueño de esta, no le agradaba nada que tuviera ver con su pasado como _bocchan_ del clan; ese tiempo le traía mucho dolor y remordimientos, pero sobre todo le recordaba que perdió a su pareja predestinada y todo por los prejuicios de su padre.

Pensaba que pudo haber tenido todo… si ese poderoso _Dai_ - _Yôkai_ hubiera estado vivo, su ejemplo de aceptar a una humana como segunda esposa, así lo demostró; sin embargo con su muerte, desapareció su dinastía y la oportunidad de un futuro libre de ataduras por viejos prejuicios.

Él no era señor del clan en ese tiempo que sucedió todo, más a pesar de lo mucho que odió a su padre por no dejarle vivir su vida, sabía que este no estuvo involucrado en la destrucción de ese _Ichizoku._ Kurama era un _yôkai_ cerrado y arrogante por lo que una emboscada jamás entraría en la forma que batallaba; además, que siempre hizo notar que no le temía a ese fallecido _Dai-Yôkai_.

Negó lentamente con un movimiento de cabeza y se alistó para esa reunión de clanes _yôkai_ ; las odiaba, pero siempre era mejor mantenerse informado acerca de los movimientos de los otros, ahora que su padre había muerto y él tomado su lugar como cabeza de familia. Se permitió sonreír con amargura… ¿cuál familia? ¿Los sirvientes y soldados? Él pudo tener esposa e hijos, pero…. Las diferencias que la sociedad impuso, las usó su padre para separarlo de ella.

Con esa amargura clavada en su ser, el _yôkai kitsune,_ caminó fuera de su oficina, donde sus guardaespaldas y consejero lo esperaban.

–Hace buen tiempo. –comentó su consejero.

–…

–Detesto mojarme o que se mojen los del _Ôkami_ , luego huele a perro en la junta.

Las risas se extendieron por el lugar y si bien el Lord no se rió, si sonrió de lado; apreciaba los intentos de su consejero de distraerle de su melancolía.

…

* * *

* _Mandasu_ : Manada.

 _**Roiyaritī:_ Realeza _._

* * *

Opté por no ponerlo en _crossover_ , pues trataré todo lo posible de mantenerlos no tan unidos los dos universos… Oh si, va en el mismo tiempo que mi otro fic Una noche, del universo de InuYasha. Me temo que si tendrán que leerlo; disculpen que las (os) obligue a ello, pero nunca hice una unión como esta y me pareció divertida, además –creo– que las que me siguen, leen todos mis _fics_ , así que ya no sería una obligación… ¿o sí? Jejeje Pero… trataré de mantenerlos lo más separado que se pueda, para los que no deseen leer _**Una noche**_ ;)

* * *

Ofrezco una disculpa, pues noté que he usado al _Tengu_ en otro fics y nunca aclaré lo que son; mi error, pues yo los conozco muy bien y me encantan, pero puede que muchos (as) no, por eso les dejo… Y la imagen de Sasukito _Tengu_ ayudará un poco a que los conozcan.

Criatura típica del folclor japonés. Se dice que los _Tengu_ disfrutan de causar caos y confusión en el mundo de los humanos castigando al vanidoso, molestando al poderoso y recompensando a la persona humilde que no les teme. A veces secuestran a personas y los dejan perdidos en el bosque en un estado de demencia llamado tengu-kakushi, pero a veces también son invocados para que los niños perdidos encuentren su camino a casa. Como varios otros _yôkai_ , los tengu tienen la habilidad de cambiar de forma, y lo utilizan para engañar a los humanos, pero su estado natural es en forma de pájaro. Nacen de huevos enormes y anidan en árboles dentro de los bosques de Japón. Aunque se les asocia hoy en día con cuervos y urracas, la primera ave con la que se les identificó, fue aparentemente el Milvus lineatus, los milanos, que son aves rapaces pequeñas.


	2. Chapter 2

Fue una muy grata sorpresa saber que efectivamente, mis lectoras me han seguido en los dos universos: Muchas gracias Sakura1402 y Kane-noona. Agradeciendo a Kane el dibujo de la portada, sep un sexy conejito comestible.

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

En la limusina que transportaba a los _bocchan;_ cada chico se concentró en sus propios pensamientos y los que rondaban por la cabeza del _Tengu_ de cabello azabache, no era ni remotamente serenos y es que se estaba convirtiendo en algo angustiante… esa extraña situación.

Sasuke bufó molesto y Kōga solo lo miró de reojo, pero no le cuestionó nada; era lo interesante de esos tres _bocchan_ , se hablaban por órdenes de sus padres y convivían, pero no eran tan cercanos como para ser confidentes.

El auto terminó de subir la colina y se aparcó dejando que los niños bajaran. Cada uno agitó la mano como despedida hacia los otros y tomaron su camino por separado.

Al _Tengu_ lo esperaban sus amigos, detrás de las canchas y piscinas, un par de _Ayakashis_ que –según algunos rumores– eran los únicos que le soportaban su actitud fría y poco comunicativa.

Un joven ogro de cabello naranja y un _Kappa,_ que de tranquilo y tímido como generalmente eran estos, no tenía ni un gramo, e incluso se había mandado a afilar los dientes para parecer más feroz que toda su familia.

Jugo y Suigetsu vieron a su amigo y líder, llegar con ellos, con cara de fastidio; lo que no era raro, pero aún así preguntaron…

–¿Qué hay? –salió Suigetsu.

–Sasuke…

El mencionado, movió la cabeza como saludo; luego se dirigió a las gradas y los otros le siguieron. Ahí se sentaron y vieron como el _Tengu_ miraba hacia el campo de beisbol.

Los pensamientos seguían en la cabeza de Sasuke y es que nunca había sucedido eso antes. El olor de ese _shifter_ siempre le parecía agradable como lo es un buen menú, pero esa mañana fue diametralmente diferente el cambio de ese aroma, cambio a una esencia que inundó sus fosas nasales con lo maravilloso de… ¡diablos de todo lo bueno de que existía! ¡Hogar, familia protección, vida… Tomates! Sasuke aún se preguntaba ¡¿Cómo siquiera podía existir algo que oliera así?! Una respuesta le daba vueltas a la mente, sin embargo ni en mil años o aunque volviera a nacer, podría ser esa la verdad… ¡no debía ser verdad! De siquiera pensarlo, ya se estaba volviendo loco, o no era posible que el destino fuera un desgraciado con él ¿O sí?

000

En _ese lugar_ ; todos parecían iguales o eso pensaba el _Yôkai_ mirando a su congéneres pasar de aquí para allá, sin notar que eran o de donde provenían. Su gran figura se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros mostrándose solitaria y lo estaba, había visto ese par de almas, esas que pudieron ser sus sucesores, pero que ahora reencarnarían y no tendrían nada que ver con él.

Su arrogancia y egoísmo lo habían dejado en vida, con un hijo que hizo todo lo posible por no verlo, no hasta su muerte y aún así el amor no brilló en los ojos de este. El _yôkai_ se preguntó ¿si su hijo hubiera sabido lo que pasó, le hubiese perdonado? El demonio negó, su hijo no lo perdonó, no con sinceridad y en ese mundo El _Dai-Yôkai_ lo comprendía perfectamente.

El gran demonio se levantó y con una sola idea rondando su mente, se encaminó al palacio de la señora de ese lugar. Debía pedirle ayuda, para hacer algo bueno por la familia que nunca pudo conocer, por su vano orgullo.

El palacio no estaba lejos y caminó hasta él veloz. Al arribar a este, no le hicieron esperar, no porque hubiera preferencias. No, llegando en ese mundo, todo lo material quedaba de lado.

Simplemente entró casi de inmediato, porque la Señora no tenía muchos visitantes antes de él.

La majestuosa sala del palacio, era elegante y apropiada para la potestad de Irasue: la _Inu no Kami_ , Señora del más allá. El que acompañaba a esta, no era otro que su esposo y protector _Inu no Taisho_.

–Eres joven para llegar a este lugar –dijo el _Inu_ de coleta.

–La muerte no distingue edad. –respondió el recién llegado.

Irasue sonrió, ante la respuesta y agregó:

–Ciertamente. Y ya estando aquí, ¿Qué deseas?

–Mi señora… deseo su permiso para regresar a allá.

–Si no fueras tú, creerías que estás bromeando –aseguró Irasue.

–Mi espíritu de lucha, mi fuerza…

Irasue observó con suspicacia al solicitante y agregó.

–¿No la entregaste?

–No mi señora, mi hijo… no la necesitaba y…

 _Inu no Taisho_ intervino:

–No es que nuestro hijos necesiten o no nuestra fuerza, es que debemos entregarla es la ley de los _Yôkai_ , o por lo menos los que se enorgullecen de ello.

El demonio alzó la vista y con mucha vergüenza, confesó:

–No la quiso, mi unigénito la rechazó.

Irasue siguió y respondió al pedimento del Demonio.

–No lo permitiré; tu nieto no te conoce y tú no quisiste conocerlo. Lo que no hiciste en vida no te lo permitiré en la muerte.

– _Hime_ … él me necesita no es como yo, como mi hijo… –llegó a suplicar el Gran Demonio.

–… No. –cortó Irasue

–Pero mi señora…

–No. Fue tu decisión y por ella murieron dos inocentes, o más, pero ellos eran tu sangre. –aclaró Irasue.

–Bastante castigo tengo al saberlo mi señora. –acotó miserable el _Yôkai_.

–No lo creo. –no cedió la esposa del General Perro.

–Puedo ser su escudo…

–No te necesita. –Fue determinante la _Inu no_ _Kami_.

–…

… Kurama ya no dijo más y asintió derrotado; Irasue era muy sabia, una Diosa que estando al frente de ese lugar no podía ceder tan fácilmente a pedimentos de ese tipo.

Él deseaba hacer algo ahora, cuando en vida no se ocupó de nada que no fuera su vanidad y orgullo, ni en su hijo pensó. Anhelaba ser el que protegiera a su nieto, pero la Señora del Inframundo no se lo permitiría y era lógico.

000

El _shifter_ rubio, se secó el sudor con una toalla y vio que su amigo se acercaba por la pista, aun corriendo.

–¡Vamos Lee! ¡Ya es hora de regresar a casa!

El _shifter_ cocker se detuvo derrapando y exhaló profundamente.

–Lo logramos, hemos batido nuestro propio record ¡yosh!

Era tarde, sin embargo muchos de los chicos y chicas pertenecientes a los equipos deportivos, apenas terminaban de entrenar.

El rubio se levantó de la banca, donde estaba sentado y se estiró. Los dos menores se retiraron a las duchas. No llevaban mucha prisa; ninguno de los dos esperaban temprano a sus padres, y por ello entrenaban más tiempo en la escuela.

Al terminar de ducharse salieron rumbo a sus casas.

El ocaso estaba terminando, dando paso al anochecer.

Naruto subió las escaleras de su edificio, hasta su apartamento. Al llegar a este, vio que la administradora lo esperaba.

–Hola Naruto, ya es tarde ¿tuviste clases largas?

El _shifter_ conejo negó, respondiendo:

–No Señora Miku, tuve práctica de deportes.

–Oh ya veo… Bueno querido; no quisiera molestarlos, pero…,

–Comprendo Señora, en cuanto llegue mi madre, le diré que baje a verla con lo de la renta.

–Gracias. Come y ve a descansar que cada vez te veo más delgado.

Naruto sonrió y se rascó la nuca.

–Lo haré, no se preocupe.

La portera, bajó con algo de trabajo las escaleras y el rubio le ayudó hasta dejarla en su departamento.

–Gracias, eres un sol. Anda entra un momento te daré unas zanahorias frescas que me dio el tendero.

–Pero…

–Nada, nada; llévatelas, yo ya no como mucho porque mis dientes ya no son lo que eran; además si entre nosotros los conejos no nos ayudamos ¿quién lo hará?

El rubio no tuvo otra opción que aceptar lo que la Señora Miku le daba y con su preciado cargamento, subió a su hogar.

Entró y se cambió; comió las zanahorias y le dejó un par a su madre y se dispuso a hacer sus deberes.

000

Sasuke salió del _dojo_ con los ánimos mas serenos y con la intención de olvidar esa locura momentánea –eso lo creía él– desde hacía unos horas.

La limusina de Kōga pasó a recogerlo y se despidió de Suigetsu y Jugo.

En el auto; el _Tengu_ acomodó los útiles, en lo que le comentaba a su otro compañero…

–¿Tu padre si vino a la reunión, esta vez Sabaku no?

Gaara bufó fastidiando, respondiendo:

–El abuelo lo obligó a acompañarlo.

Kōga no intervino, más puso atención a la conversación, pues entre los Yôkai era conocido que Sabaku no Shukaku, era un Gran Demonio que había ya heredado el título y liderazgo a su hijo Rasa, quien contrario a él, no estaba ni mínimamente interesado en conocer o hablar con los otros clanes. Por ello, que en esa ocasión estuviera presente en la reunión semestral, era todo un acontecimiento.

El _Tengu_ asintió y acotó…

–También mi padre y _aniki,_ fueron.

–¡¿Los dos?!

Cuestionó Kōga y es que al igual que Shukaku, Madara antes de morir, entregó el liderazgo a Fugaku su hijo, sin embargo Itachi su nieto, que era el que seguía en la línea sucesoria; ya se codeaba con los líderes, debido a su fama de genio _Tengu_.

Sasuke asintió y respondió:

–Ciertamente. No en todas las reuniones se conoce al sucesor de los _kitsune_.

–Si solo fuera eso –agregó Gaara–, pero también es el último de los _Kyūbi_.

Los tres _bocchan_ estuvieron de acuerdo; esa junta era muy importante, era donde se decidirían las alianzas y puede que hasta las batallas.

000

Naruto salió al pequeño balcón de su departamento para meter la ropa que estaba tendida, la noche ya había llegado. Miró a la calle iluminada por las luces y vio pasar a…

–¡InuYasha!

El de orejitas miró a donde el grito se escuchó y agitó la mano en esa dirección.

–¡Hey _Conejito ninja_! ¿Qué haces?

–Ya ves, limpiando.

–Ya… Bueno nos vemos mañana y descansa bien que ya veo ese trofeo en salto y…

–¡ _Aikido_!

InuYasha alzó los dedos pulgares en señal de aceptación y siguió su camino; sin embargo Naruto –curioso por naturaleza–, recordó que la casa del de orejitas no estaba por ese lado:

–¿A dónde vas?

InuYasha se detuvo y chasqueó la lengua divertido:

–A entrenar. _Conejo_ curioso.

Naruto se rió, sin sentir vergüenza alguna y pensando unos segundos agregó:

–¿Puedo ir contigo?

El de orejitas lo pensó un poco y asintió, más advirtió:

–Puedes, pero te advierto que hay unos depredadores medio molestos y creo que te verán como presa.

–¡Mientes!

El _hanyō_ negó divertido, no obstante agregó:

–Pero si nos molestan yo me deshago de ellos. O puede que tú necesites medir tu fuerza en las patadas y les des unas buenas –bromeó el de cabello plateado.

–…Bien…

Naruto bajó veloz y se unió a su compañero de colegio. El rubio no sabía qué clase de _shifter_ era InuYasha, pero sospechaba que era un clase canino, pero le agradaba y no le temía.

…

* * *

Ya alcanzamos a _**Una noche**_ jejeje

¡Nos leemos!

Nunca lo pido, pero si hay alguien que crea que solo dejar en un comentario, _**Un me gusta**_ o un _**emoticón,**_ no me agradaría, nada más alejado de la verdad, yo sería feliz con solo saber que hay más gente que lee este _fic_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

* * *

El Demonio –en cuanto– su petición fue rechazada por la _Inu no Kami_ , regresó hasta su lugar de descanso, donde una pareja de _Tengus_ , lo esperaban.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó el _Tengu_ vestido elegantemente, con el emblema de los Senjū en sus ropajes.

Kurama negó sin responder. El compañero del _Tengu_ agitó la cabeza y las plumas de su cabeza, parecieron alborotarse más de lo que ya estaba.

–La verdad es que incluso creí que ni te recibiría. _Inu no Kami_ no es de las que rompen las reglas por diversión; agrégale lo furiosa que debe estar por lo sucedido con su clan... –comentaba Madara.

El _Tengu_ Hashirama Senjū se defendió de inmediato.

–¡Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver!

Kurama afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, más también agregó:

–Pero tampoco ayudamos.

Los dos pájaros humanoides –de bello color ébano–, ratificaron.

El orgulloso _Kyūbi_ se sentó derrotado, o por lo menos derrotado por el momento, porque no se rendiría y confiaba en convencer a los señores del Inframundo para ser el escudo de ese pequeño.

Los dos _Tengu_ lo acompañaron, sintiéndose mal por él y es que ellos no imaginaban como sería no poder dejar su clan y fuerza a sus descendientes, porque estos los rechazaran. Fugaku como líder del clan y Naori* como capitana de los guerreros; sus hijos, y sus nietos, eran sus más grandes orgullos.

000

Iniciada la reunión; Fugaku notó como su hijo, miraba al rubio heredero de los _Kitsune_ y se congratuló de saber que Itachi ya estaba analizando a este, y los pros y contras de una alianza con ese clan.

Tenían cierto trato algo formal con los _Tanuki_ del Desierto, sin embargo otro aliado fuerte, nunca estaba de más.

Y es que Fugaku era un jugador que sabía cuándo apostar y quien sería el ganador, pero en esa ocasión no veía posibles alianzas; notaba que cada clan de _yôkais_ buscaba su beneficio, y las divisiones ya eran plenamente claras.

Sin embargo si pudiera llamar a su círculo a los _Kitsune_ ; sería todo una victoria. El _Ôkami_ no lo tenía contemplado, pues estos estaban cada más recelosos, pero también cerca de los Dragones Arañas o eso se rumoraba, por los negocios que tenían juntos.

000

La casa Uchiha Senjū era de estilo tradicional y con la servidumbre necesaria para cuidar un lugar grande como ese.

El camino de piedra llegaba hasta la construcción de madera, cubierta con los emblemas del clan.

Sasuke entró al lugar y buscó a su madre, que seguramente estaba en el salón del altar de los abuelos.

El joven _Tengu_ halló a Mikoto –como bien creyó– en el salón del altar. El niño entró respetuosamente y se hincó junto a su madre.

–Bienvenido cariño…

–Mamá…

–¿Si?

–¿Los abuelos eran compañeros verdaderos?

–Lo eran.

–Por eso… se _fueron_ juntos.

–Si cariño, las parejas destinadas son perfectos juntos, se complementan en todos los aspectos, y también se aman tanto en este mundo, que se van al otro, unidos.

–¿Y si en el otro mundo no se encuentran?

–Oh querido, los señores del inframundo saben que no deben separar esas almas.

–¡¿De verdad?! –preguntó un poco incrédulo Sasuke. –Mikoto dejó ya encendidos los inciensos en el altar y se giró a ver a su retoño.

–Así es; si eres afortunado, podrías encontrar a tu compañero verdadero y único.

–…

Sasuke se quedó pensativo y es que la única pareja destinada, de la que se conocía; fueron sus abuelos. Ni siquiera sus padres lo eran, por eso desconfiaba un poco de la historia.

Mikoto notando la confusión de su hijo menor, agregó con serenidad:

–No he conocido otra pareja como tus abuelos, pero si, las que se enamoran y son felices, sin necesidad de ser de leyenda.

Sasuke asintió y ya más tranquilo, preguntó:

–¿Y como se supone que sabes que es tu pareja?

–El primer paso es el… olor.

–¡¿Como?!

–Oh si querido, tu compañero verdadero tendrá un olor perfecto para ti, te atraerá como… –Mikoto sonrió al agregar –Como todo un tazón de tomates frescos.

–Pero…

–No cariño, posiblemente olerá a eso, por lo menos la tuya. Ellos huelen a lo mejor para nosotros, es un conjunto de fragancias, que te recuerda a lo maravilloso de este mundo, pero no la querrás devorar, bueno… –La _Tengu_ no terminó la frase: _No de esa manera_ , pues su hijo era muy joven para hablar de esas cosas– Será perfecta para ti.

Sasuke asintió y con un agradecimiento de cabeza estaba por salir del lugar, sin embargo no deseaba que su madre notara su intranquilidad; sobre algo que sucedió:

–¿Que pasa Sasuke?

El menor alzó la vista hacia Mikoto y frunció el gesto…

–No es nada, es solo que estoy pensando en las competencias de mañana.

La _Tengu_ sonrió y se levantó haciendo que su hijo menor la siguiera.

–Lo que averiguó tu padre, no es culpa tuya.

–No lo sé. Estaba muy molesto con ellos.

–Lo sabemos y por eso Itachi y tu padre hablaron con los otros padres, para evitar que volviera a suceder.

–Hubiera sido una vergüenza que los de _Mandasu_ lo supieran. Entrenaré después de cenar.

El dúo llegó al comedor, donde la _Tengu_ ordenó que les sirvieran la cena. En esa ocasión solo eran ellos dos, pues los otros miembros de la familia, así como sus guerreros más cercanos estaban aun en la reunión.

Mikoto asintió y acotó a lo dicho por su hijo.

–No te sobre esfuerces o no estarás en condicione para mañana.

–Sí, madre.

Mikoto esperó a que los alimentos estuvieran en la mesa y los sirvientes fuera de su vista, para agregar.

–Sasuke, tu padre irá mañana. Bueno todos nosotros.

–Oh…

–Eso no quiere decir nada; solo desea verte competir.

–No sigas mamá. Sé que padre quiere demostrar que no ha cambiado nada y seguiré siendo el ganador. Por eso estaba furioso con los Directivos de _Roiyaritī_ , no debieron hacer trampa.

Mikoto no agregó más; su hijo era joven, más no tonto y sabía de antemano que Fugaku muchas veces, era guiado por su honor y orgullo, y que lo que indagaron, lo tenía más que furioso.

000

Fugaku notó como el consejero de los _Kitsune_ se acercaba él.

–Uchiha- _sama_ …

–¿Cómo estás Jiraiya? Hace tiempo que no te veía.

–Me fui con mi señor.

–Y dejaste a Kurama…

El de cabello blanco esperó la sentencia de ese _yôkai_ con fama de severo, pero…

–El viejo nunca lo aceptó, pero te estuvo agradecido. –concluyó Fugaku.

–¿Lo cree?

–Créeme Jiraiya, a veces como padres, solo deseamos ir con nuestros hijos, cuidando sus pasos, pero nos equivocamos y terminamos siendo odiados.

–No lo comprendía, pero tuve un hijo… Se llama Mitsuki y solo quiero guardarlo en una burbuja y que nada, ni nadie le haga daño.

–No justificó a Kurama; más tampoco lo juzgo. –Fugaku sonrió un poco y comentó.– ¿Y por qué ese nombre de tu hijo?

–Es un _kitsune_ plateado, del color de su gestante y decidió llamarlo de ese modo.

–¿Ese _Yôkai_ serpiente… Orochimaru?

–Si.

–Eres toda una leyenda… por conquistarlo y no morir en el intento.

Jiraiya bebió un poco más de sake y rió divertido.

Algunos demonios voltearon a ver a ese par, con discreción, y es que no todos los días se veía al líder de los _Tengu_ conversando animadamente con alguien que no fuera de su clan. Entre los que los veían, estaba Minato e Itachi.

–Acompáñeme _bocchan_ Uchiha, vamos a saludar a tu padre.

El de coleta –con un adorno de rubí en la frente**– siguió al líder de los _Kitsune_.

000

En el claro rodeado de bosque. Naruto golpeó con fuerza, sin medirse como el de orejitas se lo pidió; al principio estaba un poco incómodo, sin embargo notando que este no se detenía; también se puso firme.

Llevaban algunos minutos ya combatiendo sin limitaciones cuando el de cabello claro se detuvo y oteó el aire. Naruto lo imitó; ambos concluyeron que no estaba solos en su lugar de entrenamiento y no solo eso, si no que parecían ser la presa de demonios.

000

La pequeña niña de cabello blanco con un espejo sobre su torso; llegó hasta el lugar de descanso de Kurama y lo llamó.

–Mi señora, solicita tu presencia en su castillo.

La pareja de _Tengus_ y el _Kyūbi_ se asombraron.

–¡¿La habrás convencido?! –casi gritó Hashirama.

Kurama no respondió y los demonios aves sin querer quedarse con la duda, siguieron a este y a su guía.

000

El de orejitas no se amedrento y como sucedía en esas ocasiones, el rubio _shifter_ al principio se puso nervioso, pero de inmediato los nervios se trasformaron en ferocidad y ganas de combatir, porque no se consideraba la cena de nadie.

Los Demonios eran; tipo aves prehistóricas, con hileras de dientes afilados, dispuestos a despedazarlos; sin embargo no esperaron toparse, con una espada de madera, que les hizo frente, junto con las fuerza de las patadas de un _shifter_ conejo furioso.

Las patadas de Naruto, iban veloces y con la fuerza suficientes para romper huesos; unido a esto, las manos de Naruto no se detenían tampoco y sin dejar de brincar evitaba que los pájaros lo pudieran agarrar.

Con ese combate, _Conejito Ninja_ ratificó su sobrenombre… era todo un _shinobi_ que quebró varias cabeza de… Aves _Yôkai_.***

Sudando, pero con la satisfacción plasmada en sus rostro infantiles, el par de niños dieron por concluida su instrucción.

–Creo que nuestro entrenamiento fue mejor de lo que esperábamos. –opinó InuYasha.

–Si…

Ambos regresaron a sus hogares, sin molestarse en mirar atrás, a los cuerpos desperdigados, de esos monstruos.

En su mundo, desde muy pequeños, habían aprendido, que te defendías o eras comido o muerto. Pues generalmente los grandes _yôkais_ y sus clanes, no se hacían responsables de _sus mascotas_ , permitiendo que estas los usaran de alimento.

Naruto llegó a su hogar y se despidió de su compañero.

…

* * *

*Naori; ya saben cómo admiro a esta mujer Uchiha, la que poseía el _Izanami_ –según el anime– sé que no es canon, pero me fascina y por eso la puse como hija de los _ninjas_ –ahora _Tengus–_ Legendarios. Después de ella no hay nadie más que reconozca como guerrera del _pai-pai_ y digo **nadie**.

** Por lo regular los _Tengu_ son de color negro y algunos portan una joya roja sobre su frente como adorno.

*** Son unas aves tipo Pterodáctilos que comen y beben sangre de los demás. Aparecen en InuYasha.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a:

Cri Ever.

kane-noona: Ya lo puse de nuevo ;) Sipi Fugaku es el jefe cuervo jajaja Sipi es Kurama el que andaba pidiendo algo que no le dieron; Imagínate todo serio a ese Itachi como Demonio _Tengu_ Los tomates son buenos recuerdos para ti y para Sasukito ;) Pues los _shifter_ no andan todo el tiempo con rasgos de animales, pero obvio se les va alguna vez jejejeje Iamgiante a Suigetsu tiernito… nah jajaja.

Jennitanime, Alba marina.

Chiharu: Exacto, lo descubriste, Naru es _Conejito Ninja_ y por supuesto si puedo desaparecer a las indeseables en este fic lo haré. Sasuke y su amor por los tomates le están jugando una mala pasada jajaja


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Kana sintió como ese trió la seguía con suma urgencia. La pequeña vio el castillo y sintió como los _Yôkai_ se adelantaban…

–No, lo hagan, deben entrar conmigo o el señor _Inu no Taisho_ los verá como una amenaza.

El trió hizo caso a la niña, pues si bien Kurama era el más grande de ellos. El General Perro medía lo que muchas montañas y era tan fiero como un buen guerrero, si una batalla se daba entre esos dos, durarían centurias y Kurama era un espíritu, _Inu No Taisho_ … era la pareja de la señora del inframundo, por lo que no se sabía si estaba muerto, vivo o seguía siendo un dios.

El trio entró siguiendo a la pequeña mensajera. Irasue se levantó de su trono y del brazo de su esposo, fue hasta el centro del salón…

–Ven Kurama, quiero que veas algo…

Los otros no fueron mencionados, más como tampoco fueron despedidos, imitaron al _Kyūbi_.

 _Inu no Kami_ tocó la piedra _Meidō_ y esta mostró una imagen…

Kurama observó y los rasgos en el niño que mostraba la piedra, en una imagen nítida, le dieron una respuesta…

–Es él… mi nieto.

–Si.

La imagen se amplió y la sonrisa orgullosa apareció en el rostro de _Inu No Taisho,_ al ver con quien estaba el nieto de Kurama.

Hashirama no se conocía por su discreción, por lo que comentó:

– ¿Eso que tiene son cola y orejas?

Madara lo codeó e Irasue negó sonriente.

–Lo son. Él es Naruto y es… un _shifter_ conejo.

Sin que su pareja lo pudiera detener, Hashirama agregó:

–Vaya, entonces el otro niño, el que tiene orejitas y cabello blanco debe ser tu nieto…

Se escuchó un gruñido que detuvo la verborrea de Hashirama…

–Ese es nuestro hijo menor, InuYasha.

Aclaró de inmediato, _Inu no Taisho._

El _Kyūbi_ , sin despegar la vista, de las imágenes que mostraban el entrenamiento de esos pequeños en el mundo de los vivos, contestó:

–Naruto… el niño rubio, es mi nieto.

Madara creía que su esposo ya no agregaría nada más, pero estaba muy equivocado:

–¿Seguro que es tu nieto Kurama o ya estás seni…?

Afortunadamente Madara ya había pateado más fuerte a su esposo.

Kurama inclinó la cabeza e Irasue estaba molestándose por el gesto, creyendo que el zorro se avergonzaba del pequeño, sin embargo el demonio cobrizo habló…

–Lo es, es mi pequeño Naruto. Su madre es… una _shifter_ conejo. –El silencio que se extendió fue más comprensivo que de asombro y el demonio continuó– Naruko y Menma no sobrevivieron… ellos eran mis nietos mayores. Por mi arrogancia alejé a la pareja de mi hijo de él y ella no recibió mucha ayuda…

Irasue alzó la mano pidiendo silencio, esa historia no debía olvidarse, pero tampoco era el momento de escucharla de nuevo o ella enviaría a ese demonio al limbo:

–Hoy deseo mostrarte que…

Las imágenes siguieron y Kurama se concentró en ellas, al igual que los demás, pues si la Señora Irasue aseguraba algo es que tenía toda la verdad en sus manos.

Las imágenes siguieron y todos vieron como los niños era acechados. Irasue sostuvo la mano de su guardián y esposo, pero él le sonrió:

–Confió en él.

Ella asintió y volvieron su atención a lo que sucedía.

Las aves aparecieron y Kurama se levantó temeroso y perturbado:

–¡Los lastimarán!–gritó el zorro rojizo.

–Tranquilízate… –pidió Irasue.

–¡Debo ir! ¡Me necesita, es solo un conejito!

Ahora con lo trastornado que estaba Kurama contagió a los _Tengu,_ que esperaban que la Señora abriera un portal para ayudar a esos niños:

 _Inu no Taisho_ fue el que habló.

–Nuestro hijo también está con él. Pero confió en su fuerza.

Kurama gruñó, perdiendo los papales…

–Su hijo es un demonio _Inu_ , no corre peligro… ¡no como mi nieto!

Los ojos del zorro estaban ya de color rojizo y su _chakra_ se arremolinaba agitado por su cuerpo.

 _Inu no Taisho_ vio al zorro como una amenaza y se transformó en su forma canina, quedando de un tamaño mayor a Kurama y aun con eso no era su real medida.

Se escuchó el gruñido de Kurama y le respondió otro del General Perro, mas este reverberó haciendo que las paredes del castillo, temblaran con el eco.

Hashirama se colocó detrás de Kurama, creando una estatua que lo detendría si era necesario. Madara se puso frente al _Kyūbi_ y llamó…

–Cálmate… –susurró el Uchiha haciendo girar las aspas negras en sus pupilas violetas. Ambos _Tengu_ deseaban detener cualquier movimiento de su amigo, pues si el General se ponía serio, ninguno se salvaría de ir a parar al limbo.

Irasue se acercó a su guardián y rozó una de su patas con su mano y este cambió de nuevo. Luego se dirigió a Kurama…

–Te perdonaré esta vez… no habrá una segunda. Piénsalo y sigue viendo.

Kurama aun jadeaba, sin embargo miró de nuevo y…

Naruto golpeaba y rompía huesos a diestra y siniestra. Su danza era mortal y a pesar de que sus orejas y colita lo hacían ver… adorable; los rasgos fieros de su rostro, distaban mucho de ser los de un inofensivo conejito.

Fuerza, agilidad y velocidad en conjunto, que daban como resultado un arma mortal. Naruto peleaba a la par de InuYasha del _Ichizoku_ _Inu_ y eso llenó de orgullo al viejo zorro.

Cuando la batalla concluyó y los niños se despidieron.

La voz serena, pero firme de Irasue se escuchó.

–Deseabas purgar tu culpa siendo su escudo, pero como ves, él no te necesita.

Kurama aceptó derrotado:

–Lo he visto mi señora.

Kurama orgulloso, pero a la vez triste de haber comprobado que su nieto no lo necesitaba, ya se retiraba con sus amigos, cuando se escuchó…

–No obstante; si él te llega a necesitar… yo misma te enviaré.

–Gracias Señora.

Acotó el zorro y salió del lugar. Fuera del castillo y rumbo a su montaña, suspiró y dijo:

–Gracias por detenerme ahí adentro.

Madara agitó la mano en un gesto de quitarle importancia al hecho. Hashirama por su parte…

–No te preocupes, no es como si quisiéramos acompañarte al limbo.

El par de _Tengu_ , agradecieron poder contar aún con su poder o lo que era el espíritu de este, en el inframundo.

El Senjū con una fuerza equiparada a la de los _Yôkais_ más grandes y el Uchiha con el _sharingan_ capaz de manejar a muchos _Dai-Yôkai_. Habilidades que le permitieron a su clan permanecer e incluso ser de los más fuertes en un mundo lleno de titánicos Demonios y _Ayakashis_ , siendo que ellos no eran de gran tamaño.

000

Ajeno a que había sido observado. Naruto arribó a su hogar y se duchó.

Aun con el cabello mojado; el rubio comenzó a cortar verduras frescas y las colocó en dos cuencos. Uno lo comió saboreándolo, pero con apetito, pues el entrenamiento le provocó mucha hambre. El otro lo cubrió y lo dejó para su madre.

Kushina arribó a su hogar y pese a sus advertencias, su retoño la esperaba despierto y con una gran sonrisa; mostrándole que le había preparado la cena. Naruto se desvivió en atender a su mamá, quien disfrutaba y estaba orgullosa de su pequeño, que solícito le daba un masaje en los pies, mientras ella comía y este la distraía contándole su aventuras.

–… Y le dimos su merecido, lo que sirvió, porque nos dejaron entrenar…

La _shifter_ de –extraño en su especie– cabello rojo lo escuchaba y lo miraba y sin querer pensaba que sus otros dos hijos, hubieran sido muy parecidos a Naruto, pero un poco más grandes que él, pues eran alfas. La naturaleza era sabia, pero muy extraña, pues siendo Naruto un omega, pudo sobrevivirle a sus hermanos.

Kushina acercó a su hijo y besó sus hebras rubias.

–Eres mi chiquitín amado.

–Mamá…

Naruto abrazó a su madre y ella dejó su melancolía por el bien de su niño.

El rubio sonrió y sus bigotitos se notaron más:

–¡Mañana ganaré un trofeo para ti!

Kushina asintió feliz. Naruto no preguntó si su madre podría ir; ambos sabían que la respuesta sería negativa.

Kushina volvió a besar los cabellos rubios y terminó de cenar. El niño de ojos azules envió a su amre a bañarse.

–¡Insinúas que huelo mal _ttebane_!

–¡No! Es para que descanses mejor.

Kushina soltó una carcajada y abrazó a su hijo.

–Lo sé, solo bromeaba.

Naruto hizo un mohín y vio cómo su madre se iba a bañar; así que optó por limpiar y recoger la mesa para poder dormir.

000

Sasuke dejó su _shindai_ en su estuche y cerró el _dojo_ ; consideraba que por esa noche, ya era el entrenamiento necesario. Caminando por los pasillos exteriores –para sentir el viento– hasta su habitación; se preguntó ¿qué haría si sus sospechas eran ciertas? Aunque solo era un niño y puede que solo hubiera confundido los aromas, después de todo el conejo era una presa y una muy jugosa, esa era la única verdad.

El pequeño _Tengu_ creyó pertinente concentrarse en las competencias y no en cosas que seguro eran falsas.

000

La limusina fue parando y con eso Fugaku comentó.

–Puede ser solo una falsa alarma.

Minato estuvo de acuerdo:

–Definitivamente, pero ya sabemos que Abi no va a dejar pasar fácilmente, esto.

Jiraiya se giró a ver a Itachi y comentó.

–¿Y el joven futuro _Rīdā_ que opina?

Itachi se acomodó en el asiento y con una sonrisa serena acotó:

–Creo que la _Hime_ desea atención de un buen prospecto de marido o puede que hasta crear una estrategia para que esta reunión termine en batalla. Todos sabemos que sus aves o _bebés,_ son carroñeros.

Rasa gruñó y mostró sus dientes.

–Afortunadamente mis hijos no tienen edad para casarse.

Fugaku negó y agregó al ver los ojos curiosos de los _kitsunes_ clavados en Itachi.

–Oh no. Itachi esta comprometido con un omega del clan _Tengu_ del Oeste.

Minato bajó la ventanilla del automóvil, en un intento de no pensar en que el desearía poder decir " _que su hijo era muy joven o que era una niña_ "… Pero por desgracia, no existía tal.

Arribaron al lugar y de los diferentes autos elegantes, bajaron varios _Rīdās_ _Yôkai_. Abi se apresuró al lugar, acompañada de la bruja Urasue, bien conocida por ser una alborotadora que buscaba como hacerse de más riquezas o territorio al precio y por quien fuera.

Itachi pidió a su padre que le permitiera dar una vuelta por el lugar, este aceptó y su primogénito se transformó y voló por el sitio.

Jiraiya se alejó de su líder y uniéndose a los del _Ôkami_ dieron un recorrido por tierra.

El olor metálico de sangre mezclado con putrefacción, le llegó hasta al olfato menos perfecto.

Los _kappa_ fueron de los pocos _yôkais_ que no se acercaron a lugar, pero que veían todo sin perder detalle.

El rumor inició con los del _Ôkami_ y fue secundado por Naraku y su gente, y a pesar de lo increíble que se escuchaba, que los _yôkais_ lo fueran confirmando,+ lo dio por verdadero.

Las aves habían tenido una batalla de la que fueron las perdedoras como claramente se notaba, sin embargo el olor de su contrincantes era el de… un canino y un conejo, sin embargo eso no era lo más extraño, si no que ambos parecían ser… menores.

La princesa que lideraba a esas aves continuó:

–Pues si como dicen, fue un menor o menores, quiero sus cabezas.

Advirtió Abi. Los presentes mascullaron molestos y fue _Rīdā kitsune_ quien habló:

–No vamos iniciar una cacería sin sentido, solo porque sí. Para empezar tus aves no debieron estar tan cerca de la ciudad.

Muchos de los presentes asintieron a lo dicho por el rubio.

Sin embargo la princesa no cejó y el anfitrión de esa reunión, tuvo que intervenir y prometerle que si no les quitaba mucho tiempo, buscarían a los asesinos de sus bebés.

Las opiniones para resolver el dilema, fueron intercambiadas y entre ellas. Mangetsu –el _Rīdā_ de los ogros– se acercó a los otros y aclarándose la garganta opinó:

–Podríamos perder un par de horas. –Ante la incredulidad de los presentes, este continuó con su idea– Mañana, en el colegio de mi hermano se llevara a cabo una competencia contra los cambiaformas; ahí podremos tener a estos reunidos y buscar al culpable.

El representante en esa ocasión de la reunión, aceptó de inmediato y se retiró a su auto; no obstante Fugaku y Minato se unieron a Rasa, el que ya estaba furioso.

–¡¿Niños?! ¡¿Pretenden cazar niños?! No importa si son _shifters,_ eso no está bien.

Fugaku guió al _tanuki_ hasta el auto y se adelantó a los _Kitsune_ y a su hijo Itachi.

Minato no dijo nada y se despidió de los otros líderes para ir a la mansión de Naraku, pues esa noche fueron invitados por este a descansar ahí.

Más en cuanto subieron todos a la limusina y este arrancó; exclamó:

–¡Por _Enma-sama_ que yo no cazaré infantes!

Fugaku se unió a los dos lideres más jóvenes.

–Mis padres regresaría del más allá solo para golpearme por pensarlo.

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza y tuvo que intervenir.

–Ustedes son líderes de sus clanes, sin embargo negarse a esa petición que proponen los otros, sería como definir el lugar y bando de los que dirigen.

–E iniciar una guerra… –concluyó Rasa.

Los _Tengu_ , _Kitsune_ y _Tanukis_ debían ver como no iniciar una batalla, pero también no actuar con deshonor al asesinar a niños.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a: Sakura1402, kane-noona: a quien por supuesto agradezco este Itachi Tengu :3, Alba marina y Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Los autos avanzaban en línea por la pendiente. La mansión de los Kagewaki ya se veía cercana. Fugaku recorrió la ventanilla que los separaba del conductor y vio a su hermana sentada a lado de este.

–¿Qué opinas Naori?

La _Tengu_ de cabello negro y reflejos violetas, habló sin girarse.

–Bajaré primero y daré un recorrido; has tiempo antes de que regrese y no bajes del auto.

–¿Tanto así sospechas de los anfitriones?

–Por la seguridad del _Rīdā_ de mi clan sospechó de mucha gente… por la seguridad de mi familia sospecho de todos.

Fugaku negó y sonrió ante lo dicho por Naori.

–Bien, no bajaremos hasta que nos digas.

Minato y Rasa se vieron entre ellos y Fugaku aclaró.

–Naori capitana de los guerreros _Tengu_.

Rasa asintió e Itachi agregó a lo dicho por su padre:

–Y es hermana menor de mi padre, mi tía.

Rasa cambió el ceño por uno de asombro…

–Oh ya la recuerdo es esa chica tan… –El pelirrojo se abstuvo de decir _bonita_ , al ver el rostro serio de Fugaku– tan seria, que conocí en tu casa hace alguno años.

–Si. –asintió el _Tengu_.

Minato miró de reojo al _Tanuki_ y Jiraiya al notar la curiosidad de su señor, afirmó:

–Con el respeto que le tengo al _Ichizoku Tengu,_ aseguran que su hermana, es una de las _Yôkais_ más bellas que se han visto en estos años.

Fugaku se cruzó de brazos y bufó, mas luego sonrió de lado.

–Eso dicen, pero mi _imouto_ es tan mortal como bella, en mi opinión.

Los presentes no pudieron evitar pensar que Fugaku tenía razón, si Naori era la encargada de los guerreros _Tengu_.

La limusina se detuvo y Fugaku esperó que los otros líderes opinaran si esperarían o no y fue Minato el que habló:

–Esperaré, pues junto con Naori- _san_ , mi gente también creyó pertinente dar una vuelta por el lugar.

Rasa movió la cabeza asintiendo…

–Creo que todos tuvimos la misma idea.

Y de ese modo. Naori y Obito de los _Tengu_ , Kakashi y Sakumo de los _Kitsune_ , y Baki y Yashamaru de los _Tanuki_ del desierto; revisaron de un lado a otro, todo el perímetro de la mansión Kagewaki.

Con esto hecho; fue Naori la que llegó hasta el auto y le dio la señal a su hermano y líder. Fugaku y los otros bajaron al mismo tiempo que Naraku salía de la casa dándoles la bienvenida.

–Siéntanse como en su casa, pasen.

Los _Rīdā_ avanzaron y junto con ellos, sus guardaespaldas.

El lugar era tan espacioso y elegante como se esperaría de un clan como el Kagewaki, no obstante, Minato –de quien era su primera vez ahí– notó que este, era relativamente nuevo y no tan antiguo como se esperaría de un clan de _yôkais_. Una mansión relativamente nueva no era buena señal para los Demonios que llevaban centurias viviendo; después de todo, el tiempo y fuerza era lo que te daba el lugar en ese mundo, a menos que fueras un demonio advenedizo que se hizo de fortuna despojando a otros, no hacía mucho antes. Lo que concordaría con los rumores que circulaban de la familia Kagewaki, que si bien descendían de Dragones y Arañas no se conocía mucho de ellos en tiempo pasados.

Kurama, su padre, le habló alguna vez de… el antepasado de los Kagewaki, más con ello también le contó sobre su muerte a manos del Señor del Oeste; por lo que quedaba la incógnita de cómo esta familia no desapareció en ese tiempo y ahora poseía todo ese poder monetario.

Las habitaciones fueron asignadas y para ninguno de los _Rīdā_ pasó desapercibido que su anfitrión, los colocó lejos unos de otros o con otros _yôkais_ en medio.

Los guardaespaldas, sin embargo decidieron estar fuera en el jardín interior, que rodeaban las habitaciones y por eso, los líderes pudieron pasar a una de las habitaciones para conversar y ponerse de acuerdo en lo que haría al día siguiente con lo que Abi y cierto Kappa (1) con boca grande, habían provocado.

–Ciertamente las reglas de la sociedad en que vivimos, no nos permiten dejar pasar un ataque de un _shifter_ a un _yôkai_ , en eso por desgracia, Abi tiene razón. –opinó Rasa

–Sin embargo son menores y puede que solo se defendieran de esos depredadores. –acotó Minato.

Itachi se atrevió a intervenir:

–Ciertamente los _shifters_ no existen para ser nuestro alimento, o no de los que son carnívoros, yo creo que esas aves no deberían andar a sus anchas y sueltas.

–Mi hijo lleva razón, imaginen que hubiera sido un niño _yôkai_ el atacado. Esas aves son un peligro y no solo para los _shifters_.

Opinó Fugaku. Rasa gruñó:

–¡Si hubiera sido un niño _tanuki,_ degollaría a todos esos pollos!

Minato estuvo de acuerdo.

–Es cierto que ustedes son conocidos por cambiar de forma*, pensándolo así, podrían ser atacados por estas criaturas, al no ser reconocidos como _yôkais_. Aunque no sé porque presiento que en cuanto a sus presas, no les importa su origen a estas aves.

–Buscaremos a los responsables, sin embargo no los dejaremos en manos de Abi, es hora de que ella y su clan dejen de creerse inmunes a las reglas que nos rigen. –Ultimó Fugaku. Más después de una pausa, agregó– Aunque estas acciones conllevaran separaciones en bandos, entre los clanes.

Rasa se cruzó de brazos y mirando a los presentes dijo:

–Mi padre aseguró que en esta reunión pasara lo que pasara sucedería… que se iban a definir lados.

Minato observó a Rasa…

–Es cierto, tu padre es el último de los ancianos.

–Lo es; por eso se retiró a descansar a nuestra casa, por eso y porque bebió; más me advirtió que estuviera muy atento a lo que sucediera y como ven no erró. También habló algo sobre ese ataque hace años…

–Este no es lugar para hablar de eso –opinó Fugaku. No si todos conocían a los Kagewaki y con esa invitación espontanea que los llevaba a estar bajo el techo de estos, que podrían escuchar todo o gran parte.

–Lo sé y por ello, estando los que estamos aquí… creo que deberíamos vernos en otro lugar… después.

Aseguró Rasa, mirando al círculo que constituían los _Rīdā_ y los consejeros de estos. Con esas palabras, se había colocado sobre la mesa una alianza entre los clanes presentes. Solo restaba esperar la aprobación de todos y cada uno.

–Los _Kitsune_ y _Kyūbis_ … estamos de acuerdo –fue Minato el que dio el primer paso al transformarse en un zorro amarillo con grecas negras sobre el cuerpo –signo de líder–, no obstante nadie dijo nada de que el rubio no era un _Kyūbi_ como lo fue su padre, lo atribuyeron a que estando en suelo –posiblemente– enemigo, no podía usar su forma real.

Fugaku miró a su hijo y este asintió imperceptiblemente, el _Tengu_ mayor cambio su forma a la de ave y...

–Los _Tengu_ protectores de las montañas, estamos de acuerdo.

Seguido de esto; Rasa se trasfiguró en una _tanuki_ de color rojo caoba, con un gran sombrero sobre su cabeza, signo de su jerarquía.

–Los _Tanukis Sabaku no_ , ** estamos de acuerdo.

Y con esa aceptación se realizó una alianza bajó el techo de quien nunca creería lo sucedido; sin embargo los hechizos espías de Kagura, fueron neutralizados por los _Tengu_ y cambiados por los tramposos _Tanukis_ para que toda la conversación fuera inocua en oídos de los Kagewaki o aliados de estos.

Fugaku aun como ave humanoide, miró a sus –ahora– aliados:

–No estoy de acuerdo en irrumpir en la escuela de mi hijo.

–Concuerdo contigo, ahí está mi hijo también –agregó Rasa.

–Si bien comprendo y coincido con su pensamiento, negarnos es una afrenta que desataría una guerra inmediata. Lo que podemos hacer es que pongan sobre aviso a sus hijos y mandar más protección para ellos, de la que supongo, tienen ya.

Rasa sopesó la opción dada por Minato y llamó a Yashamaru.

–Habla con mi esposa y que ella ponga al tanto a Gaara, que hagan lo posible por no estar separados de su guardaespaldas.

Yashamaru obedeció de inmediato, una por ser orden de su líder, y porque Karura y Gaara eran su familia también.

Fugaku no tuvo que dar instrucciones, Itachi ya se había levantado y marcado a su casa. Su prometido estaría de visita en la casa para ver a Sasuke en las competencias, y a pesar de ser un omega era un gran guerrero y de los pocos _Tengu_ que poseía el _Izanagi_. Por lo que avisarle y encargarle la seguridad de su familia también era una buena idea, pues Sasuke parecía respetar mucho a Shisui _del cuerpo parpadeante_.

Minato no dijo mucho, en lo que las diligencias para proteger a los menores de esos clanes se llevaban a cabo; no obstante para Jiraiya que era conocedor de su alumno y ahora _Rīdā,_ no pasó desapercibido el dolor en los ojos azules de este.

Con la reunión concluida, los líderes consejeros se retiraron a descansar; los guardaespaldas no pegarían un ojo, no si no querían que sus familias y clanes fueran atacados al estar durmiendo.

La mansión era grande y con habitaciones lujosas, sin embargo el silencio en el lugar no era ni medianamente tranquilizador.

000

En un auto muy elegante, el conductor dejó el teléfono al concluir con su llamada y aceleró un poco para llegar a su destino.

Las puertas de la mansión Uchiha se abrieron y por estas entró el auto. No pasó mucho para que el conductor parara y bajara del automóvil, siendo recibido por su futura suegra y cuñado.

–Shisui, no debiste viajar tan tarde. – _reprendió_ Mikoto con ternura.

–No deseaba perderme las competencias de Sasuke… –respondió Shisui.

El aludido rodó los ojos y respondió:

–Oh por favor, seguro que viniste a ver a mi hermano y saber cómo les iría en la reunión.

Shisui sonrió de lado y agregó divertido:

–No puedo engañarte Sasu- _chan_.

Sasuke negó y entre él y su madre acompañaron al joven dentro.

–Aunque no creas que no iré a tu colegio.

–Me imagino…. Por lo que sucedió, seguro que Itachi te dijo.

–Sí, me acaba de hablar por teléfono.

–¡¿Ahorita?!

Shisui asintió y Mikoto lo guió a la sala donde les esperaba un servicio de té.

Shisui se sentó y comenzó a explicarse.

–Me temo que estamos hablando de dos temas diferentes, pero que tienen que ver con las competencias de tu escuela Sasuke. Tu hermano me llamó por órdenes de tu padre… –Shisui vio a Mikoto y aclaró– No creyeron pertinente que Sasuke no estuviera enterado.

Mikoto bebió un poco de su infusión y esperó a lo que diría el prometido de su primogénito. Este relató lo que Itachi le confió y como todo el asunto llevaría a esos _yôkais_ al colegio de Sasuke.

–¡Eso es terrible! –Exclamó Mikoto– Son solo niños y también están los nuestros.

–Por eso Fugaku- _san_ y los otros _Rīdā_ que piensas igual que él, creyeron pertinente ir con los demás, pero para evitar cualquier escena inconveniente o _accidentes_.

Sasuke se paró de inmediato y gritó:

–¡Solo se defendían! ¡No pueden castigarlos por eso!

Exclamó al pensar en…

–Sasuke… ¿tú sabes quién podrían ser? Si lo sabes podrías decirnos y evitar que los clanes vayan a tu colegio y hagan algo inesperado.

Trataba de convencer Shisui; sin embargo el niño se quedó lívido y negó velozmente:

–¡No! ¡No tengo ni idea! –Sasuke miró nervioso hacia la puerta y agregó– Tengo que irme a descansar, no quiero estar en mala forma para las competencias… yo… buenas noches…

El menor besó a Mikoto y agitó la mano en dirección de Shisui y se retiró caminando veloz. Los adultos lo miraron irse y luego intercambiaron miradas y Mikoto suspiró derrotada.

–Sabe quién es o lo sospecha.

–Si. Mañana no me despegaré de él.

–Será lo mejor.

Shisui bebió más té y se cruzó de piernas.

–Mikoto- _san_ hay algo más. –Ella lo vio esperando lo siguiente– Los _Tengu_ hicieron ya su alianza, sé quiénes son los otros clanes, pero Itachi no dijo más.

–Pero lo intuimos ¿no es así? –El pelinegro asintió– Los otros serán los enemigos, o para ser precisos, nos verán como eso por no invitarlos a esa coalición.

–Sabíamos que sucedería y por eso si ellos están con los otros líderes, no podrán estar con usted o Sasuke. Por eso estoy aquí, yo los protegeré.

Mikoto no dijo otra cosa, después de todo confiaba en su familia para que todos esos sucesos no les afectaran… tanto.

000

Sasuke caminó por los pasillos sin notar que los sirvientes le daban las buenas noches.

Pensaba en cierto conejo que era amigo de un perro y que era muy probable fueran a ellos a quienes buscaban y si bien esperaba que no fuera el caso, era muy extraño que esas dos clases de _cambiaformas_ estuvieran juntos a menos que fueran Naruto y Lee. El _bocchan_ llegó a su cuarto y se alistó para acostarse; planeando que en cuanto pudiera, averiguaría si ese tonto conejo rubio tenía que ver con los de las aves. Y si ese era el asunto…

El niño se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, preguntándose que debía hacer, pues ir en contra de los _yôkai_ era traición, más no podría entregar a Naruto… no, no podía.

000

Naruto se removió en sueños y buscó el calor del cuerpo de su madre. Kushina –una conejita color café oscuro casi llegando al rojizo–, envolvió con su cuerpo a la bolita blanca y peluda. Siendo pequeño _shifters_ conejos, para ella no había descanso reparador y sin preocupación, siempre tenía sus sentidos agudos para anticipar cualquier amenaza. Ella lo hacía gustosa, velando el sueño de su bebé.

Kushina, en esos momento de duermevela recordaba ese corto periodo de tiempo en el que descansó sin preocupación alguna, claro vigilada y protegida por su amado… _kitsune_.

La conejita miró hacia la ventana con melancolía preguntándose de nuevo, si habría un día en el que Minato los buscaría o siquiera sabría que seguían vivos o que existía Naruto.

…

* * *

*Les recuerdo que los _Tanuki_ son espíritus del bosque que pueden cambiar su forma colocándose una hoja de árbol en su cabeza, lo hacen por diversión o para robar. :P

**Según tengo entendido, _Sabaku no_ , significa del desierto, entonces los _Tanukis_ serían: Los _Tanukis_ del desierto.

(1)Pues resulta que tuve un error y Mangetsu es líder de los _Kappa_ no de los ogros, mil disculpas tratare de arreglarlo para futuras referencias.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a: Alba Marina, kane-noona, sakura1402 y Chiharu: Por supuesto, antes guerra a que toquen a ese par :/ y jennitanime.

Una disculpa por la tardanza.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

La noche dio paso al día y con ello a un montón de probabilidades, para cada ser viviendo en la ciudad. Naruto se estiró perezoso.

Luego brincó un poco para estirar sus patitas y al sentirse más despierto, cambió. El niño rubio se dirigió al baño y después de preocuparse por sus necesidades básicas, se bañó. Comió su desayuno, agarró su _bentō_ y salió veloz de su casa. Pues siendo ese el gran día, los atletas debían estar temprano en _Mandasu_ para que el camión los llevará a _Roiyaritī_.

000

Los rayos de sol ya se asomaban en el horizonte y el rubio _Rīdā_ de los zorros demonios, ya estaba de pie; en cuanto entró Jiraiya su consejero.

Jiraiya notó la melancolía en su ex pupilo y suspiró, pero con esperanza…

–En la madrugada me llegó un mensaje de Ibiki…

Minato se giró y su ceño cambio de inmediato a uno más esperanzador. Ibiki dirigía el equipo de seguridad de su padre o los que hacían cosas poco ortodoxas para obtener lo que sus señores deseaban.

–¡¿Y?!

Jiraiya sacó el teléfono y leyó el mensaje del mencionado.

–Posible coincidencia de sujeto vivo, sexo femenino y de condición _wererabbit_ * en esta ciudad.

–¡¿Dónde?! –prorrumpió el de ojos azules.

Jiraiya tuvo que tranquilizar al rubio líder.

–Esta mañana iba a confirmar el lugar…

–¡¿Por qué hasta hoy?! –gruñó Minato con sus colmillos ya asomándose.

–Minato… fueron años en los que tú, con pocos recursos, pero muchas ganas, buscaste, no encontraste nada. Espera un poco y puede que por fin con el dinero y medios que te dio esta posición puedas saber algo de ella.

Minato respiró hondo y vio de nuevo al de cabello blanco.

–Mi padre hizo que ella huyera, pero… Podría ser… ¡ _Kami-sama_ podría ser ella!

Jiraiya guardó el teléfono y se cruzó de brazos.

–Debes concentrarte.

–¡¿Cómo me pides eso?!

–Minato… los otros _Rīdā_ estaban preocupados ayer porque una guerra iniciara y ¿sabes por qué?

–Habrá muertes.

–Claro, pero esas muertes podrían ser las de sus familias. Tú no tienes a nadie tan cercano y sabemos que te preocupas por tu clan, sin embargo si encuentras a Kushina, ella sería un blanco como lo pueden ser las esposas de los otros _Rīdā_.

–…

Al ver que el rubio escuchaba y pensaba, Jiraiya continuó:

–O está la otra posibilidad, que tus aliados no vean bien la unión que pretendes y terminen esta alianza, dejándonos solos contra los otros clanes.

Minato alzó la vista que estaba llena de fuego desafiante.

–No renunciaré a ella, esta vez no. Solo dime si mi clan me apoyara o tendré que luchar contra el mundo solo, como en el pasado.

Jiraiya también dejó salir sus colmillos y gruñó la respuesta.

–No te dejaré solo, nunca lo hice y en cuanto a los otros, ya te han dado su lealtad, bebiste _sake_ con ellos;** no la pongas en duda y si hay que batallar con todo los _Yôkai_ de este y el otro mundo…. ¡Que así sea!

Minato abrazó al mayor y de ese modo aceptó, que debía ser paciente y si era su amada Kushina –la que Ibiki y su equipo– hallaron, esperaría –aunque le costara su alma– hasta que las cosas no estuvieran tan revueltas para verla, pero no la dejaría sin protección.

–Bueno. Es hora de irnos. Los otros ya deben estar listos y debemos partir ya, pues el Colegio está un poco retirado de aquí. –Explicó Jiraiya.

Minato tomó su capa y salió de la habitación. Fuera de esta Kakashi y Sakumo ya lo esperaban. Minato vio al menor y palmeó la cabeza de este:

–¿Cómo va tu primera misión?

–Bien Minato- _sama_.

Minato se rió divertido y se dirigió a Sakumo.

–De verdad Sakumo- _san,_ este pequeño es más serio que tú.

El aludido sonrió asintiendo.

–Eso o que está más interesado en cierto joven _Tengu_ que vio ayer.

Kakashi se sonrojó o eso se notaba bajó el pañuelo que portaba. Y los mayores rieron divertidos. Kakashi era joven, sin embargo lo suficientemente letal para ser guardaespaldas, aunque aún era propenso a caer en las bromas de los adultos.

El grupo de zorros, salió y se encontró con los demás.

000

Itachi hizo una última llamada para comprobar todo en la mansión y colgó para girarse a ver a su padre, que ya se acomodaba el _hakama_. Eran de los pocos _yôkais_ que aún se vestían con ropa tradicional, sin embargo a las nuevas generaciones se les permitía cambiar de vestuario si así lo deseaban, algo que a Itachi no parecía importarle y seguía el ejemplo de su padre, llevando el tradicional _Hakama_ en colores rojos, negro y blanco con el símbolo Uchiha:

–¿Y? –cuestionó el mayor.

–Todo tranquilo, Sasuke salió antes para estar listo, pero Shisui se fue con él. Mamá se les unirá después.

–¿Va sola?

–Con sus acompañantes de siempre, pero no quiere más y dijo que… –Itachi se quedó callado, pero Fugaku lo presionó:

–¿Si?

–Que " _si acaso no crees que ella pueda defenderse sola_ ".

–Oh… –Fugaku se rió divertido y palmeó el hombro de su hijo –Cuando te cases, esa frase la escucharas mucho, pues sospecho que Shisui no es de los que se quedan en casa a esperar.

–No…

Fugaku se encogió de hombros.

–No es fácil ser la pareja de un _Rīdā_ y ellos son perfectos para nosotros.

Itachi asintió y siguió a su padre fuera de la habitación.

Caminando a la salida por los pasillos vieron a Rasa. Este al verlos los saludó y aseguró en voz baja.

–Mi equipo de marionetistas ya han ido a mi casa y acompañaran a mi hijo menor. También les pedí que buscaran discretamente alguna pista.

Los _Tengu_ estuvieron de acuerdo.

000

Naruto caminaba veloz por las calles, cuando una grave voz lo detuvo…

–¿Sabes dónde estudian los niños de esta ciudad?

El rubio giró lentamente la vista hasta el dueño de esa voz y chilló asustado brincando por inercia y echándose a correr sin mirar atrás. No se le podía culpar, pues no todos los días se topaba uno con una forma parcialmente oculta, de un enorme monstruo, al que solo le brillaban los ojos.

Aun jadeando, paró su carrera derrapando cerca del estacionamiento de _Mandasu_. Ahí vio a todos lados esperando no saber que ese monstruo o puede que hasta fantasma, lo seguía y suspiró aliviado al ver que no.

Naruto tomó aire para tranquilizarse, y se dijo que después le preguntaría a su compañero de aventura, si las cosas que derrotaron no tenían un hermano mayor o algo así.

Lee llamó a su amigo rubio y este se encaminó a su lado para subir al autobús. Los dos _shifters_ estaban por subir los escalones, cuando InuYasha llegó y agitó la mano en dirección de alguien a quien señaló al rubio.

–¡Él es, _aniki_!

Naruto se giró y vio a un joven parecido al de orejitas, pero… con porte elegante y serio. Naruto sonrió con timidez en dirección de aquel familiar del de orejitas. El aludido hizo una pequeña reverencia en su dirección y en cuanto vio subir a su hermano al autobús, se retiró.

Las risas y bromas no se hicieron esperar, en cuanto los atletas ya estaban arriba de autobús y cuando la fila de estos, avanzó.

Lee y Naruto se sentaron en la parte de atrás y el rubio suspiró…

–No vas a creer lo que pasó ayer…

–…

Lee puso toda su atención en su amigo y en cuanto la conversación de este avanzaba, el abría más los ojos, impresionado.

El relato del de bigotitos concluyó y Lee parecía estupefacto; sin embargo lo que más le impresionó fue…

–¡Ustedes pudieron con todos, solos! ¡Yosh!

Gesticuló el de cabello negro, emocionado por el relato.

Naruto hasta ese momento comprendió que lo que había hecho él y su compañero de práctica, no fue nada despreciable. Se sintió fuerte y creyó que esas pugnas no serían tan difíciles.

000

El auto de su futuro cuñado, arribó al estacionamiento de _Roiyaritī_ y Sasuke se quitó el cinturón y salió veloz de este, más no contaba con que su velocidad no era nada comparada con la de Shisui que no lo dejó avanzar sin él, al interior del colegio.

Kōga y los otros lobos lo vieron llegar y agitaron una mano en su dirección y Sasuke casi respiró tranquilo, pues si estos no parecían agitados e iban a paso moderado, significaba que los de _Mandasu_ aún no llegaban.

Shisui notó que el nerviosismo de su cuñado se calmó y dio una mirada rápida alrededor y percibió que no había más que _yôkais_ jóvenes, por lo que los _shifters_ aún no arribaban y los clanes tampoco, eso le daba tiempo de dar una vuelta por el lugar y dejar un momento a solas a Sasuke.

000

Las limusinas salieron de la mansión Kagewaki y los aliados se mantenían callados, pero atentos a cualquier contratiempo y a evitar percances con los otros.

Minato tuvo que viajar con el anfitrión por una invitación, más cuando este preguntó:

–¿Y dígame es cierto que aún es soltero?

Deseó bajarse del auto en movimiento. No le apetecía saber cómo seguiría esa conversación. Pues las dos opciones en las que estaban pensando Jiraiya y él, no eran muy halagadoras, o se estaba ofreciendo Naraku o la hermana de este y en opinión de los zorro demonio…. No había mucha diferencia.

Y bueno la mejor opción fue, parecer ignorante sobre el asunto.

–Si, no tengo tiempo, tengo mucho trabajo en este momento con lo de haber recibido el cargo.

Jiraiya casi se rió a carcajadas, cuando notó como Minato se zafaba del engorroso asunto.

000

Sasuke vio como Shisui se quedaba en los bebedores de agua y él avanzó veloz hasta los vestidores de su club. Ahí vio como Suigetsu y Jugo ya estaban vestidos.

–Que puntuales.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros y negó:

–No queríamos que nos gritaras hoy por llegar tarde. Además… –Suigetsu bajó la voz e incitó a los otros dos a acercarse– Mi hermano me llamó ayer y… –El de colmillos relató lo que Sasuke ya sabía pero que no pensaba dar a conocer– Y como ven, seguro que alguno de eso tontos tendrá su merecido.

–No me parece correcto –opinó el callado Jugo. Los otros lo observaron admirados, Sasuke porque habló y el otro por no estar de acuerdo en ver caer a uno de los _shifters_.

Suigetsu chasqueó la lengua y comentó:

–En serio Jugo a veces desconfió de que seas un Ogro, eres tan…

Sasuke intervino:

–Yo no soy amable como Jugo, pero también creo que no está bien, pues si hubiéramos sido uno de nosotros, igualmente hubiéramos peleado por nuestras vidas.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros y el _Tengu_ optó por alistarse y esperar poder ver a Naruto para prevenirlo. O bien podía pedirle ayuda a otro de los _bocchan_ … a Gaara.

000

Los camiones de _Mandasu_ fueron llegando en fila al estacionamiento y con ellos Shisui y los marionetistas _Tanukis_ , se pusieron alertas.

Los niños _cambiaformas,_ bajaron lentamente y en fila. Solo por sus rostros no se podía saber qué tipo de cambiaformas eran y por desgracia el olfato de los _Tanukis_ y _Tengu_ no eran de los mejores entre los _yôkai,_ por lo que no pudieron dar con ninguna pista antes que los demás. Shisui tuvo que confiar en poder discernir los movimientos o gesto de su cuñado para saber quiénes eran los sospechosos de este.

Los invitados fueron entrando al recinto y los _yôkais_ no se les separaron mucho. Alertar a las autoridades del plantel no les pareció buena idea a algunos líderes, no creyendo que estos fueran capaces de guardar el secreto del asunto, por lo que la visita de los _Yôkais,_ se creyó era para ver a sus hijos participar en las competencias.

000

Descansaba en su montaña, más la vio venir y se levantó, comentando con sus amigos…

–Ella viene.

Los _Tengu_ miraron en dirección a donde lo hacia el _Kyūbi_ …

–A lo mejor hay noticias –opinó el de cabello alborotado.

–O puede que lo pensaran bien y te quieran mandar al limbo.

Opinó Hashirama.

...

* * *

*Cambiaformas Conejo.

**Lo comenté en otro fic, más no recuerdo si en este fandom jejeje Peroooo para que un líder tome la lealtad de un subordinado como verdadera, se hace un pacto bebiendo sake, según sé, hay toda una ceremonia para ello.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a: Alba Marina, kane-noona y Chiharu: No, no los dejó, Kurama hizo huir a Kushina.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

El menor de los Uchiha con el _Hakama_ del uniforme ya puesto; salió de los vestidores; Suigetsu y Jugo ya lo seguían, más este los detuvo.

–Ahora regreso.

Los mencionados se quedaron en el lugar, suponiendo que el moreno no deseaba compañía.

Sasuke giró la vista en todas direcciones, para vigilar que Shisui no estaba por ahí y fue hasta donde suponía estaría el _tanuki_.

Gaara estaba en la pista de atletismo después de _haber hablado_ con Kōga. Practicaba con una jabalina. El pelirrojo vio venir al moreno, pero no detuvo su entrenamiento…

– _Sabaku no_ …

–…

–Necesito tu ayuda.

–…

–Sospecho que el perro y el conejo que buscan, son… ya sabes.

El pelirrojo dejó la jabalina y se giró a ver al _Tengu_.

–También lo creo.

–Debemos avisarles y sacarlos de aquí.

–Supongo, aunque hoy deseaba ganarle de nuevo a ese Cocker.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

–Como sea. Si no los matan, podrás tener otra oportunidad.

Gaara se encogió de hombros y siguió al _Tengu_ para buscar a ese par de tontos _cambiaformas_.

000

Naruto brincaba en su lugar, sin poder evitar la emoción. Lee hacia unas extrañas flexiones que según afirmaba, su padre las había inventado.

Escucharon la puerta de los vestidores abrirse, pero no le pusieron mucha atención, pues había más compañeras en el lugar. No obstante los chillidos indignados de estas, los atrajeron y fueron hasta donde se escuchaban y vieron a ese par de incordios, que siempre los molestaban.

–¡Fuera de aquí! –exigió Rin.

Mas ni el _Tengu_ ni el _tanuki_ hicieron caso. La _shifter_ pantera se giró para buscar algo con que echar a ese dúo, cuando estos aprovecharon y se abalanzaron en pos de Naruto y Lee, y los jalonearon hacia fuera.

Naruto lanzó una patada y apenas si Sasuke pudo evitarla.

–¡Conejo del demonio es por tu bien! –exclamó Sasuke.

–¡No me harás renunciar a las competencias! ¡Tramposo! –chillaba el rubio sin dejar de defenderse.

El orgullo de Sasuke fue golpeado por esa frase del rubio, y estaba por abandonar su misión, cuando se acercó de nuevo a _Conejito_ y el aroma de este lo rodeó… Y… _No, no podía dejar que alguien más se comiera a ese conejo necio_ , se dijo. Así que los intentos de jalar al de ojos azules reiniciaron más arduamente.

Lee se aferró al dintel de la puerta y Gaara ya no pudo jalarlo más lejos de ahí.

El alboroto llamó la atención del _shifter_ lobo que siempre los enfrentaba y les gritó:

–¡Déjenlos en paz!

Y es que si solo hubiera sido Kohaku, más algunos adultos se habían reunido también en el lugar y para temor de Sasuke entre ellos llegaba Shisui, por lo que llamó a Gaara con un gesto y dejaron a los _cambiaformas_ en paz.

Sasuke no creyó que su cuñado lo dejaría tranquilo y lo confirmó, cuando este lo siguió y le preguntó.

–¿Que hacían con esos niños?

–… Nada, parecían un buen bocadillo, ¿Verdad Sabaku no?

El pelirrojo asintió, sin decir palabra...

Shisui negó.

–No te creo. No eres muy adepto a comer carne.

–Deseaba empezar a probar hoy. –afirmó Sasuke.

–…

Shisui detuvo los cuestionamientos a su cuñado, mas no despegaría los ojos de los niños _shifter_ que su amigo y él, molestaron. De hecho se giró sobre sus talones y regresó al lugar del altercado.

Trató de acercarse a los menores, y lo consiguió sin embargo estos ya no estaban solos y no conforme con eso, el olor de otros caninos estaban presentes, al igual que algún otro conejo. Fue una pérdida de tiempo.

000

Con los _Yôkais_ que llegaban al Colegio y bajaron de los autos; se discutía un tema, antes de que los directivos llegaran con ellos

Abi estaba impaciente por toda esa pérdida de tiempo –en su opinión–, pues ella y sus bebés podrían bien recorrer el lugar y buscar a las presas. Urasue a su lado opinaba lo mismo, por supuesto. Más Fugaku, Rasa, Minato y curiosamente el hablador de Mangetsu, no estuvieron de acuerdo.

–No quiero que mi hermano salga lastimado, si el pánico se extiende. –opinó el Kappa.

–Además no veo porque se debe hacer tanto alboroto, si podemos sacar a los culpables con discreción. –concluyó Naraku.

El grupo de líderes estuvo de acuerdo y con ello entraron al colegio, guiados por las autoridades de _Roiyaritī_.

000

El restaurante estaba algo vacío, más eso les convino a los _kitsune_. Ibiki ordenó y los subordinados se alistaron para buscar el olor.

Los platos fueron servidos y para frustración del equipo, no hubo olor delator. Ibiki alzó la mirada y Anko tosió; su camarero llegó veloz hasta ellos y preguntó:

–¿Todo bien señorita?

Anko negó y siguió tosiendo hasta que bebió un sorbo de agua y pudo hablar.

–Tengo una pregunta, este salmón no fue acompañado por nueces ¿verdad?

–No señorita, ese es el especial con alcaparras.

–Quisiera estar segura. –Anko se levantó y pidió– Vamos a ver al chef.

–Pero… –dudaba el camarero.

–¿Habrá problemas por ello? –preguntó el intimidante Ibiki.

El mesero tragó saliva y los guió hacia la cocina y es que si bien no era política del Restaurante, tampoco podía oponerse de ese modo al deseo de unos clientes.

Anko consiguió lo que esperaba y fue hasta la cocina en donde, con su propios ojos y olfato constató que una _wererabbit_ trabajaba en ella. Como bono especial y para su fortuna, ella era tal como la describieron… habían hallado a Kushina la _shifter_ conejo.

Anko salió veloz de la cocina, pues esta no debía darse cuenta que era vigilada por _kitsunes_.

Ibiki oservó la sonrisa de su subordinada y el grupo terminó raudos sus alimentos, dejando una muy generosa propina, saliendo del lugar.

Shibi Abúrame e Inoichi Yamanaka fueron los encargados de la primer guardia. Debían vigilar a Kushina todo el tiempo. Más con todo lo que estaba sucediendo poner como guardias a guerreros diestros, fue orden prioritaria de Minato.

000

Sasuke dejó de lado por un tiempo su plan de hacer salir al conejo del Colegio; pues todos los competidores tuvieron que presentarse al inicio del festival deportivo. La ceremonia fue rápida y los combates de _Kendo_ fueron los que inauguraron la justa. Sasuke colocó su atención en las batallas; quedando como finalista contra el otro capitán, con InuYasha.

El combate inició y Sasuke sintió que los golpes del de _Mandasu_ no eran como en pasadas ocasiones, más Sasuke había entrenado por ello; sin embargo lo que estaba preocupando al joven _Tengu,_ era que el _shifter_ canino no se notaba ni remotamente cansado a pesar de arremeter con esa fuerza y velocidad, no podía negar que era muy bueno manejando el _Shindai_ y… ¡ _Esperen_! se dijo Sasuke. _¡InuYasha era un shifter canino, hábil en el Kendo y amigo de Naruto!_

Sasuke miró a su contrincante y notó los ojos cambiantes de este… _¡No fue Lee, fue InuYasha!_ Sasuke quedó en shock al dar con esa conclusión y eso le costó el combate…

Desde las gradas, Shisui que siguió –con _sharingan–_ activado la competencia de su cuñado, reparó en como este titubeó unos segundos y por eso perdió; lo que era muy extraño, pues él había entrenando con Sasuke, Itachi lo hacía también, entonces, solo que fuera muy importante, el chico no tendría un error como ese… a menos que. Shisui cambio de objetivo para observar detenidamente… el chico de _Mandasu_.

El color de cabello que tenía este, no era raro… si fuera un _Yôkai_ ; las orejas sobresaliendo de su melena, tampoco concordaban con un _shifter_ a menos que tuviera en defecto genético, pero estos rasgos también eran vistos muy seguido entre… los medio demonio. Con el anuncio de su victoria el niño de _Mandasu_ dirigió su mirada unos momentos hacia las gradas; el _Tengu_ mayor imitó el gesto y vio a un adulto muy parecido al chico; Shisui prestó toda su atención al individuo; rasgos finos, de cabello plateado, de marcas en las mejillas y… una Media Luna en la frente…

¡ _No podía ser! ¡Sería una locura! Pero explicaría la fuerza del menor y como este cambió su apariencia por unos segundos y no precisamente a la de un animal, como hacían los cambiaformas_.

Shisui se mordió los labios con los nervios de punta, pues si sus conclusiones eran ciertas…

Unos ojos ámbar lo miraron desde el otro lado de las gradas. El mayor de los de cabello plata, le estaba prestando mucha atención y eso quería decir que se dio cuenta de su escrutinio y eso aumentaba coincidencias con su loca teoría. Él, solo conocía las leyendas que contaban los ancianos y alguna información perdida entre viejos pergaminos; mas no era imposible que _ellos_ hubieran permanecido años escondidos, hasta que las nuevas generaciones ya no supieran mucho de su historia o ni los recordaran; lo que no encajaba en todo eso es que todo lo que llegó a saber de ese desaparecido clan es que, precisamente ya no existía ninguno de ellos.

Shisui sintió que tenía que decírselo a Itachi y que los dos pudieran llegar a una explicación lógica.

El grupo de espectadores se comenzaron a parar para ir al siguiente encuentro, que sería en el estadio del Colegio.

Shisui bajó veloz por las gradas, pero en dirección a buscar a su cuñado. Iba ya en trayectoria del menor, cuando lo interceptó Mikoto.

–¡¿Lo viste?!

–Si.

–¡No puedo creer que haya perdido! –se lamentó la de cabello negro.

–Bueno Mikoto- _san_ …

–Lo sé, seguro que está molesto y nervioso por lo que harán. Qué bueno que Fugaku no vio el combate. Pero créeme que lo hago enteramente responsable por no detener esta tontería. –Shisui conocía a su suegra y es que era muy serena la mayoría de las veces, pero cuando se trataba de sus hijos era toda una _yôkai_. – Vamos Shisui.

Dijo la matriarca y agarró del brazo al más joven guiándolo al estadio.

–Pero debo ver a Sasuke… –se resistía un poco Shisui.

–Nada, nada, veamos el esfuerzo de estos pequeños, por ganar una medalla o trofeo.

Shisui tuvo que aceptar lo que pedía su suegra y salieron del sitio, casi al mismo tiempo que los _Rīdās_ entraban a este.

Itachi se adelantó al grupo y se unió a su prometido y Mikoto.

–Madre… –saludó con un beso.

–Espero que no piensen detener nada –expresó Mikoto nada feliz.

Itachi suspiró abatido y afirmó.

–Padre y su grupo, están tratando de pararlo.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza y se adelantó al estadio, dejando a la pareja a solas.

–Está furiosa… Shisui, ¿averiguaste algo? –preguntó Itachi.

–Si o bueno, creo…

–…

–Es que no estoy seguro de mis conclusiones. Deseaba compartirlas contigo.

–Dime…

Shisui relató lo que vio en la justa de _Kendo_ y como Sasuke pareció distraído por un momento; luego lo del que creía pariente del niño con orejas caninas y como este lo había notado.

–¿Y a que conclusión llegaste?

–Esto te sonará descabellado…

–Dime y opinaré.

–Bueno creo que podrían ser del _Ichizoku Inu_.

–Pero ese clan ya no existe desde hace años.

–¡Lo sé!

Chilló Shisui, más Itachi pensó un instante y dejando salir un suspiró opinó:

–… Te creo.

–¿Si?

–Nunca has errado antes en tus suposiciones. Más si lo es, se convertiría en algo peor de lo que ya es.

–Definitivamente, por eso solo te lo dije a ti.

–Y así debe quedar. Como resulte, si son o no, no debemos revelar su existencia. Podríamos tomarlos bajo nuestra protección, y… se convertirían en nuestros aliados, si las leyendas son verdad; deben ser muy fuertes, más que muchos de los _yôkais_ actuales.

–No obstante si son ciertas esas historias, tampoco querrán ser subordinados de nadie.

–Sí, un clan que se conoció por dirigir, pero… que se dice, honraron siempre sus pactos.

Shisui asintió y supo porque su prometido era considerado un genio.

Itachi regresó con su padre y le dijo que iría con su madre y Shisui.

–Bien… Itachi, vigila de cerca a Sasuke.

–Si padre.

Fugaku vio a su primogénito partir y se giró con el grupo. Abi y Urasue despotricaban sobre…

–¡Detengan toda esta tontería! ¡Y entréguenme las cabezas de los culpables! –exclamó la princesa.

–¡Solo formen a los engendros _shifter_ y vayamos descartando a los que no parezcan ser culpables!

–¡¿Parezcan?! –Protestó Rasa– No vamos a hacer una ejecución pública y mucho menos traumar a todos los niños, _shifters_ o _yôkais_ , por esto.

–Pues entonces no sé a qué han venido si solo serán blandos. –Aseguró con burla Abi– Bien podría haber contratado a algunos mercenarios.

–En la reunión no se permiten ese tipo de tratos.

Acotó ya de mal humor Minato. El líder de la reunión se había desparecido, junto con otros _Yôkais_ , aburridos de la necedad de ese par; dejándolos lidiando con ellas.

–No vamos a hacer nada hasta que las competencias concluyan y eso es un hecho –aseguró Fugaku.

El grupo avanzó al estadio y dejaron que Abi rumiara su enojo a solas.

El estadio se fue llenando y eso llamó la atención de los competidores. Naruto recorrió los lugares con los invitados y se preguntó si esos _yôkai_ que parecían importantes, estaban tan interesados en ver las competiciones. Como fuera, ellos podían darse el lujo de estar ahí sin que sus trabajos peligraran, del lado de los _Shifter_ eran unas cuantas personas que habían ido a apoyar a sus hijos o hermanos. El rubio vio de nuevo hacia el hermano de InuYasha y frunció el ceño, haciendo que su bigotitos resaltaron sobre sus mejillas; ese gesto era debido a que a él no le había gustado que ese chico guapo, pero frio no le aplaudirá a su hermano. El _wererabbit_ se dijo que debía decirle a InuYasha algo muy importante; fue hasta donde este y los que no estarían en ese deporte se encontraban y le dijo:

–Espero ganar como tú y siento que… tu hermano no estuviera feliz.

El aludido lo miró y sonrió. Naruto ya se retiraba con su deber cumplido, en su opinión, cuando InuYasha lo detuvo y le dijo algunas frases que lo dejaron pensando en que el honor y orgullo no era exclusivo de los _yôkais_ también los _shifter_ podían tenerlos.

Los compañeros de equipo del rubio estaban algo nerviosos por tanto _yôkai_ peligroso en el lugar; pero trataron de centrarse en su entrenamiento y ganar.

El grupo de relevos se fue formando, con el rubio conejo el frente, seguido de Hinata – _shifter_ liebre–, Sakura – _shifter_ flamenco y por ultimo Lee – _shifter_ cocker.

El equipo de _Kendo_ de _Roiyaritī_ se unieron a sus compañeros y a Sasuke al entrar al estadio, sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies, ya había llegado los _Rīdā_ y con ellos la posible sentencia de Naruto.

Sin medir consecuencias el _Tengu_ corrió hasta la línea de los _cambiaformas_ que hacían calentamiento, antes de empezar con la carrera y llamó al rubio.

–¡ _Conejo_! ¡ _Conejo_ ven!

Naruto vio en dirección de quien lo llamaba y se giró veloz alzando el mentón orgulloso, nada de lo que dijera ese _malvado_ _Tengu,_ lo haría renunciar a competir.

Y los intentos infructuosos de Sasuke fueron ignorados por Naruto, pero no por Itachi, que viendo la escena sacó sus propias conclusiones y bajó hasta donde su hermano era detenido y visto feo por los chicos de _Mandasu_. Itachi llamó al menor:

–Sasuke…

El mencionado se giró al oír esa voz, que en ese momento era la última que deseaba escuchar.

El mayor esperó y Sasuke caminó hasta él. Itachi colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su _otōto_ y lo guió lejos de donde hizo el barullo.

Ya retirados y en privado; Itachi se cruzó de brazos y miró al menor.

–Sé lo que pretendes

–…

–Ese niño rubio es el _wererabbit_ que buscamos.

–¡No! ¡No lo es!

El de coleta negó, al agregar:

–Puedes fingir ignorancia y mentirme o puedes decirme la verdad y obtener mi ayuda.

–¡¿De verdad me ayudarías?! Eso sería traicionar a los _Yôkai_.

Itachi agitó la mano.

–Mi familia y clan son a quien les debo lealtad. ¿Y bien?

El menor dudó un poco, antes de echar un vistazo en dirección del rubio que ya se hallaba en la meta de salida, junto a su equipo.

–Es un _shifter_ Conejo y siempre lo hemos molestado…

–¿Tú y quiénes? –Itachi debió preguntar para saber quién más podría tener sospechas del chico.

–Los _bocchan_ del _Ôkami_ , _Tanuki_ y yo.

–Ya veo. Continúa.

–Pues sabemos que hay un canino con él, se juntan y a veces; también lo incluimos en las bromas. Al principio creí que eran ellos dos y traté de que se retiraran de la competencia…

–¿Y por qué tu interés?

–No creo justo que los castiguen por defenderse y…

–¿Si?

–Naruto… el conejo es… huele muy bien.

–Como una presa.

Sasuke se mesó el mentón:

–Más o menos, pero diferente.

Itachi; de pronto alzó la vista hacia el chico rubio que le daba las últimas instrucciones a su compañera de cabello azul. Lo que describió su hermano no podía ser… ¡No debía ser!

–Y ese olor te gusta.

Sasuke se mordió los labios nervioso y asintió. El _Tengu_ alzó la vista hacia los asientos de los espectadores y vio a su prometido, sintiendo que conocía esa sensación, la escuchó de su abuelo Hashirama cuando este le relató cómo supo que Madara era su Verdadero Compañero; y si bien él y Shisui se amaban, ninguno de los dos creyó que no tener un romance de leyenda era algo que les afectara, el suyo era amor y eso era una realidad; sin embargo lo que Sasuke dijo, no era igual. Aunque por la edad de su _otōto_ podría ser solo algo pasajero… esperaba, pues nunca se vio una unión con otro clan, mucho menos otra especie, entre los _Tengu_.

Ya vería lo que Sasuke creía después, lo esencial era evitar que ese niño…

–¿Cuál es el otro _shifter,_ canino?

–Ese es otro problema, pues al principio creí que era Lee –señaló con la vista Sasuke al pelinegro de cejas grandes–, pero luego, combatí contra InuYasha… –volvió a señalar, ahora en dirección del niño de cabello plata.

–¿Así se llama?

–Sí y supe que él había sido el otro, su destreza con el _Kendo_ y su fuerza…

–¡Joder!

–¡ _Aniki_! –se asombró Sasuke ante el exabrupto, de su siempre centrado hermano mayor.

Itachi descruzó los brazos y miró con seriedad a su hermano, tomándolo de los brazos.

–Ahora escúchame bien. –El menor asintió– Quiero que te unas a Shisui y Mamá en las gradas…

–Pero Naruto…

–Obedece. Y yo cuidaré del niño. Seguirás a Madre y Shisui y si ellos se van, te irás con ellos ¿comprendes?

Sasuke no dijo mucho, más no se atrevería a desobedecer a su héroe.

Los dos hermano subieron a los asientos y el menor se colocó entre su madre y cuñado. Itachi se sentó a lado de Shisui y entre susurros le relató todo, dejándole a su cuidado a su hermano. Pues no creía que todo terminara pacíficamente.

000

En el campo. Hinata se puso en la salida a lado de su rival Ino, una _yôkai kitsune_.

Fugaku miró a la niña rubia y se volteó en dirección de su compañero de asiento.

–Minato, ella es de tu clan ¿no?

–Sí, ella es hija de uno de mis guardias.

–Bien, pues veamos que tienen que dar esos pequeños _shifter_ –opinó Rasa orgulloso, pues su hijo competiría en el tiro de jabalina, el último paso del pentatlón.

Minato sonrió y miró con detenimiento a los mencionados, por el pelirrojo y su atención se quedó un tiempo en el niño rubio, capitán del equipo. Hubo un momento en que sus ojos se encontraron y el rubio zorro demonio se quedó de piedra, pues ese niño tenía el mismo tono de ojos que su Kushina. Más el _Kitsune_ dejó de lado esos pensamientos, pues seguramente era una coincidencia o era porque ya deseaba reencontrarse con ella.

000

Naruto se acercó a Hinata y la instó…

–Vamos Hiña- _chan_ , que vean como corre una _shifter_ liebre.

–Si… Naruto- _kun_.

El grito para alistarse se oyó y seguido de ese, el disparó de arranque y las dos niñas salieron veloces, Ino un poco, pero muy poco rezagada; no era extraño, después de todo ¿cuando se ha visto una liebre menos rápida que su cazador natural? y es que las que lo son, ya no lo cuentan.

En el equipo de arco, un Neji muy estoico, miraba con orgullo como su prima iba a la delantera. _Mandasu_ llegó primero a entregar la estafeta y Sakura salió corriendo primero, usando sus piernas largas para brincar obstáculo tras obstáculo.

000

Uno de los jóvenes guardias _Koppa-Tengu_ miraba la competencia mas que embobado, hasta que su hermano mayor le dio un sopapo.

–Estamos vigilando, no viendo las competencias.

–Estudio las debilidades de esos _shifter_.

–Les veías las piernas, eres un pervertido, son niñas –gruñó Shin. –El menor se encogió de hombros– No cambias Sai, si no pones atención a las misiones nunca pasaras de _Koppa-Tengu_.

Sai, casi rodó los ojos, desde que Shin era un _Karasu_ - _Tengu_ ya, lo molestaba más.

000

De regreso al campo. Sakura no tuvo una rival débil, pues Ayame se decía era casi tan rápida como Kōga el capitán y llegaron muy parejas a entregar las estafeta.

El rubio le sonrió a Sakura para darle ánimos y que no se sintiera mal por no tener ventaja y llevando la estafeta corrió sin detenerse para dar un salto que pasó por mucho y limpiamente la barra medidora, incluso antes de caer hizo una voltereta y cayó con elegancia.

Kōga ejecutó un buen salto con suficiente espacio ¿o no?... su cola se atoró en la viga y esta cayó.

Ahí tenían otra prueba los _Yôkai_ del colegio, de que los _shifter_ no habían competido al cien por ciento las otras veces.

Sasuke desde su lugar, quiso aplaudir a tan hermoso y perfecto salto de _Conejito_ –en su opinión–, pero no pudo y se contentó con sonreír de lado.

000

Minato sintió su corazón latir, pues estaba seguro que el niño rubio era un _cambiaformas_ conejo; temía por que Abi lo notara y porque solo había visto a alguien saltar de ese modo alguna vez y de nuevo esa fue Kushina.

000

Solo restaba una prueba y esa fue la jabalina. Gaara inició primero y lanzó con bastante fuerza la jabalina, que todo mundo estuvo seguro que no la igualarían los _shifter_.

Rasa aplaudió bastante a su hijo; Karura, y los hermanos mayores de este, también.

Naruto vio con nerviosísimo la distancia que tendría que igualar o superar Lee. Se acercó a su amigo cocker:

–No te sobre esfuerces, tenemos dos victorias puedes perder y tendremos que desempatar.

–¡Naruto, confía en la llama de la juventud!

Lee se inclinó y desató las pesas que siempre llevaba en los pies y luego las de la manos, y de ese modo tomó la jabalina y la arrojó… Esta pasó la marca de Gaara por mucho yéndose a clavar a los pies de las gradas… El silencio en el estadio se extendió, pues los _yôkai_ no cabían de asombro, más esto duró hasta que los gritos de celebración entre los niños y maestro _shifter_ se extendieron.

Gaara estaba furioso y frustrado, pero no trató de molestar a los _were_.

Ayame se acercó a su rival y fingió darle un mordisco, haciendo que la de cabello rosa saltara; lo que la loba _yôkai_ no esperó, es que un rubio de pocas pulgas la encarara:

–¡Atrás rabiosa o te patearemos hasta tirarte todos esos colmillos!

Naruto no estaba bromeando y viendo que eso se estaba poniendo feo; Gaara llamó.

–Basta Ayame.

La pelirroja obedeció y dejó a los _shifter_ tranquilos; justo a tiempo para que anunciaran su victoria.

000

Kurama y acompañantes, arribaron al palacio. Irasue e _Inu no Taisho_ , llamaron con un gesto al _Kyūbi_ para que se sentara a su lado para esperar… este no sabía que, más tampoco se atrevió a preguntar, siendo que los _Inu_ se encontraban concentrados en la piedra _Meidō_.

000

Naruto recibió las felicitaciones, junto con sus compañeros de equipo y vio que el Director se acercaba también. El hombre llegó hasta ellos con un rostro que mostraba todo el orgullo que sentía.

–¡Bien hecho mis niños! Ahora les tengo una noticia. El torneo de _Taijutsu_ se llevara a cabo aquí mismo.

–¿Y eso, Director? –Preguntó Lee.

–Es que parece que como tenemos espectadores _muy importantes_ , no quieren que estos se molesten en caminar al _dojo_ ; con todo eso, les pregunto ¿si hay algún problema por ello?

Naruto negó sonriendo y los otros lo imitaron.

–Pues entonces váyanse a cambiar.

Los del equipo de _taijutsu_ que también formaban parte del equipo de atletismo, salieron a los vestidores; Kohaku el capitán, ya estaba listo.

000

Al ver salir al equipo de _taijutsu_ , ya con su uniforme, Fugaku mencionó:

–Es extraño que un _shifter_ conejo use el _taijutsu_.

Rasa asintió añadiendo:

–Porque definitivamente el salto de ese niño, delató su naturaleza de conejo y tienes razón Fugaku.

Los competidores fueron llamados por su nombre con el megáfono y Minato sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo, al escuchar Naruto Uzumaki. Se levantó como resorte; más Jiraiya lo detuvo y con una mirada a su alrededor, le hizo ver al _Rīdā_ que sería muy peligroso si daba a conocer su preocupación por ese niño y el motivo de esta.

Su consejero se movió de su asiento de inmediato y bajó hasta el campo; así todo fuera una coincidencia; si Abi ataba cabos, ese niño y otros mas, no estarían a salvo y al rubio _kitsune_ eso le hizo un nudo en el estómago*.

000

La lucha inició con Kōga y Naruto, pues el _bocchan_ del _Ôkami_ así lo había solicitado y fue escuchado.

000

Sasuke veía el encuentro con ganas de convertirse en _Tengu,_ por lo menos uno _Koppa_ y volar llevándose al rubito con él, mas sus familiares no lo permitirían y puede que ninguno de los otros _yôkai_ tampoco. Al mismo tiempo que aún no controlaba bien su forma de ave.

000

El rubio sintió la velocidad del lobo y la fuerza de esos pies en patadas certeras y contrariamente del dolor de esos golpes que conectaban con su cuerpo, no se amedrentó. Sus pies se empezaron a mover sincronizados, como lo realizó en ese campo con InuYasha, el que por cierto, le gritaba apoyándolo junto con sus otros camaradas de escuela.

–¡ _Conejito Ninja! ¡Conejito Ninja!_

Se escuchó entre los otros niños de _Mandasu_.

Y a ese grito de batalla. Naruto sincronizó sus pies saltando, los movimientos fueron tomando velocidad y de pronto ya no se veía claramente el cambio de pies y las patadas que se intercalaban con los derechazos que lanzaba. Porque su maestro y entrenador Iruka, les hizo estudiar a sus rivales y de Kōga supo que era letal con las patadas, pero le fallaba un poco los golpes con las manos.

El terreno ganado por el _yôkai_ lobo, poco a poco fue disminuyendo ante el fiero _Conejito_.

Más un grito llenó el estadio y con ello, una especie de tinieblas se extendieron por el lugar; que pronto, para terror de los niños –por igual– se convirtieron en una cortina para un ataque de unas extrañas aves y algunos otros Demonios aterradores; ya no eran los seres que solo veían las competencias tranquilamente, ahora eran depredadores. A la cabeza de ese ataque, iba una _yôkai_ volando sobre una de las aves, pero de mayor tamaño.

Los gritos y carreras iniciaron. La naturaleza tímida del rubio le jugó un revés y se quedó estático por unos segundos, donde esas aves –que reconoció– lo quisieron rodear. Un bólido pasó a su lado, quitando de su camino a Kōga, que no se había movido, pero no parecía asustado.

Era su compañero InuYasha que junto a Kohaku, el capitán de _Taijutsu_ y Rin la de tiro con arco, enfrentaban a las aves y a otros _yôkai_. Naruto sintió un jalón y al girarse vio a un _yôkai_ extraño de cabello blanco.

–¡Vamos niño, debemos ponerte a salvo!

El olor del hombre llegó a las fosas nasales de Naruto y se zafó del agarre; definitivamente no iría con un cazador. En ese instante el rubio oyó la voz de Lee:

–¡Naruto debemos sacar a los otros de aquí!

Los maestros de _Mandasu_ guiaban a sus niños –más pequeños– fuera del estadio, empero con todo el caos, no se daban abasto.

Naruto se alejó del _yôkai_ zorro –según su olfato– y corrió con su amigo cocker.

–¡Maldita sea, como no pensamos, que él no confiaría! –maldijo Jiraiya, siguiendo al niño rubio.

000

Era un colosal esfuerzo, el que la _Inu no Kami_ e _Inu no Taisho_ estaban haciendo para mantener la salida abierta. Irasue lo llamó.

–Ve, te necesita y demuestra que ya no eres el de antes.

 _Kyūbi_ salió veloz detrás del _Inugami_. Hashirama y Madara se vieron una última vez y el de cabello alborotado le dijo al otro.

–Te veré en el otro lado…

–No me olvides.

Irasue vio volar a ese par de almas que debían regresar… ya era su hora, pues sus reencarnaciones los esperaban y parte de ellos ya se encontraban en sus cuerpos hacía tiempo, pero faltaba un poco o mucho de su esencia; por eso estaban tan apegados al _Kyūbi_ y visitaban el Palacio también con él.

000

Fugaku, Rasa y Minato se levantaron de sus asientos y llamaron a voces a los pocos soldados que habían ido con ellos. El _Ō_ _-Tengu_ buscó a su familia, mas estos ya corrían fuera del lugar.

Rasa bajó veloz brincando los asientos y llegó hasta Karura.

–Saca de aquí a los niños; iré por Gaara. Yashamaru irá contigo.

Karura y su hermano, se movieron llevando a los _hijos_ mayores; mientras Rasa –acompañado de Baki– iba a buscar a Gaara, que había terminado atrapado en el campo.

Rasa se trasformó en Tanuki mostrando su capa roja y el sombre colgado en la espalda** y bajó, aplastando a quien se interpusiera entre su hijo y él.

El _Rīdā_ _Tanuki_ llegó hasta la orilla del campo, donde un grupo de aves y un _Kasha_ (3) rodeaban a su hijo menor, quien se defendía con un pedazo de jabalina. Rasa agarró a una de las aves _yôkai_ y la estrujo entre sus poderosos brazos. Baki utilizó su Bo y golpeó a otras dos, dejándolas heridas y a punto de ser devoradas por algunos _Amanojaku_ (6)

–¡Carroñeros! –gruñó Rasa.

Gaara vio a su padre, del que solo lo separaba ese hombre vampiro y llamó…

–Papá…

Rasa profirió un grito de guerra y sacó sus garras para cortar al _Kasha_.

–Cuando solo un cuerpo de murciélago humanoide desmadejado yació en sus brazos. Rasa lo botó y llamó a su hijo menor, que tomando forma de _Tanukito_ corrió hasta él.

–Ya todos queremos que el maldito de Taigokumaru se jubile y que deje a Tsukuyomaru en su lugar, ese chico es sabio y no busca solo la sangre. Con ese cambio estos _Kasha_ ya no serán problema.

–¿Lo cree mi señor?–Cuestionó Baki.

–Definitivamente, por lo pronto, tendremos que romper algunos cráneos para quitarlos del camino.

Gaara se rió divertido, ya no estaba asustado y si muy dispuesto a _romper cráneos_ con su padre.

000

Minato recorrió el lugar con la vista y si bien las nubes oscuras estaban cubriendo haciéndolo difícil, alcanzó a notar.

–Fugaku, son varios clanes los que se han unido a Abi: Las máscaras come carne (1), _Kokucho_ , _Orochidayu_ (2) Los _Kasha_ (3) los Nopperabo (4) La _Yôkai_ Coyote (5)… Solo faltaría que los _Oni_ *** también…

–¡Malditos advenedizos! –exclamó Fugaku y luego calmó al rubio– Sé que el miedo de los niños debes estar volviéndote loco como a mí, pero debemos concentrarnos y no te preocupes los _Oni_ no estarán en nuestra contra, sus hijos vienen a este Colegio y debe estar furioso por ello.

El _kitsune_ sintió a alguien a su lado y volteó: Sakumo y Kakashi llegaron a recibir órdenes.

–Ayuden a los niños a salir… y sin diferencias. –ordenó Minato.

Por órdenes de su líder, los _Tengu_ que antes vigilaban y los guardias, ya bajaban y se unían a la refriega.

Obito iba con el _kitsune_ que creyó de su edad y con ellos se unió…

–¿Eres niño o niña?

–… –El de mascara no contestó, solo gruñó.

–Cállate Sai –regañó Obito.

El trio persiguió y golpearon a algunos _Gaki_ (7) enanos que estaba divirtiéndose asustando a unos niños pequeños, que resultaron pequeño _Onis_. Los tres jóvenes soldados guiaron a los menores lejos del caos.

Un joven _Oni_ de cabello naranja, los alcanzó y pidió:

–Yo los llevaré y… gracias.

El chico _Oni_ portaba su garrote de hierro ( _kanabo_ ) y no iba solo, pues un joven _Kappa_ estaba con él, por lo que los soldados consideraron que sí podrían sacar a los infantes de ahí.

Suigetsu y Jugo cargaron a los más pequeños y optaron por subir por las gradas y llegar hasta la arboleda, pues las salidas ya no se veían por la nebulosa.

Los chicos iban ya muy arriba y Suigetsu escuchó su nombre… Mangetsu subía corriendo las gradas para alcanzarlo:

Al estar juntos; Mangetsu revisó a su hermano… y este bufó:

–¡Es tu culpa, esto es tu culpa! ¡Los hermanos de Jugo pudieron haber muerto!

–¡¿Qué?!

–Unos _Gaki_ los sitiaron y…

El _kappa_ más joven empezó a llorar –aunque el juraría– que era el agua que estaba perdiendo. Mangetsu abrazó su hermano y agarrando una botella que llevaba en su cintura, le vació un poco de agua en la cabeza.

Jugo vio detrás del _Rīdā Kappa_ … su padre llegaba.

El gran _Oni_ –amigo de Naraku– corrió hasta sus hijos y los más pequeños estiraron sus brazos para que los agarrara.

El _Rīdā_ de apariencia tosca con cabellera color naranja larga y alborotada, nariz grande, colmillos sobresalientes y un gran cuerno en la frente; cargó a sus hijos gemelos de seis años y vio al otro mayor.

–Jugo…

Este no dijo mucho, pero en su gesto adusto decía la verdad.

–Está enojado y tienes razón, pero no planeamos que esto se saldría de control. No tuve nada que ver, pero si veré que termine.

Entregó a los niños menores a Jugo y lo envió a retomar su camino.

Mangetsu se separó de su hermano, ese que le habían encargado sus padres al morir y…

–Sigue con Jugo. Yo me encargo.

Los jóvenes _yôkai_ subieron y se perdieron entre los arboles… a salvo.

Las manos de Mangetsu se unieron y se fueron abriendo formando un manantial de agua que brotó como cascada, barriendo con varios _Ayakashis_. Mientras Shura bajaban cual avalancha golpeando a los enemigos con su gran _Kanabo_ y sus puños, dejándolos literalmente destrozados.

Esas malditas mujeres habían iniciado algo sin que se ocuparan si había niños _yôkai_ , pues ahora verían que tan feroces eran los _Rīdā_ protegiendo a los suyos. Las enormes piernas del _Oni_ , aplastaban a diestra y siniestra; y el _Kappa_ ahogaba y cortaba con su espada a los desdichados que se metían en su camino.

Una guerrera de las _Yuki-onna_ (8) estaba perdiendo contra una _Yamamba_ (9) y Mangetsu la ayudó…

–Vamos te daré agua y tu harás hielo a esa vieja.

La hermosa _Yuki-onna_ asintió y entre los dos dejaron fuera de combate al espíritu devorador

000

Rasa y Gaara hallaron a un suculento rival. Orochidayu amenazaba a un pequeño _yôkai_ anfibio…

––Tengo antojo de serpiente…

Gaara se relamió el hociquito y no porque de verdad devorarían al demonio serpiente, si no porque le gustaba ver luchar a su padre.

Rasa como _Tanuki,_ sacó de su bolsa atada a su gran cintura, partículas de oro y las comenzó a mover a voluntad. Como proyectiles que no daban piedad. Entre los _yôkai,_ Rasa era conocido por ser mucho menos compasivo que su padre y era por él, que los _Tanukis_ ya no eran vistos, solo como bromistas.

El hombre serpiente llamó a su sirvientes, pero ni los babuinos deseaban enfrentar a ese loco _tanuki_.

000

La nube estaba subiendo mucho y con ello dejándolos en desventaja. Fugaku alzó el vuelo y para admiración de algunos él era más grande que todos los Tengu, de ahí su jerarquía de _Ō_ _-Tengu_. El _Rīdā_ ave alzó su abanico de plumas hacia el cielo y empezó a girar y girar hasta convertirse en un remolino que absorbió parte de la oscuridad deshaciéndola en girones de viento.

Minato al ver esto se trasformó y liberando parte de su _chakra_ hizo brillar su pelaje para bajar al campo y alumbrar a los enemigos.

000

Los nubarrones oscuros se estaban apoderando de parte del lugar y solo se notaba alguna ofensiva de fuego, esferas de energía o como las aves, Máscaras come carne, _Kashas_ , _Nopperabos,_ soldados de arcilla, etc. Luchaban contra algunos _Tengu_ , _Tanukis, Oni, Kappa_ y _Yuki-onnas;_ Jiraiya dejó que los pocos soldados que habían llevado con ellos, siguieran ayudando y volvió a seguir a Naruto.

Afortunadamente llegó a tiempo de golpear a varios soldados de arcilla que trataban de obtener al rubio y a su amigo cocker. Los chicos no dejaron solo al mayor con el ataque y golpearon a alguno más, no obstante estos eran bastante resistentes.

000

Los _Kurama-Tengu_ Mikoto y Shisui se levantaron y corrieron a la salida del estadio llevando al menor con ellos que se resistía a dejar el lugar.

En la salida de este, se hallaba un grupo de algunos niños _shifter_ que eran protegidos únicamente por un lobo color caoba, que mordía a las aves y _Onibi_ (10) que deseaban llevarse a los infantes. Mikoto gruñó molesta:

–¡Shisui saca de aquí a Sasuke!

Y se trasformó en ave humanoide y sacó un par de pequeñas espadas uniéndose a la defensa con el lobo.

Shisui alzó a Sasuke y estaba por correr, cuando notó que algunos _yôkais_ ciempiés carnívoros corrían en pos del grupo de competidores a pesar de que había algún niño _yôkai_.

El _Kurama-Tengu_ bajó a su cuñado y lo agarró de los hombros:

–No te muevas de aquí, ayudaré a esos niños.

Sasuke vio partir a Shisui y como su madre luchaba ferozmente. Igualmente, algo más llamó su atención...

000

Jiraiya sin dejar de pelear, buscó a Minato, sin embargo entre tanta oscuridad no lo hallaba y es que esas aves u _Onibi_ se habían multiplicado al igual que más soldado de arcilla, _Ginkas_ y _Tsuchigmo_ (11) ¿Por qué no?. No cabía duda que los arribistas _yôkai_ carnívoros, aprovecharon el caos que la princesa Abi y la bruja crearon, para buscar saciar su hambre voraz.

–Si salgo vivo de esta, le diré a Minato que esas reuniones puede irse al… Estos no son de fiar ni a kilometro lejos. –mascullaba el zorro _yôkai_.

Tratando de que uno de esos Ginka no se llevara al niño cocker, descuidó al rubio, que fue atrapado por una de las aves que ya lo llevaban, volando con este retorciéndose para soltarse.

…

 _La puerta de las tinieblas fue abierta y el Inugami abrió el camino a los otros que le seguían, Kurama avanzó veloz muy cerca del gran perro. Madara y Hashirama aparecieron literalmente dentro de sus reencarnaciones, ventajas de estar parte en ellos ya._

 _En cuanto esas almas cruzaron; Irasue cayó desfallecida y el General corrió a sostenerla…_

– _Lo hiciste, amor._

…

Sasuke se tensó al ver a Naruto en las garras de un volátil demonio y gritó…

–¡Suéltalo maldita!

Claro que la señalada hizo caso omiso y Sasuke tembló de frustración… Pensó en el _Conejito_ y como este sería devorado o peor y su cara cambió y apareció un pico, luego sus alas emergieron y el cuerpo de un _Yamabushi-Tengu_ se formó. Sasuke se impulsó para volar cual saeta, en pos de su rubio conejo y de ese atrevido pájaro. El Uchiha cayó como águila sobre el volátil de color verde y agarró las alas de este, entre sus garras apretando hasta que se escuchó un sonido de huesos quebrándose….

 _Madara siempre había sido el más violento de los dos_ _Ō_ _-Tengu_.

Naruto iba en caída libre, después de que el pajarraco muerto lo había soltado. El joven _Yamabushi-Tengu_ se lanzó en picada y lo sostuvo hasta dejarlo en el suelo, no a salvo, por que la reyerta seguía en su apogeo, pero si vivo.

Naruto, algo mareado vio a su salvador y por primera vez no lo vio como cazador.

–Me salvaste…

–… Aun no. Debes huir de aquí; Abi y no sé cuántos más, los quieren matar por lo de esos pájaros.

–¡¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?!

–Y ese orejudo… –masculló Sasuke.

–Pero ¡¿Cómo?!

–Fue fácil saber que no podía ser otro conejo… con esa fuerza y coraje.

Naruto se sonrojó, sintiendo un aroma inusitado llegar a él. Alzó la nariz en dirección del _Tengu_ , tal vez, antes no había notado lo bien que olía el cuervo o lo que fuera, pero ahora con este siendo amable y ayudándole, ya no hubo miedo y si curiosidad de conocerlo.

000

Mikoto vio a Naori llegar hasta ella y la llamó:

–Puedes ayudarles –señaló al lobo y a Shisui– sacaré a los niños… ¿Y Sasuke?

Naori miró alrededor y señaló al joven _Tengu_ revisando a un niño rubio.

–Ahí.

Mikoto vio y sonrió.

–Él… Él cambió y no es un _Koppa-Tengu_ …

Naori asintió.

–Era de esperarse, como fue Itachi a esa edad. Ve yo lo vigilo.

Mikoto aceptó y guió a los temblorosos niños fuera del estadio. Naori se acercó al _shifter_ lobo y desenfundó su espada…

El lobo la vio con suspicacia y ella chasqueó la lengua.

–Estoy de tu lado.

El lobo cambió y el entrenador de los niños de _Taijutsu_ apareció:

–Gracias. Mis alumnos están a salvo.

Naori observó al _shifter_ y notó que este tenía varias heridas, que no se notaban en su forma lupina, pero sangraban. Algo dentro de ella se removió al darse cuenta que ese joven _shifter,_ había defendido con fiereza a sus alumnos, a pesar de estar solo.

–Descansa un poco y no te pongas orgulloso y evites hacerlo.

Iruka sonrió con timidez.

–Me temo que mi orgullo no pude tanto como mis heridas y cansancio, además si me permite decirlo, usted parece muy fuerte.

Naori sonrió, pues casi siempre los que la conocía, reparaban más en su apariencia que en su fuerza.

Ella se alistó e Iruka constató con sus propios ojos como la danza mortal de esa _Tengu_ , cortaba en pedazos a uno de los ciempiés carnívoros como si este estuviera hecho de mantequilla. ¿Y cómo no? Si era la _Kurama-Tengu_ más hábil que existía.

000

Itachi usaba su báculo ( _shakujo_ ) arrojando bolas de fuego para quemar a cuanta ave se atrevía a llegar más allá de su círculo en el aire.

000

Sasuke ayudó al rubio a levantarse y lo guiaba fuera del campo o eso pretendía, pues dos _Tsuchigmo_ llegaron hasta ellos, eso espantosos seres babeaban por esa bocas monstruosas. El _shifter_ conejo tembló y el _Tengu_ se colocó frente a él.

Itachi –desde las alturas– vio a los niños a merced de esos depredadores y voló para ayudarlos.

El Uchiha menor empuñó su _shakujo_ , uno conforme a su tamaño y si bien creó una ola de fuego, no fue suficiente para hacer retroceder a los _Tsuchigmo_.

Itachi cayó sobre la espalda de uno de los monstruo arácnidos y enterró su _shakujo_ sobre este, más al tratar de quitarse de encima al de coleta, las patas de araña de este, golpearon a Sasuke y a Naruto que rodó fuera del campo, donde fue rodeado inmediatamente, por aves nada dispuestas a llevarlo con vida a su ama.

El rubio sintió como su pierna ardía y vio que esta tenía varios cortes muy feos. Naruto lloró y se sintió tan desvalido, pero tan molesto al mismo tiempo…

…

 _Las espadas habían sido tomadas por sus dueños y el espíritu Inugami estaba donde debía, solo restaba_ …

…

Itachi aun batallaba con algunas aves y _Gaki,_ atraídos por el olor de la sangre de Naruto y de un desmayado Sasuke. El rubio se arrastraba lejos del _Tsuchigmo_ restante, más ya lo tenía casi babeando sobre él

 _¡¿Por qué debía ser siempre al que cazaran?! ¡¿Por qué él siempre salía herido?! ¡No era justo! ¡Él no deseaba ser alimento de nadie!_

Sasuke despertó buscando al rubio, sintió ese dolor y eso fue lo que lo trajo a la conciencia. Entre borrosas imágenes, distinguió a Naruto ser rodeado por varios _yôkais_ y llamó…

–¡Conejito…! –El joven _Tengu_ se arrastró, buscando…–¡Ayúdenlo… Alguien!

Lloraba… ¿Sus ruegos serían escuchados?

…

Kurama arribó instantes después del _Inugami_ y vio con furia y pavor, como su único nieto estaba a punto de ser devorado.

 _¡No! ¡Tú no morirás, mientras me tengas a mí!_

Naruto y Kurama por fin se encontraron en un estallido de poder, que rodeó una buena parte del lugar.

Sesshōmaru dentro de su real cuerpo y fuerza, solo sonrió por el acto, –que supo– ocurrió… Había nacido el siguiente _Kyūbi_.

Los rasgos de Naruto cambiaron; sus orejas y cola… No, colas aparecieron y para asombro de los que deseaban devorarlo, no se parecían en nada a las de un _wereconejo,_ el olor ya no era el de una presa, si no el de un depredador. _Tsuchigmo_ tanteó el terreno alzando dos de sus ocho patas y tratando de ensartar al menor, pero grande fue su error, pues estas desparecieron en un fuego abrazador que fue recorriendo su cuerpo como una infección.

Los _Onibi_ dejaron el lugar de los atacantes y se colocaron de inmediato al lado del pequeño zorro de fuego, dándole con eso, el lugar del más poderoso.

Sasuke llegó cojeando hasta el rubio y acercándose, pero sin tocarlo, llamó…

–¿Conejito…?

Sasuke alzó un poco la nariz y buscó… había, toda esa fuerza que olía a hierro, fuego y ceniza… pero bajo todo eso, aún se hallaba el olor a tomates y hogar.

El Uchiha se hincó con mucho esfuerzo y estiró una mano en dirección de Naruto…

Itachi aun jadeando por el combate; llegó veloz con su hermano y lo alcanzó a detener, jalándolo.

–¡No lo toques!

–¿Por qué? es Naruto… aún lo es.

–Es peligroso si…

–¡No!

Exclamó el menor, sin esperar la explicación de su hermano y corrió a colocarse frente al _Kyūbi_ para que nadie ¿lo lastimara?

El _Kyūbi_ miraba a su alrededor gruñendo a cualquiera que considerara amenaza.

–Sasuke, no digo que…

El de coleta ya no pudo seguir su frase, pues el suelo tembló de nuevo y una enorme figura fue creciendo a los ojos incrédulos de los presentes…

000

Minato destrozó al último _Nopperabo_ y sintió como la tierra se movía, y como, los que el creyó eran una leyenda, crecía frente a sus ojos; un _Inugami_ blanco, uno como lo fue el General Perro.

Y si este hecho no fuera de por si asombroso; el rubio _kitsune_ sintió una presencia que no podía estar ahí, pues estaba muerto. El de ojos azules escudriñó el lugar y no tuvo que hacerlo mucho, pues el resplandor rojizo lo delató, a unos metros más allá.

Un pequeño zorro de nueve colas… ¡Un _Kyūbi_! Estaba sentado sintiéndose dueño del lugar o por lo menos del lugar que recorría con su mirada.

–¿Padre? No… Naruto, si eres mi… ¿mi hijo?

Jiraiya se acercó a su líder y dijo:

–¿Ves lo que yo veo?

–… Si

–¿El conejito…?

–¡Es mío Jiraiya! ¡Ya lo sentía, pero con esto lo confirmo! ¡Tuve un hijo y no lo supe!

–Por supuesto ¡¿Quién más podría heredar la fuerza y espíritu de un _Kyūbi_ , si tú lo rechaz… –El mayor no terminó la frase.

Minato sonrió sintiendo como algunas lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos…

–El maldito viejo me los quitó…, pero me lo ha devuelto en este momento.

–Me imagino, si bien como conejo no era débil, no hubiera sobrevivido solo con su fuerza… Kurama- _sama_ fue su escudo.

–Aun no lo he perdonado.

–Nadie dijo lo contrario.

Minato caminó lentamente, en dirección del pequeño _Kyūbi_ que movía las colas muy quitado de la pena –sintiendo que _Inugami_ lo estaba vigilando–, quemando a cualquier incauto demasiado cerca de él. Si bien Naruto no sería molestado –si sabían lo que les convenía– por el momento, el rubio mayor sabía que esa condición de _Kyūbi_ no duraría y de nuevo el pequeño estaría en peligro y ahora con tanto _yôkai_ que había mostrado sus cartas en contra, sería aun una presa.

Minato sin girar y en voz queda ordenó.

–Jiraiya, que Kushina sea puesta a salvo en mi casa.

–Bien se hará en la menor brevedad.

El zorro de color blanco recorrió el lugar y vio a un maltratado, pero en pie Sakumo. Y fue hasta él.

000

Los _Rīdās_ que aún se hallaban en el lugar, no se movían sabedores que el _Inugami_ tomaría cualquier movimiento como afrenta, para empezar con la destrucción –o eso creían– y por la anterior batalla nadie estaba cien por ciento en su fuerza para enfrentarlo, si eso pasaba.

Rasa atrajo a Gaara a sus brazos y el _Tanukito_ no se resistió, demasiado embobado viendo al gran perro.

000

Sasuke vio a InuYasha acercarse y lo encaró:

–¡No te lo comerás!

Defendió, y _el perro_ sacó su espada. Itachi al ver esto, y seguro de que la mirada del _Inugami_ estaba sobre ellos. Agarró a su hermano y lo retiró.

–No te interpongas.

–¡No dejare que se lo coman!

–No creo que se lo quieran comer. –Itachi intentaba hacer entender a Sasuke.

–¡No lo sabes!

Los presentes vieron como el pequeño _Kyūbi_ seguía al _Inu_ sin ofrecer resistencia y Minato se asombró y tuvo un impulso de detenerlos, más Jiraiya lo detuvo.

–No es momento. Ellos no lo lastimaran.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Minato, él ya no es solo un conejito, también es un _Kyūbi_ , pero igualmente es amigo del menor de esos _Inu_ ; ese chico de orejas lo protegió desde el primer ataque.

–Comprendo, pero aun es difícil. ¿Qué le diré a su madre?

–La verdad, que en los tiempos que vienen inseguros, es mejor que el pequeño este con ellos.

–Eso nos deja como claros aliados de este clan.

–Si. Es obvio si tendrán al _Kyūbi_ con ellos.

El rubio _kitsune_ dejó salir el aire y vio como Naruto era subido a una montura acompañado de otro niño _shifter_.

000

Mikoto vio cómo su hijo menor forcejeaba con ira con su hermano y suspiró abatida pidiendo a Shisui.

–Por favor. Ve con Itachi y ayúdale con Sasuke, está muy molesto.

Shisui obedeció. Naori se acercó a su cuñada y preguntó.

–¿Qué tiene?

–No lo sé, pero no es momento para demostrar debilidad.

Naori asintió. El _Inugami_ se alistó a partir y ellas e Iruka vieron como algunos niños _shifter_ se iban con ellos. Iruka se removió inquieto y sonrió indulgente.

–Gracias por todo, señorita Naori.

–… De nada.

Iruka se adelantó unos pasos y…

–Debo ir con ellos… son mis alumnos, me necesitan.

Naori abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el maestro ya había cambiado e iba corriendo con Royakan y los otros lobos.

Mikoto agregó:

–Creo que ahora sabes porque Sasuke hacía berrinche.

Naori bufó, pero con una sonrisa melancólica respondió.

–Y si no fuera mayor, también yo haría berrinche.

000

El grupo de _Inus_ se perdió en el horizonte y Sasuke dejó salir un llanto muy triste…

Itachi lo cargó y lo sacó del lugar.

…

* * *

*En cuanto a esto, los _Kitsune_ , también son los guardianes de los niños perdidos en las montañas a los cuales brinda protección hasta que encuentran su hogar. Al igual que los _Tengu_ a quienes la gente llama en oraciones para pedirles que ayuden a sus hijos y que encuentren el camino de regreso. En pocas palabras son protectores de los infantes…

** El _Tanuki_ (mapache) es mucho más gracioso y loco que el zorro, es un adicto al licor, la comida y las fiestas. Para poder entrar a las fiestas a satisfacer sus deseos cambia su figura por algún invitado a la fiesta, de esta manera come y bebe mucho sake (que es lo que más le gusta). El Tanuki siempre lo describen llevando una capa roja, una gorra de paja en la espalda, una gran botella de sake, una gran barriga y mejor aún... unos grandes testículos...

**Oni u ogro japonés.

Las representaciones de onis varían ampliamente, pero es frecuente mostrarles como gigantescas criaturas de afiladas garras, pelo revuelto y dos largos cuernos surgiendo de sus cabezas. La mayoría de las veces poseen forma humanoide, aunque en ocasiones han sido mostrados con características antinaturales, poseyendo gran número de ojos o dedos extra. Su piel puede ser de un variado rango de colores, pero rojo, azul, negro, rosa y verde son particularmente comunes. Su fiera apariencia se ve incrementada por las pieles de tigre que tienen tendencia a vestir y los garrotes de hierro, llamados kanabo o tetsubo , que suelen llevar. También usado en el sentido de "fuerza para el fuerte", o poseer una habilidad natural incrementada gracias al uso de alguna herramienta. Suelen aparecer como seres malvados .El Oni es el demonio asociado con todos los tipos de maldad y de emociones dolorosas. Se dice que estos demonios merodean alrededor de los fallecidos, intentando "empujar" sus almas hacia el infierno. Dentro de la jerarquía de los demonios japoneses, son bastante peores que los "tengu" (demonios con aspecto de cuervo o gran nariz, más traviesos que malvados), capaces de causar graves daños a los humanos y traer la devastación a la tierra.

(1) Mascara Come carne: personaje de InuYasha. Ataca en la casa de Kagome y se quiere comer hasta al gato.

(2) Orochidayu (大蛇太夫), o Maestro Orochi, es un personaje menor del anime InuYasha. Es un demonioserpiente aliado de Minotauro, encargado de repartir a los demonios débiles las Perlas de Shikon falsas. Tiene una gran cantidad de seguidores gracias a las perlas falsas.

El Babuino Demonio (狒々妖怪) es un personaje menor del anime InuYasha. Es un villano, seguidor de Orochidayu, tiene la apariencia de un babuino café con pantalones rojos y es bastante discriminador por la sangre de demonio.

(3)Kasha: Los kasha son espíritus pertenecientes a la mitología y el folklore japonés, similares a los vampiros, que roban los cadáveres para devorar su carne o beber su sangre. Si están muy hambrientos pueden llevarse incluso el ataúd. Es por ello que tradicionalmente se colocaba un guardia vigilando el cuerpo del fallecido y se hacía mucho ruido durante el velatorio previo a la cremación, para mantener alejados a los kashas.

Yo creo que en estos yokai está basado, Taigokumaru (大獄丸) es un personaje menor del manga y anime InuYasha. Es un villano, líder de un clan de Hombres Murciélago, padre de Tsukuyomaru y abuelo de Shiori.

(4)Nopperabo: Este es un fantasma sin rostro, que se le encuentra caminando por las calle oscuras con la cara hacia abajo... si le saludas "konbanwa" (buenas noches), se da la vuelta... y puedes ver que la persona no tiene ojos, boca, ni nariz, por eso cuídate cuando caminas solo en la calle y encuentras a alguien caminando con cara para bajo... no le saludes.

(5) La Coyote Demonio o Perro Montañés Demonio (山犬妖怪) es un villano menor del manga y anime InuYasha. Es un Coyote demonio hembra gigante, capaz de tomar la apariencia de un humano al devorar su cuerpo y alma.

(6) El Amanojaku o Amanjaku se considera un demonio pequeño y es usualmente representado como una roca. Le gusta instigar a las personas a realizar sus deseos más oscuros y prohibidos.

Es conocido por la leyenda folclórica de Urikohime o la Princesa del Melón. Esta leyenda cuenta que una pequeña princesa nació de un melón y fue criada por una pareja de ancianos que la protegió del mundo exterior. Un día la princesa es engañada por el Amanojaku y éste se la come frente a la pareja de ancianos.

(7)Gaki: Los gaki o fantasmas hambrientos son seres que sufren continuamente hambre y sed y cualquier alimento que halla ante ellos desaparecerá entre las llamas. Son seres infelices y demacrados, con el vientre hinchado y la boca muy ancha, que simbolizan el hambre y la sed nunca saciada.

(8) Yuki-onna: Un fantasma de tez blanca que aparece en las montañas nevadas para arropar en sus brazos a la gente que está al borde de la muerte, dandoles una calida e indolora muerte.

(9) Yamamba: Es un viejo demonio en forma de una anciana fea con el cabello blanco desgreñado y que vive en el fondo de la montaña. Ronda los montes y se aparece de formas muy variadas. Su nombre se usaba antiguamente para todos los espíritus femeninos de las montañas. A veces adopta un aspecto aterrador y come a los humanos que se encuentre en el camino,

(10) Onibi: Los onibi son bolas de fuego flotantes que se forman con los espíritus de los humanos y los animales vengativos, que se han quedado en el mundo de los vivos. En el período Edo, se consideraba que las antorchas voladoras tenían la capacidad de robar las almas de las personas que se les acercaban. Según algunas leyendas estas antorchas acompañan a otros demonios más poderosos.

(11) Tsuchigmo: Los Tsuchigumo son extrañas criaturas con cuerpos de tigre, patas de una araña y la cara de demonio.

Estos monstruos son implacables y se comen a los exploradores desprevenidos, que caminan durante la noche. Usualmente el miedo paraliza a la víctima debido a lo grotescas que son estas criaturas.

(13) Kokochu (蠱壺虫) también llamado Monstruo manipulador de Jarrones es un villano menor del manga y anime InuYasha. Es un Yokai gusano humanoide débil, pero capaz de poseer a las personas con el humo que guarda en su jarrón y de crear miles de Yokai insectos que controlan la mente de la persona poseída.

(14) Gashadokuro: La sequía y la hambruna causan la muerte de los campesinos y crean monstruos como el Gashadokuro. Este demonio es un esqueleto gigante que se forma de los huesos de todas las personas que murieron durante sequías y hambrunas.

Este monstruo ataca a los vivos, ya que desea saciar la hambruna de aquellos que murieron durante la época de crisis. Este monstruo está lleno de energía negativa de todas las víctimas.

 **Ahora viene la explicación de los** _ **Tengu**_ **y sus jerarquías…**

Se les considera fundadores de escuelas de esgrima y de Jujitsu y reivindican el origen divino de las artes marciales.

El templo de Takao al oeste de Tokio es uno de los templos con más tengus de Japón.

Entre los objetos a menudo asociados con los tengu se encuentran el shakujo, unos báculos en forma de anillo usados para la magia y combate físico; el tokin, un sombrero con una forma rara, la cual es usada como copa; y el abanico hauchiwa, el cual está hecho de hojas de Aralia Japonés o de plumas y se dice que tiene el poder de crear grandes rafagas de cuatro tipos principales de Tengu:

•O Tengu:

En la mitología japonesa, el O Tengu o «Gran Tengu» tiene el trazo humano, con una apariencia más temible que los de la otra clase, con una expresión feroz y amenazante. Presenta una inmensa nariz, prominencia que representa el orgullo y la arrogancia. Tiene un abanico de plumas y viste en ocasiones una capa roja. Se les presenta vestidos como un Yamabushi, gorro incluido y con alas de águila, lo que provoca que se asimile o interrelacione los Tengu y los Yamabushi. Desempeñan la función de jefes, cada uno de éstos tiene un grupo de Karasu Tengu a sus órdenes.

•Karasu Tengu:

Según la religión shintoistica, son representados con cabeza de cuervo, con pies y manos en forma de garra y con dientes afilados. Algunos también son alados. Viven en las montañas donde eclosionan huevos gigantescos. Se aparecen a los humanos en sueños y pensamientos. Son los encargados de repartir los mensajes de sus jefes. La gente los llama en oraciones para pedirles que ayuden a sus hijos y que encuentren el camino de regreso. Una de sus características principales es que los Karasu Tengu, al igual que todos los Tengus, son muy buenos luchadores con o sin armas, sobre todo con espadas.

•Koppa Tengu:

Los koppa-tengu. El segundo tipo de tengu, más débil que los yamabushi, son los Koppa tengu. Normalmente se les representa como criaturas cercanas a las aves, con alas que les permiten volar y manos y pies en forma de garras. Se someten a los yamabushi tengu, haciendo de sus lacayos o encargados bajo sus órdenes y realizando diversas tareas para ellos.

Kurama Tengu:

Antiguamente en ocasiones a los monjes Yamabuhi (yama- montaña, bushi-guerrero), monjes ascetas originarios en Japón, se les atribuían poderes místicos, magia (kobudera), curanderismo y técnicas ancestrales de meditación, conjuros y hechicería. Los monjes yamabushi habitaban las montañas, como monjes ermitaños. Según las creencias de la mitología japonesa los bosques y montañas son habitados por espíritus. Éstos provienen de otras existencias y de forma sutil viven en los árboles y bosques. Los Yamabushi también eran mediums, entre estos seres y este mundo. En visiones relataban su forma humana, con rostro colérico y nariz prominente.

Al norte de Kioto (Japón) hay una montaña llamada Kurama, y los Tengu de esta montaña son llamados Kurama Tengu. Estas tengu son "tengu Yamabushis". A menudo su tez es roja y su nariz larga. Shinji Shibusawa maestro Ninja de la escuela Fuma Ryu contaba que estos seres son protectores del Ninjutsu o también llamado Shinobi jutsu.

Como ven es como si estuvieran describiendo a los **Uchiha** ¿no creen? ;)

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a: Alba marina. Sakura1402 y kane-noona que hizo el hermoso dibujo de la portada, Millones de gracias ;)

…

* * *

Ahora tengo un aviso… Bueno como estos capítulos de este y de **Una noche** Han sido largos, me tomaré un pequeño receso, pues la verdad si cansé mis ojitos y uso lentes Chiharu se los puede confirmar jejeje Bien, pues me tocó mi examen de la vista también, por lo que debo descansar un poco en lo que llegan mis nuevos lentes. Serán como quince días, pero aviso, para que no crean que abandono estos fics. Pero estaré por aquí para cualquier duda.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

Los camiones de _Mandasu_ fueron los primeros en ser enviados a su escuela o a las casas de los niños directamente. Mikoto, Naori y Shisui guiaban a los pequeños que afortunadamente –y gracias a la ayuda de ellos y otros _Yôkais–_ no habían sufrido heridas graves, más el susto nadie se los quitaba, sin embargo la _Kurama-Tengu_ esposa del _Ō_ _-Tengu,_ optó por enviar a los _shifter_ a territorio que ella consideraba más seguro.

–Sai, Shin, Obito los quiero vigilando a esos niños, todo el camino. –ordenó Naori.

–¡Si Capitana!

Naori vio partir al primer camión, sin embargo el Director Mushin, llegó hasta ellos con cara de terror:

–¡Por _Kami-sama_ me faltan varios pequeños!

Shisui lo calmó y le preguntó:

–¿Aparte de los dos niños que se fueron en el Dragón/Caballo? –refiriéndose a Naruto y Lee.

–Sí, ya conté a Lee, Naruto, InuYasha, Rin y Kohaku, pues yo mismo los vi irse…, pero…

La furia pareció resurgir en Naori y gritó como nunca se le había visto.

–¡Revisen todo el campo! –Los _Tengu_ se movilizaron raudos a buscar –por desgracia– entre los caídos en el campo.

La _Kurama-Tengu_ se unió a la búsqueda en lo que Mikoto y Shisui repasaban nombres con el Director.

000

En uno de los edificios aledaños a la calle principal, donde se encontraba el Restaurante; fue Shibi el que lo notó, o más bien lo supo de uno de sus insectos demonio.

–Algo está mal.

Su compañero de guardia se giró, en dirección a donde veía el de cabello negro.

–¿Qué es?

–Hay muchos murmullos… son _ayakashis_ y _yôkai_.

–Eso no es raro, deben venir a comer.

–No lo creo, se notan alterados…

–¿Estás seguro?

–… Si…

–No creo que te equivoques, debemos bajar por ella.

–Eso nos dejaría expuestos a su conocimiento.

–Es mejor eso a que le pase algo y Minato- _sama_ nos cuelgue por ello.

El rubio de coleta se dirigió veloz hacia abajo y en dirección al restaurante.

Estando en la calle Inoichi se movió y sintió…

–Tenías razón siento mucha alteración.

No tuvieron que confirmar nada, pues en su dirección caminaban una _máscara come carne_ persiguiendo a algunos _shifter_. Seguida de ella, iban algunos _Gaki_ sembrando el caos, quemando lo que llegaba a sus fauces. Y a pesar de que estos seres se notaban algo cansados, también se veían hambrientos.

Shibi se colocó en la calle y le dijo a Inoichi:

–¡Ve por ella, yo detendré a estos por un tiempo!

El rubio hizo caso, confiado en que su compañero podría contra la _Máscara_ , ya que los _Gaki_ eran repelidos por algunos _shifters_ perros y felinos grandes, incluso se encontraban ya luchando, un par de osos.

Los insectos a los que la familia de Shibi eran aficionados y manejaban como ejército, se comenzaron a esparcir buscando ser una barrera en contra de los atacantes.

Los osos y tigres que parecían ser guardias de los establecimientos; se colocaron detrás de las defensas, pero sin dejar de dar golpes para evitar que esos demonios siguieran tratando de devorarlos.

000

Itachi caminó por los pasillos –ahora casi vacíos– del edificio del Colegio _Roiyaritī_. Todos los niños _yôkai_ fueron enviados por los directivos a sus casas en los camiones de la escuela; más que nada para no ser culpados por todo lo sucedido y evitar futuras demandas o algo peor.

Afortunadamente recordaba donde se encontraba la enfermería y ahí fue que llevó a su _otōto_.

No había nadie en el lugar y el _Tengu_ supuso que los asistentes fueron al campo a ayudar… eso esperaba.

Itachi dejó al menor en una camilla y buscó antiséptico y algunas gasas; la batalla con esos _Tsuchigmo_ le pasó factura a Sasuke.

El _Tengu_ mayor acercó una silla a la camilla y comenzó a curar al otro, más este no pareció reaccionar ni por el dolor del antiséptico en sus heridas.

Con Sasuke ya atendido, Itachi se sentó a su lado en la camilla.

–No le harán daño

–…

–Lo salvaste, eso es lo importante.

–No sabes nada. – respondió por fin Sasuke.

Itachi casi rodó los ojos, pues nunca su hermanito le había hablado de ese modo.

–Es cierto, no los conozco, pero he leído del clan de los _Inu_ en los libros…

–…

–Ellos son guerreros en su mayoría, su lord es el Señor del viento del Oeste.

–¿Cómo nuestros abuelos eran del Sur?

–Y como Shukaku- _sama_ lo es del Norte y Kurama- _sama_ lo fue del Este. Más los hijos a pesar de heredar el liderazgo del clan, el ser guardianes no viene con el título, ese deben de ganarlo.

–¿Cómo?

–Si algún _Dai-Yôkai_ pide el honor, tienen el deber de combatir con el postulante.

–¡¿Si ese _Inugami_ quiere ser el señor del Sur, papá debe luchar contra él?! –exclamó impresionado Sasuke.

–Si. Pero a lo que iba; se dice que el General Perro, familiar de ese par –supongo–, fue un gran guerrero y el más fuerte de su tiempo; mas a pesar de ello, nunca buscó luchas innecesarias o fue cruel por diversión. Su clan fue uno de los más aguerridos, pero muy honorables, tanto así que para acabar con ellos les tendieron una trampa y se tuvieron que unir muchos clanes.

Sasuke tembló un poco, más debía preguntar…

–¿Nosotros?

–No. Nunca.

–Entonces… Naruto… ¿Estará a salvo con ellos?

–Yo creo que sí; el _Inugami_ pareció tomarlo bajo su protección y por lo que me dijiste, es amigo del hermano menor.

–Si. –Aceptó Sasuke, más suspiró– Aun así quería protegerlo, ser su amigo, estar con él.

Itachi bufó con desgana, luego colocó un brazo sobre los hombros temblorosos de su hermano:

–Y podrás hacerlo algún día, por el momento no sabemos como estará la ciudad y la guerra entre clanes. Naruto está mejor con los _Inu_.

Sasuke se limpió la cara y asintió.

–Algún día lo veré de nuevo.

–Tenlo por seguro _otōto_ , tal vez para ese tiempo ya seas un _Kurama-Tengu_ que pueda cuidarlo. Ahora reunámonos con los demás.

Los hermanos salieron de la enfermería y luego del edificio con dirección al campo y estacionamiento.

000

La calle se llenó de gente que corría despavorida, pero que sabiamente evitaban la pelea que se llevaba a cabo entre los _Gaki_ , la _Máscara come Carne_ y los defensores. Inoichi ya se hallaba en las cocinas el restaurante y como sospechaba, la mayoría del personal ya había abandonado el lugar; más para su buena suerte. En una de las esquinas y con un cuchillo en una mano y un sartén en la otra, Kushina todavía se encontraba ahí.

–¡Atrás! –Gritó la pelirroja– ¡Atrás o veras que tan buena soy manejando esto!

Inoichi quiso reírse, más conociendo que la pelirroja no bromeaba, caminó lentamente y habló…

–Debemos salir de aquí, hay algunos _yôkai_ nada amistosos que se dirigen para acá.

–¡¿Y cómo sé que no eres uno de ellos?! –Ella movió su nariz y percibió el aire– ¡Hueles como un cazador!

El Yamanaka no negó nada:

–Lo soy, bueno soy un _kitsune_ … –Kushina se quedó inmóvil y el rubio aprovechó la oportunidad– Minato- _sama_ me envió.

–…

–Él deseaba reunirse con usted, pero no ha podido venir.

–No te creo. Dile a… Kurama- _sama_ que me iré, que no sabrá nada de mí, se lo juro. No hay necesidad que mande a sus cazadores.

Inoichi se quedó en shock por esa información y ahí supo que a su Lord le costaría mucho trabajo que esa _shifter_ confiara de nuevo en él…, en ellos.

–Kurama- _sama_ no me envió, de verdad me envió Minato- _sama_. Kurama- _sama_ murió hace un par de meses.

Kushina pareció reaccionar, más no bajó sus armas.

–Minato… ¿Está aquí?

–Si, en la ciudad.

–¿Hace cuánto?

–Desde hace dos días.

–Y su padre… ha muerto…

Inoichi asintió nuevamente. El rubio esperó por la respuesta de la pelirroja; más si ella se tardaba, tendría que usar su fuerza y sacarla del lugar aún en contra de su voluntad, pues debía protegerla sobre todo.

Ella por fin dejó los utensilios de cocina y vio al _kitsune_.

–Vamos, yo también quiero _hablar_ con Minato.

Inocihi asintió y casi suspiró aliviado. Ellos salieron por la parte trasera del establecimiento y el _kitsune_ envió una señal para que Shibi se reuniera con ellos y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

000

El primer descanso en el viaje se dio mitad de un bosque, en un claro cercano a un pequeño lago.

Ah-Um bajó y se inclinó para que sus ocupantes se apearan. Lee lo hizo y miró alrededor para pedir ayuda. Iruka –su maestro– llegó con ellos.

–¡ _Sensei_ , vino!

El de coleta bufó indignado:

–¡¿Cómo no voy a venir, si varios de mis estudiantes están aquí?! Y ni siquiera sé el motivo.

–… Oh…

Se avergonzó el cocker. Iruka se acercó y ayudó al chico a bajar a Naruto. Lo dejaron cómodamente acostado sobre el pasto.

–Tan solo quiero comprender porque siguieron a ese _Yôkai_ , ¡¿Por qué sucedió todo esto?!

–Es hermano de InuYasha.

–Eso lo sé, pero no creo que sea el único motivo. ¿Sabes qué pasó? ¿Por qué nos agredieron esos _yôkai_?

–…

–Lee…

–Bueno, creo que el motivo fue…

El _shifter_ cocker relató lo que Naruto le contó y al término, para Iruka todo se hizo más claro.

–Vaya; nunca pensé que esos demonios llegaran al grado de querer matar a unos niños.

–¡Lo puede creer _sensei_! Y no se detuvieron con ellos dos, si no que todos estuvimos a su merced.

Aseguró muy indignado el cocker.

–Aunque hubo algunos que nos ayudaron. –aclaró Iruka, recordando a Naori.

–Si. Es cierto, pero muchos que no y… fue muy aterrador, eso hasta que _Él_ apareció y todos lo vieron con miedo o respeto. Yo me sentí protegido por su presencia y por la de… Naruto

El _sensei_ recordó que Lee era huérfano y que los pocos recuerdos que poseía de su padre, eran las enseñanzas de este en combate, por lo que era muy normal que buscara la influencia de guerreros.

–Te comprendo y hasta creo que me sentí igual, a pesar de que InuYasha y su hermano también son _Yôkais_. Pues ya estamos en esto. Descansa un poco, voy por agua.

Lee vio irse a su maestro con una sonrisa, a lo mejor era egoísta, pero se sentía contento de que Iruka- _sensei_ estuviera con ellos.

El _shifter_ canino se recostó en el tronco del árbol, donde descansaba el rubio, bajó su sombra.

El _sensei_ regresó poco después y le dio una botella. Iruka se quedó con ellos, ambos se hallaban velando el sueño de un rubio, que en ese momento se removió; más no lo notaron porque…

Lee casi escupió el agua e Iruka chilló asombrado, pues caminando hacia ellos, iban un pequeño oso con una liebre sobre su lomo.

–¡¿Qué diablos?! –profirió Iruka. – La liebre cambio y… – ¡¿Neji que haces aquí!?

El chico se cruzó de brazos y parco, respondió:

–No iba a dejar que viniera sola.

Esa fue toda la respuesta y el oso cambió, mostrando a una Ten-Ten algo nerviosa, pero sonriente:

–No es justo que los _yôkai_ nos quieran comer o matar cada vez que se les da su gana. –Arguyó la chica como explicación– Yo no dejaré que eso siga pasando.

–Yo soy un _yôkai_ zorro y no quiero comerte –decía un campante Shikamaru Nara al que nadie había notado entre tanto lobo, pero que ahora se hallaba de pie y miraba los presentes con mucha tranquilidad.

–¡¿Un _kitsune_?! –exclamó Lee.

Iruka vio al chico y sintió como sus estudiantes lo rodeaban, más este no parecía ni un poco preocupado; en cambió comentó:

–Yo vine, por él –señaló al rubio que se iba desperezando y viendo a su alrededor.

–¡No te lo comerás! –amenazó Lee y cambiando a su forma canina, ladró al zorro con ferocidad.*

Royakan escuchó el alboroto y corrió hasta el lugar:

–¿Que sucede? –El lobo oteó el aire y notó– Eres un zorro demonio.

–Si. –respondió tranquilo Shikamaru.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sumamente curioso el Capitán.

–Vine por él –repitió Shikamaru.

–Se lo quiere comer –afirmó Ten-Ten.

Royakan vio a Iruka, siendo el único adulto y _shifter_ y preguntó:

–¿El amigo del _bocchan_ es…? –señaló hacia Naruto que de nuevo estaba durmiendo.

–Un conejo. –concluyó el _sensei_.

Shikamaru metió las manos en su pantalón y agregó:

–Es un _kitsune_ y no uno cualquiera, a mí no me engañan.

–¡Naruto no es un _kitsune,_ es un conejito! –aseguró Lee.

Más el _kitsune_ de coleta volvió a negar.

–Tal vez es o era, o… el caso es que yo sé lo que vi esta mañana en la batalla y él no parecía un Conejito, bueno al final ya no.

Royakan se quedó pensativo, más fue Myōga el que por fin intervino.

–Eso es cierto. Este chico no parece querer hacer daño a nadie, además no considero que pueda hacerlo con tantos de ustedes aquí. Creo que debemos dejar que vaya con nosotros. El Lord sabrá que hacer y responderles sus dudas, por si fuera poco, los _Inu_ no tienen rivalidad con los _kitsune_ y si lo dejamos solo podría perderse o algo peor y nos culparían.

Iruka calmó a sus estudiantes y comentó:

–Estoy de acuerdo. Y tranquilícense que parece que Naruto ya está despertando, puede que sepa algo.

Royakan los dejó a solas considerando que el niño rubio debía descansar o no verlo cuando despertara, no quería asustarlo, como sucedió esa mañana muy temprano.

000

Sabía, que al ver alejarse a esa extraña comitiva siguiendo al _Inugami_ , debía pensar en que explicaciones daría a sus ahora aliados, más no había mucho que el supiera a ciencia cierta, solo eran conclusiones sacadas por él.

Estaba preocupado por su hijo, sin embargo también reconocía que el _Inugami_ no lo hubiera dejado acercarse a Naruto. Más como pudiera debía comunicarse o llegar a ellos.

Notó la presencia de Rasa que miraba junto con él, que las figuras ya habían desaparecido en el horizonte.

–Dime que ese asunto del que se encargara es Tekkei, me agrada mucho una buena batalla, pero creo que en esta si me dejaron cansado.

–Yo digo que sí. Escuché que la _haría dormir_ de nuevo.

–Pues así lo espero, si no tendremos que llamar a nuestras fuerzas, para ir a encararla.

–La ultima _Dai-Yôkai_ junto con tu padre… –pensó Minato en voz alta.

–Antes te diría que así es, pero hoy fui testigo del resurgimiento de los _Dai-Yôkais_ de tiempos de nuestros padres… Vi a dos: un _Inugami_ y un… _Kyūbi_.

Minato gruñó, pero sin ser ofensivo, si no reflexivo.

Rasa al notar que su aliado, se cruzaba de brazos, cuestionó:

–¿Algo que contarnos?

–Conjeturas. Más no es momento ni lugar.

–Por lo pronto yo ya he enviado a casa a mi familia. Podemos ir a la de Fugaku, si te parece es la más cercana.

–Sería perfecto.

Y realmente pensaba eso el rubio zorro, después de todo si sus órdenes ya habían sido acatadas. Kushina estaría en su casa y a muchos kilómetros de ese lugar.

Fugaku se unió a ellos poco después y no iba solo, Jundo* iba con él.

El _Rīdā_ de los _Tengu_ y la de las _Yuki-onna_ llegaron a ellos. La hermosa mujer de pálidos rastro, los vio y sonrió:

–Ya me he despedido de los otros señores, pero me faltaban ustedes.

–No sabe cuánto agradecemos su ayuda y la de su clan Jundo- _san_. –dijo Minato.

Ella negó y se cubrió la boca con las mangas de su kimono:

–Al contrario Minato- _san_ , yo soy la agradecida. Mi hijo mayor viene a este colegio, y a pesar de que es su último año y puede defenderse bien, no puedo ni pensar en que lo dañen.

–Afortunadamente y por lo que mi gente revisó, no hubo ninguna pérdida de pequeños. Solo los agresores perecieron bajo nuestra hueste improvisadas.

Aseguró Fugaku, pues las pesquisas de Naori y su gente –buscando a los _shifter_ faltantes– no arrojaron ningún resultado mortal.

–Desgraciadamente esas mujeres murieron por los _Inu_ , porque me hubiera gustado deshacerme de ellas con mis propias manos– aseguró una fría Jundo y al ver esa expresión asesina en su bello rostro, los otros líderes supieron porque las princesas de hielo eran temidas y respetadas entre los _yôkai_. Y también como esta no parecía ni un poco reacia en aceptar la reaparición y fuerza de los _Inu_.

Caminando entre el campo, la figura estilizada de un adolecente, llegó hasta ellos.

– _Rīdās_ … –saludó con una inclinación formal y luego se dirigió a la _Yuki-onna_ – Madre. Ya estoy listo.

Jundo asintió y ambos, madre e hijo se retiraron seguidos por un par de escoltas de su clan.

Cuando creyeron que su palabras ya nos eran oídas por el par de seres de hielo. Rasa sonrió:

–No sé cómo ese chico se me escapó, deseaba que fuera mi yerno.

–¿De Temari? –preguntó Fugaku.

–O Kankurō, no importaba. –Dijo muy campante el _tanuki_ – tendría nietos hermosos.

Minato sonrió divertido, pero aceptó:

–Ciertamente, Haku es muy guapo.

Fugaku optó por cruzarse de brazos y agregar:

–Yo, aún me pregunto que le vio a ese _Kappa_ de Zabuza, ni siquiera es líder.

Con ese comentario del siempre serio Fugaku, Minato no aguantó la risa y los otros dos lo imitaron.

Jiraiya se acercó al trio poco después y cuestionó:

–Lord, ¿Ya nos retiramos? He dejado a un par de soldados para que terminen de ayudar con el desorden y quemen los _cuerpos_.

Minato asintió y recorrió el lugar…

–Si buscas a Naraku, ya se fue desde hace tiempo. –aseguró Rasa. Luego le comentó a Fugaku– Invítanos algo en tu casa.

Fugaku no tomó a mal el atrevimiento del _Tanuki_ , pues siendo aliados, debían conversar sobre todo lo que ocurrió y que no podían mencionar en ese campo tan expuestos a otro ataque o algo peor.

–Mandaré vigilantes a la ciudad, pues no creo que los que escaparon de aquí se hayan ido tranquilamente a sus viviendas.

Concluyó Fugaku. Rasa y Minato estuvieron de acuerdo enviando a, por lo menos uno de los suyos.

El trio se dirigió al estacionamiento donde su familia ya esperaba a Fugaku que al ver con quien venía. Mikoto decidió adelantarse a la casa para alistar un recibimiento a sus invitados, con alimentos y oportunidad de refrescarse.

Sasuke se acercó a su madre:

–Yo me voy contigo, quiero descansar.

–Si cariño.

Aceptó de inmediato Mikoto, mirando a Itachi, más este la sonrió, tranquilizándola.

Madre e hijo subieron a un auto y se retiraron. Shisui los vio irse y comentó:

–¿Qué te dijo?

–…Pues… Espero que la distancia le ayude a pensar bien en lo que siente o darle orden. Puede de ser solo una equivocación.

–¿Y si no lo es?

–Ya lidiaremos con ello.

000

Buscó por todo el lugar y llamó a su casa, pero no había señales de él. Shikako pensó lo peor, sin embargo no consideraba ni débil ni tonto a su hijo como para no ponerse salvo, aunque no tenía porque, si estaba entre los niños que ellos protegieron ¡¿Entonces dónde demonios estaba su hijo Shikamaru?!

000

La cabeza rubia se removió y poco a poco unos ojos azules parpadearon perezosos. Naruto se incorporó ayudado por su amigo Lee, aunque no lo notara de inmediato. Sus ojos por fin enfocaron y vio a su _sensei_.

–¿Cómo te encuentras Naruto? –preguntó el _shifter_ lobo.

–¿Regresamos a _Mandasu_? –cuestionó el rubio.

Lee miró a su amigo y le preguntó:

–¿No recuerdas nada, Naruto?

El rubio frunció el ceño y finalmente vio a su alrededor. No estaban en su escuela, vaya que ni siquiera parecía la ciudad… " _En Roiyaritī… ¡Las competencias!_ ", pensó el rubito.

–¡Ganamos!

Los presentes se miraron unos a otros, preguntándose si Naruto se refería a…

–Si, ganamos el pentatlón…. Y luego… –continuó el de ojos azules. Naruto se paró velozmente y jadeando miró alrededor con ojos desorbitados. – ¡Los otros! ¡Esos monstruos! ¡El _Tengu_ lo hirieron! ¡¿Lo mataron?!

Junto con ese torrente de palabras, Naruto tambien –sin notarlo– dejó salir un poco de _chakra_ rojizo.

Iruka se paró y fue hasta su alumno.

–Naruto tran-qui-lo…

El rubio respiró un poco más despacio y su _sensei_ pudo acercarse a tomarlo de los brazos con firmeza, pero sin lastimarlo:

–Mírame Naruto… –El rubio exhaló y obedeció– Todo termino… El joven _Tengu_ que te ayudó, está bien.

–¿Si Iruka- _sensei_?

–Sí, no te mentiría. Ahora relájate, respira tranquilo y cierra los ojos, deja que todo se aclare en tu mente…

Dentro del cuerpo de Naruto, un Kurama en forma espiritual se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, no tenía la intención de que su nieto quedara inconsciente cuando el dejaban salir su poder, aunque era una consecuencia de que el pequeño era mitad _shifter_ , más no era algo que no se pudiera evitar, no obstante necesitaría entrenamiento y paciencia de ambos.

Kurama se recostó dentro la mente de su nieto, pensando en que cuando Naruto controlara su poder, el mundo vería de nuevo a un _Kyūbi_ como lo fue él, hacía años.

…

* * *

*Jundo: Pureza.

**Si creen que los cocker no son feroces, no conocen a mi Lila, es una fiera a pesar de sus muchísimo años a cuestas.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por la espera.

Alba Marina, kane-noona: Como ves, Haku y su mamá si están ;) y Chiharu: Jajaja espero ya no mencionar a la Hyuga, ni a la alfombra Rosa o sólo de pasadita ;) Bueno Naruto necesita entrenar, pero yo creo que lograra ser un buen Kyūbi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

Los _akatsuki_ —como se hacían llamar ese trio de rebeldes—, miraron como esos Gatos iban por el camino haciendo de las suyas; lo peor de esos asesinos, es que no distinguían entre _shifters_ y _yôkai_.

000

Con Iruka calmando a Naruto, este miró a su alrededor y comenzó a decir:

—Sentí como algo cambió dentro de mí. Siempre ma ha molestado que me crean una presa y me defendí con toda mi fuerza, pero cuando ese _Tengu_ me defendió y luego salimos heridos, algo cambio dentro de mí, sentí un poder que no puedo describir...

Los otros niños estuvieron de acuerdo, más fue Neji el que aseguró:

—¡Y cambiaste! Eras como un _shifter_ zorro, pero con muchas colas.

Naruto vio como los otros asentían. Incluso Shikamaru, al que Naruto no conocía.

—¡¿De verdad?! —exclamó el rubito— Eso si que es raro... Tan raro como fue ver como muchos _yôkai_ nos ayudaron.

—Tienes razón Naruto, más no podemos negar lo que ocurrió. Yo mismo fui auxiliado por los _Tengu_ para proteger a los niños pequeños. —intervino Iruka.

Lee suspiró, al aceptar los hechos.

—Es cierto que muchos querían comernos, pero también hubo otros que nos ayudaron, además, por si todo no fuera raro, aparte _vamos siguiendo_ a _Yôkais_.

Naruto se rascó la nuca, al agregar:

—InuYasha es nuestro amigo, y por lo que vimos el que sea un demonio no lo cambió en nada. Sé que con ellos podré saber más de lo que me pasó y avisar a mi mamá que estoy bien.

—Pues ahí vamos todos a saber más, acerca de todo esto. —opinó el _sensei_.

Iruka ayudó a levantarse a Naruto porque Royakan ya los llamaba para avanzar. El de ojos azules sonrió al ver al Capitán lobo.

—Él me dio un buen susto, ésta mañana.

Conejito relató la anécdota y todos rieron.

Lee fue a desatar a Ah-Um y lo llevaba para que Naruto viajara en él, cuando sintió como algo caía sobre su espalda, el cocker cambió velozmente y encaró a la amenaza descubriendo que...

—¡Akamaru no te adelantes! —se escuchó el regaño.

Iruka corrió hasta donde sus alumnos hacían ese alboroto.

—¡Kiba! ¡¿Que haces aquí?!

Pregunto Iruka al chico que iba saliendo de algunos arbustos, junto con su perro. Kiba se removió nervioso, pero no tenía otra opción más que responder.

Lee regresó a su forma humana y junto con los demás, esperaba lo que iba a responder Kiba.

El niño con triángulos en las mejillas bufó, sin embargo dijo valientemente:

—Yo también deseaba seguir a ese _yôkai_ , él es... es... también es un canino como yo y creo que derrotará a esos _Gatos Demonio_ que nos matan por diversión... Yo quiero ayudarle.

Iruka no agregó más, Kiba había perdido a su padre porque este defendió a su familia de los _yôkai Gato Leopardo_ ; y si bien hacia un tiempo que no se sabía de estos; no era extraño que cambiaran cierto tiempo de lugar de caza, por pura diversión.

Kiba vió a los oyentes y preguntó nervioso:

—¿Creen que me permitan ir con ustedes?

Todos se miraron, pero no sabían la respuesta.

—Pues deberán aceptarnos, porque yo no me voy.

Iruka rió aliviado al ver _quien_ había seguido a Kiba...

—¡Kurenai- _sensei_!

El profesor deseaba celebrar que tuviera ayuda en esa aventura que era desconocida y viendo a su colega —una de las más centradas— se sintió aliviado.

—Pues vamos.

Opinó Naruto. El grupo se alistó y los niños ayudaron a Naruto a subir en el Dragón, antes de unirse al grupo de lobos de Royakan y a este mismo, para comenzar a correr de nuevo.

000

La _Shifter_ conejo, vio el vehículo y como el rubio _kitsune_ la llevaba a éste.

—Antes debemos pasar por alguien. —dijo ella.

Inoichi abrió el auto y la invitó a subir, no sin antes decirle:

—Usted nos guía.

—Vamos al Colegio _Mandasu_.

—...

Shibi e Inoichi se preguntaron _¿Por que a ese lugar?_ No obstante no mencionaron sus dudas para que la _shifter_ no se molestara. Ella, sabiendo que no podría ocultar la verdad por mucho tiempo, acotó:

—Me encontraron en mi trabajo, por lo que no saben..., pero tengo un hijo y no quiero que ande solo, no con esos _Yôkais_ atacando.

Los guerreros se miraron entre si, más de nuevo no dijeron más.

Kushina se recargó en el asiento, en cuanto subió al vehículo, pensando en como todo cambió de repente y como se tomarían Minato y Naruto que no les dijera nunca del otro; sabía con seguridad que Minato la buscaría, después de dejar el pequeño departamento que llamaban hogar, sin aviso ni adiós ninguno; no obstante la amenaza enviada por Kurama —en forma de dos matones— si no se alejaba de su único hijo y heredero, no le dejó muchas opciones y vivió huyendo y escondida; auxiliada por sus primos Uzumaki, no solo se escondió de Kurama si no también de Minato. Ahora éste por fin había dado con ellos y era hora de la verdad.

000

Sasuke miraba el techo de su habitación acostado en su cama, sentía ganas de llorar de nuevo, más lo detenía el pensamiento de ver de nuevo a Naruto y demostrarle que sería una buena pareja que lo protegería, hasta de su clan si era necesario.

Aunque Sasuke deseaba que eso no sucediera. Quería a su lado a _Conejito_ , pero también a su familia. Por supuesto podría no ser posible, pero siendo aún un niño, deseaba creer que si.

000

El automóvil en el que viajaban los consejeros; iba detrás del de los líderes y en ese momento estaban en silencio, pues Jiraiya hablaba por teléfono...

—...No, no estoy mintiendo para no llegar a casa... si la reunión es real... No Maru, regresaré directamente... Lo sé, no te gusta que te llame así. ¿Como está Mizuki?... Si, me toca cuidarlo en cuanto llegue... Nos vemos ésta noche.

El _kitsune_ colgó y suspiró; al notar que los presentes lo miraban con suma curiosidad. El mayor carraspeó y los otros se removieron nerviosos. Shisui fue el que cortó el silencio.

—Su esposo es Orochimaru- _sama_ , verdad.

—Si, la serpiente blanca. —corroboró orgulloso el _kitsune_ de cabello claro.

—Mis felicitaciones a los dos, por el nacimiento de su hijo.

Terminó Shisui y los otros lo secundaron, olvidándose de lo curioso que se veía el legendario Jiraiya siendo regañado por su pareja.

Su destino llegó y los _Tengu_ y otros _yôkai_ se alistaron para bajar.

La limusina con los _Rīdā,_ arribó a la casa de los _Tengu_ y a esta le siguieron las de los consejeros.

Mikoto estaba en la entrada esperando. Fugaku hizo de anfitrión y guió a los otros al salón; ahí los esperaban las viandas y asientos. Los cojines y mesitas para los más allegados, se hallaban colocados alrededor del salón y en la cabecera los tres que correspondían a los lideres.

La comida y bebida fue sirviéndose por los _Tengu_ de servicio. Lo primero era alimentarse, más tarde se verían la cuestiones importantes y por las que se encontraban ahí.

000

Itachi no se sentó de inmediato, y en cambió se dirigió a la habitación de su _Otōto_. Tocó con los nudillos y entró:

—Sasuke tenemos invitados, debes estar en la comida.

—¿Es muy necesario?

—Siendo el menor de los hijos, no estás obligado.

—Bien...

—Pero... Está Minato- _san_ y es el líder de los _kitsune_ y Naruto... parecía uno ¿no?

Sasuke pareció revivir y de un salto bajó de la cama.

Itachi lo agarró del hombro y de ese modo lo llevó al salón; lo que fue un acierto; pues en cuanto entraron y se sentaron, Minato miró al menor de los _Tengu_ con atención.

000

Los padres esperaban en el salón de juntas a que Mushin explicara porque estaban ahí y se notaban nerviosos. Si bien todos ellos pudieron salir de sus trabajos porque algunos sucesos extraños pasaron en la ciudad, aún se notaban impacientes.

El Director entró y se sentó frente a ellos:

—Señores los cité para ponerlos al tanto de lo que pasó en las competencias y después de ellas...

000

El auto paró y la _shifter_ no esperó a que le abrieran para salir, sin embargo si esperó a que uno de los guardias le acompañara.

Con Shibi caminando a su lado Kushina entró a la escuela. Avanzaron por los pasillos y con asombro, notaron que los salones estaban vacíos:

—¿Crees que haya habido problemas también aquí con los _yôkai_? —pregunto Kushina.

—Puede haber una posibilidad.

La pelirroja caminó mas rápido y al no ver a ningún _sensei_ , optó por ir a la Dirección. Al casi llegar a ella, vieron un grupo de padres que se encontraban sentados y a Mushin- _sensei_ hablando con ellos.

El _shifter_ mapache al verla, la llamó...

—Uzumaki- _san_ sientese, también debe saber lo de esta mañana.

Kushina se sentó, más Shibi decidió no hacerlo y observar todo sin intervenir, a menos que fuera necesario.

Mushin relató todo sin dejar de lado cualquier detalle, no para asustarlos si no, para ver si los padres de los fugitivos notaban algo que les indicará el motivo de la huida de estos.

Kushina tembló de ira y nervios al escuchar por lo que tuvo que pasar su bebé, pero igualmente supo que la herencia de Naruto no podía ser escondida como lo fue su existencia y por eso, consideró que Minato debió sacar conclusiones de su paternidad. La duda que la embargaba era saber, ¿si por ver lo sucedido con su hijo, había mandado por ella?

La pelirroja vio de reojo a su guardia para buscar alguna respuesta y el rostro de curiosidad de Shibi, la hizo ver que este no parecía haber sabido nada hasta ese momento.

El _shifter_ liebre Hizashi Hyūga, pareció querer decir algo, pero veía con recelo a Shibi. Kushina intervino:

—Mushin- _san_ dijo que los _kitsune_ protegieron a los de _Mandasu_ y él viene para cuidar de mí, no intervendrá.

El _shifter_ de ojos blancos aceptó la palabra de la Conejita y habló:

—No podemos negar lo que nuestra gente debe vivir por los constantes abusos de los _yôkai_. Nuestros hijos lo han visto o incluso han sido víctimas de ello; no digo que esté feliz con la decisión que tomó mi hijo Neji, más como creo que la mayoría aquí, él perdió a alguien importante... perdimos a su madre a garras de un _Yôkai_ araña-dragón. Hice todo lo posible para que no viviera con rencor, más creo que vio algo en ese... —El Hyuga se detuvo al no saber la naturaleza del paladín de su hijo.

—Los _Tengu_ no lo dijeron, pero escuche sus murmullos y lo llamaron _Inugami_. —respondió Mushin.

—Entonces Neji vio algo en ese _Inugami_ que le hizo creer en él y tener esperanzas en un cambio. Es mi único hijo y no lo dejaré solo... por lo que en cuanto sepa su paradero me reuniré con él.

Terminó Hizashi. La madre de Kiba , Tsume, gruñó:

—Me gustaría ir por Kiba y darle una buena paliza por preocuparme así, pero no puedo por el momento, más lo haré pronto.

El padre de Ten-Ten se removió inquieto.

—Confío en que mi hija tuvo sus motivos y sé que es fuerte para no caer fácilmente si hay problemas; pero igual no puedo dejar de pensar en que clase de _Yôkai_ es ese _Inugami_.

Shibi se acercó a Kushina y le susurró:

—¿Puedo decirles lo que sé de ese clan? —Kushina dijo que si. Shibi se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención hacia él e inició — El clan de los _Inu_ se creyó extinto, ahora vemos que no es así. Su historia se remonta hace cientos de años con el primer _Inugami_ haciendo obedecer a los vientos de Oeste y...

Con cada palabra de Shibi los _cambiaformas_ se daban cuenta de lo fuertes, pero justos que eran los _Inu_ y también porque los _yôkai_ de la generación que lideraba en ese momento los otros grupos, estaban tan nerviosos.

Kushina se sintió tranquila porque sabía por las conversaciones de Naruto que InuYasha era un buen amigo, algo sobre protector, pero amable con los que creía más débiles que él. La parte de Naruto como especie de zorro demonio la hablaría con Minato; muy enojada no estaba, pues del modo que se viera, el ser medio _kitsune_ le había dado una ventaja a su niño, en esa batalla en la que estuvo presente.

Mushin se levantó y los padres de familia lo imitaron, él expuso los hechos ya era decisión de cada uno de ellos actuar y como lo harían.

Kushina salió con los demás y con Shibi rumbo al auto en donde decidió.

—Esto cambia todo. Es importante que vea de inmediato a Minato, llevenme con él.

Inoichi miró a Shibi y este asintió:

—En ese caso, vamos a la residencia de los _Tengu_. Sakumo informó que el _Rīdā_ fue para allá.

Aseguró Inoichi. El auto arrancó y avanzó veloz.

000

La estructura ya se veía desde el cielo y Naruto le comentó a Lee:

—Creí que viviríamos en la intemperie, no que me hubiera molestado, pues podría hacer una madriguera, pero habitar bajo techo es mejor ¡ _ttebayo_!

Lee estuvo de acuerdo, pues el era un cocker, pero también prefería vivir en una casa.

000

La comida concluyó y los _Rīdā_ se trasladaron a un pequeño salón. Con algunas copas de _sake_ a su disposición; Minato comenzó:

—Todos saben que dejé a mi clan y padre hace unos años y solo regresé hasta poco antes de su muerte...

Rasa y Fugaku bebieron sin interrumpir a Minato.

...Lo que no se dio a conocer fue el motivo de mi retiro. Yo conocí a mi compañera predestinada...

—Eres afortunado, poquísimos son los que la hallan; incluso se creyó eran leyendas... —menciono Rasa.

—Yo doy fe de que son reales, mis padres lo fueron, no obstante enamorarse _sencillamente_ es normal en estos tiempos, muchos hemos sido muy felices así. —aseguro Fugaku.

—Por supuesto, aunque no negaré que poder hablarse con el pensamiento, poder compartir energía y otros beneficios que dicen tienen los compañeros verdaderos, no estaría mal. —bromeó Rasa.

El rubio rió y continuó su relato:

—Eso sería perfecto, pero mi pareja no era una _yôkai_ —Las sendas expresiones de los otros dos, le dio pie a Minato para continuar — Exacto para mi padre fue inaceptable ese hecho y me prohibió estar con ella. Kushina, que es su nombre, nunca fue aceptada por Kurama... Es una _shifter_ y si eso de por si no era malo para él, que fuera una Conejita fue impensable. No iba a dejarla solo porque mi padre lo decretó y me fui con ella y nos casamos... no pasó más que un par de meses cuando ella desapareció, me abandonó. En un principio mi juventud tonta me hizo pensar lo peor de ella, pero después comprendí que ella no me dejaría si no tuviera un gran motivo...

—Tu padre... —concluyo Rasa.

—Si el gran _Kyūbi_ no pudo aceptar nuestra relación y la obligó a huir... Yo nunca volví a su casa ni a su clan; usé los pocos recursos que tenía para buscar a Kushina, pero no pude dar con ella, a fin de cuentas sin el apoyo de mi padre solo era yo y algunos amigos fieles los que la buscábamos. Al regresar hace poco a casa de mi padre, por la inminente partida de este, me hizo saber de sus labios que él arrepentido, buscó también, sin embargo no pudo hallarla; los hombres que puso a buscar, aseguran que tuvo ayuda, pues si bien Kushina no es cualquier Conejita, tampoco podría eludir sola a mi padre y sus guerreros. Yo la encontré y eso quiere decir que sus aliados se descuidaron o que tuvimos mucha suerte. Como sospechan y lo hago yo igualmente, ese niño rubio...

—Es tu hijo, de eso no hay duda, solo habría que ver su rostro. —opino Fugaku.

Rasa asintió de acuerdo con el _Ō-Tengu_. Y el leve sonrojo en el rostro del _kitsune_ les dijo que él no lo notó de inmediato.

—Pues lo confirmé al ver esa extraña forma que tomó... Naruto al final de la batalla. Yo no sabía de su existencia y eso me preocupa, no sé lo que pasó Kushina sola y embarazada.

—¿Y por qué lo dejaste ir? —cuestionó Rasa.

Fugaku no dijo mucho, no obstante creía que Minato pensaba, en que todo era inseguro en esos momentos.

—No podía detenerlo, no con el _Inugami_ tan pendiente de él; además no sabemos que va a ocurrir en estos tiempos. No lo comentamos, más creo que al igual que yo, recibieron mensajes de su gente, sobre los disturbios en la ciudad. Naruto estará seguro lejos de aquí.

—Eso es cierto. Mi hermana fue la que decidió ir a investigar sobre los _yôkai_ y _ayakashis_ que huyeron y definitivamente estamos en guerra.

Rasa acotó a lo dicho por Fugaku:

—Yo recibí mensajes de Karura, confío en los guerreros que van escoltándolos, sin embargo si vieron algunas escaramuzas en el camino.

Minato deseó que todo lo que sospechaban fueran sólo imaginado, más no era posible.

—No tengo idea, pero que mi hijo se haya visto como _Kyūbi_ pequeño, podría ser porque la herencia de mi padre, pudo ser pasada a él; aunque no tengo idea de como.

—Debo reconocer que soy el más fuerte de mi clan, pero en cuanto a historia y leyendas, mi hijo Itachi y su prometido, son los expertos. Les preguntaré, si me lo permites Minato- _san_.

—Si hazlo; porque el poder de un _Kyūbi_ no controlado sería traer un problema más a los que ya tenemos.

000

El auto paró y los guardias _kitsunes_ que se hallaban ya en el lugar, se acercaron a los recién llegados. Kushina bajó y los presentes constataron lo bonita que era.

Shibi se adelantó y buscó a Jiraiya para que el decidiera si esperaban o informaban a Minato.

000

Los líderes bebieron otro sorbo de sake cuando escucharon unos toques. Fugaku frunció el ceño, pues no deseaba que fueran molestados.

Sin embargo la voz del consejero kitsune se oyó.

—Lores, me disculpo de antemano por la interrupción, más ha llegado la señora Kushina y desea ver a Minato-san.

El rubio se levantó rápidamente y salió. Los otros no vieron mal esa acción, era lógico que Minato deseara ver a su esposa.

En la sala con Mikoto haciendo de anfitriona, Kushina fue atendida.

Sasuke miraba a la pelirroja buscando el parecido con su _Conejito_.

Caminando veloz Minato llegó y corrió el último tramo para abrazar a Kushina que correspondió el gesto con igual anhelo.

Fugaku y Rasa llegaron y al igual que los presentes, observaron la escena...

—Es bueno que se hayan reencontrado, aunque es raro que se haya dado una unión entre una shifter y un _yôkai_...

Sasuke escuchó esa frase salir de los labios de su padre y se sintió atrapado...

000

* * *

Muchísimas gracias:

Chiharu: Si se quedó sin cena, digo sin Naruto Jajaja y Gabycha.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

* * *

Sasuke sintió el peso de una mano sobre su hombro y se giró a ver de quién era. Itachi lo miraba y en esa mirada auguraba un total apoyo.

Mikoto sin saber nada sobre la promesa de complicidad de sus hijos, comentó.

—Que ella sea una _shifter_ es lo memos importante, si se aman.

Fugaku y Rasa se giraron a ver a la _Tengu-Kurama_ y fue el esposo de esta, el que mencionó:

—Tienes razón, incluso son compañeros verdaderos.

Minato soltó a Kushina, pero la agarró de la mano, como temiendo perderla. Vio a los presentes y presentó:

—Ella es Kushina Uzumaki..., mi esposa.

La pelirroja se inclinó y saludó.

Los anfitriones y otros invitados correspondieron. El _Rīdā Kitsune_ , acotó.

—Debo retirarme hay muchas cosas de las que quiero hablar con mi esposa. Iremos a la casa que tenemos aquí, por si hay novedad estemos cerca.

Fugaku y Mikoto acompañaban a la pareja, cuando Rasa decidió:

—Yo igualmente me retiro. Estaré en contacto...

Rasa sintió su teléfono vibrar y lo tomó...

000

Los autos avanzaban sin ir muy rápido, para que la escolta pudiera vigilar. Y a pesar de ello, unas serpientes de fuego surgieron de un lugar a lado de la carretera y con dirección a las llantas de los vehículos; los conductores maniobraron para evitar el choque, más aunado a las serpientes, remolinos de pétalos de flores cubrieron la visibilidad y no se pudo evitar el choque y volcadura.

Karura, desde el instante en que notó que las cosas estaban mal; atrajo a sus hijos y usando su arena los cubrió en una esfera. Temari siendo la mayor se resistió, sin embargo...

—¡Es una orden!

Gritó Karura, a la que casi nunca se le veía sin su amabilidad característica. Yashamaru se alistó para el impacto tratando de cubrir a su hermana, pues ella tenía toda su concentración sosteniendo la esfera dónde se hallaban sus hijos.

El impacto llegó y no hubiera sido tan fuerte si no fuese porque, aparte de las volteretas hubo un ataque de rayos que pasó el metal de los vehículos, llegando a los ocupantes de estos.

Cuando el movimiento terminó, Yashamaru resultó con el brazo roto y giró a ver a Karura que parecía desmayada. El joven notó la esfera cuarteada y ayudó a salir a sus sobrinos; guiándolos lejos de los autos.

Los guardias que lograron salir vivos de la colisión, se alistaron para proteger a los hijos y esposa de su líder. Los _Tanukis_ cambiaron a su forma de _yôkais_ , encarando a sus atacantes... Los que reconocieron como los Gatos Leopardo. Toran caminó por la carretera mirando con desden a los _tanukis_.

—Shunran, buen trabajo con esos pétalos. Capturaste un buen botín.

—¿Quieres que los use de nuevo? —preguntó feliz la de cabello color cereza.

—No. Los quiero despiertos para que sientan el frío colarse en sus huesos.

detrás de los Gatos, aparecieron otras figuras, el líder de éstas, pidió servilmente:

—Permitannos encargarnos de ellos, señora Toran.

La _yôkai_ de cabello azul, miró de soslayo al que le habló.

—Vaya Danzō de verdad estás urgido por trabajar y demostrar que ya no eres un _kitsune_ buenito.

Se burló Karan. Los otros rieron de su broma; más Toran detuvo la diversión al decidir:

—Lo permitiré.

—Pero nosotros los emboscamos hermana.

Se opuso Shuran, más Toran negó:

—Basta Shuran, nosotros no debemos perder el tiempo, si queremos llegar a esa tonta reunión y pelear con algunos otros.

Con esa frase los Gato Leopardo siguieron su camino, dejando el trabajo a Danzō y sus compañeros. Algunos _kitsunes_ que desde la muerte de Kurama y la llegada de Minato, no podían conservar su estatus y mucho menos hacer esos trabajos sucios, no con el rubio líder siendo muy diferente a su padre.

Los atacantes se lanzaron a combatir sin esperar a que los _tanukis_ terminaran de salir de los autos volcados. Yashamaru sacó un _tantō_ para defenderse y a sus familia también. Sin embargo con un brazo inservible y con magulladuras en todo el cuerpo no era muy diestro en ese momento, además que combatía contra expertos guerreros. Yashamaru sintió que la espada del _kitsune_ le hacía algunos cortes que pronto se convertirían en heridas graves y mortales.

Yashamaru vio con terror como un par de atacantes estaban casi sobre su hermana desmayada y sus sobrinos mareados; estando con mucho trabajo evitando a su atacante, él no podría llegar a tiempo para protegerlos y los otros _tanukis_ estaban en iguales condiciones.

Los primero que vio fueron varias hojas de papel cubrir a uno de los que iban sobre su familia, el agresor fue cubierto por esas hojas dejándolo fuera de combate. Lo siguiente fue ver a una águila volar e ir en pos del otro _kitsune_ que intento golpear al ave, pero esta era demasiado veloz para ser blanco.

A los _tanukis_ heridos, pero aún combatiendo, se unieron dos jóvenes que se notaban expertos en artes marciales, pues llegaron golpeando y quebrando huesos; y a los intentos de agarrarlos los chicos respondieron transformándose uno en Conejito y el otro en un... León que a pesar de aun no tener la melena grande, tampoco era tan joven como para no aterrar con su forma animal.

Yashamaru sintió el corte en el estómago y esperó por el otro que seria el final, más este nunca llegó porque el joven de cabello rojo, golpeó tan fuerte a su agresor que lo dejó inconsciente o... muerto, no sé sabía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el pelirrojo al más joven.

Yashamaru asintió antes de perder el conocimiento, y no dio con su humanidad en el suelo, porque el pelirrojo lo alcanzó a detener.

Nagato alzó en brazos y lo llevó a donde sus amigos ayudaban a unos niños. Los otros _kitsunes_ huyeron al ver que las que había creído presas fáciles no lo eran.

Nagato llegó con sus compañeros...

—¿Como está, Nagato?

—Tiene varias heridas, pero no creo que sean mortales, si las atendemos pronto. Konan. ¿Y ellos? —cuestionó el pelirrojo mirando a los niños.

Konan vio a los menores que jugaban con Yahiko en forma de León y respondió:

—Bien, al parecer su madre los protegió. Ella es la que me preocupa, pues aun no despierta.

—Debemos sacarlos de aquí. —opinó Nagato—, pero tampoco podemos dejarnos ver, no en vano somos los _akatsuki_ y seguro que nos encerraran si nos descubren.

Konan lo pensó un poco y dijo:

—Uno de los guardias ya avisó a su líder, pero si tardan en llegar, ella podría no lograrlo.

Yahiko se transformó...

—La vida de alguien por nuestra libertad... ¿que opinan?

000

—¡Mi familia fue atacada y hay heridos!

Gritó Rasa, quien no esperó ni por segundos y corrió al auto, sus guerreros y consejero, lo imitaron.

Fugaku ordenó que se avisara al hospital más cercano y salió con Itachi a seguir a Rasa.

Minato, se giró a ver a Kushina y esta cedió:

—Ve, pero recuerda que me debes muchas explicaciones.

Con los _Rīdā_ fuera, Mikoto invitó a Kushina a quedarse, más ella declinó la invitación, deseaba descansar un poco y alistarse para su reencuentro con Minato, había mucha historia de parte de los dos, que debían conocer.

000

El dragón que llevaba a Naruto y Lee; al ver a su dueño, fue aterrizando.

Los chicos ya en el suelo presenciaron como el _Inugami_ llamaba al _kitsune_ de coleta.

Sesshōmaru notó que en joven _yôkai_ no parecía asustado:

—¿Qué haces aquí? Mi clan no tiene problemas con el tuyo, más si vienes como espía... te mataré.

Shikamaru miró al _Dai-Yôkai_ y comenzó...

—El General Perro, Señor del Oeste, esposo de _Inu no Kami_ , Señora del Inframundo, lideres del clan de perros demonio, sin rivalidad confirmadas con otros señores, tan solo con Oyakata y su clan de Gatos Leopardos. Ninguna masacre o asesinato sin motivos. Clan que se creyó desaparecido.

—Sabes mucho de nosotros, pero eso no explica tu presencia aquí.

—El Conejito es más que eso y ustedes lo tienen bajo su protección. Yo vi una vez a Kurama- _sama_ y ese niño se parece mucho a él. Y si lo es... es alguien de la familia del _Rīdā_.

—¿Lo seguiste?

—Si. No quiero morir, pero ya que estoy aquí, prometo no ser un estorbo.

Sesshōmaru aceptó al _yôkai_ , después de todo se notaba su inteligente y para Naruto sería una ayuda tener a alguien de los _kitsunes_ que le pudiera explicar algunas cosas.

Se retiró del chico y habló:

... _Bienvenidos al castillo del Ichizoku Inu_...

Naruto al escuchar esa frase del hermano de InuYasha, volteó a ver a los demás y al constatar sus rostros sonrientes, supo que al igual que él, comprendieron en esa frase... que ya pertenecían a ese clan.

InuYasha lo vio y mostrando una sonrisa divertida le mencionó:

—Mira _Conejito_ , a dónde nos trajo esa pequeña escaramuza.

Naruto, se encogió de hombros...

—Yo insisto en mi defensa... No sabía que esas aves tenían dueños, _ttebayo_.

El de orejitas sonrió y agregó divertido:

—Entren, que seguro mi hermano querrá hablar con ustedes.

Guiados por Myōga y Royakan; el grupo fue entrando al lugar al que admiraron desde la entrada.

Por el ancho pasillo adornado de pinturas, en las que se distinguían los rostros orgullosos y parecidos a los dos _Yôkais_ anfitriones, llegaron a la gran sala. Presidiendo el lugar, ya se encontraba el gran demonio.

—Mi nombre es Sesshōmaru y él es mi hermano menor InuYasha, a él ya deben conocerlo todos; somos hijos de _Inu no Taichō_ e _Inu no Kami_. Nuestro clan fue casi extinto hace años; solo mi hermano, yo y algunos fieles sirvientes, sobrevivimos. Nos hicimos pasar por _cambiaformas_ para que los otros _yôkai_ no nos encontrarán, pues yo no estaba en poder de mi real fuerza. Más como notaron, ese ya no es el caso. Y con mi fuerza de vuelta puedo reclamar lo que me pertenece por nacimiento. No intentaré convencerlos de que estén a mi lado. Solo les debo aclarar que en tiempos de mi padre aún existían humanos, los que vivían bajo su protección... —Los murmullos se escucharon entre los _shifter_ , porque los humanos fueron los primeros en morir as manos de los _yôkai_ , tanto así que llegaron a ser solo leyendas— Mi clan nunca ha estado interesado en inmiscuirse en la vida de los seres más débiles que nosotros; no obstante el General Perro fue aficionado a protegerlos... Por mi parte no estoy inclinado a hacerlo... —Los rostros incrédulos se extendieron entre los oyentes — No los protegeré... los ayudaré a no necesitar de nadie que lo haga por ustedes. Y si juran lealtad al _Ichizoku Inu_... seremos aliados.

Los pequeños cambiaformas se miraron entre si; las cartas estaban en la mesa, el _Inugami_ les ofrecía un medio para un fin y no solo cuidarlos como si no fueran capaces de hacerlo por si mismos y el primero en dar el paso hacia Sesshōmaru fue...

—Mi lealtad y alianza para el _Ichizoku Inu_. —dijo Naruto.

A él le siguió y corriendo...

—Nuestra lealtad y alianza para el _Ichizoku Inu_. —aseguró Kiba terminando con un ladrido de Akamaru.

Sesshōmaru recibió la promesa de alianza de todos; o casi todos, pues Rin y Kohaku se la dieron a InuYasha.

Y si los _shifters_ necesitaban otra prueba de que los _Inu_ no eran como los otros _yôkai_ , la serenidad con que el de Luna en la frente tomó ese gesto, lo fue.

Con ese gran paso dado; el hambre y cansancio se apoderó del grupo. Sesshōmaru ordenó y algunos pequeños _ayakashis_ fueron sirviendo de comer, siendo guiados por Jaken.

Después de la comida restaba descansar, pues los días que seguían serían de entrenamiento intensivo.

Sesshōmaru vio que el grupo seguía a Jaken e InuYasha por los pasillos rumbo a las habitaciones y llamó:

—... Joven Uzumaki, venga conmigo y también usted..., _kitsune_ perdido.

Los mencionados obedecieron y fueron con el Lord. Éste los guió hasta un pequeño salón al que se notaba era para que el _Rīdā_ atendiera los asuntos importantes.

Sesshōmaru se acomodó e invitó a los dos menores a sentarse también. Estando en igualdad de condiciones, el _Rīdā_ inició:

—Conejito... o Naruto Uzumaki. Viniste porque al igual que mi hermano, fuiste cazado.

—Si y porque hubo algo dentro de mí que me guió hacia ustedes... aún no logro saber que es. Hubo un momento antes, allá en _Roiyaritī_ en el que no me sentí yo...

—Y no eras un _shifter_ conejo, yo te vi como a Kurama- _sama,_ por cierto soy Shikamaru Nara —acotó Shikamaru.

—¿Quien es Kurama- _sama_?

Preguntó el rubio. El _yôkai Inu_ , prosiguió:

—Kurama es el líder de los _kitsune_ ; el único _Kyūbi_ que existe.

—Existió, él murió hace unos meses.

Interrumpió el de coleta, sin embargo Sesshōmaru no se molestó, porque les dio buena información.

—No lo conozco... conocí. Mamá siempre me dijo que evitará a los depredadores, sobre todo a los _yôkai_. Además ¿por que podría parecerme?

Sesshōmaru se quedó un momento en silencio y luego, preguntó:

—Naruto... ¿cual es el nombre de tu padre?

El rubio se removió incómodo y respondió.

—Mamá se ponía triste cuando preguntaba algo de él, lo único que sé es que nos quería.

Shikamaru miró al _Dai-Yôkai_ como preguntando si podía decir algo y el de Luna en la frente, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Nuestro líder es hijo de Kurama- _sama_ , se llama Minato- _sama_ y... tú te pareces mucho a él.

Naruto se quedó impactado y el Lord aprovechó para acotar:

—No lo notaste, pues como bien dices, no estabas muy consciente; no obstante cuando te traíamos, él me miraba con ansiedad y con ganas de evitarlo.

Naruto seguía en silencio, pero comprendía lo que trataban de hacerle ver; más solo su mamá podía confirmar... Si Minato, _Rīdā_ de los _Kitsunes_ , era su padre. ¿Por que ocultarlo?

Sesshōmaru sintiendo la ansiedad del menor, explicó:

—Los _Yôkai_ de este tiempo, han tomado costumbres extrañas; y entre ellas la de buscar parejas de la misma especie, incluso han tomado la costumbre de categorizarse como Alfas, Omegas y Betas. Con los antiguos _Yôkai_ , simplemente eramos eso, _Yôkai_ y si los clanes se aliaban entre ellos por medio de casamiento, no era mal visto. No sacaré conclusiones, más creo que por eso tus padres no están juntos.

—Le escribiré a mi madre...

—Es lo mejor.

Opinó Sesshōmaru y en ese instante se escuchó a Jaken llamar para que InuYasha y sus amigos pudieran pasar.

La idea de avisar a los parientes de los menores que estos se hallaba bien—, fue apoyada por el Lord. Los _shifter_ y _kitsune_ salieron rumbo a sus habitaciones, acompañados por Jaken, dejando a los hermanos a solas:

InuYasha los vio irse y se recostó...

— _Aniki_...

—...

—El _kitsune_ no es nada tonto verdad. ¿que harás con él?

El de luna en la frente, guardó silencio un momento antes de decir...

—No es nada tonto, sabe que tu amigo rubio no es solo un Conejito y quiere estar a su lado...

—¿Por qué?

—Conejito puede ser hijo del líder de los zorros demonio, nieto del _Kyūbi no yoko_.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—Es una muy alta posibilidad. Y eso nos deja con la cuestión de ¿que hará su posible padre?

El de orejitas se removió acomodándose.

000

Mientras caminaban Naruto, miraba de reojo a Shikamaru. El de coleta, sin voltear, dijo:

—Si quieres saber algo, solo pregunta.

El rubito, se quedó callado un instante, antes de...

—Si quiero saber muchas cosas, pero primero debo hablar con mi mamá.

Naruto pensaba en las razones que el Lord le explicó y se preguntó cuantos de esos prejuicios separaron a sus padres y a cuantas parejas más... él no deseaba vivir algo así, por eso lucharía para cambiar las cosas.

...

* * *

Muchas gracias a los pocos, pero fieles lectores.

Alba marina, Chiharu: Sip el Tengusito sabe que quiere a su conejin jejeje, Kiba vio canes y corrió :) y Kane-noona.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

* * *

El pequeño barrio se notaba muy activo, Hizashi creyó saber la razón. Sus sobrinas ya debían haber llegado a su casa, junto con los otros niños y con eso, las noticias del ataque.

El de cabello largo camino a su casa, esperando que su hermano no lo buscara. No deseaba mentirle a Hizashi, no cuando no tenía noticias de Neji.

000

El joven _Tengu_ llegó hasta donde su madre despedía a Kushina. La pelirroja al verlo, alzó una ceja...

—Sasuke... el _Tengu_.

El moreno, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al notar que Naruto le había hablado de él a su madre y tenía buena memoria, para no olvidar que trató mal al rubio.

Kushina también notó el nerviosismo del menor...

—¿También estuviste en la batalla? —preguntó la conejita

Mikoto agarró a su hijo del hombro y ella respondió por él.

—Todos estuvimos. Si te quedas un momento, podemos relatarte todo lo que nosotros vimos...

Jiraiya, que se quedó cuidando de Kushina, intervino.

—De ese modo, sabrá todo de gente que estuvo ahí y Minato- _sama_ le contara lo demás.

La _shifter_ conejo, lo pensó un poco, pero a final de cuentas, accedió.

Sasuke casi gritó celebrándolo, pues podría dar su versión de su cambio y ayuda a Naruto, para limpiar un poco su imagen frente a su futura... suegra.

000

El equipo de Ibiki, fue para apoyar a Minato, más Jiraiya dejó a Shibi e Inoichi con ellos, y esperando al grupo que dejaron limpiando _Roiyaritī_ y los que acompañaron a los camiones de _Mandasu_.

El zorro de cabello claro ya entraba de nuevo a la mansión, cuando vio llevar al grupo de limpieza y con ellos a Shikako, que al verlo corrió llamándolo. Jiraiya se giró y se detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede Shikako?

El de coleta negó:

—Mi hijo Shikamaru estudiaba en _Roiyaritī_ y... No aparece.

—¡¿Estás seguro?! —exclamó Jiraiya— ¿Quieres que envíe a un grupo contigo para que lo busquen?

El de coleta negó:

—No quiero parecer arrogante, pero sé qué Shikamaru no se _perdería_ sin una buena razón.

Jiraiya lo pensó un poco y de cierto modo coincidía con Shikako, el hijo de este era _poco activo_ , pero muy inteligente.

—¿Que crees?

—... Creo que siguió a los _Inu_ o más bien al pequeño... ¿Zorro?

—Oh, claro. Es lo más seguro, si tu hijo tuvo curiosidad, lo siguió. Si es ese el caso, no lo considero en peligro y si actuando bien y antes que nosotros.

Shikako agregó:

—Esperaré hasta mañana su mensaje, porque lo enviara, si puede.

—Bien, avísame en cuanto suceda.

—Si Jiraiya- _san_.

El para de _kitsunes_ se separaron y cada uno caminó a su destino.

000

Naruto se separó de Shikamaru al llegar a las habitaciones, más...

—Te veré un rato para... Conversar.

El _kitsune_ asintió. El rubio conejito entró a su cuarto; Lee lo vio y emocionado le mostró los artículos para escribir:

—Yo no enviaré mensaje, pero tú si, ¿no?

—Si.

El rubio de bigotitos se sentó y mordiendo el pincel masculló...

—¿Qué escribo para que no me quiera matar?

 _Mamá_...

Y de esa frase no siguieron más, durante un buen rato.

000

Konan miró los niños y luego a sus inseparables compañeros de armas:

—No podemos dejarlos solos. Nagato ve con el guardia para esperar la ayuda y guiarlos a aquí. Yahiko y yo juntaremos a los heridos que puedan moverse.

Nagato dejó con cuidado al chico de cabello color arena junto a la que creyó su pariente y los niños de esta.

El pelirrojo se dirigió por sobre la calle en dirección de la ciudad, donde el guardia Sajin aseguraba estaba su líder.

Nagato vio una pequeña montaña y le indicó a su acompañante:

—Veré si hay señales de ellos.

000

Shikamaru fue explícito para que su padre comprendiera y les explicara a los otros que no actuarán intempestivamente.

 _Padre..._

 _Seguí al joven Kyūbi, él y yo estamos bien y bajo la protección del Ichizoku Inu, por si desean enviar algún mensaje a Lord Sesshōmaru, quien asegura no tiene rivalidad con los kitsunes._

Con eso escrito, el de coleta se levantó y seguido por la mirada de Kiba y Akamaru, salió al pasillo.

Naruto y los otros chicos ya estaban fuera y con sus respectivos pergaminos en la mano. Kiba se unió al grupo y es que el solo escribió...

 _Mamá voy a ser guerrero de los Inu, ellos harán que los shifter perros no sean asesinados sin razón._

Los niños caminaron a la sala, pero Jaken al verlos les indicó.

—Los amos están fuera. Pueden salir si lo desean.

El grupo no esperó y salieron. Iruka se acercó a Kurenai y le preguntó:

—¿A quién avisó Kurenai- _sensei_? Yo le escribí al Director Mushin.

—Pues el anciano recibirá dos cartas.

Sonrió la de cabello negro y ojos carmín.

Al salir; Sesshōmaru envió los mensajes y les mostró lo que sería toda el área cerrada del castillo.

000

Después de subir a los autos, Itachi marcó un número telefónico para llamar al servicio de emergencias, uno privado y mucho más rápido. Fugaku asintió a la señal de su primogénito de que todo estaba listo.

Minato se removió en el asiento y el _Ō-Tengu_ mencionó:

—Nadie te hubiera juzgado si no venías. Tienes que arreglar tus asuntos.

—Sé que no lo harían, no obstante también me llena de duda, sobre ¿Quien se atrevería a atacar a la familia de un _Rīdā_?

—Ciertamente eso es algo extraño y peligroso. —opinó Fugaku.

—A menos que definitivamente fueran el blanco con toda intención de enviar un mensaje. —acotó Itachi.

—¿Que clan se considera tan fuerte como para enfrentarnos de ese modo? Para Naraku aún es pronto y el _Ôkami_ no parece interesado en iniciar las hostilidades.

—Tienes mucha razón Fugaku. Por eso mismo era importante venir con Rasa. —concluyó Minato.

Los autos siguieron avanzando y en el de la delantera; Rasa gruñía...

—Si ellos han sufrido... ¡Mataré a los culpables!

Baki no respondió de inmediato, pero estaba de acuerdo con su líder y se ofrecería a cazar a esos tipos.

—Isago aún está conciente, señor eso debe ser algo bueno, pues quiere decir que debió proteger a su familia.

—Eso espero.

000

En la puerta se escucharon unos toques y Hizashi sabía quién era, aún sin abrir. Podía fingir que no se encontraba, pero su hermano no podía ser engañado tan fácilmente. Así que abrió y vio entrar a Hiashi.

El recién llegado comenzó...

—No has salido desde que fuiste llamado a la escuela. Debo creer que Neji ya habló contigo.

—...

Hizashi no respondió, no le veía el caso a mentir, sabía que como fuera Hiashi estaría molesto. Cómo el Alfa, su hermano era demasiado exigente con la Madriguera y no era de su agrado no tener control sobre todo lo que sucedía.

—No espero una tontería de Neji, en verdad no.

Hizashi se vio a punto de defender a su hijo, no obstante...

—¡Que frío! Cierra la puerta. —pidió Hiashi

Hizashi estaba cumpliendo, cuando un remolino de viento empujó la puerta y a Hizashi con ella, quedando los dos hermanos uno a lado del otro. Que sorprendidos observaron un pergamino volando hacia...

Hiashi adelantó la mano para tomar el manuscrito, considerando que como Alfa iba dirigido a él..., Más la misma corriente de cefiro, le hizo un corte en la mano, haciendo que la retirara, y dirigió el mensaje a Hizashi.

El hermano gemelo menor tomó el pergamino y lo abrió presuroso...

 _Padre..._

 _He acompañado a Tenten siguiendo a los yôkai Inu. Debes estar molesto porque no me comuniqué antes, pero debo decir que el camino fue largo y descansamos un poco. No puedo mentir yo deseaba iniciar este viaje._

 _Me mostraste que nuestro honor era a veces lo que nos hace pelear a pesar de nuestra forma y los prejuicios por ello._

 _Padre, el ser una liebre no es algo insignificante o el tener que vivir escondidos. Padre... El Dai-Yôkai no me vio diferente a los otros shifter, soy tan valioso como cualquiera._

 _Estoy bien, y viviré con la frente en alto._

Hizashi terminó de leer y deseó llorar, más la presencia de su hermano no se lo permitió. Su hijo le había demostrado que ser un _shifter_ liebre no significaba ser débil o cobarde.

—Es de Neji —aseguró Hiashi.

—Si...

—Tú sabías donde estaba.

—Si.

—Pues envíale respuesta. Debe regresar, vienen tiempos difíciles, debemos protegernos entre nosotros. La Madriguera es primero.

Hizashi vio a su gemelo y este no esperó respuesta para ir a la puerta, estaba seguro que sus órdenes serían obedecidas.

—No Hiashi, Neji no solo no regresará, si no que yo... Me uniré a él con los _Inu_.

—¡¿Estás loco?!

—No, mi hijo y yo deseamos crear algo bueno para los _shifter_ liebres... Para todos.

Hiashi miró estupefacto a su siempre obediente hermano, meterse al interior de las habitaciones y salir poco después con una bolsa llena.

—No pretendo que lo comprendas, pero no me intentes detener.

Hiashi no hizo ningún movimiento y sin creerlo, vio partir a su gemelo.

000

Naruto se sentó en una de las ramas en lo que los demás recorrían el tramo circular con Sesshōmaru e InuYasha.

Se preguntaba ¿por que y cuántos secretos cubrían su vida hasta ese momento?

Recordaba sus escuetas palabras en su nota...

 _Mamá..._

 _No podía quedarme si me estaban persiguiendo; los Inu me han protegido y me han dado refugio._

 _Mamá ¿Por que soy una especie de Kitsune?_

Naruto se rascó la nuca al recordar que su pergamino estaba dividido en dos y el otro mensaje iba para...

000

Rasa, se sentía nervioso y con terror de saber que le hubiera pasado algo a su familia. Karura era su esposa y compañera, como bien se lo dijo a los otros _Rīdā_ , los matrimonios ya no eran buscados por esa leyenda de _compañeros verdaderos_ , pero no por ello no había amor y respeto.

Rasa escuchó al conductor informar:

—Señor, Sajin está en medio de la carretera, acompañado de un hombre.

—Deten el auto.

Daimaru obedeció y paró; que Rasa bajó veloz antes del paro total. Baki le siguió de inmediato.

El _tanuki_ vio a Sajin avanzar rápido, pero cojeando hasta él.

El pelirrojo a su lado lo siguió, pero más lentamente y con actitud suspicaz.

—¡Lord estamos cerca, necesitamos la ambulancia!

Rasa sintió su corazón casi detenerse. Nagato al ver al _Tanuki_ en _shock_ , lo apuró:

—¡Vamos!

El _shifter_ conejo avanzó dando grandes zancadas hacia la curva donde estaban sus compañeros y los heridos.

Los otros autos arribaron, más dejaron pasar a los servicios de urgencias.

Rasa y Nagato llegaron al lugar del ataque y los jóvenes _tanukis_ corrieron a sus brazos. Konan obvió a todo mundo dirigiéndose a los paramédicos y explicando lo que había podido revisar en los heridos.

Rasa dejó un momento a sus hijos y caminó hasta donde atendían a Karura, a la que se le notaba grave.

El _Rīdā_ rozó la mano de su esposa y la sintió fría. Debía ser fuerte, pero ver de ese modo a Karura lo tenía al borde de la locura.

Los otros líderes optaron por revisar el lugar y acercarse a los jóvenes _shifter_ que el olor los delataba como de diferentes especies.

Fugaku notó que el de perforaciones parecía ser el líder de ese grupo y llegó hasta éste.

—No erramos al considerar que ustedes son los que auxiliaron a los _tanukis_.

Yahiko encaró al _Tengu_ sin amedrentarse.

—Estuvimos casualmente por aquí.

—¿Podrían decirnos cómo pasó todo? —pidió Minato.

Yahiko y Konan comenzaron a describir lo que habían visto y evitado.

Al escuchar el relato; el rubio maldijo al saber que _kitsunes_ renegados tenían mucho que ver en ese atentado.

Itachi y Shisui observaron al trío de buenos samaritanos y llegaron a una conclusión...

—Son _Akatsuki_. —Shisui puso en palabras los pensamientos de ambos.

Nagato, que no dijo —hasta ese momento una palabra—, vio a los dos _Tengu_.

Los _Rīdā_ lo invitaron y el ambiente se tensó. Los tres de _Akatsuki_ se alistaron para luchar, si se veían amenazados.

—De parte de esta alianza, les agradecemos su ayuda... _Akatsuki_.

Anticipó Fugaku, Minato asintió y los otros _yôkai_ hicieron una reverencia.

Los tres _shifter_ correspondieron, agradecidos con saber que su decisión fue la correcta.

Los paramédicos subieron a todos los heridos y con eso los autos se empezaron a mover. Antes de subir a su transporte Fugaku pidió:

—Nos harían un favor si aceptan la invitacióna mi casa.

Los _Akatsuki_ se miraron y si bien aún había desconfianza, Nagato deseaba saber más de... Minato y que mejor de ese modo.

Rasa llevó a sus hijos a la limusina y regresó hasta los de _Akatsuki_.

—Vienen ¿Verdad?

—Si.

Respondió Konan. Con esa respuesta el Tanuki corrió a la limusina para despedirse de sus hijos, pues ellos irían con los _Tengu_ en lo que él iba al hospital con su esposa, cuñado y gente.

000

Después de dar su versión de lo ocurrido en _Roiyaritī_ , Sasuke vio que Kushina ya no estaba tan en su contra y él decidió retirarse a descansar un poco en lo que recibían noticias de los Sabaku no.

Al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, se arrastró a su cama y fue cuando sintió el aire frío colarse por debajo de la puerta, lo que era extraño, pero más extraño fue que un pedazo de papel llegará con la corriente.

Sasuke lo alzó y...

 _No sé cómo saludarte, antes eras para mí solo un cazador ahora... No sé cómo verte._

 _Arriesgaste tu vida por ayudarme y lloraste... Creo que por mí... La verdad es que recuerdo poco de lo que pasó después, pero me dijeron que no querías que InuYasha me llevara con él. Ehm... Si te interesa estoy bien, a salvo._

 _Gracias... Uchiha..._

 _Ehm... ¿Te veré pronto? Bueno, espero._

Sasuke terminó de leer y era genial que estuviera a solas, pues tenía una cara de tonto total. No era para menos "¡ _Naruto le envío un mensaje!"_ Lo demás no le importaba.

000

Kushina fue dejada en una salita a solas, para que pudiera leer en privado su nota y cuando ella lo hizo se dejó caer en un sillón.

Era lógico que su hijo preguntaría eso, más esperaba haber podido hablar con Minato antes o tal vez Naruto deseaba una respuesta de los dos, por la obvia insinuación de la paz entre clanes caninos y zorros.

...

* * *

Mil gracias a:

Kane-noona, baunyoko, Chiharu: Pues con muchas dudas, aumentan entre más sabe ^_^ y Alba marina.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

* * *

Itachi y Shisui miraban con extrema curiosidad al trío de _shifters,_ que viajaban frente a ellos, en la limusina.

Yahiko siendo el más abierto, fue el que inició una conversación:

—Ustedes, supieron quienes eramos casi de inmediato, puedo saber ¿como?

—Oh... Mi prometido —señaló Itachi a Shisui— es un historiador del clan.

—Ambos lo somos, pero Itachi está ayudando a su padre y aprendiendo todo sobre ser el _Ô-Tengu_ y próximo _Rīdā_.

—Ya veo, pero a pesar de ello no es normal... —comentó el de cabello naranja.

—Bueno tambien nos gusta saber sobre todos los _shifters_ y clanes. —concluyó Shisui.

—Entonces saben a que se dedica _Akatsuki_. —opinó Konan.

Itachi la observó y asintió:

—Lo sabemos y no estamos en contra, no todos los _yôkai_ siguen las reglas de convivencia pacífica...

—Y de esclavitud —intervino escuetamente Nagato.

—Por desgracia tambien y es lo que más se ve. —aclaró Shisui.

—Ayudar a otros _shifters_ era necesario, los _Tengu_ lo entendemos; es bueno que haya un grupo de... rebeldes, lo que no es del agrado de nuestro líder y otros, es que sus métodos a veces son muy violentos.

Yahiko bufó, pero Konan posó su mano sobre el brazo del cambiador de León y este se relajó, para responder:

— Esos _métodos_ no son nuestros, los _yôkai_ y _ayakashis_ lo hacen y nos culpan para que no confíen en nosotros.

Shisui vio a Itachi y este le sonrió de lado...

—Te lo dije.

—Bien, ganaste.

Los del trío de _Akatsuki_ veían el intercambio de ese par, con asombró.

—Lo sentimos, pero mi prometido me aseguró que ese era el motivo real y yo le dije que si comprobamos, le debería una cena.

Explicó muy quitado de la pena Shisui. Itachi vio a los _shifters_.

—Estudié sus ataques y noté las diferencias, algo que no cuadraba, por supuesto que tampoco herirían a los otros _cambiaformas_.

Nagato vio con detenimiento al _Tengu_ de coleta y sin haberlo conocido por mucho tiempo, ya lo consideraba un joven muy astuto.

El viaje se relajó un poco y los de _Akatsuki_ tuvieron la confianza de preguntar algunas cosas de los otros _Rīdā_ , sobre todo de Minato...

—Pues de saber de él, solo lo que dicen algunos viejos y nada fuera de que dejó su lugar como _bocchan_ y futuro líder hace unos años, no se sabe el motivo... —Agregó Itachi...— No lo sabíamos, pero ahora sabemos que se fue a casar, hoy nos presentó a su esposa, lo que me recuerda Nagato- _san_ , ella es una _cambiadora_ Conejo como... usted.

—De hecho es pelirroja tambien —acotó Shisui.

Nagato no respondió, sin embargo para los _Tengu_ no pasó desapercibido que sonrió, la primera vez desde que lo conocieron.

Itachi casi lo imitó, pues a su mente llegó la idea de que la dama Kushina escapó tanto tiempo de los intentos de búsquedas de _yôkai_ rastreadores con ayuda; con ayuda nada débil... claro _Akatsuki_. Ellos no eran cualquier _shifters,_ no como los que había conocido, aunque eso estaba cambiando al ver como las nuevas generaciones de estos, ya no eran serviles y eso era... excelente.

000

Naruto sintió la compañía y no tuvo que voltear para saber de quién se trataba.

—Escucho. —le dijeron.

—...

El rubio dejó salir un suspiro.

—Tranquilo, piensa lo que deseas saber primero, no hay prisa.

El Conejito miró al ocaso...

—Los _kitsunes_ son... ¿Muchos?

—Pues, si, somos varias familias.

—¿Cómo era... Kurama- _sama_?

—Serio. Nunca lo ví sonreír.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—Si. Siempre estaba solo, a excepción de cuando recibía a los _Ô-Tengu_ o a sus... Yo sospecho eran espías.

—¿Espías?

—Bueno, lo parecían por lo extraños que eran.

—Y el actual líder ¿Cómo es?

—Mira no lo conozco mucho, se fue antes de que yo naciera y regresó no hace mucho. Lo que te puedo decir es que se ve más amable que el antiguo y si bien no lo hace mucho, si sonríe.

—Ya. ¿Viven cerca?

—Como todos los clanes, tenemos diferentes casas. La principal se encuentra en nuestro territorio en el Este.

—Al lado contrario de donde nos hallamos.

—Si.

—Hay otras cosas que quiero saber, más primero debe venir lo principal... ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada de mí otro origen?

—Bien, cuando lo sepas, yo te diré lo demás.

—... Gracias.

Shikamaru se estiró y miró hacia el bosque.

—Espero que no tarden. Ya tengo hambre.

—¡Acabamos de comer!

El _Yoko_ se encogió de hombros. Naruto rió divertido:

—Entremos. Si Sesshōmaru- _sama_ te corre no será porque eres _yôkai,_ si no por voraz.

El de coleta metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Ellos son _Inu_ , deben comer igual o más que yo.

Naruto optó por no debatir eso último.

000

La _shifter_ conejo se quedó un momento a solas y pensando. Despues se levantó y alizándose la ropa, salió de nuevo a la sala, donde vio llegar al grupo que salió a ayudar a los _Tanukis_. Itachi y Shisui presentaban a unos... ¡¿ _Shifter_?!

Kushina caminó más cerca y...

—¡Nagato! —exclamó emocionada.

Los jóvenes _Tengu_ se miraron entre ellos e Itachi sonrió al ver como Kushina abrazaba al otro pelirrojo.

Por su parte Konan y Yahiko negaron al ver que su secreto parecía haber sido revelado.

Mikoto vio el intercambio y preguntó divertida:

—Kushina- _san,_ se ve que conoce a nuestros nuevos invitados.

La mencionada reaccionó:

—Si. Es mi primo Nagato, _Ttebane_.

La Uchiha sonrió y se dirigió a los presentes.

—Por favor sientense y mientras les sirven algo, cuentennos ¿por que no vinieron Minato y Fugaku?

—Oh mamá —intervino Itachi— Ellos fueron con Rasa- _sama_ al hospital para que revisaran a los hijos de este, no parecían heridos, pero no deseaban escatimar en precauciones.

—¡Por _Enma-sama_ , esperemos que estén bien!

Dijo la Uchiha y los presentes contaron lo que sabían.

000

En el hospital. Minato se movía inquieto. Fugaku se acercó y lo agarró del brazo.

—Vayamos a esperar fuera.

—...

Los _Rīdā_ no dijeron una palabra hasta que estuvieron en una de las salidas, sintiendo el viento en sus caras.

—Minato, no son de tu clan.

—Pero lo fueron. No podemos obviar eso. Tuve que vigilarlos, pero ni siquiera supe cuando dejaron el clan.

—Seguro que fue antes de que tomarás el liderazgo.

—No tengo ni idea de que como es que mi padre pudo utilizar... Sus servicios.

—A veces como hijos, creemos que nuestros padres son perfectos y sin defectos; sin embargo sólo son _yôkais_ que hierran como cualquiera, al no saber reaccionar a las situaciones. No lo defiendo, más ni siquiera me imagino que uno de mis hijos me rechace, mucho menos que me odie; tal vez me volvería loco.

Minato vio al cielo...

—Para no pretender defenderlo, lo hiciste muy bien.

—De verdad no era mi intención, solo te digo mi punto de vista como padre.

—Espero que Rasa- _san_ sea tan consecuente como tú o mejor aún, que no les pase a nada a su familia.

—Minato no quiero ser condescendiente, pero los _yokos_ no fueron los primeros en atacar.

—Si esos _Gatos Demonios_ han regresado. Aunque si peco de comodino, deberíamos avisarle a los _Inu_.

—Veo... Si, es lo mejor. Son sus enemigos naturales.

000

No es que hubiera esperado ese camino todo sencillo y rápido... Mentira, la verdad es que Hizashi si creyó que ir a reunirse con su hijo no sería peligroso, después de todo; sospechó que el regreso del _Ichizoku Inu_ ya era información de todos. Y lo era, más no por ello, los _ayakashis_ y _yôkais_ voraces se habían quedado tranquilos en su lugar ¡No! Salieron a abastecer la despensa y él como _shifter_ liebre solo y fuera de su madriguera, era un bocadillo suculento.

Hizashi consideró la de cambiar en su animal y esconderse, más esos _ayakashis_ no parecían querer dejar su cacería.

Hizashi se giró para encarar a sus perseguidores; su _ninjutsu_ y su katana, servirían para alejar a esos demonios, por lo menos el poco tiempo que necesitaba para correr lo más veloz que pudiera; la montaña ya no estaba lejana, por lo menos deseaba llegar a las faldas y si iba a morir que fuera más cerca de Neji. Su único hijo, el que le dió fuerzas en ese matrimonio arreglado que su gemelo y alfa le impuso.

Hizashi sostuvo su armas y esperó; escuchó las risas de sus atacantes, al verlo dispuesto a combatir.

Un aullido cruzó el aire nocturno y el el Hyūga sintió que toda suerte de vivir más allá de esa noche, desaparecía; pues a sus agresores se les uniría un lobo. Un escalofrío recorrió la piel de Hizashi al notar la figura humanoide y lupina, acercándose.

Un gruñido surgió de las fauces del _yôkai_ lobo y una palabras masticadas le siguieron:

—¡Largo, él es mío!

 _"Jodido lobo"_ pensó Hizashi, " _aparte de inoportuno, glotón, pues lo quería devorar solo_ ".

Los _ayakashis_ se movieron lentamente, en opinión del lobo, pues este disparó un ataque con sus garras y para evitar contrataque, usó un remolino llevándose _ayakashis_ , ramas y troncos.

Hizashi miró el lugar, buscando una oportunidad de escapar, pero...

—Ni lo intentes conejo, te perseguiré, y te atraparé igualmente, y no tengo tiempo.

—En primer lugar no soy un conejo, soy una liebre, en segundo lugar no soy joven o sea que mi carne estará dura y espero que te haga daño y por último... Deseaba ver una última vez a mi hijo.

Okamimaru gruñó o eso creyó el _shifter_ , pero el _yôkai_ lobo demostró que reía.

—Y olvidaste decir que eres un Omega.

—¿Eso importa si me metes en el horno?

El _Rīdā_ del _Ôkami_ se mostró en su forma contenida y sonriendo aún, explicó:

—Dime... Liebre, ¿el olfato de tu especie es malo?

—No... Creo.

El lobo demonio se acercó otro poco...

—Entonces huele, tú mismo lo has dicho, ya no somos jóvenes, entonces dime si tengo que pelear o... Negociar con alguien tu divorcio.

Hizashi guardó su katana y bufó. Okamimaru sonrió más al ver el gesto en el _shifter_ al decir lo siguiente:

—¡No puede pasarme a mí... mi compañero destinado es un depredador y _yôkai!_

—Mío. ¿A quien mato?

—En fin... no mates a nadie, soy viudo. —Okamimaru gruñó— Oh no exageres, fue un matrimonio arreglado.

—Tambien el mio. Un hijo. —respondió ya más sereno Okamimaru.

—Un hijo llamado Neji.

—¿Ibas a buscarlo?

—Está con...

Hizashi no concluyó la frase, si no señaló la montaña.

—Oh...

Okamimaru suspiró y ofreció la mano a Hizashi.

—Creo que ver al señor del Oeste, debía ser si o si. Tengo que ir a un asunto con los Dragón/Araña... —Hizashi se estremeció y el _yôkai_ lobo se acomodó el cabello—, pero puedo dejarte en mi casa y esperarme ahí, para llevarte a la montaña.

El Hyūga refunfuñó, más no podía ignorar la verdad, ese lobo loco era su compañero... Y según las leyendas no lo heriría jamás.

—Vamos.

Okamimaru notó que la liebrecita dejaba su mochila, lo que significaba "tú la cargas", Okamimaru se encogió de hombros y la llevó.

000

Los niños ya estaban siendo llevados por los guardias a los autos y de camino a la residencia Tengu. Rasa miraba las líneas inestables en el monitor de los signos vitales de su esposa.

Los médicos no daban muchas esperanzas pues Karura usó toda su fuerza para proteger a sus hijos.

Rasa pensaba en lo irónico y cruel de la situación, al combinarse un suceso doloroso y algo que nunca creyó le ocurriría y que no podría disfrutar porque siempre estaría tintado de melancolía.

—Vamos Karura no te vayas... Puedes encontrarlo también.

La puerta se cerró y Rasa vio a su cuñado.

—Yashamaru debiste ir con los niños para que descanses.

—No puedo, ella podría irse y no estaré.

—No digas eso, ella es mi esposa, la fuerte tanuki que lidera conmigo.

—Ella es mi hermana mayor y te quiere.

—Lo sé.

—Te quiere, pero amó al compañero que perdió aún siendo una adolescente.

—¡Nunca me dijo!

—No deseaba hacerte sufrir o que su matrimonio fuera empañado para los dos. Por eso guardó el secreto.

Rasa apretó los labios, no obstante dejó salir el aire.

—Eres especial Karura. —El _tanuki_ acarició la mano de su esposa y la llevó a sus labios— Me has hecho muy feliz.

Yashamaru se quedó acompañando a su cuñado. Sintiendo que dejó libre a su hermana de esa pesada cadena de su secreto.

000

Sasuke pensó en donde dejar su tesoro que no deseaba compartir con nadie... Por el momento. Un libro, cabe decir el forro de este, fue el elegido.

El joven _Tengu_ colocó el pergamino releyendo el contenido...

—Debería responder...

Sasuke no era de explayarse, pero lo intentaría. Sacó hoja y pluma:

 _Conejito..._

 _Dices que estás bien, aunque si pudiera desearía poder comprobarlo por mi mismo._

 _Ser amigos no suena tan mal, luego de haber combatido juntos ¿No creés?_

 _¡No lloré! Me picó el polvo los ojos, pero... No me gustó que quisieran lastimarte._

 _Por cierto, conocí a tu mamá, es... Muy bonita._

 _Ahm, si también quiero verte._

El pelinegro se movió inquieto...

—Y ahora... ¿Cómo la mando?

Sasuke pensó en su mascota Taka, ¿pero como le decía a donde y qué tal si no lo dejaban pasar a donde vivía Naruto?

Sasuke enrolló su hoja, salió sigiloso de su cuarto y fue a donde su halcón descansaba.

—Taka... Tienes una misión importante.

El halcón extendió sus alas removiendose para despertar totalmente. El ave era inteligente, y Sasuke esperaba que diera con los _Inu_ y pudiera pasara entregar su mensaje.

000

Fugaku observaba a los pequeños, deseando que estos ya no pasaran por más.

Minato mirándolos, deseó ya estar con Kushina y aclarar lo de su hijo.

Los autos pararon y los _Rīdās_ bajaron seguidos de los guardias con los menores, que ya Ibán descansando.

Mikoto salió a recibirlos y guio a los _tanukis_ a las habitaciones listas para ellos.

Fugaku y Minato entraron a la sala y el encuentro de _akatsuki_ y el rubio _Rīdā_ se dió, más éste no miró a nadie más que a Kushina; ella notó la desesperación de Minato y se dirigió a Fugaku:

—¿Fugaku- _san_ , nos permite una sala?

El _Ô-Tengu_ asintió y Kushina sin esperar agarró la mano de Minato y lo llevó a donde había leído la carta de Naruto.

...

* * *

Muchas gracias a:

Kane-noona y Chiharu: Naruto al contrario de arreglar los de los Hyūga hizo más fuerte a la "rama principal" casándose con la inútil. Todo basado en una maldita doble moral (+_+)

*Yoko: Otra forma de llamar a los kitsunes.


	13. Chapter 13

Aclaración que debí hacer desde un principio. No coloqué en advertencias el omegaverso porque este _fic_ no lo es. Si bien leo y me agradan algunos mangas y manhuas de esta temática; en mis historias no lo usaría a menos que fuera obligación. El motivo es muy simple... en mi opinión las violaciones solo fueron cambiadas y maquilladas en ese universo, lo que les recuerdo, que no tolero la violencia en los _fics_ , pues ya tenemos mucha en la realidad.

Y para la pregunta de ¿Por qué uso Alfas y Omegas? Es también muy sencillo, yo me basé en los libros homoeroticos en donde el Mpreg es muy usado con los Omegas, sin todas esas _cadenas_ que los atan en el omegaverso. En estos libros el tema es más —repito— en mi opinión, más libre.

Con esto aclarado; libero a quien seguía este fic esperando omegaverso, que ya deben haber emigrado a los tantos fics con este tema.

Al regresar a publicar, sabía que mis historias no serían populares, pero escribo para esas dos o tres personitas que me leen.

Muchísimas gracias, ustedes saben quiénes. ^_^

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII**

* * *

Kushina hizo pasar a Minato dentro de la pequeña sala.

—Sientate. —pidió la _shifter_.

Ambos se sentaron. Ella sintió como el rubio agarraba su mano y lo miró a los ojos.

—Escapé por la presión de tu padre.

—Si, lo supe después, saqué conclusiones.

La _shifter_ siguió...

—No te puedo asegurar nada, pues a pesar de como era tu padre, no lo creí capaz de hacerlo; el caso es que una mañana que no estabas; unos _yokos_ llegaron a nuestra casa y no parecían amigables... Escapé sin mirar atrás.

—Comprendo, duele que me dejarás, pero debiste sentir que esa era la solución.

Kushina agarró el rostro del _Kitsune_.

—Te amo y me costó mucho, pero ya no éramos solo nosotros.

Minato dejó salir un suspiro al agregar:

—Estabas embarazada.

—Si. Tuve que protegerlos...

—¿Protegerlos? ¿Aparte de Naruto...?

Kushina negó y dejó que ese dolor y melancolía por la pérdida de sus otros dos hijos, brotara en una marejada de lágrimas.

—No... Nuestros pequeños alfa... Menma y Naruko no sobrevivieron...

Minato abrió la boca impresionado y se dejó caer hincado ante Kushina

—¡Perdón, perdón por no estar ahí!

La pelirroja alzó al rubio y la pareja se abrazó compartiendo su tristeza y dejando en los brazos del otro las lágrimas, tributo a sus hijos.

Pasó un largo momento y Kushina pudo seguir hablando.

—No tenía un lugar, estuve en mi forma de conejo los últimos días e hice una madriguera... Lo intenté Minato, de verdad...

—No amor, no te culpes, al contrario, no imagino como puedo pedirte perdón yo... De no ser por mi padre y por mí, no hubieras sufrido todo esto.

La pelirroja negó categóricamente:

—No digas eso. Eres mi compañero destinado y si no fuera así, aún me hubiera enamorado de ti.

Minato no se contuvo y besó a su esposa. Al separarse él la atrajo a sus brazos.

—Nacieron el diez de Octubre, pero a pesar de su naturaleza combativa, los mayores cedieron calor y alimento al más pequeño y Omega... A Naruto.

Minato apretó el agarre en la _shifter_ en sus brazos.

—Cuando pude viajar, busqué ayuda. Mi primo Nagato y sus amigos me escondieron hasta que me recuperé, luego me ayudaron a vivir sin llamar la atención, y eso fue hasta hoy.

—Precisamente, por eso no pude encontrarte y afortunadamente ni mi padre. Fueron años, más nunca me di por vencido. Busqué y busqué..., Pero por fin estás aquí y voy a protegerlos.

—Exactamente a eso debíamos llegar. Dejaste a tu padre y clan; ¿Y como es que ahora eres líder?

—Regresé a la muerte de mi padre.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—No, no deseaba escucharlo. Rechacé su herencia y el clan.

—¿Entonces...?

—Los mismos _kitsunes_ me pidieron que fuera su líder. Pero pacté lealtad con todos como si fuera la primera vez. Sigo siendo un _Yoko_ de tres colas como me conociste.

—Renunciaste a todo por... Mi.

—Tú eres mi todo.

—Bien —se aclaró la garganta la _shifter_ y bromeó— te salvaste de recibir unos golpes.

—Y no me hubiera defendido.

—Minato, ¿Naruto...?

El rubio negó al responder:

—No sé cómo es que él heredó la fuerza de mi padre. Y tampoco estoy seguro de ello.

—No obstante Naruto es un Omega.

Minato agitó la mano, restándole importancia a lo dicho por la pelirroja:

—Esa condición no es importante entre los _yôkai_ , por lo menos no entre los más antiguos. Entre los _yôkai_ hay líderes mujeres, niños, ancianos y supongo Omegas; sobre todo lo de gestar en un varón no es condicionado por nacimiento, si no por deseo. Si un _Rīdā_ o _yôkai_ tiene pareja del mismo género pueden ser padres, no en vano somos _yôkai_ o _Dai-Yôkai_.

—No comprendo como Naruto obtuvo esa fuerza, y tú tampoco, más lo agradezco, pues fue su escudo ésta mañana.

—Lo fue, pero lo ví combatir antes ¡es muy hábil!

—¡Pues es mi hijo _Ttebane_!

Minato sonrió y besó a su esposa de nuevo. La Conejita poco después le mostró la carta de Naruto a Minato.

Este la leyó y suspiró, regresandole el pergamino a la pelirroja.

—Kushina has hecho un maravilloso trabajo educando a Naruto, es muy astuto.

Ella se sonrojo, más respondió:

—Creeme no es muy bueno en los estudios, pero es muy observador y tiene un corazón enorme.

—Tanto como para cambiar la forma de pensar de un orgulloso _Tengu_.

Kushina vio el ceño fruncido del rubio y rió divertida.

—Supongo que también lo notaste.

—En la batalla lo defendió a costa de su vida... ¡Mocoso precoz!

—Estás exagerando, solo son niños.

—Y desearía que crecieran como eso, como niños, pero no creo que sea posible.

—Minato... Amo a mi hijo y no me imagino sin estar a su lado...

—Temes que salga herido. Y estoy de acuerdo, ví lo que pasaron los _tanuki_...

—Vamos a verlo y a Sesshōmaru- _sama_.

—Si. Mañana mismo. Hoy descansemos. Creo que pedirle posada a Fugaku sería lo mejor, ha sido un día largo y pesado, como para regresar a la mansión.

—Si.

La pareja salió hasta la sala donde, solo se encontraban los anfitriones. Minato no tuvo que decir nada.

—Mandé a preparar una habitación para ustedes.

Dijo Mikoto y los guiaron a ella.

000

Hizashi vio la casa del lobo _yôkai_ y bufó, el... Pulgoso era muy rico, aunque a él no le interesará el estatus, tampoco era algo que iba a despreciar.

Okamimaru bajó y le ofreció la mano al Hyūga, más éste no la agarró. El _yôkai_ no se lo tomó a mal, después de todo el _shifter_ parecía todo un guerrero y consideró que así le agradaría que lo trataran.

—Bienvenido a la casa principal del clan _Ôkami_.

Ofreció Ôkamimaru. Hizashi asintió y caminó con su... Con el _yôkai_.

—Mi hijo ya está durmiendo, te llevaré a mi habitación...

—No lo creo. Quiero otra.

El lobo rió:

—Bueno, tenía que intentarlo. No me puedes culpar.

El de ojos blancos masculló.

—Atrevido.

Fueron por los pasillos hasta las recamaras y el lobo abrió la puerta de una de ellas.

—Descansa un rato.

—Pero...

—Voy a ver Naraku, mi socio y si no tardo, vamos a la montaña, sin embargo viendo la hora ya deben estar durmiendo también.

El Hyūga se mordió los labios, más no pudo refutar lo que decía Ôkamimaru y cedió.

—Entonces descansaré.

El _yôkai_ entregó la bolsa del _shifter_ a este y cuando la estaba agarrando, lo jaló y lo besó. Hizashi pudo golpear al lobo abusivo, más optó por deleitarse con ese primer contacto.

El beso se profundizó y la mochila cayó en el suelo, pues las manos estaban ocupadas recorriendo el cuerpo del otro.

Luego de un buen tiempo, los varones se separaron por falta de aire y porque su deseo estaba nublando sus mentes.

Ôkamimaru gruñó enterrando la nariz en el cuello de Hizashi.

—Temo por la vida de una de mis _hosts_ , si no me quedaría y te reclamaría ahorita mismo.

Hizashi gimió al sentir el aliento de Ôkamimaru en su piel, más sacó fuerzas de voluntad y lo alejó:

—Ve... Yo esperaré.

El lobo dejó a su liebrecita y casi corrió para salir del cuarto; pues no confiaba en poder detener su deseo.

Estando en la limusina tuvo que recordar a la odiosa Kagura, la culpable de que él no pudiera estar con su pareja recién encontrada, por lo menos ese pensamiento le hizo bajar la erección que tenía.

000

Rasa sintió el pitido y luego vio como en sueños como médicos y enfermeras entraron a intentar traer de vuelta a su esposa, su amiga, su socia..., Pero Kagura no regresó.

Yashamaru comenzó a llorar y el _tanuki_ mayor lo atrajo para abrazarlo y consolarse ambos.

El sonido no se detuvo y la línea siguió recta.

000

Sesshōmaru pasó sus barreras para ir a la casa Kagewaki. Fue cerca de estas y descansando vio un halcón...

—Royakan...

El lobo brincó de _Mokomoko_ y se dirigió hacia el animal. Lo que sería normal es que el ave volara alejándose del _yôkai_ , más no lo hizo y el lobo pudo notar...

—Señor, trae un mensaje.

Sesshōmaru arqueó una ceja...

—¿Olor...?

Pidió el _Dai-Yôkai_ y el Capitán aspiró, respondiendo:

—... _Tengu_ , mi Lord.

El _Rīdā_ agitó la mano.

—Traelo... Lo señalaré para que pueda pasar las barreras.

—¿No es peligroso mi Lord?

—No. Parece una mascota entrenada, seguramente de un _bocchan_. Conocido de alguno de nuestros chicos.

Sesshōmaru colocó un sello con su esencia en el halcón, dejándolo libre y llamó de nuevo a su Capitán para seguir su camino.

000

Mikoto recibió el mensaje de una de las siervas. Una llamada telefónica con las desafortunadas noticias sobre la muerte de Karura del _Ichizoku Tanuki_.

Regresó con su esposo y este no dormía por lo que supuso...

—Rasa...

—Karura- _san_... No lo logró.

Fugaku fue hasta su esposa y la abrazó, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría él en una situación como esa, no deseaba ni imaginarlo.

000

El ave llegó al castillo y en este los _ayakashis_ lo llevaron a su destino, no en vano llevaba la marca del Lord. El ave fue dejada en la entrada de la habitación de _Conejito_ y le abrieron, el _shifter_ rubito descansaba sin intenciones de despertar, y si por este fuera el pobre halcón no hubiera podido entregar su mensaje; más el buen oído del cocker lo salvó, porque se removió y mirando al mensajero removió a su amigo que aún medio dormido estiró la mano, por lo que Taka zafó el papel y lo entregó.

Naruto se dejó caer de nuevo en su futón y siguió con su siesta. Taka... Buscó un lugar alto para descansar.

000

Con todo resuelto, por lo menos esa noche, Ôkamimaru se retiró a su casa, buscando dejar todo atrás y centrarse en su compañero.

000

Nagato vió la luna esconderse tras unas nubes, su sueño no llegaba y sabía el motivo, más no era algo que pudiera resolver, él no. Solo el destino y estaba seguro que el arreglo no le gustaría.

000

Ôkamimaru bajó veloz del auto y caminó sin detenerse hasta el cuarto que ocupaba el _shifter_. El lobo gimió recargandose en la puerta y agradeciendo su buen tino de haber elegido una habitación lejos de la de Kōga, pues sentía el olor de su compañero traspasar la madera y ya estaba duro solo con eso.

Del otro lado, Hizashi no estaba muy alejado de lo que sentía el _yôkai_.

La necesidad de reclamar zumbó fuertemente en los oídos de Ôkamimaru. Hizashi no era el único que lo experimentaba, y cada latido que el lobo sentía en su pene era suficiente para causarle algo de dolor. Sus deseos eran pesados.

Ôkamimaru por fin entró y vio al _shifter_ en la cama, muy despierto y... Desnudo.

Caminó hasta él; las ropas fueron quedando tiradas en el piso. Hizashi esperó con las pupilas dilatadas de deseo. Ôkamimaru correspondió y sin dilación se lanzó a besarlo profundizando el contacto.

Hizashi retrocedió jadeando. Jadeaba pesadamente, el pecho se expandía y se contraía con cada tironeo de aire hacia sus pulmones.

—Por _Enma-sama_ estoy ardiendo.

—Igual yo.

Susurró el _yôkai_ tocando la cintura de la liebre, saboreando la sensación de esa piel antes de presionar su boca en la garganta de Hizashi. Hacía calor, mucho más de lo que debería haber hecho, y fue glorioso.

—Quiero reclamarte ¿Puedo?

Los ojos de Hizashi se agrandaron, justo antes de que un color rojo le subiera por el cuello y se asentara en su rostro, y sintieran las orejas arder

—Yo...

—Es muy pronto para ti.

Hizashi dejó salir el aire y negó.

—No te he detenido, hasta ahorita. Y yo mismo te inivité. No estuve casado mucho tiempo, el murió antes de que Neji naciera y luego... Han sido años, pero son leyendas los que hallamos a nuestros compañeros destinados... No quiero perder más años y felicidad. Estoy listo.

Ôkamimaru empujó a Hizashi sobre su espalda, y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, inclinándose y dominándolo.

El _yôkai_ sintió la prisa en los latidos del corazón de la liebrecita, la forma en que aumentaba la velocidad mientras se inclinaba sobre él.

—Lento...

Pidió el Hyūga, finalmente admitió después de un duro trago.

Ôkamimaru besó dulcemente a su pareja en la boca, solo una breve probada de esos labios de los que no podía obtener suficiente antes de echarse atrás.

—Tú ordenas.

—Tengo algo que podemos usar. Quédate ahí y quédate desnudo.

El _yôkai_ corrió hasta su cuarto de _invitados_.

Ôkamimaru no había sido casto esos últimos años. Él salió algunas veces en búsqueda de amantes temporales, cada vez que sus impulsos eran muchos.

Por eso el lobo tenía lubricante en esa habitación. Cada vez que lo usaba para las noches solitarias que tenía, era útil para los amantes que traía a casa. Aunque ese pensamiento molestó al lobo. "¡ _No podía usar un lubricante abierto en su compañero destinado! ¡Le pareció sacrilegio!_ " El gruñó y echó ese a la basura y tomó otro nuevo. Ôkamimaru regresó con Hizashi y se subió a la cama con este.

—Confía en mi.

—Ya lo hice, al seguirte en la montaña.

Ôkamimaru tomó a su pareja por los muslos, levantándolos para que el trasero de este estuviera sentado en el regazo de él. El lobo abrió la botella, exprimiendo algo del lubricante claro en su palma y dejó que sus dedos dieran vueltas alrededor del esfinter de Hizashi, sintiendo al _shifter_ tensarse y temblar. Él era sensible.

—Dime si molesta. Podemos ir mas lento

Hizashi bufó.

—Puedo manejarlo.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

Ôkamimaru tomó una de las muñecas del Hyūga, bajando la y haciendo que este tocara su pene, para que sus dedos sintieran la circunferencia de lo que pronto iba a estar dentro de él.

—¡¿Que…?! ¡¿Cómo demonios no me di cuenta antes?! —chilló Hizashi.

El _yôkai_ hinchó su pecho, satisfecho con la reacción.

—Soy un _Rīdā_.

—Arrogante.

—Tal vez, pero prometo darte mucho placer.

Ôkamimaru ronroneó las palabras, pero luego falló evitando un suave gemido cuando su amante, su compañero, le acarició suavemente el pene.

Los dedos del lobo seguía _trabajando_ en el _shifter_ alcanzando la próstata de este y sintiendo el apretar de Hizashi, Ôkamimaru jadeó.

—Creo que ya estás listo para recibirme.

El _Rīdā_ sacó sus dedos del interior de Hizashi. Rápidamente se untó algo del lubricante sobre su miembro y fue empujando en Hizashi.

La presión estaba allí, la resistencia natural, pero durante unos segundos, Ôkamimaru temió que no hizo lo suficiente para hacer que su compañero justo lo que necesitaba, para aceptar el pene del lobo en su cuerpo.

Hizashi cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los dientes, pero no le pidió al _yôkai_ que disminuyera la velocidad ni se detuviera, por lo que éste no lo hizo.

Ôkamimaru deseó moverse de inmediato, más se contuvo, después de todo el que estaba bajo él era su compañero.

Cuando el mismo Hizashi se removió, fue cuando Ôkamimaru se comenzó a mover y bombear, a inclinar las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. El movimiento fue constante desde el principio.

Hizashi se arqueó y su cuello quedó expuesto a la boca del lobo, que no perdió tiempo y lo mordió. Al mismo instante, el _Rīdā_ agarró el pene del _shifter_ y lo masturbó.

Hizashi gimió contra los labios de Ôkamimaru. Forcejeó y se retorció bajo el peso del cuerpo de este, llegando con un duro grito contra la boca del _yôkai_.

La oleada de calor contra el vientre de Ôkamimaru hizo que sus testículos se apretaran y cada músculo de su cuerpo se apretara de placer, estalló.

El _Rīdā_ se derrumbó sobre su compañero con un profundo suspiro, con el pecho agitado mientras soltaba las muñecas de Hizashi, sujetandolo, tocándolo..., necesitándolo.

...

* * *

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron comentarios, no saben cómo un simple "me gusta" me anima.

Ese Guest que se emocionó con otra pareja, ahora de un lobo y una liebrecita, muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario y en honor a ello, te dejé ese lemon de arriba ;-)


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

* * *

Los _Tengu_ anfitriones, fueron los primeros en levantarse. Mikoto dejó a Fugaku para que les informará a sus invitados del fallecimiento de Sabaku no Karura. Mientras ella se aseguraba que los jóvenes _Tanukis_ aún estuvieran descansando.

Revisó las habitaciones de los niños y al constatar que dormían; se dirigió a los guardias que ya estaban de pie.

—La señora Karura no lo logró. Ella murió ésta madrugada.

El rostro de los _Tanukis_ se volvió sombrío y Mikoto continuó:

—Sé que deben estar dolidos y enojados, pero este momento debe ser de apoyo a su clan y _Rīdā_.

Los guardias asintieron, sabiendo que la venganza sería después del funeral de su señora.

Mikoto se unió a los invitados, su esposo e hijo mayor, quienes ya estaban al tanto de lo sucedido.

Y los clanes de _kitsunes_ y _Tengu_ , coincidieron en que, mientras Rasa y familia pasaban por el luto, ellos debían buscar a los responsables del atentado.

000

Ôkamimaru vio los rayos del sol entrar en la habitación y sonrió al observar a Hizashi, que dormía aún.

Debía levantarse y poner al tanto a Kōga, más tampoco deseaba abandonar el calor de su pareja, a la que besó en el hombro. Hizashi sin abrir los ojos, advirtio:

—Levántate, debes hablar con tu hijo antes del desayuno.

Ôkamimaru exhaló y por fin dejó el lado de su amante... Futuro esposo.

000

El _Rīdā_ _Tanuki_ dejó la oficina del médico con los papeles del fallecimiento de su esposa. Yashamaru lo esperaba y al verlo fue hasta él.

—Ya está en el auto... ¿La llevaremos...?

—Si... A nuestra casa. Pasaremos por los niños...

—Aún no lo saben.

—Es mejor que se los diga en persona.

Yashamaru asintió y salió con su cuñado y al auto.

000

Lee ya estaba rumbo a la puerta y tuvo que regresar, pues su amigo dormía plácidamente en forma de conejito bajo el futón. El cocker echó un vistazo hacia el halcón y se preguntó si el ave no intentaría comerse a su amigo. Después de todo era una buena —aunque arriesgada— forma de obligar a su amigo a levantarse, antes de que el desayuno fuera servido.

Lee vio al halcón al mismo tiempo que levantó de un movimiento el futón para despertar a su amigo.

El Conejito se removió, y Lee vigiló al halcón, más este no se movió...

—Vaya ese Uchiha, te entrenó bien.

Naruto cambió y bostezó estirándose:

—Es muy temprano.

—No lo es. Alístate para que nos unamos a los otros.

El rubio remoloneó y al hacerlo, sintió el sonido del papel arrugandose y lo agarró.

Lee no dijo nada, permitiendo que el rubio leyera su mensaje.

El _cambiaformas_ rubio rió por lo escueto de la misiva y con los nervios que se notaban en ella de parte del remitente, aunque le gustó que le dijera que su mamá era bonita. Y es que su... Nuevo amigo, le dió información importante sin notarlo, porque su madre solo podía estar cerca de los _Tengu,_ si Minato... Su padre, ya la había contactado y estaban juntos.

Naruto terminó de leer y vio a su mensajero que era igual de serio que los _yôkai Tengu_.

—Vamos, ya es hora de que te vayas. Te llevo fuera.

Ofreció Naruto, más Taka ni se inmutó. Lee vio las nulas acciones del ave y pensó...

—O no le gusta que le ordenen o tal vez espera una respuesta.

—¿Tú crees?

—Pues, si no, se hubiera ido desde anoche.

—... Tienes razón.

Naruto buscó las cosas para escribí y redactó algo rápido:

 _Uchiha..._

 _¡Claro que es bonita, es mi mamá ttebayo! :-P_

 _Si quieres que nos veamos... podrías venir a visitarnos y de paso que Sesshōmaru-sama te conozca de cerca, creo que sabes que él será o es un importante yôkai, bueno es una sugerencia, a menos que... Tengas miedo ;-)_

 _Nos vemos o... No._

 _P.D. Tú halcón es igual de serio que ustedes XDD_

Al concluir, el _were_ -conejito ató la nota a un sereno Taka, que dócilmente subió en el brazo de Naruto.

Los otros chicos ya estaban rumbo al salón para desayunar.

Ya acomodados en su lugar, los menores miraron con curiosidad a Taka. Sesshōmaru habló con ellos informándoles de sus mensajes e invitandoles a comer.

Naruto notó que el mensajero esperaba algo de comida y le dió pedazos de fruta. Taka comió lo que creyó pertinente y sin avisar en medio de la comida, echó a volar.

Después de comer, los chicos parecían muy animados y el _Dai-Yôkai_ junto con InuYasha salieron al patio invitandoles también.

Sesshōmaru detuvo al joven Hyūga y le mencionó:

—Es muy probable que tenga unas visitas por la tarde, me agradaría que me acompañara.

—¡¿Cómo guardia?! —Preguntó emocionado Neji, aunque luego lo se puso serio— Por supuesto, Lord.

Sesshōmaru asintió y ambos se unieron de nuevo al grupo.

La empalizada fue empezada con un ejemplo de los hermanos _yôkai_ y con ellos, los niños los imitaron, emocionados de ser tan fuertes como para clavar troncos de la circunferencia de sus brazos.

Los dos maestros fueron con el Lord al interior del castillo, para que los sirvientes los guiarán a las piezas que serían su salón de clases.

000

Hizashi se baño y cambio, esperando a Ôkamimaru fuera por él para llevarlo a donde comerían. No era crédulo y sabía que una relación de _shifter_ y _yôkai_ no era bien vista, mucho menos siendo él una liebre y Ôkamimaru un lobo, por lo que no podía saber si sería rechazado por el clan _Ôkami_ o incluso atacado.

El Hyūga no daría muestras, más si estaba muy nervioso. La puerta se abrió y el _yôkai_ lobo entró.

—Lamento, haber tardado, pero es que me arreglé. Vamos.

Hizashi salió y escuchó la plática del _yôkai_ a medias:

—El desayuno se servirá en el jardín, deseaba que Kōga y tú tomarán el sol.

—Y... ¿Cómo lo tomó?

Ôkamimaru sonrió acariciando el cabello largo y castaño del _were_ -liebre.

—Bien... Debes saber que mi esposa no tiene mucho de haber muerto...

—¡Oh lo siento mucho!

—No te angusties, no vivía con nosotros, estabamos casados de nombre y ella era más feliz viajando, lo malo es que tampoco estuvo con Kōga.

—¿No? Eso es... ¡Extraño!

—A lo mejor para ti, no lo es para nosotros los _yôkai_ , son extraños los padres muy apegados a sus hijos, por lo menos eso era antes.

Con esa conversación ya estaban en el jardín y Kōga los miraba desde su silla con su pie herido sobre un banco.

Hizashi al verlo, caminó veloz hacia el niño exclamó;

—¡¿Estás herido?!

Kōga casi brincó por la frase que lo tomó desprevenido. Hizashi ya estaba con él revisándolo. El menor rió antes de decir...

—El médico ya me revisó, pero... Gracias por la preocupación.

Hizashi recobró la compostura y con un leve sonrojo carraspeó:

—Bueno, pues soy Hyūga Hizashi y por causas ajenas a nosotros,... me temo que soy el compañero destinado de tu padre.

Hubo un sonido de asombro, no obstante no salió de los labios de Kōga, si no de los guardias que se hallaban por el jardín. Un sonido de gruñido silenció cualquier muestra, Ôkamimaru advirtió de ese modo a su gente.

Kōga se quedó un momento en silencio y los mayores, temblaron esperando la reacción.

—... No culpe a los guardias, es que es sumamente extraño que la pareja de mi padre, sea un _shifter_. Por mi parte me sorprendí, pero también me sentí feliz por él.

Ôkamimaru intervino en ese punto:

—Somos _yôkai_ , y guerreros, nos costará un poco no ser amenazantes, solo confía en que no te lastimaremos, no intencionalmente; simplemente no somos muy diestros en ser cariñosos, nuestro clan fue conocido por vivir en cuevas, cazar y guerrear, antes de unirnos a la vida moderna no hace poco... debes de tenernos paciencia o...

—Puedes golpearnos.

Terminó divertido Kōga.

Hizashi se cruzó de brazos y negó...

—Neji es igual, o sea que estoy acostumbrado.

Kōga buscó en sus memorias, si había molestado a un Hyūga, más para su tranquilidad, no era el caso. Por eso se atrevió a decir:

—Papá dice que irán a ver a los _Inu_ ¿Puedo ir?

Hizashi se sirvió jugo y afirmó:

—Definitivamente debes ir, Neji podría querer saber cómo lidiaran con que sus padres están juntos.

Ôkamimaru estaba por opinar, más Hizashi intervino:

—No puedes pedir que esto les sea fácil. Si ni para nosotros lo es.

El _Rīdā_ tuvo que estar de acuerdo con el pensamiento del _shifter_ liebre.

000

Minato y Kushina posteriormente del desayuno, decidieron retirarse a la casa de los _Kitsune_ , no la principal, una más cercana para estar disponibles para las exequias de la _Tanuki_.

En el auto Jiraiya por fin pudo comentar.

—Creíamos que Nara Shikamaru, se fue con... Naruto. Lo confirmamos ayer que envió una nota a su padre.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó el rubio.

—¿Quién es Shikamaru? —Kushina preguntó.

—Es el hijo de uno de nuestros mejores guerreros, parece estar siempre distraído, pero es solo muy observador, según la nota, le causó mucha curiosidad lo que sucedió con Naruto y sobre esa forma... Y decidió ir con los _Inu_. Quienes por cierto simplemente lo aceptaron solo para que Naruto tuviera a quien preguntarle si tenía dudas del clan de zorros.

El _Rīdā_ rubio pensó un segundo y sonrió —Ese niño es muy astuto y curioso. Y es bueno que... Mi hijo esté con alguien de confianza.

Kushina se cruzó de brazos y bufó:

—InuYasha es amigo de Naruto, lo es también Lee y los otros _shifter_. Ellos han estado con él desde que entraron a _Mandasu_. Sesshōmaru lo protegió...

Minato calmo a la pelirroja...

—Lo sé, lo sé; desafortunadamente elegí mal las palabras, sé que Shikamaru no conoce a Naruto y que los otros niños son sus amigos, simplemente déjame creer que mi hijo estará con un _Kitsune_ y de ese modo me conocerá un poco.

La _shifter_ Conejita aceptó las disculpas de Minato.

—Solo... —Kushina dudó un poco, más siguió— Sé que tal vez te hiera, pero... Yo siento seguro a Naruto con ellos y no con tu clan... Lo siento... aún no.

El rubio abrazó a su esposa y tuvo que aceptar que esos años huyendo de los _yokos_ , no serían fácilmente olvidados por ella y era su deber ser paciente.

Jiraiya deseó concluir el silencio incómodo y agregó:

—Esta mañana llegó un aviso luctuoso.

—De los _Tanukis_.

Afirmó Minato, no obstante el zorro de cabello blanco negó:

—No. Vino del clan Kagewaki. La señorita Kagura murió.

—¡¿Que?!

—Si, también me asombré, Minato.

Kushina suspiró...

—A esa... _Yôkai_ si la conocí, alguna vez fue al restaurante. Era muy desagradable, pero no sé veía enferma. Con éstas... Muertes no podremos ver a Naruto hoy.

El de ojos azules deseó negarse, pues ya deseaba reunirse con su hijo, más incluso Kushina comprendía y le recordó la forma de actuar al ser _Rīdā_.

—Por desgracia no, más si podemos enviar una carta a Sesshōmaru- _sama_ para que sepa y nos autorice para mañana.

—Yo creo, que él lo comprenderá, porque seguramente le invitaran o informaran de esto. He escuchado rumores de que conoce al _Rīdā_ Kagewaki.

El viaje continuó entre conversaciones. Jiraiya sintió un mensaje llegar a su teléfono y al leerlo, sonrió...

 _ **Te veremos en la casa del Oeste, eso sí no has mentido y estás en algún Club con los Hosts. Por tu bien que no sea así.**_

Orochimaru era de pocas, pero serias palabras.

Minato vio la sonrisa de su consejero y preguntó:

—¿Feliz?

—Maru y Mitsuki vienen.

Minato movió la cabeza y le explicó a Kushina quienes eran.

000

Los autos podían subir por el camino de tierra, más las barreras no lo permitían por lo que los del _Ôkami_ e Hizashi, se apearon y esperaron a que les dejaran pasar.

Kōga debía ser cargado y estaba negándose que su padre lo llevara.

—Debes ir de ese modo o esperarnos en el auto y traeremos a Neji.

Dijo Hizashi y como lo supuso, Kōga cedió a ser cargado.

No tardó mucho y los _ayakashis_ los guiaron para traspasar las barreras y caminar hasta el castillo. Al arribar a este, Ôkamimaru tuvo que decir...

—De verdad es un castillo ¡¿Cómo construyeron esto tan pronto?!

Hizashi vio el lugar...

—Es impresionante.

Los de _Ôkami_ vieron hacia la empalizada y Hizashi dijo...

—Ahí está...

Los lobos vieron en dirección a los menores. El trío se quedó un rato viendo cómo Neji trabajaba con los otros _shifter_ y estaba muy concentrado el clavar troncos:

—¡Se ve muy fuerte!

Exclamó Kōga y su padre estuvo de acuerdo. Jaken salió y llamó a los visitantes.

—El Lord los recibirá.

De ese modo, por fin se movieron.

000

Los hermanos Sabaku no por fin se despertaron por el hambre. Kankurō y Temari salieron primero, con un Gaara medio dormido siguiéndolos.

Nagato, Yahiko y Konan caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a las habitaciones que les habían prestado, para recoger sus pertenencias y retirarse; cuando vieron caminar a los jóvenes _Tanukis_ por el mismo pasillo, pero en dirección contraria.

—¡Yahiko- _san_! —gritaron corriendo hacia él, al unisono los dos mayores, recordando que habían jugado con el _shifter_ León.

Konan sonrió al ver que su amigo recibía a los _tanukitos_ y los alzó en brazos, haciendo reír a éstos. Konan saludó:

—Buenos días _bocchan_ Sabaku no.

—Hola Konan- _san_ , Nagato- _san_.

Saludaron los niños mayores, y fue ahí donde los _Akatsuki_ miraron a un somnoliento y enfurruñado Gaara que con renuencia, pero con el escencia de líder, caminó un poco y se paró frente a Nagato estirando los brazos.

El trío de _shifters_ justicieros, se quedaron asombrados por el gesto del más joven _bocchan_ , pero vino una explicación de los hermanos de éste:

—¡Gaara mimado! —acusó Kankurō.

—¡Ya era grande para que te carguen!

Chilló Temari, haciendo que el rostro de Garra se volviera rojo, no se sabía si era de enojo o vergüenza y a punto de llorar; eso antes de que Nagato lo alzara y por el tamaño, lo tuviera que acomodar en su cadera. Gaara pareció olvidar de inmediato su molestia y se acomodó en el hombro del pelirrojo.

El grupo se dirigió al comedor y uno de los guardias comentó:

—El joven _bocchan_ , nunca tuvo esa clase de confianza fuera de su familia cercana.

Konan se acercó a los escolta y susurró...

—Nagato es un... Omega.

Ella guiñó un ojo y es que los custodios estaban impactados, sobre todo Sajin que vio combatir al letal Nagato.

000

El joven Uchiha remoloneaba en su cama, porque estuvo despierto esperando a Taka hasta la madrugada, más el halcón no llegó.

Mikoto tocó y entró en el cuarto, y vio a su hijo aún medio dormido.

—Sasuke ya te has perdido el desayuno.

—...

—Vamos hijo, necesito que despiertes.

—¿Por qué?

Se quejó el niño.

—Hijo... Gaara y sus hermanos también van a desayunar tarde, acompañalos.

Eso último le sonó a Sasuke como una petición para hacer honor a los buenos modales de los _Tengu_ , por lo que tuvo que esforzarse para levantarse y alistarse.

Mikoto sonrió y dejó a su hijo menor.

El Uchiha se metió a bañar y salió ya con la ropa puesta. Su corazón brincó emocionado al escuchar el característico picoteo de Taka en su ventana/puerta. Sasuke abrió y el ave entró volando buscando la percha que el moreno tenía para cuando estaba con él.

Sasuke, avanzó veloz al ver que el halcón alzaba la garra para entregar la respuesta a su mensaje. Sasuke lo agarró y buscó una golosina para Taka, pero éste se encontraba demasiado lleno con lo que Naruto y los otros niños, lo alimentaron.

—Glotón...

Taka ignoró la crítica de su amo. El Uchiha leyó ávidamente la nota y sonrió. Buscando su escondite para sus tesoros, guardó el papel y salió, no sin antes decir...

—Rubio atrevido. Descansa... Por hoy, mañana llevarás otro mensaje.

Aseguró muy ufano el moreno, saliendo por fin rumbo al comedor. Debía convencer a sus padres de visitar a los _Inu_ o que lo dejarán ir, aunque eso último lo dudaba.

En la mesa ya no se encontraba nadie, excepto Itachi, quién al ver al menor con un semblante feliz, comentó:

—Por levantarte tarde ya no viste a los _kitsunes_ irse.

—¡¿Ya no están?!

Itachi negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Sasuke refunfuñó, y se sentó mirando a la puerta:

—¿Aún no vienen los _Tanukis_?

—No ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Mamá dijo que los acompañe.

—...

El de coleta no respondió de inmediato y eso hizo que Sasuke lo mirara con sospecha. Itachi exhaló y dejó su taza.

—Sasuke, del ataque de ayer... La señora Karura no lo logró.

—¡Oh por _Enma-sama_!

—Sus hijos aún no lo saben.

El menor de los _Tengu_ se sintió muy mal por Gaara y sus hermanos.

Poco tiempo más tarde, el grupo de _Akatsuki_ y los _tanukitos_ arribaron. Sasuke abrió la boca al ver al pelirrojo aupado en Nagato y estaba a punto de burlarse, más una mirada de advertencia de parte de su _aniki_ , lo detuvo.

Con el mismo rostro atónito; Rasa miraba la misma escena desde la otra puerta, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, debía ser fuerte y dejar que sus hijos comieran algo antes de decirles la horrible noticia y aún con eso, sintió que Karura todavía le ayudó haciendo que su hijo más pequeño y quién la necesitaba más... Se acercara a alguien y no cualquiera, si no a su compañero destinado.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a...

Baunyoko, kane-noona, Chiharu: Pues se le agradece, pero ya se murió jejeje Excelente que te haya gustado :3; Tessa y Sakura1402. De verdad agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

* * *

Fugaku vio el pergamino y lo dobló antes de entregárselo al serio y joven _Kitsune_ de cabello plata. Luego se giró a ver a Obito.

—Nada de perder el tiempo y tardarse, este mensaje debe llegar con los _Inu_.

—Si _Rīdā_.

Obito era sobrino de Fugaku, no directamente, más todos los _Tengu_ estaban emparentados de algún modo.

Los dos mensajeros salieron y Fugaku le preguntó a su hermana...

—¿Llegarán a tiempo?

Naori sonrió divertida.

—Obito es inquieto, pero el _kitsune_ es muy serio y no parece el chico que se deje influenciar por Obito.

—Me tranquiliza.

—¿A qué hora irás al funeral de la _Hime_ Kagewaki?

—En cuanto Rasa, regrese.

—Ya lo hizo. Pero está con sus hijos.

—Dejemoslo a solas, hasta que nos pidan lo contrario.

000

Nagato olió el aroma que recién había conocido y lo buscó discretamente. No obstante Rasa lo miraba con una mezcla de fascinación y melancolía desde la puerta.

El pelirrojo conejito se giró velozmente, y se concentró en sentar a un renuente Gaara que bostezaba.

Rasa se retiró antes de que lo vieran los niños, pues en cuanto lo notaran preguntarían de inmediato por su madre.

Los menores siguieron desayunando, sin percatarse de que su padre ya había llegado.

Itachi se iba a levantar, sin embargo eso fue antes de notar que Rasa llegó.

Los _tanukis_ menores comieron frugalmente, lo que era normal, pues la noche anterior solo bebieron algo de jugo, con algunas gotas, para tranquilizarlos.

Los _akatsuki_ no se retiraron, pues los niños se sentían seguros con ellos, posiblemente por como los tres _shifters_ combatieron en el ataque.

El grupo terminó y los _tanukis_ iban a ser guiados a sus habitaciones, pero Rasa los detuvo con su presencia.

Los niños caminaron veloces hacia su padre, en cuanto lo vieron. Rasa los recibió en sus brazos, el _Rīdā_ no pudo contener las lágrimas al escuchar la vocecita serena de Gaara...

—¿Y mamá? ¿Por qué no vino contigo?

Los presentes ya le habían dejado a solas, para que ese momento fuera de familia. No obstante Nagato se quedó del otro lado de la sala y negó con tristeza, ¡ _El destino era un maldito insensible!_

—Lo lamento niños,... Mamá ya no está.

Los rostros de los pequeños _yôkai_ se comenzaron a descomponer, en cuanto comprendieron lo que su padre había dicho.

Rasa abrazó a sus hijos y el aguerrido Nagato no pudo seguir escuchando y salió veloz del lugar.

—¿A dónde vas?

Lo detuvo una seria Konan. El _shifter_ conejito negó...

—No puedo soportarlo. No puedo verlos ahí con el dolor de su pérdida y no creer que no tengo parte de culpa.

Konan agarró los brazos del pelirrojo.

—Mirame Nagato —El aludido no pudo evitar obedecer— No escogiste ser su compañero y no hiciste nada para que esta tragedia sucediera. Por el contrario, si nosotros no hubiéramos estado, ahora ese _yôkai_ no tendría ni a sus pequeños, la señora... Karura, ya estaba herida cuando la conocimos. Nagato puede ser que ella hubiera orado o usado su fuerza _yôkai_ para llamarnos.

—...

Tal vez Konan exageraba o tal vez no, pues a pesar de haber conocido e incluso combatido con los _ayakashis_ demonios y demás, aún no sabían los poderes que poseían, muchos eran diferentes.

—Nagato eres un conejito muy fuerte, amigo; no lo seas solo físicamente y no te escondas de ese regalo que el loco destino te dio. Pero si crees no poder con todo esto que este _Rīdā_ carga... Alejemonos de ellos.

—¿No... no estarías molesta?

—Por supuesto que no. Tú ayudaste a tu prima al huir de su compañero.

—Eso fue porque corría peligro.

—De alguna manera, también tú... Corres peligro de sufrir un colapso.

El _shifter_ asintió y andarín, ya se reunirían con Yahiko.

000

Los dos Uchiha salieron del comedor acompañando al _akatsuki_. Yahiko suspiró abatido comentando...

—Si hubiéramos llegado antes a esa carretera.

—Al contrario, gracias a ustedes no hubo más pérdidas. —explicó Itachi.

—Esos Gatos Leopardo hicieron muchos destrozos en la última ciudad que visitamos. —Sasuke miraba al de perforaciones con interés y admiración. Itachi pensaba en como hacer que esos tres aceptaran que les acompañara algún _Tengu_ en la búsqueda de esos Gatos.— Los seguíamos desde ese lugar, más debimos ser más veloces, pero no creímos que se detuvieran a atacar a la gente en su camino. Además que se unieran esos _yokos_ renegados. Minato- _san_ nos dijo que el se encargaría, más no queremos dejarlos solos.

—Todos nos encontramos con las manos llenas, con la inminente guerra. —explicó Itachi.

—Eso ha dicho tu padre, por lo mismo creemos muy necesario revisar que todos los _shifters_ estén lejos de ustedes, no se ofendan. —acotó Yahiko.

—No. Comprendemos e incluso nos ayudaría que no hubiera muchas posibles víctimas cerca de los _yôkai_ que los usan de alimento.

Yahiko aseveró moviendo la cabeza. Los Uchiha lo dejaron en su habitación y se retiraron.

Sasuke caminaba en silencio hasta que preguntó:

—¿Gatos Leopardo? ¿No son _Nekomatas_?

—No, no lo son, solo comparten algunas características en común.

—Y los del _Inu_ son...

—De hecho son enemigos desde centurias de los Gato Leopardo. Padre y Minato- _san_ , enviaron un mensaje con dos de nuestros guerreros para avisarle a Sesshōmaru- _sama_ del regreso de esos Gatos.

—Oh... Me hubiera gustado ir.

Itachi carraspeó:

—Si te portas bien, podría decirle a Padre que en la visita que deben hacer los _Tengu_ , vayas también.

Sasuke pareció levitar de la emoción y sólo atinó agitar la cabeza afirmando.

000

El Lord salió y Hizashi no perdió tiempo en levantarse e ir a abrazar a Neji. El menor recibió el gesto e incluso lo devolvió, más cuando esto terminó, cuestionó:

—Papá ¿Que hacen esos _yôkai_ aquí?

Hizashi exhaló aire y guió a su hijo a donde los del _Ôkami_ se encontraban.

El _Rīdā_ se incorporó seguido de Kōga que se apoyó en él.

Neji entrecerró los ojos, sin embargo esperó a que diría su papá.

—Neji... Hace unas horas me encontraba de camino a este lugar...

—¿Tratarías de hacerme cambiar de opinión?

Hizashi negó sonriente:

—No. Venía a unirme a ti.

Neji miró a Hizashi con asombro y luego de admiración.

—Pues es el caso, es que creí que no llegaría, porque... —El _cambiaformas_ liebre mayor comenzó su relato y...— Me ayudó, fue en ese momento en que lo supe...

—Ambos lo comprendimos, yo desde que noté su olor cuando viajaba en mi auto, porque mi olfato es el mejor...

Intervino Okamimaru. Hizashi continuó para aclarar la idea:

—Neji... Ôkamimaru es mi compañero destinado.

Neji quedó estupefacto y los otros esperaron que reaccionara.

—¿Neji?

Preguntó Hizashi, el chico se movió y miró a este, preguntando:

—¿Estás seguro? ¡Es un _yôkai_! ¡Un depredador!

—Todo eso lo sé.

Hizashi aclaró con temor de que su hijo rechazará su relación, pues encontrar su pareja era algo muy extraño y que no pasaba fácilmente, más si Neji no estaba de acuerdo; no podía seguir con ello, aunque le doliera muchísimo.

Ôkamimaru apretó los puños deseando intervenir y convencer al joven _shifter_ ; no obstante sabía que debía permitir que su pareja lidiara con su hijo, pues lo conocía. Por lo que no esperaba...

—Mi padre es un cambiaformas liebre, ¿no es problema para usted? ¿O lo va a esconder?

Kōga gruñó y Ôkamimaru lo silenció para responder:

—Es mi pareja, es un regalo; lo que nunca creí hallar. Será mi esposo, si él lo acepta. Será mi compañero guiando mi clan. Kōga es mi hijo y tú lo eres de él, más lo serán de ambos, si también lo aceptas.

—Los _cambiaformas_ nunca fuimos tratados con igualdad, mucho menos bien, por los _yôkai_.

Ôkamimaru dejó salir el aire.

—No puedo decirte, que no fue mi caso, pues si bien trabajé con _shifter_ y no los traté de mala forma, más si soy culpable de no detener a mi hijo para molestarlos en su escuela, aún sabiendolo; soy culpable de ser permisivo con Kōga, pero no de odiar ni mucho menos a los _shifters_.

Kōga se sonrojó y tuvo a bien alzar la vista y dirigirla a Neji.

—Solo era un juego, un tonto juego... Yo lo lamento y te aseguro que no te molestaré, pues no quiero que mi padre pierda a su compañero destinado.

Neji, se giró a ver a su papá...

—¿Entonces no te mudaras conmigo?

Hizashi suspiró y vio, a Ôkamimaru y Kōga, luego de nuevo a Neji...

—Si me necesitas, lo haré.

—¿Y tu pareja?

—Neji, te lleve nueve meses en mi cuerpo, eres mi hijo... Mi bebé.

Neji abrazó a su padre y al separarse lo vio con una leve sonrisa.

—Ahora soy un guerrero parte del _Ichizoku Inu_ , estaré bien papá. Regresa con tu compañero.

—Pero... —se negaba el _cambiaformas_ liebre mayor.

—No me abandonas... Me cuidarás desde allá, no quiero que cuando llegue el día, mi _Rīdā_ y nosotros tengamos que combatir contra los lobos demonios.

Dijo Neji viendo a los del _Ôkami_.

Hizashi negó y su rostro se transformó:

—¡No, no te dejaré! ¡Eres muy joven!

Ôkamimaru intervino al ver a Neji tan firme en su decisión.

—Hizashi..., Nuestro hijo quiere estudiar para ser guerrero, es su decisión. Es joven, pero Sesshōmaru- _sama_ no lo es y si lo aceptó en sus filas es porque vio potencial y no para ser solo un escudo.

—Él nos dió valor y no nos trata como débiles o innecesarios _shifters_. —acotó Neji.

—Y no lo eres, nunca lo fuiste. —dijo Hizashi.

—Papá incluso en nuestra madriguera hay clases.

Hizashi tragó saliva y recordó a su gemelo alfa que lo casó sin preguntar su opinión y tuvo que aceptar el motivo detrás de las acciones de su hijo; él siempre notó las diferencias a pesar de sus esfuerzos de ocultarla. Hizashi acarició el cabello de Neji y vio a Ôkamimaru con intención.

El lobo se aclaró la garganta y mencionó:

—Debemos hablar y ofrecer una alianza con el Señor del Oeste.

Neji se inclinó, sin poder borrar el orgullo de sus facciones.

—Le avisaré de inmediato.

Saliendo al pasillo, en donde Jaken recibió el mensaje y él espero a su Líder.

Kōga —en cuanto salió Neji— se sentó y preguntó:

—¿Entonces aceptó que seremos hermanos o no?

Hizashi sonrió con resignación:

—Ya lo aceptó, pero no irá con nosotros.

—¿Pero lo visitaremos no?

Volvió a preguntar y Ôkamimaru accedió:

—Por eso, ofrecere la alianza.

Kōga se sentó y sin notarlo acomodó su ropa y peino sus, coleta y colita.

Ôkamimaru rodó los ojos y Hizashi sonrió discretamente, notando ese interés de Kōga por verse bien ¿Para quién? Era la pregunta.

000

El rubio conejito siguió clavando troncos, preguntándose porque no había recibido respuesta inmediata a la carta enviada a su madre, y luego se dijo que así como era Kushina debió poner en orden las cosas antes de actuar.

Naruto siguió sosteniendo el leño en lo que Lee probaba golpearlo con el puño y enterrarlo de ese modo.

—No creo que puedas —picó Naruto.

Lee se concentró y golpeó... Lográndolo.

—¡Yosh!

Los aplausos se escucharon y de eso, los otros empezaron a intentar sus formas de clavar leños.

Con ese trabajo los _shifters_ se olvidaron un poco de las cosas tan revueltas en su mundo y volvieron a ser niños juguetones; aunque con lo divertido estaban, terminaron pronto su trabajo.

000

Nagato y Konan notaron que su amigo ya estaba fuera de la habitación, con las cosas de los tres.

Yahiko, que notó huellas de llanto en su siempre impasible amigo pelirrojo, más se abstuvo de cuestionar.

—¿Nos vamos ya?

Dijo Yahiko y Konan afirmó:

—Si, es tiempo de visitar a la comunidad _shifter_ en esta ciudad.

Los _Akatsuki_ avanzaron por el pasillo y si bien podían evitar el comedor, Nagato inconscientemente eligió pasar por ahí y pudo ver qué a pesar de toda su fuerza y de ser un _Rīdā_ , Rasa se encontraba rebasado por la situación...

000

La casa del clan de _Yokos_ no era tan grande, pero más que suficiente para un buen grupo de personas. Orochimaru bajó del auto y alzó la canasta con el pequeño bebé que dormía plácidamente. Mitsuki aún no mostraba que clase de _yôkai_ sería, más su gestante tenía esperanzas de que fuera un tipo serpiente como él, por el color ambar en los ojos de éste, no obstante también poseía una gran mata de cabello blanco como Jiraiya.

Orochimaru fue recibido por los sirvientes que lo llevaron a la habitación de...

—Ocuparemos también la estancia donde se queda mi esposo.

Si, el _Sennin_ como lo llamaban —igualmente a Jiraiya— ordenó.

Mitsuki despertó y bostezó llamando la atención de su padre, éste lo acunó y el bebé se volvió a acomodar.

Casi nadie lo sabía, no obstante Mitsuki podría ser un _Guirivilo_ * una criatura no vista hacia muchas centurias, por lo tanto debía ser protegido. Orochimaru dejaba de lado la real esencia de su bebé, exacto porque, para Jiraiya y él solo era su pequeño. Por lo mismo deseaba que Mitsuki solo fuera, un solo _yôkai_... Aunque no estaba en sus manos esa decisión.

000

Neji vio llegar a los líderes _Inu_ y velozmente tomó su lugar detrás de Sesshōmaru. InuYasha vio al _shifter_ actuar y a pesar suyo, aceptó que Neji parecía haber nacido para ser un gran guerrero, que sabía actuar como tal.

El encuentro se dió y Ôkamimaru dejó en claro lo que deseaban o eso consideró él, más Hizashi intervino en un momento de la conversación...

—Sesshōmaru-sama, sé que mi petición será exagerada, pero deseo que la tomé en cuenta... Yo ruego poder ver a mi hijo, por favor. No pasaré sobre la decisión de Neji de ser parte de su ejército, más es solo un niño, mi niño, se lo imploro no...

El de luna en la frente alzó una mano para detener al _shifter_ liebre. Y los presentes creyeron que el _Inugami_ estaba molesto, pero...

—Hyūga- _san_... Estos niños como les llama, decidieron seguirme, sus motivos deben saberlos ustedes que son su familia; no obstante ahora que me han jurado lealtad, son mis guerreros y de lo que mi clan ha sido hasta leyenda, es en saber elegir nuestras batallas y perfeccionar a nuestros gladiadores hasta hacerlos tan imqueables que no sufran heridas mortales. Soy el Señor del Oeste, _Inugami_ _Dai-Yôkai_ y le aseguro que no soy adepto a que mi clan sea amenazado mucho menos lastimado. Mi clan fue casi exterminado por un error y una traición, no por un combate justo, más por ello aprendí y antes arrasaré a cada clan que siquiera nos vea mal, para evitar el error del pasado. Esa es la promesa que les hice y la que cumpliré. Ellos serán capaces de luchar sus combates sin ayuda y si la batalla es demasiado para ellos, para eso está el _Ichizoku Inu_ respaldandolos.

Hizashi se quedó en silencio, antes de hacer una reverencia con su frente tocando el piso.

—Dejo en sus manos a Neji.

El joven Hyūga sintió que por fin su destino lo iba formando y no se lo estaban imponiendo.

Cuando después de compartir la comida, los de _Ôkami_ y Hizashi se retiraron. Naruto se acercó a él y comentó...

—Tu papá se ve contento a pesar de no querer separarse de ti.

—Me dejó elegir... Y yo elegí ser un soldado.

—Espero que mi madre, pueda aceptarlo también.

—Si estás seguro, ella lo permitirá.

Naruto exhaló deseando creer lo que Neji afirmaba.

000

Por fin Rasa se separó de sus hijos, tratando de no apartarlos a pesar de tener los brazos llenos de pequeños y medianos _tanukitos_ y deseó que Yashamaru no se hubiera ido, no obstante el joven no deseaba dejar sola a su _nee-chan_ y lo comprendió perfectamente. Pero se sentía rebasado y a punto de quebrarse...

Nagato entró a la sala y fue el más joven de los _tanukitos_ quien al sentir su presencia, lo buscó con la mirada y al verlo cerca, dejó a su padre y pidió que lo alzara de nuevo en brazos. Nagato aupó al menor y se sentó a lado de Rasa, quien agarró su mano y el _were-conejito_ supo que era hora de tomar una decisión, si dejar o no a esa familia rota, para evitar conexiones difíciles, o ser el pegamento que —creyendo lo que Konan decía— Karura pidió al destino.

000

El auto paró y Minato bajó después de Jiraiya. Kushina fue auxiliada por su galante esposo y ya abajo, el rubio le mostró.

—Nuestra casa en esta ciudad.

La pelirroja observó el lugar y...

—¡Dijiste que era pequeña _Ttebane_!

Minato sonrió divertido:

—Comparada con la principal, lo es.

—Que bueno que no la conocí, si no, te hubiera rechazado por ser un niño rico.

El Kitsune rió:

—¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡Y tuve que perseguirte por meses!

Kushina enseñó la lengua y besó fugazmente al rubio.

—Ahora estamos juntos y debemos ver a nuestro bebé; envía esa carta al Señor del _Ichizoku Inu_. Debemos alistarte para que vayas con los Kagewaki.

—Iremos.

—No, creo que no deben conocerme aún.

Minato frunció el ceño y Jiraiya —junto con los otros _yokos_ \- entraron al lugar dejando a solas a la pareja.

Dejando que los otros se retiraran a sus habitaciones; el de cabello claro los imitó y...

—¡Maru!

El _Sennin_ serpiente rodó los ojos, más no corrigió al _kitsune_. El de marcas rojas corrió a abrazar a su esposo y este lo permitió. Luego unieron sus labios.

—Te extrañé, también a Mitsuki...

Orochimaru mostró al bebé que jugaba feliz con su mano. Jiraiya lo alzó en brazos:

—Mi bebé, mi pequeño Mi- _chan_. Quiero presentarles a la esposa de Minato.

—¿La encontraron?

—Si. ¿Vamos?

La familia salió rumbo a la oficina de Minato donde debía estar el matrimonio.

000

Minato esperó la respuesta...

—Minato, ellos no saben que eres casado y menos con una _shifter_.

—No me avergüenzas, pero comprendo. No debemos darles armas, aún no sabemos en donde se encuentran sus lealtades y si bien, ellos ayudaron en _Roiyaritī_ no han mostrado sus cartas.

Kushina asintió y de ese modo la pareja entró a la mansión.

Ya en el interior...

—¿Quieres descansar?

—Mejor, nos apresuramos.

Opinó la cambiaformas, por lo que caminaron hasta el despacho del _Rīdā_.

...

* * *

*Guirivilo

El Guirivilo (de nombre en mapudungun ngürü: zorro y filu: culebra, "zorro culebra"), también conocido como Ngurvilu, Nguruvilú, Guruvilu, Ñuruvilú, Ñirivilu, Ñivivilu, Ñirivilo o Nirivilo, es un animal acuático presente en la mitología mapuche.

El Guirivilo es una criatura del tamaño de un gran cánido, que se presenta como un ser con cabeza de zorro. Pero con el cuerpo largo, similar a una culebra (incluso con escamas, aletas similar a una Serpiente marina) y una gran y larga cola de zorro que tiene en su extremo unas uñas, que utiliza como garra, y con la cual produce también torbellinos.

Según las leyendas, el Guirivilo es un tipo de " Zorro de agua" de fuerza descomunal que habita en los remansos intensivos de los ríos y en aguas cenagosas.

Se dice que utiliza su extraña y gran cola con uñas, como una garra para enredar a hombres y animales que se bañan en sus aguas, con el fin de arrastrarlos al fondo para ahogarlos y alimentarse de ellos. Esta criatura hace que el nivel del agua baje, para animar a las personas a que intenten cruzar el rio, haciéndoles creer, que sus aguas parecen seguras; (e igualmente sería la causa de los torbellinos peligrosos que matan a las personas que intentan cruzar los ríos). Debido a sus características, el Guirivilo suele ser a veces confundido con la criatura mitológica llamada cuero.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a Kane-noona.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

* * *

Desde que los enviaron en el mismo equipo, para vigilar a los _shifters_ de _Mandasu_ ; el _Tengu_ y el _Kitsune_ ya se conocían y Kakashi sabía que no faltaría poco para...

—¿Y que hiciste para que te enviaran a tu muerte segura?

—...

Obito ni siquiera se molestó por no obtener una respuesta y continuó:

—Lo digo porque no sabemos si ese _Inugami_ aun quiera cortarnos la cabeza en cuanto crucemos su territorio, pensándolo bien en otros tiempos todo esto era su territorio...

—...

—Fugaku- _sama_ es mi tío; siempre llego tarde a las misiones, y no creí que quisiera deshacerse de mí, se parece a Madara- _dono_.

Kakashi volteó a ver al _Tengu_ y su silencio prosiguió; aunque le divirtió que este fuera tan exagerado.

—...Es en serio, el tío abuelo Hashirama era más tranquilo, porque ¡Madara- _sama_ daba miedo!

Despues de una hora de que Kakashi escuchó como Obito el _Tengu_ no dejaba de hablar, también se preguntó si su padre Sakumo o Minato- _san_ deseaban castigarlo por algo.

Por eso cuando por fin arribaron a la montaña de los _Inu_ se sintió aliviado.

El bosque se notaba más denso conforme subían. Kakashi alzó una mano para detener a Obito de su disernimiento acerca de porque Naori- _san_ no se había casado...

—¿Que pasa?

El _Kitsune_ de cabello plata colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para hacer callar al _Tengu_. Mostrando a los _ayakashis_ que los vigilaban desde los árboles.

—Por favor, ellos nos sintieron desde que llegamos a las faldas. Su _Rīdā_ debe haberlos mandado a seguir nuestros pasos ¿para que guardar silencio?

Kakashi no pudo objetar ese argumento. Así que optaron por esperar a ser invitados, después de todo los guardias avisarían a su señor.

000

Gaara sintió el calor de ese cuerpo arrullarlo y ciertamente no lo confundiría con el de su madre, sin embargo era muy parecido y tranquilzador.

Casi nadie fuera de sus padres lo sabía, más el carácter del joven pelirrojo era algo tímido a pesar de sus naturales habilidades guerreras, si intercatuaba con los demás era gracias a sus conocidos, como Sasuke o Kōga, más el _Tengu_ que el lobo.

El _Rīdā_ se levantó y guió a sus hijos hacia la salida. Con los niños suspirando, pero sin llorar, lo inevitable debía continuar y ellos regresar a su territorio y casa, para estar en el funeral de Karura.

El _were_ -conejito se quedó un momento sentado con Gaara en brazos y fue ahí donde notó, que un par de cabezas se asomaban por la puerta del pasillo: Konan y Yahiko, quiénes avanzaron y le miraron...

— _Akatsuki_ es un grupo y no te dejaremos, ni nos dejarás, pero es hora de que continúes con tu destino, Nagato; la cuestión es ¿Cuál es? —explicó Konan sin dejar de sonreír.

—Yo estoy feliz de poder ser tío.

Arguyó el _shifter_ León.

Rasa esperó en silencio todo el intercambio entre los amigos y también con nerviosismo la decisión del pelirrojo _shifter_ , no podía evitar pensar que la situación que le presentaba a su compañero destinado no era ni de lejos la ideal, no obstante; resultaba esperanzador para Rasa, ver cómo su hijo menor se acercó de ese modo a Nagato...

—Gaara se ha acercado a tí. —Y por eso lo hizo ver.

Nagato acomodó al menor entre sus brazos y miró al _Tanuki_ mayor con algo de... Resignación y luego a sus amigos

—Ire con ellos, pero regresaré para la vigilancia. —Konan sonrió y Yahiko hizo una señal de victoria. Luego Nagato se giró a ver a Rasa— No te ves muy sorprendido o reacio.

Rasa acarició el cabello de Temari que suspiraba, más ya se había calmado y aferró la mano de Kankurō.

—Karura me hizo creer que algún día podría tener una oportunidad de pasar por este maravilloso encuentro. Ciertamente nunca lo creí, más ella que lo vivió en su juventud, estuvo siempre segura. El _Rīdā_ _Kitsune_ nos relató la historia de su matrimonio y como por prejuicios lo perdió por un tiempo. Mi padre me mostró el orgullo de ser líder y, _por_ _desgracia_ , que también se podría divertir demasiado por ello. Soy un _Rīdā_ , pero no por ello uno intransigente y prejuicioso, sería un reverendo tonto si algo como tu naturaleza me molestara o me detuviera de ofrecerte... Demasiado... Creo. Tengo un clan e hijos y...

Nagato suspiró y acomodó a un dormido, —y cansado de llorar—, Gaara, para levantarse.

—Considero que contrario a lo que crees, tus hijos fueron los que me convencieron para darle una oportunidad a esto, que veremos a que nos lleva.

Rasa asintió con una leve sonrisa. Y eran pocos los que habían visto ese suceso..., verlo sonreir.

Temari alzó la vista hacia el _shifter_ y cuestionó:

—¿Entonces si va con nosotros Nagato- _san_?

El mencionado avanzó, sin mover mucho al menor se los _tanukitos_ y acarició el cabello rubio de la pequeña _yôkai_.

—Si no les molesta...

Los niños negaron efusivamente. Nagato asintió por fin, para diversión y beneplácito de sus mejores amigos.

El grupo caminó por fin a la salida y los líderes _Tengu_ ya los esperaban ahí. Fugaku se acercó a Rasa y le prometió:

—Estaremos con ustedes, mañana.

—Gracias.. Por todo, Karura se fue, más... Nos nos dejó solos... Nagato- _san_ es mi compañero destinado.

Rasa dejó que los _Tengu_ pensaran un poco sobre lo que les dijo y llevó a sus hijos mayores al auto.

Fugaku y Mikoto se miraron asombrados, pues en poco tiempo habían conocido dos parejas de este tipo y eso era muy raro. El _Rīdā Tanuki_ regresó y se colocó a lado de Nagato.

Fugaku vio esto y dijo:

—Pues a pesar de tu luto, también los felicito.

Nagato se sonrojó, más Mikoto se acercó a él...

—Ella te estaría agradecida, pues te deja a sus tesoros y veo...—La pelinegra miró a un dormido Gaara— Que no erró. Muchísimas gracias.

El pelirrojo _yôkai_ aceptó, despidiéndose de Mikoto y los menores, luego avanzó al auto seguido de un admirado Rasa. Intentaron dejar a Gaara acostado dentro del auto, más éste no pudo ser separado de Nagato y optaron por no forzarlo.

A continuación, la pareja de pelirrojos regresó con los _Akatsuki_ que también se despedían, aunque...

—No podría permitir que se queden en algún hotel. Si no les afecta a sus planes, dejen que sigamos siendo sus anfitriones.

Ofreció Fugaku. Yahiko supo que el ofrecimiento era genuino, sin embargo...

—A decir verdad no estaremos quietos mucho tiempo, y debemos encontrarnos con los otros _akatsuki_ que irán llegando. Agradecemos su hospitalidad y amabilidad, pero debemos declinar la oferta.

Konan se unió a su amigo:

—Sin embargo estaremos en contacto, ya que esta ciudad está en caos y debemos unirnos para detenerlo.

—Es lo mejor, si queremos que las nuevas generaciones estén tranquilas.

Opinó Nagato. Rasa afirmó moviendo la cabeza y acotó:

—Pasaremos el periodo de luto en la casa principal, también para que mi padre conozca a Nagato, pero regresaremos sin los niños a mi casa en esta ciudad; si lo necesitan, les daré la dirección para que se queden ahí.

Los _akatsuki_ aceptaron, pues el _shifter_ conejo no deseaba separarse por mucho tiempo de ellos. Además de querer saber de su prima Kushina y su sobrino Naruto.

000

Sasuke regresó a su habitación, dejando que su hermano se retirara para ir con su padre.

El morenito suspiró, era terrible lo que Gaara y familia estaban pasando. Deseaba que todo eso no se hubiera salido de control, o pensándolo bien que esos Gatos Demonios no hubieran llegado.

Sasuke casi gruñó y se levantó intempestivamente, asustando a Taka. El pelinegro acarició un poco a su mascota y salió:

Se dirigió a la oficina de su padre donde seguro estarían todos los principales _Tengu_. Al llegar tocó y fue invitado.

Fugaku vio a su hijo menor y se preguntó ¿que deseaba?

Naori se acercó a Sasuke y lo abrazó apretujandolo...

—¡Tía!

Se quejó el morenito, pero la _Kurama-Tengu_ no lo soltó hasta que estuvo satisfecha.

—No te quejes Sasu- _chan_ que debo recargar batería de que casi no te veo.

Sasuke asintió y muy serio agregó:

—Cuando sea un _Ō-Tengu_ haremos muchas misiones juntos y nos veremos seguido.

Naori al escuchar eso deseó apachurrar de nuevo a su sobrino, pero se detuvo al ver que este se condujo hacia su padre que se encontraba en su escritorio, con su hijo mayor parado a su lado y su esposa del otro lado.

—Padre... —Sasuke lo pensó de nuevo y recapituló— _Rīdā_... Deseaba solicitar el permiso de ir con la delegación que visitará a los _Inu_.

Fugaku recargó su cabeza en una mano y observó a su hijo menor y cuestionó:

—¿Por qué te consideras apto para ir?

Sasuke se removió nervioso, pues no había creído que su padre le preguntara eso. Y mordiendose los labios, no encontró otra poderosa razón que...

—Mi futuro esposo vive con ellos...

El silencio reinó sobre el despacho, así que Itachi golpeándose levemente el rostro y negando, fue visto y escuchado por todos.

000

El de ojos azules se dejó caer en una banca de parada de bus y vio como los demás discutían...

—¿Por qué no preguntamos hm?

La mirada de su pareja y la del dúo zombie lo taladró; ciertamente eran los _akatsuki_ rebeldes y no podían ir por la vida preguntando si la dirección que buscaban era la correcta, más él ya se había cansado y...

—¡Pregunten!

—...

—¡Ya me cansé!

—...

—¡No son ustedes los que cargan peso extra hm!

Sasori por fin reaccionó y buscó alguna persona a quién preguntar, pues su pareja gestando a su primogénito era explosivo —más que de costumbre— y ahora cansado no deseaba arriesgarse a que Deidara decidiera explotar algo, más seguro a él.

000

Naruto estaba quedandose dormido, pero Lee lo codeó y el rubio conejito despertó.

—Kurenai- _sensei_ te regañara.

—No es mi culpa, tengo sueño.

—Solo llevamos media hora de clase.

El de bigotitos se rió y agregó:

—Yo ya quiero entrenar.

—Sesshōmaru- _sama_ dijo que sería por la tarde y que incluso él sería nuestro maestro, pero no dejará que dejemos de estudiar.

Naruto suspiró con resignación y puso atención —o toda la que podía.

000

Minato revisó los pendientes en lo que su esposa buscaba artículos para escribir.

—Antes de ir con los Kagewaki, te presentare a los otros del clan.

—Está bien, me apresuraré.

Kushina redactó personalmente la nota para el señor de los _Inu_...

 _ **Sesshōmaru-sama...**_

 _ **Quiero creer que para esta fecha, los otros padres ya han hecho su visita. Por nuestra parte debíamos resolver algunos asuntos antes de pedir el mismo deseo. Ver a nuestro hijo; no quiero jugar con la verdad, usted ya debe saber que Naruto es diferente y si bien sabemos parte del motivo lo demás lo ignoramos.**_

 _ **Esperando su respuesta, y agradeciendo su atención.**_

 _ **Ichizoku Kitsune.**_

Kushina miró el papel y se dijo, que considerarse parte del clan de Minato era un paso más, para tener algo de respaldo para protección de Naruto.

La puerta se escuchó ser tocada y el rubio atendió:

—Adelante.

Jiraiya entró llevando en brazos a Mitsuki y detrás de ellos Orochimaru. Minato se levantó de su escritorio.

—Kushina... Mira, te presento a la familia de Jiraiya. Orochimaru y Mitsuki.

La pelirroja caminó hasta colocarse a lado del rubio _yôkai_. Jiraiya mostró orgulloso a su primogénito.

—Mi Mitsuki.

—Es hermoso. —dijo Kushina.

Orochimaru sonrió y aclaró ufano...

—Se parece a mí.

—¡Maru!

Exclamó _ofendido_ el _kitsune_ de cabello claro. Kushina y Minato sonrieron. La _were_ -conejo se acercó para pedir al infante y si bien fue una acción sencilla y normal; el rubio _Rīdā_ esperó por la reacción de uno de los _yôkai_ más suspicaces que había conocido... Orochimaru; porque la segregación no desaparecería de un día para otro.

Jiraiya estiró a su hijo en dirección de la _shifter_ y Orochimaru dijo...

—Y mira que nunca creí que encontrarías a tu esposa, bueno a decir verdad ni siquiera creí que existiera.

Minato rodó los ojos y gruñó.

—Te lo dije, ella existe, incluso tengo un hijo.

El _Sennin_ de las serpientes miró con incredulidad al rubio, pero la que respondió sus dudas fue Kushina, que arrullaba a Mitsuki.

—Es cierto, tenemos un hijo..., Se llama Naruto.

Orochimaru negó...

—¡Por _Enma-sama!_ te creo, nadie inventaria ese nombre.

Mitsuki pareció despertar y pedir a su gestante, por lo que el matrimonio lo llevó a descansar, dejando a solas a los jóvenes.

—Si tomo como prueba la reacción de Orochimaru de cómo nos irá con los otros del clan; parece que no tendremos problemas.

Kushina abrazó y besó al rubio.

—Estaremos bien.

Y Minato quiso creerlo. Lo que menos deseaba era que al encontrar a su familia tuvieran malas miradas de su clan, pues no deseaba elegir entre ambos, pues su familia ganaría siempre.

000

Ella debía seguir su camino, no obstante deseaba dar su agradecimiento a la señora; así que solicitó una reunión. Más nunca creyó en lo que sus ojos veían...

La señora iba a su encuentro acompañada de su esposo, antecedidos por la sierva Kana y...

Ella corrió a los brazos del acompañante de Kana...

—¡Mi amor!

Karura se reunió por fin con su amado y ambos se abrazaron y besaron, por lo menos en ese momento que sus esencias se podían sentir.

Irasue llegó y miró el intercambio amoroso, antes de que los amantes se girarán y Karura saludara...

—Señora...

Irasue se movió y rozo el rostro de Karura.

—Tu lugar es _Takamanohara_ * y por ello no debías ser juzgada por mi. El sacrificio por tus hijos así lo decretó.

Karura miró a la hermosa _InuKami_ y agregó...

—Perdón señora, más deseaba saber si mi último llamado sirvió.

 _Inu no Taisho_ se unió a su esposa y miró a la _yôkai Tanuki_...

—La fuerza de la señora de los _Tanukis_... Llamar mentalmente refuerzos, con su fuerza de voluntad. —mencionó el de coleta.

—Sin embargo, esta última vez no fue solo un guerrero lo que llamé... —dijo Karura.

Irasue intervino...

—Él llegó, los defendió y se ha quedado con ellos. Ahora... —Irasue agarró la mano de la _tanuki_ y la colocó en la mano del otro _yôkai_ — Es hora de que continúes, lo hiciste bien.

Karura y su amor se despidieron para seguir su camino para el paraíso. Ella iba serena, la señora del Inframundo no le mentiría, si incluso salió de su castillo para verla.

 _Inu no Taisho_ tomó con delicadeza la mano de su esposa Irasue para guiarla de regreso al castillo o por un recorrido, el General sabía que Irasue disfrutaba conocer a almas fuertes y bondadosas como la de Karura y era feliz al verlas descansar tranquilas y en este caso con el amor de su vida.

...

* * *

*Takamanohara: El cielo o paraíso.

Muchísimas gracias a:

Kane-noona, Gabycha: jajaja si era Rasa y Nagato, esos Sennin siempre juntos, cualquier duda dime ;) y Chiharu: Sep Karura se fue, pero dejó un gran protector con sus cachorros ;) ya veremos cómo les va.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVIII**

* * *

Los _Akatsukis_ no creyeron en un principio, a su llegada a esa ciudad, que esos _yôkai_ fueran diferentes a la mayoría que conocieron, no obstante ya llevaban varias muestras de que eso era una verdad. Yahiko vio a la extraña pareja y le dijo a Konan:

–Es un joven _yôkai_ … de hielo…

– _Yuki-onna_.

–Eso y ¿el otro…?

Konan observó al acompañante del _Yuki_ - _onna_ masculino y tampoco supo que era, no hasta que la pareja los vio y el mayor saludó.

–Es temprano y estas calles son seguras, pues ya vigilamos, más si pueden regresen a su casa antes del atardecer. Informaron de un grupo de _Gakis_ hambrientos deambulando por el lugar.

Konan asintió y le susurró a Yahiko…

–Por sus dientes yo creo que es un _Kappa_ , uno muy raro.

El joven de blanca piel, apoyó a su compañero de guardia y… prometido.

–Sí, hagan caso. Habrá otra guardia más tarde, pero es mejor prevenir.

Yahiko por fin respondió.

–Lo haremos y gracias por su ayuda.

El _Kappa_ Zabuza, observó detenidamente a los _shifter_ su fuerte presencia y el cuerpo ejercitado, así como los ojos vigilantes de ella y sonrió mostrando de nuevo sus colmillos:

–Haku, cariño; creo que ellos no necesitan de nuestra ayuda.

Konan vio al más joven de los _yôkai_ y agregó:

–Todos necesitamos ayuda, por lo que ofrecemos rondar estas calles hasta la casa del _Tanukis_.

Los demonios aceptaron y vieron irse a los...

–Mamá me habló de ellos, los _Tengu_ le informaron por teléfono…

–Sí, supe de ellos; el _Rīdā_ Mangetsu recibió el mensaje de no molestarlos, vienen como ayuda.

–Por si fuera poco, esas capas no los deja pasar de incognito –bromeó Haku.

La pareja se rió divertida y siguieron su patrulla.

Por su parte Yahiko y Konan recorrieron el lugar cercano, antes de ir hacia la casa de los _Tanuki_ a esperar a los otros _Akatsuki_.

Esta se encontraba en una pequeña colina y si bien no era tan grande como la mansión _Tengu,_ no era tan pequeña como para no albergar a los de su grupo y a los _tanuki_ que la cuidaban.

Konan y Yahiko arribaron al lugar y un sirviente salió a recibirlos…

–Supimos de su visita por nuestro _Rīdā_ ; sus compañeros ya han llegado y están instalados. Vinieron a tiempo para comer con ellos.

–¡Que sinvergüenzas! –exclamó divertido Yahiko.

Konan agradeció al _tanuki_ y siguió a éste al interior. El dúo zombi revisaba algunos jarrones antiguos, el más interesado era Kakuzu, Hidan solo escuchaba sentado a su lado.

En otro sillón y extendido cual largo era, se encontraba Deidara comiendo lo que parecía sandia, mientras un callado Sasori, masajeaba los pies del voluminoso rubio, a quien, en cuanto Konan lo vio; corrió a abrazarlo.

–¡Bolita!

–¡No me digas así hm! –chilló indignado Deidara.

–Estás hermoso.

Konan revisó a su compañero de pies a cabeza, más este no se enojó mucho porque estaba muy entretenido comiendo.

Yahiko saludó y todos se reunieron para alimentarse en lo que el de perforaciones relataba todo lo sucedido y como es que terminaron siendo recibidos por los _Tanuki;_ sobre Nagato y su nueva pareja.

Los _Akatsuki_ estuvieron de acuerdo en unirse por un tiempo a algunos _yôkai_ para hacer limpieza y ayudar _shifters_ , por eso; para la primera patrulla se ofrecieron Hidan y Kakuzu.

000

El viaje estaba por terminar, cuando el _tanukito_ pelirrojo despertó... En un principio parpadeó descolocado y luego de ver al frente, a sus hermanos siendo abrazados por su padre; la pesada loza de la realidad lo noqueó, recordó que su madre ya no estaba y que eran otros brazos los que lo sostenían. Gaara vio hacia arriba y notó a Nagato que lo miraba con ternura, cubierta de determinación.

—Qué bueno que despertaste, tengo entendido que casi llegamos a su casa, y quiero conocerla de tu mano ¿qué dices?

Gaara se acomodó de nuevo suspirando y afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

El ocaso se notaba, ya dando paso a la noche, al momento en que la limusina arribó a la mansión _Tanuki_.

Los tripulantes fueron bajando y Gaara no intentó que lo alzaran, no obstante agarró la mano de Nagato; guiándolo hacia la entrada.

Rasa llevó a sus hijos menores con su padre y los pelirrojos los siguieron.

El gran _tanuki_ Shukaku los vio llegar y suspiró, abriendo sus peludos brazos para que sus nietos se refugiaran.

—Rasa...hijo... Lo lamento tanto –susurró Shukaku.

—Gracias padre... ¿Ya llegó?

—Sí, la están alistando.

El ex _Rīdā_ vio que su nieto menor no se acercó y miró en su dirección, notando al _shifter_ ; Shukaku esperó y...

—Padre, te presento a mi compañero destinado.

Shukaku abrió la boca y oteó el aire...

—Es un _cambiaformas_.

—Si.

Respondió seguro Rasa. El _Dai-Yôkai_ asintió, más agregó:

—No es tu compañero destinado.

—¡Lo es!

Exclamó Rasa, pero Shukaku alzó una mano/pata...

—No lo es. —Nagato y Rasa se quedaron impactados, creyendo que el viejo _Rīdā_ no estaba de acuerdo en su unión, sin embargo, éste siguió su explicación –En tiempos antiguos los llamaban pareja predestinada, porque era la misma vida quien los unía desde antes de nacer y eran muchos los que se encontraban; pero con el tiempo y cambios de ideas, eso se fue perdiendo o por simple orgullo y poder dejamos ir a...

Shukaku cortó el discurso y pareció llenarse de melancolía recordando a saber que, por lo que sus nietos, se unieron a los adultos y prometieron…

—¡Nagato- _san_ será protegido y apoyado por los _Tanukis_ del Desierto, lo juramos por nuestro honor y amor!

Shukaku pareció reaccionar con eso y acotó:

—Bienvenido a nuestro clan Nagato, no son las mejores circunstancias, pero si las necesarias. Conocí a Karura lo suficiente para saber qué ella te trajo. No en vano eres fuerte... Muy fuerte.

El de ojos violetas se sonrojó; más Rasa no entendió y su padre, sonrió condescendiente.

—Hijo, no recuerdas al _Dai-Yôkai_ Hagoromo y su descendencia de la que venimos muchos, tu pareja tiene los ojos parecidos a él y eso no es algo común.

Gaara alzó la vista hacía el _shifter_ Conejito y sonrió; le agradaba la fuerza y ternura combinadas en Nagato, muy parecido a su mamá y si su abuelo tenía razón, ella no querría que fueran groseros con el _were_.

Yasshamaru entró un poco después para avisar que los mensajes se habían enviado y que Karura estaba lista.

Los niños salieron rumbo al gran salón para ver por última vez a su madre. Nagato supo que esa era la hora decisiva de ser fuerte para esa familia; y es que su determinación flaqueó un poco al ver al estoico Rasa derramar lágrimas silenciosas, más al acercarse al féretro, la hermosa _Yôkai_ en este, pareció inyectarle fuerza y se convirtió en un roble que sostuvo al _Rīdā_ y a los tres _tanukitos_.

Yasshamaru se acercó al _Akatsuki_ y mencionó:

—No pude agradecerles antes a tus amigos y a ti por salvarnos. Y ahora también por tomar esta gran responsabilidad. Amo a mi hermana y cuidaré de su familia, puedes contar conmigo.

—No sé qué decir ¿no me odias?

—¿Por qué? Tú no robaste nada; al contrario estás ayudando y ella siempre deseó que Rasa encontrara a su verdadero compañero o compañera. Karura confiaba en que en un futuro los _shifter_ y _yôkais_ no estarían separados.

Nagato miró el féretro y deseó conocer a Karura. No obstante tal vez lo haría reflejada en sus hijos.

000

Minato terminó de revisar todos sus pendientes y alzó la vista hacia su pelirroja.

—¿Lista?

—Si. Ya puedes enviarla.

El rubio asintió y silbó. Con el sonido, un pequeño zorro con un pañuelo rojo en el cuello, apareció. El _Yoko_ , tomó el mensaje y desapareció en una bola de humo.

Kushina sonrió...

—No es muy amigable.

El rubio _kitsune_ se rió divertido.

—Lo es, solo que lleva prisa para realizar su labor y regresar por su premio.

—Oh ¿y eso es?

—Tofu frito.*

—Oh por supuesto. Bueno, pues esposo mío, vamos a que te alistes para ir a ese funeral Kagewaki. Para el de la dama _Tanuki_ si iré contigo.

El rubio besó a su esposa y caminaron rumbo a la habitación de Minato. Kushina deseaba conocer esta y a pesar suyo, se sonrojó por sus pensamientos.

000

En la oficina del _Ō-Tengu_ el silencio fue roto por Mikoto, al dirigirse a su hijo mayor...

—¿Itachi...?

Este negó...

—No, no, no, está vez Sasuke debe explicarse solo, aunque... ¡Oh por _Enma-sama_! Solo es una idea, ni siquiera está seguro.

Fugaku se masajeó el puente de la nariz y vio a Sasuke.

—Hijo... Eso es algo muy serio... lo que tratas de decir y por lo que veo… puede ser solo imaginaciones tuyas y...

—¡No lo son! ¡Naruto es mi compañero destinado! ¡Huele a tomates y a casa!

Itachi rodó los ojos y optó por explicar toda la situación, a los presentes. Al terminar, Naori se tuvo que cubrir la boca para que no se notara su risa. Mikoto miraba con ternura a Sasuke y Fugaku no parecía comprender porque le pasaba eso a él.

Sasuke —pese a todo— seguía parado, muy serio, en su lugar.

—...Le dije que era demasiado pronto para saber si eran o no... Compañeros. –se defendió el de coleta.

—Además que son muy jóvenes. Por no decir que son _yôkai_ y _shifter_... –agregó Fugaku.

—Que yo sepa, _were-conejito_. —dijo Itachi.

Con esa confirmación de Itachi y su padre; Sasuke se sintió devastado, no porque dudara de lo importante que se había vuelto para él, Naruto, si no porque si su familia no estaba de acuerdo, él...

No obstante, Naori intervino:

—Nuestros padres fueron compañeros destinados y que yo recuerde... Padre dijo que papá y él se conocieron desde niños y que el olor de papá era como... Bosque, hogar y armas. —termino la _Kurama_ _Tengu_.

Fugaku gruñó, más no contradijo a su hermana. Sasuke pareció tener una pequeña esperanza. Mikoto avanzó hasta el menor y se hincó para estar a su altura y lo agarró de los hombros...

—Hijo... Son niños, no hay prisa. Deben crecer y conocer a mucha gente.

El morenito era un niño, pero no uno tonto y optó por asentir y mostrarse de acuerdo con su familia; más no olvidaría y si sus sentimientos eran honestos no desaparecerían.

Fugaku lo pensó un poco y bufó...

—Puedes ir, pero no quiero que actúes sin pensar. Minato y su clan son aliados y no debe haber malos entendidos entre nosotros.

El _Rīdā_ consideró que era buena idea aceptar que el menor fuera, para que no se sintiera poco apoyado.

—Si _Rīdā_.

Aceptó Sasuke y salió del despacho.

En cuanto el niño se retiró; Naori cruzó los brazos y miró molesta a los otros.

—Eso fue feo.

—No podemos darle ánimos, si no sabemos si esto siquiera puede ser real. Podemos cerrarle las otras futuras opciones. ¡Son niños!

Se defendió Fugaku.

—Es por su bien. Aceptar lo que él cree, es como si lo comprometiéramos desde pequeños y eso no es justo. —explicó Mikoto.

—No estoy de acuerdo, pero... Es su hijo. Solo deseo que no estén equivocados. No quiero que nuestros padres vengan a patearles el trasero.

Concluyó Naori. Itachi cambió el tema y mencionó:

—Es hora de que vayan a la casa Kagewaki.

Fugaku se levantó y Naori salió antes para escoger quiénes irían de guardaespaldas.

Itachi se le unió por el pasillo.

—Vamos Tía, no te molestes.

—Es difícil no hacerlo, cuando le han cortado las alas a esa ilusión de Sasuke.

—Créeme, conozco a mi _Otōto_ y dudo que lo hayamos desalentado un poco.

Naori afirmó y agregó:

—A pesar de todo no veo el problema. Todos estuvimos presentes en esa batalla, ni de lejos consideró a los _cambiaformas_ débiles o inútiles; las uniones entre _yôkais_ son lo normal, pero desde que nos permitimos aceptar a los _shifters_ en nuestro círculo, he visto más uniones de compañeros destinados. ¿No es eso algo curioso?

Itachi vio a Shisui que iba en su dirección y respondió:

—Yo estoy feliz, no obstante es bueno para los _yôkai_ y su supervivencia que haya más uniones tan fuertes como esas y tienes razón, lo noté. Parece que los demonios debíamos dejar de lado nuestros prejuicios hacia los _were_ para hallar el futuro. No en vano los beneficios entre parejas de este tipo.

–Sobrino, siempre pensando en los beneficios; más es cierto. Tener a alguien capaz de darte energía, de sentirte si se concentran y gestar en caso de los varones… es algo muy bueno.

Itachi se rio de lado; él insistía si eso no era muy parecido a lo que tenía con Shisui no sabía que lo era.

Naori e Itachi, llegaron al exterior y con Shisui, a quién para asombro de este y los presentes, besó en los labios el de coleta. Al separarse Shisui vio a su prometido con amor.

—¿Qué pasa por la cabecita de este genio Uchiha?

Naori sonrió y contestó:

—Mi sobrino, se siente afortunado.

Shisui besó de regreso a Itachi...

—Ambos lo somos.

—Ya par de cursis, reúnan a los guerreros o sería mejor ir solo yo, con tus padres.

Dictaminó Naori y los jóvenes estuvieron de acuerdo.

Ya regresaban al interior, pero en el momento en que se adentraban a la mansión; escucharon los comentarios de que los mensajeros que enviaron al _Ichizoku Inu_ , regresaban.

Kakashi saludó y se despidió casi de inmediato, pues debía regresar a su clan. Nadie dijo nada sobre la _amabilidad_ de Kakashi de acompañar a Obito hasta la casa de los _Tengu_.

Obito comenzó a hablar.

—Conocí de lejos al Señor del Oeste, pero de cerca... Bueno no da tanto miedo...

Itachi vio de reojo al mayor y este se soltó a reír...

—Bueno si lo da, pero también es muy apegado a las costumbres y educación de _yôkai_ , comimos delicioso y descansamos bien...

—¡Qué sinvergüenzas!

Exclamó divertida Naori. Shisui pensó un poco y cuestionó...

—Y el mensaje ¿cómo lo recibió?

—Pues... No lo sé, no movió un músculo, aunque se acomodó el cabello y dijo que si querían ir a verlo, que la cita es mañana al ocaso.

Itachi dejó salir el aire y se encogió de hombros...

—Y dicen que yo soy serio. Agradezco todavía no ser _Rīdā_ y tener que lidiar con él.

La Capitana Uchiha acotó...

—Pues si lo eres, en fin confiemos un poco en los rumores, él es diferente a su padre, que era más sociable, no obstante no difiere en que el honor guía a ese clan como a nosotros; más si no es muy necesario, no lo trataremos mucho.

El grupo fue encontrado por Fugaku y Mikoto que ya salían rumbo a la casa Kagewaki y Obito, relató todo. El matrimonio y Naori se retiraron, después de escuchar al _Tengu_ mensajero.

Itachi, Obito y Shisui decidieron entrenar un poco antes de la cena.

Para esa noche en su visita de incognito; Sesshōmaru y Kuro fueron vistos por Itachi y Obito, poco después de unos minutos de arribar a la casa de los _Tengu_ , aunque para ser _yôkais_ guerreros, el lord consideró que unos segundos hacían una diferencia ¿cuánto más lo harían unos minutos?

No hubo intercambio de palabras y eso dejó con muchas incógnitas a los _Tengu_.

000

Las clases concluyeron después de que varios recibieron algunas reprimendas por estar muy distraídos. Y a Naruto le fue peor por quejarse de que Kohaku se había salvado de la clase.

Lee se rió de él…

–Vamos Naruto, las clases son muy tranquilas aquí.

El rubiales colocó las manos en la nuca y se volvió a quejar.

–Yo ya quiero entrenar, siento que ya se me olvidó todo el _taijutsu_.

InuYasha gruñó divertido:

–Eso quiero constatarlo, veré si puedes soportar un combate conmigo o ya lo olvidaste.

–¡¿Prometes que lo haremos?!

El de orejitas afirmó con un gesto. Neji se unió a la conversación.

–Tomare mi turno, también.

Los otros niños y niñas comenzaron a disputarse los lugares; eso hasta que alguien los detuvo en la entrada del comedor.

—En cuanto terminen de cenar; cámbiense para ejercitar, los esperaré en el patio trasero.

Naruto movió su nariz y chilló...

—¡Es un Can!

InuYasha oteó el aire en la dirección del extraño y sonrió de lado; más no dijo nada; era mejor que sus compañeros se enteraran de la verdadera forma del recién llegado por su _aniki_.

Los chicos vieron irse al guerrero –eso parecía– y siguieron su camino al comedor; sin embargo estaban muy ansiosos de saber lo que les deparaba ese suceso.

000

De los autos bajaron Mikoto y Fugaku, seguidos de Naori. De uno que llegó poco después, bajó Minato y Jiraiya, acompañados por Shikako.

Los _Rīdā_ se saludaron y entraron casi juntos, los _Tengu_ un poco antes que los _Kitsunes_.

Naraku salió a saludarlos poco después. El Kagewaki ciertamente parecía afectado por el luto y cuando los dejo solos, Fugaku mencionó;

—Es el último de su familia. Aún recuerdo cuando murió su hermana mayor.

Minato se quedó un momento pensando, pero negó...

—No recuerdo.

—Eras muy joven, ella era un par de años mayor que nosotros, y a pesar de ser frágil era la única que heredó los rasgos albinos de su abuelo el dragón Ryūkotsusei; era su sucesora, pero falleció siendo niña.

—Y ahora la otra hermana. Si no lo estuviera viendo todo personalmente, diría que regresamos a los tiempos donde los hijos se disputaban y mataban por la herencia.

Opinó el rubio. Los de su grupo estuvieron de acuerdo.

Como esa visita era mera formalidad; los clanes se retiraron rápido.

En el estacionamiento Kagewaki; Fugaku preguntó al rubio:

—¿Irás mañana con los _Inu_?

—Según nuestros mensajeros, sólo tenemos esa fecha para hacerlo, así que sí; iremos.

—Y nosotros. Nos veremos allá.

Los líderes se despidieron y se retiraron a sus respectivas casas.

000

Era muy cierto que los _yôkais_ estaban patrullando los barrios, sin embargo sus congéneres no eran tontos y evitaban a estos para hacer sus cacerías. La manada Inuzuka no era de las que se asustaba fácilmente, no obstante no era fácil enfrentar a un dúo de _Jor_ _ō_ _Gumo_ ** que tenían bien escondido su lugar de caza y habían atraído a cinco Inuzuka varones. Podían combatir a las demonio Araña, más Tsume dudaba que pudieran ganarles sin perder a demasiados y es que si ellas ya tenían una afición por la carne de Inuzuka; serían sus presas predilectas.

Tsume como lideresa, debía hallar la solución y si bien tenía una, era demasiado tajante. La balanza se dividía entre dejar su hogar o vivir.

000

Sesshōmaru llegó a comer, acompañado de Kohaku y los padres de este; y a pesar de no desearlo, Naruto se preguntó de nuevo ¿Por qué sus padres aún no iban a verlo? Exhaló aire y vio como los otros le sonreían y de pronto lo notó… no era el único, tampoco Tenten, Kiba o Lee recibieron visita; Lee porque era solo, más los otros… sus padres no debían poder salir de la ciudad.

La comida fue servida y el de ojos azules, comentó.

-¿Y cómo está la ciudad Miroku- _san_?

Antes de responder el _were_ -lobo pidió permiso al _Dai-Yôkai_ con la mirada y este cedió:

–Hubo un ataque en toda ella después de esa mañana en _Mandasu_ , más nos unimos _Yôkai_ y _Shifter_ y pudimos con los rebeldes; más no se ha detenido.

–¿Y los otros _yôkai_ no hacen nada? –preguntó confuso Naruto y mirando de soslayo a Shikamaru que comía despreocupado.

Miroku continuó respondiendo:

–Sí, de hecho hay patrullas _Yokos_ , _Tengu_ , _Kappas_ , _Onis, Yuki-Onna_ y Lobos, de los que he visto; sin embargo también han llegado más _Ayakashis_ y demonios agresores.

Naruto y los otros escuchaban asombrados y también un poco temerosos, por sus familias, por lo menos los que no sabían de ellos.

La comida terminó en poco tiempo, pues los menores estaban ansioso por saber que harían con el nuevo guerrero.

Lee se movió veloz y entró a su cuarto para cambiarse, estaba muy emocionado; por eso no escuchó la explicación de Sesshōmaru, quien creyó pertinente hacerles saber de Kuro como _Inu_.

Naruto entró después al cuarto, más el _shifter_ perro ya estaba listo e impaciente.

—Bueno creo que no es necesario decirte que él es o será, nuestro Capitán y nos entrenará.

Lee comenzó a brincar sobre sus talones y asintió...

—Lo imaginé ¿Es un _cambiaformas_?

Naruto se rascó la nuca y negó...

—Nop es un _Inu_ , de hecho... Uno muy viejo.

Lee dejó salir el aire, más...

—¡Yosh! ¡Lo importante es que es un canino!

El rubio se encogió de hombros y se cambió saliendo con su amigo. Él estaba contento de poder ejercitarse y escribir las novedades a Sasuke.

En eso pensaba al instante en que Sesshōmaru lo llamó y tuvo que dejar que Lee se adelantara al patio.

Naruto llegó con el _Inugami_ y mencionó...

—¿Señor?

—Joven... Namikaze...

—Soy Uzumaki...

—Lo es ciertamente.

–Aún no me ha contactado el Señor Namikaze. –dijo Naruto intentando no sonar herido, no obstante falló.

—No lo tome tan mal. Me temo que entre los _yôkai,_ las reglas de etiqueta se llevan a cabo con estricto control y que un _Rīdā_ venga a mi casa debe ser pedido con anterioridad y por medios _yôkai_. Sus padres deben venir mañana, el recadero llegó y se fue hace poco.

—¿Recadero?

—Mensajero. Un _Yoko —_ con pañuelo rojo— muy veloz. En conclusión no se sienta abandonado, sus padres debían pasar por más trámites para venir. Por si fuera poco enviaron a un guardaespaldas… algo flojo, pero puede fiarse.

Naruto asintió y sonrió zorrunamente.

—Gracias _Rīdā_. ¿Puedo ir a entrenar?

—Adelante, yo lo veré en breve.

Naruto obedeció y fue a unirse a los demás que ya estaban en el patio.

Se formó con ellos y su capitán se presentó instándolos a imitarlo. InuYasha comenzó y le siguieron los demás. Y cuando fue el turno del rubito se preguntó cómo debía presentarse; tal vez si no hubiera hablado antes con el Lord no tendría dudas, más ahora no sabía que decir.

–¡Naruto…. _dattebayo_!

Los otros rieron divertidos, más su Capitán no pareció molesto y aceptó al rubio conejito por ese nombre.

Al concluir las presentaciones. Royakan llamó:

–¡Kohaku y quien se quiera unir! ¡A correr!

Cuando terminó, Royakan escupió una oleada de lobos que gruñeron y empezaron a correr tras los chicos que despavoridos y más que divertidos, comenzaron a correr.

Lee vio a Neji transformarse y subir en Kiba –quien era apoyado desde un lugar seguro, por Akamaru que era demasiado pequeño para igualar la velocidad de los lobos– y gritó:

–¡Tramposo! ¡Vamos Naruto! –llamó a su amigo al mismo tiempo que cambiaba a su can y si bien el cocker tenía patitas cortas no por eso era menos veloz y eso que llevaba a un conejito en su lomo.

Así los chicos buscaron sus formas animales a excepción de InuYasha que no la necesitaba para ser veloz.

Iruka animaba a sus alumnos y es que no temía por ellos, pues los lobos del capitán Royakan no parecían feroces solo juguetones, aunque no evitaba que su velocidad no fuera mucha.

Los entrenadores detuvieron la carrera cuando los lobos de Royakan parecieron alcanzar a Tenten y los otros menores se regresaron _a defenderla_ , terminando por jugar con los lobos.

Kuro los detuvo y los lobos de Royakan desaparecieron en una bola de humo.

Iruka revisó las armas que los niños usarían y miró a Kuro.

–¿No son muy jóvenes para usar reales?

El _Inu_ de cabello oscuro asintió y aseguró:

–Sí; con estas les mostraremos y ellos usaran las de entrenamiento.

Iruka estuvo de acuerdo y el ejercicio prosiguió, mientras los otros ejercitaban con Iruka _sensei_. InuYasha movía una _bokken_ mientras Kohaku lo detenía con un par de _nunchakus_.

Naruto combatía con Shikamaru sin dejar de escuchar los consejos de Kuro y en algún momento Sesshōmaru se les unió y luego de dar algunas instrucciones a InuYasha llegó con el rubito.

–Señor Uzumaki, esa no es ni la mitad de su fuerza.

–Bueno soy un conejito, pero mis golpes son enérgicos.

–Lo veo, mas hablo de su otra mitad.

–Esa… no me gusta, no la conozco y me da…

Sesshōmaru detuvo al niño.

–Es nuestra naturaleza, no debemos escapar de ella. Ahora es momento de conocerla más –Eso aseguró el lord antes de hablar con voz serena– Yo Sesshōmaru _Dai-Yôkai_ Señor del Oeste e hijo de _Inu kami_ , convoco a _Kyūbi no Yoko_.

En un principio no sucedió nada, pero en cuanto el rubito sintió la fuerza de Sesshōmaru empujando contra él, sus defensas parecieron levantarse y con eso, Kurama _despertó_. Las colas comenzaron a salir hasta ser tres y la forma del de bigotitos cambio a la de un zorrito…

–No temas Naruto… –susurró el de luna en la frente– Conócelo es parte de ti, es el legado de tu sangre _yôkai_. –Luego cerró los ojos y _habló_ con Kurama– Kurama, ex _Rīdā_ de los _kitsune, Señor_ delEste…

 _Es mi nieto. Irasue-sama me permitió venir a entregarle mi fuerza, más aun no puede manejarla solo._

–Será capaz, solo no lo fuerces.

 _No tengo la intención._

Naruto en forma de _chibi Yoko_ se levantó y gruñó, pero parecía tranquilo y muy dispuesto a buscar con quien pelear; Shikamaru se transformó en zorro y brincó instando al _Kyūbi_ a moverse, lo que consiguió huyendo y evitando a toda costa que Naruto lo atrapase.

Los entrenadores y maestros observaron siempre pendientes de que el rubito no lastimara a Shikamaru, no obstante eso no sucedió y al momento en que éste regresó a su forma de dos pies parecía feliz…

–¡Es como si supiera que era Shikamaru y no un enemigo _dattebayo_!

Sesshōmaru asintió y acotó:

–No niegue su naturaleza, habrá veces en las que la odie, más como todo lo que es parte de nosotros, no se irá.

Emocionados pero exhaustos; los chico terminaron sus ejercitamiento, pidiendo cenar ligero e ir a descansar.

000

La pareja –de una liebre y un _yôkai_ lobo– continuó y no tardaron mucho en llegar al barrio Hyūga. Los habitantes de este no eran muy sociables y menos con todos eso _Ayakashis_ rondando y buscando presas y si bien había también de esas patrullas _yôkai_ tampoco confiaban en ellos.

Okamimaru se detuvo y estaba por hincarse para que su liebre bajara, más este brincó antes. Hizashi se transformó y llamó…

–Hiashi… soy yo…

El silencio les respondió.

–Creo que ya se durmieron. Lo que me recuerda que no fui a darle el pésame a mi socio Naraku.

–…Su hermana murió.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y cuándo te enteraste?!

Okamimaru se encogió de hombros.

–Creo que, incluso antes que ella… Veras, nos puso en un dilema con el Señor del Oeste incluso pudo haber iniciado una, no, otra guerra entre clanes.

Hizashi se asombró, sin embargo volvió a su asunto…

–¡Hiashi!

Por fin sus esfuerzos dieron frutos y el aludido salió a la calle. Vio a su gemelo y al _yôkai_ que iba con este y frunció el ceño.

–Creí que ya no te vería ¿acaso Neji no te aceptó a su lado? ¿O todo fue una broma y nunca tuvo lugar con ese clan? –Hizashi apretó los labios– Y no solo eso, si no has traído a un depredador, aunque solo no creo que pueda contra una madriguera completa.

–No lo toques. –Gruñó Hizashi– Es mi compañero destinado y tonto de mí, solo deseaba compartir con mi hermano mi felicidad, al hallarlo y porque Neji es un guerrero, pero tu orgullo y necedad no te deja ser feliz por los otros. Okamimaru regresemos a casa, como ves este es mi hermano, pero solo de nombre.

Hizashi se giró sobre sus talones y avanzó por donde habían llegado. El _Rīdā_ lobo miró unos instantes a Hiashi e inhaló…

–Es una lástima que por tontos prejuicios y miedos, dejes que tu hermano se vaya herido. Soy el _Rīdā_ del _Ôkami_ y lo que él me pida se lo daré, más si lo dejas ir de ese modo, aunque me pida ayudarte en algún momento en el futuro a ti o a tu madriguera, no lo haré.

Fue el turno de apretar los labios de Hiashi y después de unos instantes, llamó:

–¡Hizashi! –El mencionado se detuvo, pero no se volteó y su gemelo siguió– Es todo un suceso que hayas encontrado a tu pareja, no es de mi total agrado, más el destino no se niega y… me siento orgulloso de mis sobrino, díselo cuando lo veas.

–Cuando vaya de nuevo a verlo… se lo diré. Y… mi pareja ya se presentó.

Hiashi sintió a su lado a alguien, no eran otras que sus hijas que veían impresionadas al _Rīdā_ lobo. Hizashi se giró y terminó:

–Bueno solo deseaba decirte que vivo en la mansión del _Ôkami_ y que Neji se encuentra en la Montaña de los _Inu_ , por si nos necesitas.

Hiashi por fin se adelantó y fue hasta su gemelo, para abrazarlo…

–Tal vez no lo comprendas, pero traté de buscar lo mejor para ti.

Hizashi asintió y al separarse sonrió sintiendo a su lobo, agarrarlo de inmediato de la mano y avanzar, no sin antes afirmar…

–Desde hoy esta madriguera está bajo la protección del _Ôkami_.

–Como si necesitáramos a unos depredadores. – _aseguró_ Hiashi

–Yo también te estimo, cuñado.

Respondió ufano el lobo. La pareja se perdió entre las calles y los Hyūga consideraron que era muy cierto; Hizashi y Neji habían abierto muchas posibilidades con su alejamiento.

A la llegada a su casa. Hizashi y Okamimaru revisaron a Kōga –que dormía tranquilamente–, antes de retirarse a descansar. El _shifter_ liebre se dejó caer en la orilla de la cama y miró a su pareja.

–Es mi imaginación o siento que este día ha sido muy largo.

El _yôkai_ se retiró las prendas rotas y las dejó fuera de la habitación para que los sirvientes las tiraran y luego aseguró:

–Tienes razón, y eso que no fuimos con los Kagewaki.

–Necesito un baño.

–Adelante y me ofrezco para darte un masaje.

Hizashi sonrió levemente.

–¿Por qué creo que no solo sería un masaje…?

–Porque fui bueno con tu hermano y no me lo comí.

–Buen punto.

Los adultos se metieron al gran baño, juntos y el agua en la tina, los hizo relajarse. Hizashi sintió las manos de Okamimaru recorriendo desde sus piernas hasta sus hombros, amasando los músculos doloridos del _were_.

Hizashi no pudo detener los sonidos de satisfacción que le provocó el masaje de su amante y cuando este amasó sus nalgas abriéndolas y colando un dedo entre ellas, solo se removió para acomodarse sobre el eje duro del lobo.

Okamimaru, al sentir a su liebre buscándolo de ese modo… se adecuó, al mismo tiempo que su boca lamia el cuello pálido de Hizashi. Las manos ávidas del _yôkai,_ no cejaban en su empeño de recorrer las formas masculinas de su amante, de pies a cabeza.

Acoplándose para seguir un solo ritmo; los amantes se movieron al unísono, llevando la pasión de saberse comprometidos y amados a un nivel físico y emocional nunca antes sentido por ninguno de los dos, hasta que se encontraron.

Las embestidas se volvieron más veloces, antes de sentir que el clímax llegaba y se volvían erráticas como sus respiraciones.

Los cuerpos se quedaron desmadejados; eso hasta que el _shifter_ liebre titiritó y el lobo susurró…

–Vamos a la ducha, cariño, si no nos enfriaremos.

Hubo un poco des esfuerzo por parte de ambos, no obstante pudieron más las ganas de descansar. Se enjuagaron pronto y se dirigieron a la cama donde durmieron abrazados.

000

Poco a poco y casi al amanecer, los primeros representantes de clanes fueron arribando al castillo Tanuki.

Rasa vio a sus recientes aliados llegar casi al mismo tiempo, lo que significaba que se habían puesto de acuerdo.

No era una fiesta, más el que los clanes más importantes estuvieran, incluyendo a –un también de luto– Kagewaki, le daba la importancia requerida, al funeral de Karura.

…

* * *

* La mayoría de las plegarias hoy en día van dirigidas al _kitsune_ , quien luego se las pasa a _Inari_. A este se le deja tofu frito como ofrenda, ya que se trata de su comida favorita, y si la petición se cumple, se le coloca un pequeño delantal rojo a una de sus estatuas.

**JorōGumo: Jorōgumo (絡新婦) puede leerse literalmente de dos formas o como "novia" o "araña puta". La Jorōgumo es una araña que tras cumplir más de 400 años, recibía poderes mágicos. La araña se transformaba en una hermosa y seductora mujer vestida de novia que tocaba una biwa, los acercaba y en el momento indicado, los asesinaba para comérselos.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a…

Alba marina.

Kane-noona: Y ya supimos que no puedes conectarte :´(

Sep Kakashi _debió_ callar a Obito ;) y definitivamente nuestro Uchiha es tardón, pero no poco astuto.

Nagato se quedó con todo el paquete de Tanukis jejeje

Pues parece que los Uchiha a excepción de nuestro amante de tomates están feliz con su pareja.

Ese Itachi ahora sí dejó solo a su otōto y como ves tienen una tía consentidora.

Sep ese Deidara con peso extra y de mal humor como siempre jajajaja

Ah no Sesshōmaru no cree en los guerreros ignorantes.

Orochimaru es un mandón y Kushina… también jejeje

Naruto es un nombre sabroso jajaja

Chiharu: Jajajaj nop lesita mal, son dos pelirrojo juntos y Yasshamaru… bueno ya veremos ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

* * *

Era ya de noche por lo que el dúo zombi se alistó para partir a su ronda. Konan los guió y señaló los lugares que ellos vieron antes de llegar a la casa.

Deidara se acercó a la _shifter_ águila en la salida y suspiró.

–La noche es perfecta… Extraño volar hm.

Ella lo volteó a ver y sonrió condescendiente.

–Solo debes esperar un poco, faltan dos meses más y tu aguilucho podrá nacer.

–Pues sí, mi aguilucho/escorpión hm… –asintió el rubio de coleta. Luego agregó –Sasori está un poco inquieto desde que llegamos; supongo que por lo de su padre…

–Es cierto, lo pasé por alto, pues no habla mucho de eso, bueno no habla mucho de nada. –bromeó Konan.

Deidara asintió y agregó:

–Fue un _tanuki_ , según su madre, pero no está seguro; de todos modos él no parece querer hallarlo; está inquieto por estar cerca de muchos de ellos, pero lo tolera.

–Eso es bueno. Porque seguiremos en esta casa, hasta que Nagato regrese y puede que más tiempo.

Deidara se encogió de hombros.

–Si me lo preguntas, mi hijo y yo estamos muy bien aquí. Y esa lagartija y araña, también están cómodos.

Konan sonrió y guió al rubio de regreso al interior de la casa, para que descansaran.

000

Naruto se dejó caer en el futón y exhaló un gemido de satisfacción.

–Por fin dormiremos, me cansé mucho _dattebayo_.

Lee sonrió y se estiró, dejándose caer en su propio futón.

–Sí, cansados, pero fue genial el entrenamiento.

–La verdad sí.

Los niños se bañaron y cenaron, y ahora descansarían; más aún deseaba conversar, por lo que Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, Rin y Kohaku llegaron a la habitación. Shikamaru vio al rubio y sonrió:

–Fue impresionante ver cómo pudiste controlar más a tu _Kyūbi_ , Naruto.

El rubio sonrió zorrunamente, mas respondió:

–Ya no le temí, pero quiero saber muchas cosas y solo mis padre o debo decir mi padre tiene que respondérmelas.

El serio Neji, agregó:

–¿Tu padre si es **Yoko**?

Naruto exhaló.

–No solo _Yoko_ es el _Rīdā_ _Kitsune_.

Los rostros de los otros niños se notaban asombrados.

–Sí; y Sesshōmaru- _sama_ dice que vendrá mañana con los otros líderes y sus padres, bueno los que pueden venir. Por eso estoy algo nervioso, no sé cómo reaccionar ante él y tampoco si tengo que estar enojado.

Los menores se miraron y no supieron que decir, menos Lee que opinó:

–Yo no querría estar enojado con mi padre, si pudiera estar con él un poco de tiempo; a mamá no la recuerdo, pero usaría cualquier tiempo para disfrutar su compañía y buscar lo bueno y no lo malo.

Naruto suspiró:

–Recordaré esto cuando esté con mis padres. Gracias Lee.

La conversación continuó y fue Neji el que siguió en ser cuestionado:

–Y ¿Cómo resultaste pariente de Kōga? –dijo Rin.

Neji negó y explicó:

–Pues mi papá resulto ser…

Los niños escucharon la historia y puede que hubiera un par de suspiros de parte de las chicas, que lo consideraron romántico. Alguien preguntó por InuYasha, más éste se encontraba ya durmiendo y Naruto se rió:

–¡Es más dormilón que yo _dattebayo_!

Todos se retiraron a dormir y el par que compartía ese cuarto se quedó a solas. Lee se acomodó en su lecho y esperó que el de ojos azules lo imitara, más este sacó pergamino y tinta para escribir…

–¿Qué haces?

–Voy a escribir una nota.

Lee se acomodó y dejó a su amigo con sus locuras.

El rubito bostezó, pero comenzó…

 _ **¡Hola Sasuke!**_

 _ **¡No lo vas a creer! Resulta que parece que si soy un Kyūbi, claro eso no quita que siga siendo un conejito y puedo seguir pateando el trasero de cualquiera, pero no te preocupes, ya no quiero patear el tuyo, ahora somos amigos.**_

 _ **Espero poder mostrarte como he mejorado y puede que combatamos, claro amistosamente.**_

 _ **Nos escribimos ¿o leemos?**_

Naruto estuvo satisfecho con su nota y con mucho sueño, caminó buscando a Jaken y lo vio saliendo con Sesshōmaru- _sama_ , pero se detuvo para no interrumpir y luego el sapo regresó y lo vio…

–¿Qué sucede Naruto- _kun_?

–Quisiera, enviar esta nota.

–Oh… la mandaremos.

–Gracias Jaken y… ¿a dónde fue el señor?

–Oh, a vigilar como están los otros clanes de _yôkai_.

–¿Irá con los… _Yokos_?

–No lo sé con exactitud. No se preocupe y vaya a dormir.

El rubito obedeció y es que el cansancio ya lo estaba venciendo, no temía por los _Yokos_ siendo visitados por el Lord, él no lo consideraba agresivo.

000

Shukaku ya no dormía, no como antes y es que sabía que su fin se acercaba y por eso tenía que hablar con Rasa y con Gaara, sin embargo hacerlo con la muerte tan reciente de Karura, no era buena opción. Pero debía ser pronto no deseaba llevarse su fuerza como lo hizo ese arrogante Kurama… nunca cambio y por eso murió solo; recordar eso ponía triste al _Tanuki_ _Dai-Yôkai_.

000

La conejita de cabello rojo, miró a su esposo que a su vez, veía la luna…

–¿Estás preocupado?

–No puedo evitarlo. Tal vez no me perdone o no quiera saber nada de mí.

–No lo conoces, no hay nadie más amable y cariñoso que Naruto, siempre dispuesto a ver lo bueno en la gente.

–Oh… ya quiero que sea mañana.

Kushina sonrió y atrajo a su esposo para besarlo con ternura…

Ajenos a que Sesshōmaru vio de reojo el lugar, no obstante se sintió observado después de unos minutos…

Orochimaru estaba en el patio arrullando a un inquieto Mitsuki; y preguntó…

–El Señor del Oeste, si no hierro.

–…Si ¿y tú? No hueles como zorro demonio –dijo Kuro.

–Oh no, soy el esposo de uno. Soy Orochimaru.

El _Inugami_ asintió hacia el _sennin_ y agregó con voz queda y serena.

–Cuida de ese… pequeño _guirivilo_ ; no ha habido uno en años.

Orochimaru solo pudo asentir y ver como esos _Inu_ se iban volando.

000

Estaba ya durmiendo cuando Taka comenzó a graznar y ponerse molesto. Sasuke se removió y tuvo que despertar. Casi se cae de la cama al ver a un pequeño _ayakashi_ parado en su puerta.

-¡¿Quién eres?!

El demonio no respondió, en cambio entregó la nota y desapareció en una grieta oscura _en el espacio_ , de la cual no quiso saber Sasuke.

El pelinegro supo de inmediato de quien era, pues el característico olor que lo tenía en esos aprietos, llenaba esta.

No había que pensar mucho, prendió la lámpara de su cama y abrió el mensaje; al leerlo una sonrisa se instaló en su boca. Naruto trasmitía su alegría y su bueno humor en esas palabras... Cuando terminó la sostuvo un rato antes de guardarla en su lugar secreto. No tenía que responder; pues se verían al otro día y sería una sorpresa.

000

Tsume tomó una decisión, no sin antes consultarlo con su gente; para su sorpresa todos estuvieron de acuerdo y es que si bien el servir a un _Yôkai_ no era su sueño; tampoco era una pesadilla como ser devorados poco a poco o solo dejando a las mujeres y omegas.

La jauría se fue alistando, llevando todas las cosas que pudieron cargar incluidos todos los perros y cachorros. El caminó inició en la madrugada y con los deseos de la líder del clan, de que su hijo no hubiera adornado la verdad en su carta al decir que; era un guerrero de los _Inu_ y que Sesshōmaru- _sama_ extendía la invitación de unirse a los demás.

El grupo no se descuidaba, yendo armado; y es que en esos lugares que alguna vez fueron donde dejaban las cosas viejas y que ellos convirtieron en hogar; se estaba llenando de _Kashas_ y es que aún reinaba a estos Taigokumaru, a quien le importaba poco las patrullas de _yôkai_ o romper las reglas con tal de que sus hombres murciélago se alimentaran. Sin olvidar que si las _JorōGumo_ notaban su huida los perseguirían.

El grupo avanzó lo más rápido que les permitían los cachorros _shifter_ y caninos, así como los poco ancianos que eran llevados en los carros, pero que no podían contener a todos, por lo que hacían turnos.

000

Los _Tanukis_ menores fueron llevados a descansar por Nagato; en lo que Rasa y Yasshamaru, terminaban de vigilar los arreglos. El de _rinnegan_ nunca se consideró un gran modelo de omega, vaya que no sabía ni cargar un bebé. Desde que recordaba, su vida fue entrenar y volverse fuerte, no le pasó por la mente ser padre, mucho menos de tres niños de un golpe.

Muchos aseguraban que la maternidad era inherente de los omegas, más Nagato nunca lo creyó y es que con los _Tanukis_ no sentía que fuera una lumbrera ayudándoles, más si los pequeños se sentían seguros a su lado, él correspondería ese gesto, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

Desenredó el cabello rubio de Temari y lo trenzó… era más como hacer una cuerda de captura, pero la niña no se quejó. Logró que se recostara y la dejó en su habitación. El turno fue de Kankurō y Gaara, éste último siguiéndolo como cachorro a todas partes.

El mayor ya estaba vestido y a punto de cobijarse, por lo que Nagato solo apagó la luz y lo dejó.

Siguió con Gaara, que lo acarreó a su cuarto, al lado del de su hermano.

–Antes dormíamos juntos, pero Kankurō dijo que ya era grande para compartir habitación.

–Ya veo. ¿Te molesta?

El pequeño pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. Nagato entró al cuarto y se dio cuenta de que el _tanukito_ era mayor para algunas cosas, más no podía esconder que era un niño, uno que poseía juguetes… como un raído oso de felpa.

Gaara se sonrojó al notar la mirada del mayor puesta en el muñeco, más Nagato sonrió y agarró a éste.

–¿Un bello recuerdo…?

–De… Mamá… ella decía que los amigos no se abandonan.

–Ella era muy sabia.

–S…i…

Nagato vio brillar las lágrimas en los ojos de Gaara y lo alzó en brazos, colocando al oso en brazos de éste.

–Tal vez tu amigo y yo podamos ayudar.

–¿Cómo?

–¿Eres muy grande para una historia?

Gaara sonrió levemente y negó…

–En ese caso, hay que alistarte para escucharla en tu cama.

El _tanukito_ se cambió y se metió bajó las mantas. El de _rinnegan_ lo arropó y agarrando al oso comenzó…

–Hace años, esos en que los ninjas vivían en aldeas; existió uno, el más poderoso entre ellos. El nombre de este _shinobi_ legendario era… Sabaku no Oso. –Gaara rió en esa parte y Nagato dio el todo por el todo, despertó el _rinnegan_ y susurró _Shinra tensei_ ; el Muñeco se empezó a mover haciendo movimientos como relataba el conejito _shifter_.

La historia siguió y ninguno de los que estaban atentos a ella; notaron, como desde la puerta abierta, Rasa y Yasshamaru, miraban.

Los _Tanukis_ que observaban; dejaron a solas al par, cuando descubrieron que Gaara se quedaba dormido. Nagato salió unos momentos después entrecerrando la puerta y vio al par en el pasillo. Yasshamaru se inclinó al decir…

–Muchas gracias Nagato- _san_ , de parte de mi _onne-chan_ y mías.

Rasa se acercó al _were_ y agarrando la mano de éste la besó.

Yasshamaru se despidió y dejó a los dos de cabello de fuego a solas.

Rasa guió a Nagato hasta una habitación y en la puerta le dijo:

–Esta será tu habitación… la mía está a lado, si…necesitas algo, solo llámame. Y… no sé cómo agradecer todo lo que haces por mis hijos.

–Es mi promesa, dije que lo intentaría y ellos son buenos _Tanukis_.

–Oh… están tristes, en su habitual forma de ser son muy activos, Kankurō se maquilla para asustar a los _shifter_ o _yôkais_ , Temari usa su abanico para crear ráfagas de viento que hacen desvariar a la gente y Gaara…, aun se porta bien para ser un _tanuki_ *.

–Si tu temor es que corra al conocerlos en ese ámbito… no temas, ellos me gustan y parece que yo les gusto a ellos. Y tú… tampoco me desagradas.

Rasa sonrió y con algo de nervios, se acercó lentamente al pelirrojo dándole tiempo a este para alejarse, más no hubo tal y continuó hasta colocar sus labios sobre los de Nagato; sintiendo como el _shifter_ le daba permiso de profundizar el gesto.

Al separarse, se miraron con anhelo y si bien los dos deseaban investigar más su relación, ambos sabían que no era tiempo, aún no.

000

En la madrugada; ya llevaban la mitad de la jornada y el grupo Inuzuka, descansaba en la orilla de una carretera cuando uno de los vigías de la retaguardia, llegó corriendo y jadeando, exclamó:

–¡Ellas vienen!

Tsume se incorporó y veloz comenzó a dar órdenes:

–¡Hagan un circulo! –Cachorros, ancianos y mujeres que no podían luchar se unieron– ¡Los otros cúbranlos!

El otro guardia, llegó a ellos cojeando y sangrando; lo auxiliaron y vieron como las _JorōGumo_ arribaban, seguidas de un grupo de tres _Kashas_.

Los _shifter_ perro, junto a sus congéneres animales se alistaron para combatir.

Las telarañas salieron en pos de ellos, y las armas que llevaban detuvieron la mayoría, algunas dieron en el blanco y tuvieron que ayudar a los que ya eran arrastrados hacia las demonio araña.

Estas permitieron que los _Kasha_ avanzaran y buscaran a las presas más débiles. Los vampiros planearon en el círculo que protegían los guerreros y uno de ellos se lanzó en pos de los cachorrillos de perro, más la furiosa madre se lanzó al morderlo y alcanzó a desgarrarla la pantorrilla, uniéndose a ella una de las mujeres que llevaba un bebé en brazos, utilizó un arco y le atravesó una de las alas. Los otros _Kasha_ gruñeron y se aventaron en picada y dispuestos a no irse sin –por lo menos– una presa.

Dos de los _were_ que combatían, regresaron y mantuvieron a raya a estos.

Tsume auxiliada por su binomio canino embistieron a la _JorōGumo_ que se encontraba ya más cerca; las dentelladas de Kuromaru no dejaban patas no agredidas y Tsume se concentró en el estómago de la _yôkai_ araña, en lo que ésta intentaba apartar sus extremidades, del gran perro.

–¡A mí! –llamó Tsume y se unieron a ella su hija Hana y los hermano Haimuro.

Destrozando el vientre de la _JorōGumo_ y huyendo veloces para que el veneno de esta no los alcanzara. Tsume supo que esa victoria solo sería pasajera y que la otra los destrozaría ayudada por los _Kasha_ , pues ya no la tomarían desprevenida.

Tsume gritó retirada y una línea de fuego fue prendida. El grupo avanzó a sabiendas que su obstáculo no duraría, pero sería suficiente para que ellos huyeran.

000

Mikoto sintió la respiración de su esposo, no del todo tranquila, por lo que la miró…

–¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué no duermes?

–No es nada…

–Fugaku…

–Sasuke… no quiero ser intransigente, pero tampoco quiero que sea lastimado por sus propias ilusiones.

–Entiendo…

–…

–Somos sus padres y deseamos protegerlos contra todo, pero… no debemos, Sasuke debe crecer y eso conlleva sufrir. Hay que guiarlo y estar con él si cae, para consolarlo; más debemos hacerlo si lo pide. Itachi así lo requirió.

–¿En que momento Sasuke dejó de ser un bebé…?

Mikoto besó a su esposo en la mejilla y lo instó a descansar.

000

La mañana llegó demasiado rápido en opinión de Naruto y se desperezó al escuchar:

-¡Levántate Naruto!

El rubio se removió en su futón y entrecerró los ojos; hacia su amigo:

–De verdad Lee, como puedes levantarte a ésta hora y estar así de activo.

El _shifter_ perro, se encogió de hombros y siguió sus flexiones.

–No lo sé, solo lo hago. Si no te desvelaras escribiendo no te costaría levantarte. –Naruto gruñó y Lee continuó– Después de mis ejercicios ya tengo más hambre.

Naruto por fin, se medio incorporó y se estiró rascándose el cabello rubio.

–Yo tengo hambre sin hacer ejercicio y es que aquí hacen unas deliciosas ensaladas.

Lee sonrió:

–La cuestión es que, hacen comida especial para ti y para Neji.

–¿Si?

–¡Claro! Los otros comemos arroz y carne o pescado, junto con la ensalada.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y por fin se levantó:

–En ese caso arreglémonos y no dejemos esperando a los cocineros ¡ _dattebayo_!

El de ojos azules, arregló sus mantas y futón, imitado por su amigo y salieron rumbo al comedor, donde se encontraron con los otros chicos.

Ahí hubo una sorpresa al conocer a otro capitán _Inu_.

El almuerzo era sereno, al momento en que uno de los guardias _ayakashi_ llegó avisando que había visitas y luego arribó otro, pero…

–¡Señor, los visitantes han sido perseguidos por una _JorōGumo_ , _Kashas_ y algunos _Dodomeki_!*

Sesshōmaru pareció no sufrir ningún cambió en su faz, no obstante una mirada de él y los dos _Inu_ se levantaron, saliendo veloces.

El _Inugami_ dejó los palillos y su cuenco y llamó:

–No deseo interrumpir su alimentación, más deben estar presentes, sobre todo tu Kiba.

El mencionado se levantó como resorte y cargando a Akamaru salió detrás de Sesshōmaru y así los otros chicos y maestros.

000

El Kagewaki y la gente que lo acompañaba, no se quedó mucho tiempo, después de dar sus condolencias y presentar sus respetos.

Rasa llegó hasta sus congéneres líderes y los llevó a una sala más privada.

Minato y Fugaku, junto con sus consejeros y esposas se sentaron en la salita, Ahí ya estaba Nagato. Quien fue saludado y abrazado por Kushina.

Los _Rīdā_ se pusieron de acuerdo en la hora en que irían con los _Inu_ y por ello salió a colación cierto asunto que Jiraiya con venia de Minato comentó:

–Mi compañero dijo que el Señor del Oeste visitó la casa _kitsune_ …

Itachi tosió y acotó:

–También la _Tengu_ , estábamos en el _dojo_ , y cuando salimos al notar algo extraño, Shisui lo vio antes de que se retirara volando.

–Pues a Orochimaru lo saludó antes de partir… – _Y le dijo algo más_ , no agregó Jiraiya, pues solo lo comentó con Minato y Kushina– Eso quiere decir que no tenía intenciones de batallar.

–No. A Shisui le habló su acompañante, y… lo saludó también. –Fugaku cruzó los brazos, pues la realidad es que Kuro aseguró, " _Nunca creí ver que los Tengu no fueran más veloces para saber quién está en su territorio_ " eso había sido un golpe al orgullo de los lideres _Tengu_.

Rasa agarró la bebida que los súbditos le sirvieron y negó:

–Aquí no vino, supongo que porque estamos más lejos y el luto.

–El caso, es que no me agrada que quieran examinarme o a mi clan. –cortó molesto Fugaku.

Shukaku, presente, no había intervenido hasta ese instante:

–Pues es mejor de ese modo, a ser atacado sin aviso alguno, de ese modo se hacía en otro tiempo. Los _Dai-Yôkai_ medían así la fuerza de los clanes a su alrededor.

–¡¿También lo hiciste, padre?! –se asombró Rasa.

–No, ya no. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi padre. Digamos que para que comparen, Sesshōmaru- _sama_ debe ser de nuestra edad; su padre _Inu no Taisho_ si tuvo sus tiempos oscuros, pero con los que consideró una amenaza o demasiado quisquillosos.

Los líderes presentes se removieron nerviosos, era muy cierta su fuerza y posiblemente juntos podrían incluso derrotar al _Inugami_ , más éste no estaba solo. Por si fuera poco, tampoco los atacó ni se notaba con esas intenciones ¿o sí?

–En ese caso… ¿A qué hora iremos? –Preguntó Minato. Luego vio a Rasa– Ustedes no irán ¿cierto?

Rasa meditó un momento y fue Shukaku el que respondió:

–Si pueden esperar a mi hijo, sería ya cayendo la tarde.

El grupo estuvo de acuerdo y salieron a terminar con las exequias.

000

Los Inuzuka, arribaron por fin a la Montaña _Inu_ o por lo menos a la carretera que llevaba a esta. Los heridos ya no caminaban si no eran sostenidos por los otros, incluso los menores y ancianos ayudaban un poco.

…

El grupo de las personas en el castillo llegó a su destino. Sesshōmaru sintió a los niños cernirse a su alrededor y a Kiba casi correr en busca de su familia, más los detuvo.

–Ellos llegaron, ya están a salvo.

…

Tsume agarró su brazo herido y apretó los dientes; esos demonios que los perseguían, estaban casi sobre ellos…

Todo sucedió en minutos o puede que segundos; pues los _Inu_ salieron a recibirlos y a sus enemigos tambien y de estos… ya no quedaba nada.

Sesshōmaru llegó hasta el grupo de _were_ y si bien estos parecían nerviosos, los ojos de la mayoría mostraban valentía y eso agradó al lord.

Al ver como Kiba se unió al grupo de _Inu_ , Tsume se sintió orgullosa, porque éste no había exagerado en su historia.

Los _were_ -perro sintieron alivió cuando fueron recibidos y llevados por _Ayakashis_ para descansar que los curaran y fueran atendidos, ahora eran tambien del Clan _Inu_ y… no era tan malo.

…

* * *

** Dodomeki: Según los folcloristas y culturólogos, la leyenda del demonio Dodomeki refleja la creencia de los japoneses, de que las personas con manos largas tienden a robar. Se considera que este demonio tenía unos brazos y manos largas llenos de ojos. Los ojos también son un reflejo de antiguas monedas que se utilizaban en Japón y eran llamadas "ojos de aves" o chōmoku. Según la tradición popular, este demonio disparaba fuego y escupía un gas venenoso.

*Recordemos que los _Tanukis_ son conocidos por ser unos _yôkai_ bromistas.

…

* * *

Que puedo decir, ¡Muchísimas gracias a Alba marina, YURIKO CHUN-LI y noona-kane!


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

* * *

Tsume caminaba ayudada por Kiba, mientras este se notaba emocionado y feliz de tenerlos ahí.

Era cierto que el viaje no fue pacifico, sin embargo llegaron a su destino sin ninguna baja. Los heridos más graves –que eran solo tres– ya estaban siendo atendidos.

Kiba presentó a su manada y familia al joven _bocchan Inu_ que los recibió amablemente.

Kohaku intervino, estando muy excitado:

–¡De lo que te perdiste, fue genial ver combatir a Kuro- _san_ , Takeshi- _san_ y Royakan- _san_!

–¡Como movían sus espadas, hubieras visto _dattebayo_!

–¡Si contra esa horrible _JorōGumo_ y los vampiros! –intervino Rin.

–¡No deben olvidar como los lobos del capitán Royakan fueron feroces combatientes! –exclamó agitado Lee.

–Oh vaya, me perdí la diversión –dijo medio sonriente InuYasha.

–Un poco y todo por dormilón –aseguró Tenten– Sesshōmaru- _sama_ nos lo dijo, que fuiste por Takeshi- _san_ ¿vivía muy lejos?

El de orejitas sonrió y afirmó moviendo la cabeza, explicó:

–Si un poco. Bueno chicos, los espero para almorzar. Y de nuevo bienvenidos Inuzuka.

Tsume vio irse al de orejitas y comentó:

–Se parece a su hermano, pero lo notó algo diferente, entre los _were_ que no podamos esconder uno de nuestros rasgos de nuestro animal, es un defecto…

Naruto intervino al escuchar a la _shifter_ :

–En caso de los _yôkai_ tal vez no se ve mal, pues yo desciendo de uno y tengo estas marcas.

Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo, pues desde que conocían al rubio; sus bigotitos eran una señal de su condición de _were_ , a pesar de que este les estaba diciendo lo contrario en ese instante.

Hana volteó a ver a su hermano y madre y comentó:

–Si tiene el poder de su hermano o incluso un poco menos, es muy fuerte.

–Lo importante, es que no son tan arrogantes ni elitistas como muchos demonios. –opinó Lee.

–A lo mejor hay más como ellos, pero no los hemos conocido. Mi papá parece estar feliz y protegido por los del _Ôkami_.

–Bueno si le preguntamos hace un tiempo a InuYasha, estaría en desacuerdo y aseguraría que esos eran los peores, ahora… creo que estaría de acuerdo contigo Neji. –dijo Kohaku con algo de malicia.

Neji bufó y exhaló…

–Ven lo que no es; estamos muy jóvenes para pensar en eso.

–Lo que veo es que te convertiste en un hermano sobre protector. –se burló Naruto.

Los otros rieron y Neji optó por quedarse callado.

Llegaron al área asignada para los _shifter_ perro. Era unacon pasillo lateral con todo un lado en dirección al patio interior izquierdo y del otro lado que daba al área de entrenamiento; parecía que el lugar se había acondicionado especialmente para que los compañeros caninos de los _were_ tuvieran libertad de estar fuera.

Los chicos ayudaron a instalarse y limpiarse a los _were_ -can y la mayoría prefirió quedarse a descansar que comer.

Los menores tampoco tenían mucha hambre luego de todas las novedades; sin embargo se presentaron para acompañar a InuYasha y Sesshōmaru.

El almuerzo no duró mucho y al término; los chicos fueron enviados a estudiar.

Naruto caminó lentamente y casi arrastrando los pies, por lo que Lee dio una mirada significativa a Kiba y entre los dos…

–¡Oigan bájenme!

Alzaron al rubio y de ese modo lo llevaron hasta el área de aulas.

–Entre más rápido iniciemos clases, más rápido saldremos Naruto ¡Yosh!

El rubio dejó de resistirse y al mismo ritmo, los otros chicos los siguieron.

000

Las exequias concluyeron y la familia Sabaku no, regresó a su mansión.

Nagato deseaba quedarse con los niños hasta que estuvieran más serenos, no obstante también tenía un deber con los _shifters_ de la ciudad de oeste; así como reunirse con sus compañeros de _Akatsuki_.

El de _Rinnegan_ se dejó caer en el sillón de su habitación y suspiró, nunca creyó que estaría en la disyuntiva de ir con sus amigos u otra opción.

La puerta fue tocada en ese instante.

–Adelante.

Rasa entró y vio al de _rinnegan_.

–Creí que descansarías un rato, antes de que volvamos a la ciudad.

–Si… sobre eso. Iré y tú también, entonces ¿Quién se quedara con los niños?

–Se quedaran con las niñeras y mi padre está aquí.

–Pero él ya no se ve muy…

–Lo sé; es mayor y mucho, pero los verá…

Nagato se levantó y caminó por el cuarto un momento, antes de ver de nuevo al _Rīdā_ _Tanuki_ y aclaró:

–No me parece bien molestarlo, cuando seguro desea descansar, además tampoco veo bien que nos separamos con los de tu esposa tan reciente.

–Entonces ¿Qué sugieres?

–Que ellos vayan con nosotros; mis amigos podrían vigilarlos en lo que nosotros no estamos.

–Pero… ¿no les molestara?

–No lo creo, después de todo el bebé que espera Deidara, será cuidado por todos nosotros.

–¡¿Uno de los _Akatsuki_ está gestando?!

–Si.

–Pero…

–Oh ni siquiera le sugeriríamos que deje la vigilancia, eso podría ponerlo de mal humor y hacer que explote algo o a alguien, más seguro a nosotros.

–…Oh por _Enma-sama_ , ustedes son… –Nagato sonrió invitando a terminar esa frase al otro pelirrojo cuando este sonrió de vuelta– todo un caso.

Rasa se acercó a Nagato y lo agarró del talle atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para tenerlo cerca y poder besarlo.

Al momento que la caricia concluyó, Rasa comentó:

–Es mejor que tú se los digas a los niños

–Bien.

–Iré con padre a comunicárselo.

La pareja salió tomados de la mano y cada uno fue por su lado en uno de los corredores.

Nagato llegó a la sala de juegos de los _tanukitos_ y llamó…

–Pero que hacen jugando… –Los niños lo miraron con curiosidad y Nagato continuó– Arreglen sus cosas… van con su padre y conmigo a la casa de la Ciudad del Oeste. Los niños se levantaron ansiosos y emocionados y el de _rinnegan_ terminó– Quiero que conozcan a mis amigos. Ahora alístense que partimos en una hora.

Gaara salió veloz, incluso antes que sus hermanos mayores. Nagato regresó a su cuarto y por fin pudo quedarse dormido, por eso no sintió cuando tiempo después, cierto tanukito pelirrojo se coló en esta y se acomodó para dormir a su lado.

Rasa llegó al ala de su padre y entró en la habitación de este, que al verlo sonrió:

–Te ves radiante ¿Qué pasa?

–Pues que mi compañero no rechaza ni un poco a mis crías.

–Rasa…. Para eso los creo el destino, para estar juntos y ser el soporte y alma del otro, con todo lo que tiene cada uno en su pasado.

–Por eso, nos llevaremos a los niños.

–Ya veo. Me parece bien, cuídense y cuídenlos y Rasa…

–¿Si padre?

–… Yo lo espero.

Rasa no comprendió esa frase de Shukaku, más asintió y se retiró.

El _Rīdā_ se dirigió a la recamara de su compañero y al verla entreabierta, entró notando que le habían ganado ese lugar privilegiado, el de dormir a lado de Nagato.

Rasa llegó hasta la cama y susurró…

–Mira que eres mi hijito, si no estaría… más celoso.

El _tanuki_ mayor acarició a sus amores y se fue para dejarlos descansar, iría a ver si sus hijos mayores ya estaban listos o ayudarlos.

000

En la casa de los _Yokos_. Minato se acomodaba la capa característica de _Rīdā_ , mientras se miraba al espejo.

Kushina entró en ese instante y negó sonriendo con ternura.

–Minato, eres muy guapo y dudo que Naruto se fije mucho en eso.

–No estamos muy seguros. Además él está ahora viviendo con ese Lord Sesshōmaru.

Kushina casi se rió, sin embargo se detuvo para no ofender a su esposo.

–Minato, eres su padre, y déjame decirte que ustedes se parecen mucho. Son igual de guapos y elegantes.

El rubio _kitsune_ se giró y agarró a su pelirroja.

–Tú siempre sabes que decir.

Ella se alzó un poco en la punta de sus pies y besó al rubio.

En el estacionamiento de los _Yokos_ ; Jiraiya se despedía de su familia, aunque Orochimaru no estaba muy feliz de quedarse y no poder ir a conocer el castillo y tierra de los _Inu_.

–¿Por qué no podemos ir?

–Solo van los líderes y familia.

–Eso no se estilaba así. Si el clan se presentaba, llevaba a sus guerreros más sobresalientes y…

–Eso es cierto, Jiraiya. –opinó Minato que iba saliendo, llevando de la mano a su esposa.

Orochimaru acomodó a _Mitsuki_ y le bajó la cobijita:

–Qué bueno que lo vestí para la ocasión. –dijo muy ufano el _sennin_ serpiente.

Luego de que los otros autos y guardias estuvieron preparados.

Jiraiya no dijo más y dejó que su esposo e hijo subieran al auto, posteriormente de Minato y Kushina.

000

Al llegar al salón de clases, Naruto fue dejado en el suelo por sus amigos.

Aún riendo estaban entrando a su aula y sentándose; cuando el capitán Takeshi entró y pidió a Iruka- _sensei._

–El Lord pide que los guerreros salgan conmigo. Lamenta que las clases se retrasen por un tiempo, pero promete que no será mucho.

–Está bien. Chicos salgan con el capitán.

Los menores obedecieron e InuYasha se adelantó dejando a los _shifter_ y _kitsune_ con Takeshi.

Naruto se acercó al _Inu_ y preguntó:

–¿Qué sucede Capitán?

Takeshi no se giró, más respondió:

–Tenemos otros intrusos y el Lord desea que ustedes los reciban junto con nosotros.

Los murmullos excitados se extendieron entre el grupo de _shifters_ menores y fue Neji el que agregó:

–InuYasha se adelantó… ¿No podemos seguirlo?

–Me temo que no, los lores luchan con armadura o sin ella, es su decisión, en cambio para nosotros los guerreros debe ser una prioridad usar armadura del clan, para que nos distingamos. Y por eso jóvenes soldados, les daremos la suya.

–¡¿A todos?! –preguntó Tenten.

–Por supuesto, les repito que aquí entre los _Inu_ todos son iguales.

Tenten sonrió hacia Rin y esta se irguió orgullosa.

–Sus cotas son especiales, diseñadas especialmente para _shifters_ , si quieren cambiar a su animal, estas cambiara con ustedes.

Naruto brincó sobrexcitado y muchos de los presentes se preguntaron cómo se verían Neji o Naruto en sus formas _were_ con armadura.

Llegaron a la armería y una fila de _Ayakashis_ salieron en orden llevando las cotas y ropas, dándoselas a cada uno de los menores que se las colocaron velozmente, auxiliados por los pequeños espíritus y guiados por Takeshi.

Con estos luciendo una hermosa cota de metal y arneses de cuero sobre algunas ropas blancas con dibujos rojos, azules y negros; los niños se sintieron guerreros listos para entrar en acción.

Desde las puertas del castillo, Iruka y Kurenai los vieron avanzar siguiendo a Takeshi. Los maestros se pusieron nerviosos, más Jaken que también iba de salida los relajó:

–El amo bonito, solo quiere mostrarles de cerca una batalla, no permitirá que ninguno sea lastimado. Si desean verlos, pueden hacerlo, pero de una buena distancia.

Los maestros no dijeron más y salieron con el _yôkai_ sapo.

000

Sasuke se miró al espejo y negó enojado, desvistiéndose de nuevo.

Con el short puesto nada más, escuchó tocar en su puerta y preguntó…

–¿Quién?

–Soy yo Sasuke- _chan_. –avisó Naori– Traigo algo para ti.

Sasuke se colocó una camiseta y abrió. Naori sonrió al ver el desorden de ropa que tenía su sobrino sobre la cama.

–Llegué a tiempo. –Ella dejó una caja sobre la cama y la abrió– Será mejor que uses esto hoy y apresúrate porque no tardamos en salir. Sasuke asintió.

–Si tía, gracias.

La mayor salió y Sasuke avanzó a ver lo que había en la caja, notando con asombro el traje tradicional del clan de los Uchiha, un _haori_ negro y azules con el _Paipái_ sobre la espalda de este. Sasuke sonrió radiantemente, al pensar que ahora si estaría presentable para ver a su prometido, _Ah porque ya lo consideraba así a ese conejito/zorrito_.

000

Los _Akatsukis_ salieron a vigilar los barrios _shifter_ ; se dividieron en grupos de dos y es que Sasori no dejaría lejos de si a su rubio embarazado, por si fuera poco siempre fueron pareja de batalla.

Konan y Yahiko decidieron ir a la zona roja, evitando de ese modo que Hidan y Kakuzu se quedaran a jugar en algún casino o que Deidara se molestaría si los _hosts_ lo veían raro por su gran pancita, terminando muy posiblemente en un gran estallido y con Sasori queriendo matar a los que molestaron a su rubio.

Por esas posibilidades el equipo de la _were_ águila y el _were_ león eligieron ir al _Kabukichō_.

La pareja amino tranquilamente por el lugar que aún no estaba del todo activo. Eso no evito que ambos _were_ fueron admirados por muchos… _yôkai_ que apenas arribaban al barrio.

Hubo uno más atrevido que otro que abordó a Konan, llamándola y agarrándole el brazo…

–Hey _shifter_ ese uniforme me gusta, indícame donde está tu lugar de trabajo y pagaré por toda tu noche o… –el tipo se lamió los labios– algo más, soy sumamente selectivo, y lo único requisito es la total discreción.

Konan entrecerró los ojos y estaba por zafarse y golpear al atrevido, pero un rugido profundo se escuchó antes de que Yahiko cambiara sus brazos y levantó al _yôkai_ , gruñéndole:

–¡No la toques!

El _yôkai_ no se amedrentó, sin embargo asintió y es que para él la discreción era demasiado importante, por lo que retrocedió no sin antes seguir con la vista a la pareja que se retiró caminando entre la gente.

Konan bufó y Yahiko la volteó a ver:

–¡¿Qué?!

–Nada.

–Bien.

Konan volvió a gruñir, El de perforaciones se masajeó las sienes.

–¿Que tienes?

–…

–Konan…

–…

–¡Di algo! –se exasperó Yahiko.

–¡¿Qué quieres que diga?! ¡No te entiendo! ¿¡Desde cuándo Yahiko?!

–…

–¡Desde cuando sabes que somos compañeros y nunca me has dicho nada, pero solo se me acerca alguien y reaccionas ridículamente posesivo!

Yahiko suspiró derrotado y no dijo palabra. Konan chilló enojada y transformándose voló lejos del _shifter_ León. Yahiko negó moviendo la cabeza y decidió seguir su recorrido.

Su miedo a perder a Konan con la vida que llevaban, no lo dejaba dar ese paso que anhelaba desde que notó que el olor de la _were_ águila lo volvía loco.

000

Al llegar las faldas de la montaña; los menores vieron como las barreras parecían haber caído; por lo que Lee jadeó:

–¡¿Capitán, ellos destruyeron las barreras?!

Takeshi desenvainó su espada y negó:

–No se preocupen, el Lord las bajó para que los Gato Leopardo entraran. Ahora jóvenes miren y a la orden de Sesshōmaru- _sama_ , entraran en batalla.

Los _were_ respondieron al unísono:

–¡Si señor!

Los enemigos insultaron a los lores por tener en sus filas a _shifters_ y todos los aludidos se enfurecieron. Naruto exclamó:

–¡Me haré un abrigo con sus pieles para demostrar que los _were_ somos fuertes!

–¡Quiero cenar gato! –exclamó Kiba y un ladrido de Akamaru lo respaldo.

Tenten cambió en su animal y lanzó un gruñido que a pesar de ser de un oso pequeño, se escuchó bastante fuerte.

El Lord alzó una mano, en señal de alerta a sus huestes y la bajó para dar la orden de ataque.

El _bocchan_ _Inu_ avanzó desenvainando a _Tessaiga_ ; no así los menores, a quienes les ordenó Takeshi.

–Quédense en la retaguardia y no permitan que nadie llegue a nuestro Lord.

–Pero… –se quejaba ya Naruto.

–Ordenes, soldados, esas no se cuestionan. –cortó el _Inu_.

El rubio ya no dijo más y llamó:

–Vamos acerquémonos a nuestro líder.

Los niños se colocaron cerca de Sesshōmaru.

Cubierto por las ilusiones de su hermana Shunran; Shuran logró cruzar las líneas hasta donde el Lord se encontraba y al llegar ahí, se dispuso a realizar una tormenta eléctrica que cayera sobre el _Dai-Yôkai_.

Tenten lo notó y corrió hacia él, sin darle tiempo de cubrirse con su peso de oso lo detuvo; luego con sus garras lo sostuvo de los hombros, pero el _yôkai_ gato golpeó el estómago de la _shifter_ oso; ella resintió el golpe y lo soltó con una pata y la otra la sostuvo solo que como palanca para girarse y cambiar al mismo tiempo en su forma antropomorfa y agarrarlo por el cuello. Shuran trató de quitarse a la chica de encima y no se dio cuenta cuando un rubio conejito llegó velozmente hasta él usando sus mejores patadas de _taijutsu_ , haciendo que el Gato Leopardo cayera de rodillas y sin que Tenten lo soltara; luego se unió a ellos Lee que sin pesas en los pies, pateó tan fuerte a Shuran que incluso se escuchó el sonido de los huesos romperse. Tenten soltó al muy herido gato y el golpe final vino de la espada de Neji que cortó la cabeza del _yôkai_ , sin dudar.

Luego de eso, los _were_ regresaron a la cercanía de su líder.

El combate llegó a su fin y Karan en su desesperación de verse superada y sola; corrió como poseída rumbo a Sesshōmaru, más Naruto gruñó y en una movida extraña se convirtió en _Kyūbi_ deteniendo de un plumazo, la carrera de la gata que chilló por las quemaduras recibidas por el choque.

Karan retrocedió arrastrándose hasta un árbol, donde fue acorralada por Naruto en su forma de _Kyūbi,_ que divertido y con su pequeña forma controlada, cada tanto estiraba una patita haciendo que Karan chillara por el temor a la quemadura.

Shikamaru llegó y se colocó en cuclillas, picando con la funda de su espada a la gata de cabello corto…

–No controlas el fuego ¿Cómo es que el de Naru te quema? – preguntó curioso Lee.

Neji y Tenten se quedaron parados y con las espadas fuera, por si la gata deseaba escapar, aunque lo dudaban.

Sesshōmaru se movió regresando sobre sus pasos al castillo y llamó a sus soldados…

–Llévense a su juguete o acaben con él. Regresamos al castillo; debemos estar listos para recibir a los otros clanes.

Los niños se miraron entre si y Naruto cambió. Sacudiendo su ropa.

–Tenten, amárrala y entre todos la cargamos o…

Neji negó y así cada uno lo imitó. No, sin el calor de la pelea no deseaban acabar con una vida por muy _yôkai_ que fuera.

Así que le hicieron caso al conejito y regresaron al castillo.

000

Las limusinas de los clanes, se fueron encontrando a las afueras de la ciudad y en el camino a la montaña.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a:

YURIKO CHUN-LI , noona-kane y Chiharu: Si el clan de los guaguas se está reuniendo y Kiba supo obedecer a su líder, supongo que por ser can también. Sesshōmaru es perfecto.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

* * *

Parecía que una saeta cruzó veloz la puerta y la sala. Deidara lo vio y le dijo a su pareja.

—Konan regresó hm, pero lo hizo sola ¿Dónde estará Yahiko?

Sasori se encogió de hombros:

—Quién sabe.

La pareja se había quedado a vigilar la residencia _Tanuki_ o lo que es lo mismo a que el rubio descansara sus pies.

El de ojos azules, se incorporó y con pasos tranquilos se dirigió a la habitación de la _shifter_ águila.

Konan aún gruñía su molestia y Deidara entró yendo directamente a la cama a sentarse.

—Este niño cada vez es más pesado... Hm.

Konan olvidó su enojo al ver a _bolita_ tratar de acomodar su estómago y él, en el mismo espacio.

La chica ayudó un poco a Deidara, que al sentirse cómodo, dejó salir el aire y miró a su amiga y compañera de armas:

—¿Y? ¿Por qué el berrinche hm?

Konan bufó recordando lo acaecido con Yahiko, en _Kabukich_ _ō_.

—¡Ese idiota! —El rubio asintió sabiendo de quién hablaba— ¡¿Sabes lo que me dijo?!

La de cabello violeta comenzó su relato, haciendo grandes gesticulaciones. Deidara dejó que ella se desahogara, antes de decir:

—Lo conoces Konan, ese grandullón no hace nada con intenciones de herir a nadie; lo que te dijo o dejó de decir, no lo pensó mucho; sabes perfectamente que Alfa es sinónimo de ser lentos para toodooo.

—Pero han sido años juntos.

—De los cuales no pensaban en parejas siquiera. Ve mi espejo, nunca acepté que Sasori- _dono_ podría ser mi pareja y él tampoco, pero cuando me di cuenta y me decidí; tuve que empujarme a mí y a él, porque si no esté niño no hubiera sido ni mal pensamiento, si dejaba que él diera el primer paso hm. Konan...

—¿Si?

—Si quieres que exista un futuro bebé _shifter_ León/Águila debes dar el primer paso o hasta carrera hm.

—Pero...

Konan se sonrojo y Deidara la ignoró:

—Nada, nada; mira que hasta Nagato se lanzó por ese _Tanuki_ aunque tiene niños.

—Ellos son lindos.

—No digo lo contrario, más recuerdo que ese Conejito juraba y perjuraba que era alérgico a los niños y mira ahora hm.

Konan suspiró y vio al de ojos azules...

—Está en mis manos ¿verdad?

—Oh sí.

La _were_ -águila caminó hasta su amigo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Vamos a comer.

Deidara estuvo muy de acuerdo en esa opción.

—¿Cuando regresa Nagato?

—Yo creo que mañana.

—Espero que no me desagrade su compañero hm; me siento cómodo aquí.

La chica rió divertida.

—No te disgustara, no habla mucho para enojarte por algo que diga.

—Bien. No quiero explotar a la pareja de mi amigo.

Al regresar a la sala, vieron que Yahiko –con rostro de culpa– ya había llegado.

El _shifter_ León miró a Konan y...

—Yo... –Ya se disculpaba o cualquier otra cosa.

—Después Yahiko, ahora comamos. –detuvo Konan; aún estaba enojada, pero Deidara tenía razón y no debía dejarle las decisiones como esas a ese atolondrado León.

El grupo se dirigió al comedor. No esperarían al dúo zombi; porque de seguro estos llegarían tarde por estar buscando en que negociar, por lo menos Kakuzu.

000

Hizashi acomodó el _yukata_ de Kōga y este esperó pacientemente. No deseaba ir desarreglado para esa reunión tan importante. Incluso el joven usaría muletas para no ser auxiliado para caminar.

Okamimaru entró a la sala y vio las acciones de ese par y no evitó sonreír, ante lo paternal de su pareja con Kōga y como éste se comportaba como hijo del _shifter_.

—Ya es hora ¿están listos?

Los otros dos asintieron; con Kōga portando el _yukata_ del clan como debía.

La familia salió hasta los autos. En estos el _Rīdā_ del _Ôkami_ ordenó:

—No dejen de dar recorridos en los clubes.

—Sí señor. —Dijo el jefe de guardias, quién acotó — ¿Señor de verdad no necesitan más guerreros?

—Con dos es suficiente. Si todo sale bien, regresaré con la confirmación de una alianza con los _Inu_.

Los _yôkai_ lobo, murmuraron orgullosos.

—No lo dude _Rīdā_.

Los autos salieron, cuando la tarde caía. Kōga se arregló de nuevo el _Haori_ y Hizashi sonrió:

–Está bien, llegando allá, lo acomodaré de nuevo. –El menor asintió y el _were_ -liebre volteó a ver a Okamimaru– Neji debe estará esperándonos.

–Seguramente y eso le recordará a Sesshōmaru- _sama_ que quedamos en fijar esa asociación, en esta visita.

Terminó Okamimaru que suspiraba resignado al ver lo ansioso que se encontraba por esa visita, su primogénito… ¿o no?

–Hizashi…

–¿Cuántos años tiene Neji?

–Once, como Kōga.

–Ah.

El _Rīdā_ vio de nuevo hacia su hijo, temiendo que este se molestara por la siguiente pregunta que iba a hacerle a su pareja; sin embargo Kōga miraba por la ventana sin ponerles atención; así que continuó:

–¿Hizashi de que fecha es Neji?

–Del tres de Julio.

–Oh…

–¿Por qué?

Okamimaru vio en dirección de su hijo y se encogió de hombros:

–Si ya somos una familia Kōga no es el primogénito… lo es Neji. Kōga es de Agosto*.

Hizashi agarró la mano del _Yôkai_ y le sonrió con ternura.

–Te agradezco que desees ser imparcial con nuestro hijos, no obstante Neji es fuerte, pero sigue siendo un _were_ y no creo que tu gente quiera que un _were_ y liebre los guie. Kōga está siendo educado para ser el _Rīdā_ algún día y así debe seguir.

Okamimaru besó castamente los labios de su compañero y movió la cabeza en afirmación.

Kōga escuchó la conversación y no se encontraba molesto y si admirado por la forma de actuar de ambos adultos, respetándose entre ellos. Y deseó tener en un futuro un compañero de alma como el de su padre.

000

Fugaku vio desde la ventanilla abierta, como las otras limusinas se unían al mismo camino y se acomodó en su asiento; eran muchos otros clanes demonios y eso lo tranquilizaba.

Itachi y Shisui conversaban en voz baja, mientras Sasuke se removía cada tanto, nerviosamente.

El _Ō_ _-Tengu_ ya no quiso llamarle la atención a su hijo menor y recordarle lo que debía o no debía hacer.

Fugaku sintió a su esposa a su lado. Mikoto se notaba tranquila y eso ayudaba. No es que temiera un ataque, no consideraba a los _Inu_ sin honor y que les tendieran una trampa en esa visita, sin embargo lo que lo tenía nervioso era la reacción del joven Lord ante las jerarquías y si éste desearía retar a alguno de ellos, para poseer otro territorio.

Fugaku no era un _Tengu_ que confiará de pronto en las buenas intenciones de los demás, no obstante ésta vez, no iría con una actitud tan predispuesta a lo malo.

Suspiró y se giró a ver de nuevo por la ventanilla. Naori desde su asiento –en el frente del auto–, miraba por el espejo retrovisor a su hermano mayor; que la llamaran crédula, pues ella no consideraba enemigos a los _Inu_.

000

En la limusina de los _Kitsune_ ; Orochimaru estaba alimentando a Mitsuki y Kushina miraba con cierta melancolía las acciones de padre e hijo, por lo que susurró...

—Al principio y si no pregunta…, no debemos recordarle a Naruto de sus hermanos.

Minato jadeó, esa parte del pasado siempre sería una herida abierta y dolorosa; nunca se recuperaría de haber perdido a dos hijos; igual que su amada Kushina.

El silencio se extendió entre la pareja, más sus manos se entrelazaron con fuerza.

Por eso, cuando Jiraiya recibió a su bebé en lo que Orochimaru guardaba el biberón. Kushina se lo pidió para sacarle el aire.

Minato vio a su esposa con el bebé en brazos y deseó más que siempre, haber estado con ella cuando Naruto era así de pequeño.

El _Rīdā Kitsune_ decidió que ese día no terminaría sin que él tuviera el perdón de su hijo. Era lo menos que podía hacer por su familia que sufrió tanto.

000

La algarabía se escuchó entre los niños al subir por la empinada, cargando a Karan.

—¡Vencimos _ttebayo_!

—¡Por la fuerza de nuestra juventud, vencimos!

Gritaban y Royakan al verlos tan contentos, los ovacionó con un aullido.

A ellos, se les unió InuYasha, más este sólo sonreía divertido.

Los _were_ menores llegaron al castillo y se detuvieron preguntándose qué harían con su _mascota_. Naruto opinó:

—Bajémosla primero. —Los _shifter_ dejaron en el suelo del patio a la amordazada y atada Karan— Pues se oyen opciones.

—Nunca he comido carne de gato...

—Tenten, eso te provocaría rabia. —opinó Lee.

—Además, yo no quiero comerla. —Hizo gestos de asco Naruto.

Rin y Kohaku se miraron y se encogieron de hombros...

—Nuestra forma animal no lo ve como una mala idea. —agregó Rin.

—Los gatos no me agradan, pero haré un sacrificio —acotó InuYasha.

—¡Chicos no bromeen! —chilló el rubio Conejito— ¡Apóyame Neji!

—Podrían guardar un pedazo para mi familia, vienen hoy...

—¡Shikamaru!

Regañó de nuevo Naruto. Todos comenzaron a reír y Naruto hizo morritos al haber caído en la broma y por la cara de alivio de Karan, el rubio no fue el único en caer.

Akamaru comenzó a ladrar contento y es que Tsume y Kuromaru llegaban en ese momento.

Kiba llegó con ella y la jaló para que viera a la gato leopardo.

—¡Mira mamá! ¡Nuestra presa!

—¿Cuándo la atraparon? –preguntó ella.

—Hace rato...

Comenzaron a contar los niños y Tsume notó entre toda esa información, que el Lord sabía que los _yôkai_ gato no eran tan peligrosos como para llevar a los menores y que aprendieran algo.

Al terminar su relato, los niños regresaron a su dilema, ¿qué hacer con su mascota?

La _were_ -perro observó al joven señor que no parecía interesado en decidir y luego volteó a ver a la _yôkai_ y opinó:

–¿Por qué no la encierran en lo que piensan que hacer con ella?

Los pequeños _shifter_ se miraron entre ellos y estuvieron de acuerdo.

El Lord y capitanes llegaron en ese momento, y Naruto llegó hasta él.

—Queremos encerrarla ¿podemos?

Sesshōmaru vio a su hermano que parecía poco interesado en el tema y le respondió al rubio:

—Está bien. Royakan le _mostrará_ las celdas. Ustedes vayan a arreglarse para recibir a los invitados.

El gran Lobo caminó hasta las puertas del sótano cargando como costal a la _yôkai_ Karan.

Los niños entraron al castillo y de ahí a sus habitaciones para que los _Ayakashis_ les ayudaran con la limpieza.

Naruto se notaba sonrojado por la carrera y la batalla. Lee aun brincaba emocionado. El de cabello negro se giró a ver a su amigo…

–¡Eso fue genial!

–Si. Los _yôkai_ de otros clanes llegaran pronto… –murmuró el rubio y Lee inclinó la cabeza para verlo.

–¿Por qué te ves serio? Estabas contento.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y gruñó.

–Viene mamá, pero también viene… él.

–¿Quién?

–Mi padre.

–…

–Quedamos en que no habría rencores; la vida es muy corta para odiar y más a los que nos dieran la vida.

–No es eso… ¿y si no le agrado porque no soy un zorro completo?

–Pues yo te vi y por lo menos te pareces mucho a uno muy feroz.

Naruto sonrió ante los ánimos que le daba su amigo. Estaba demasiado emocionado y si era cierto que estaba nervioso, más esa tarde batallando con esos _yôkai_ su valor se incrementó.

Los dos niños terminaron de ser alistados y salieron al pasillo, donde se reunieron con los otros y a las órdenes de los capitanes.

Kuro y Takeshi portaban ahora el _yukata_ de lujo, como los niños que se acercaron a los mayores.

Naruto se movió emocionado dando una vuelta mostrando el _haori_ en blanco con motivos azules negros y rojos, con la armadura completa de oro.

Takeshi se dirigió a las viviendas de los _were_ -can y ahí notó…

–Oh ¿vienen todos? Les recuerdo que dijo el lord que no era una obligación.

–Si. Creemos que ser parte de los _Inu_ , es un honor y así deseamos demostrarlo. –opino Tsume.

Takeshi sonrió y llamó a un _ayakashi_.

–Entonces esto es tuyo y de tus guerreros. Obsequio de nuestro _Rīdā_.

Takeshi entregó armaduras de samurái, parecidas a las de él, más el peto era de cuero con las figuras de una jauría de perros corriendo, bajo unas nubes, lo que significaba que era el ejército _Inu_ del Señor de Oeste.

Para los amigos caninos fue entregado, un peto con el mismo dibujo.

Los _were_ que no eran soldados, les fue dada ropa de gala.

Takeshi esperó a que los Inuzuka estuvieran listos y al hacerlo los llevó a la entrada principal.

Kuro salió con los niños _were_ y les formó en la entrada, ellos vieron como el clan Inuzuka se les unía, llevando kimonos parecidos a los de ellos algunos sin armadura y otros con ella.

Kiba sintió a Akamaru removerse y chillar. Royakan soltó una carcajada al comprender lo que el cachorro deseaba y Takeshi le dio a Kiba… un pequeño peto para Akamaru; que se quedó quietecito para que se lo colocaran, eso sin dejar de mover la colita, emocionado.

Sesshōmaru salió acompañado de InuYasha y llamó…

–¡ _Ichizoku Inu_ , listos!

–¡Si _Rīdā_!

Los _yôkai_ fueron arribando de acuerdo a como fue su llegada a las faldas de la montaña.

000

Fugaku vio que Naori le daba indicaciones al conductor.

–Creí que seríamos los primeros, pero ya hay otros antes.

Fugaku agitó la mano para quitarle importancia.

–Está bien, mientras fuera a tiempo.

Sasuke se alzó para ver al grupo de autos y si podía distinguir de quien eran, pero no supo. Shisui lo imitó y le comentó…

–Están los _Yuki-Onna_ y los Kagewaki antes de nosotros, detrás están los _Ôkami_ , _Kitsune_ , _Kappas_ , _Onis_ y creo que ya…

–Pues son muchos.

–No es el desfile de los cien demonios, pero si son muchos –bromeó Shisui.

Los autos se movieron y los _Tengu_ regresaron a su lugar y arreglarse las ropas.

000

Orochimaru bajó la ventanilla del auto y observó el camino y lugar.

–Si no supiera que estamos en la edad moderna; creería que regresamos a la época de los _Dai-Yôkai_. ¡Mira Jiraiya hay un sequito de espíritus!

El _sennin_ de los serpientes no se emocionaba por todo; pero los arreglos del _Ichizoku Inu_ no era para menos.

Y conforme a los arreglos; el castillo del Señor del Oeste no demeritaba nada, era una hermosa estructura antigua y elegante sin llegar a ser ostentosa.

Los miembros de los clanes visitantes fueron bajando de los autos y los guerreros se dieron cuenta de las poderosas barreras que cubrían toda la montaña, al igual que las manadas de lobos y diferentes _yôkais_ pequeños y grandes, que vigilaban entre las sombras.

Sasuke vio todo, admirando los detalles; sin dejar de avanzar y cuando fue el turno de entrar de su clan, se irguió orgulloso al caminar, pero buscando con la mirada a cierto conejito.

Después de otros clanes, Minato imitó al joven _Tengu_ , buscando a su pequeño entre los elegantes guerreros.

La sorpresa de esa visita fue ver que las Nekomata arribaban, por supuesto sin ningún auto, ellas iban volando como su poder así se los permitía. Y es que siendo gatos _yôkai_ no se esperaba que fueran amigas de los _Inu_ , más parecía que esas conjeturas eran erróneas.

Sesshōmaru les dio la bienvenida y los invitados entraron, acompañados de los niños _were_ y los Inuzuka.

Naruto sentía sus manos sudorosas y más al ver que el _Rīdā Kitsune,_ llegaba hasta el lord.

Después de eso sus mamá se metió entre la gente y llegó hasta él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Hizashi sin saber de qué iba todo, copió el gesto de la pelirroja y llegó hasta Neji a quien revisó de pies a cabeza.

Lee suspiró un poco y es que si bien Tenten tampoco recibió vistas de sus padres, si noticias y prometían que la visitarían en cuanto pudieran o ella pediría permiso para hacerlo. Sin embargo él ya no tenía a quien ver o que lo fueran a ver. El _shifter_ can suspiró y en ese instante sintió una mano en su hombro y al girarse vio a su capitán Kuro…

–Vamos Lee, sonríe, que es raro no verte así.

–Capitán…

Kuro vio los ojos humedecerse de Lee y lo atrajo hacia él, alejándolo del grupo…

–Si yo tuviera un hijo… me gustaría que fuera como tú; eres amable, divertido y siempre tiene una palabra de consuelo para tus amigos.

Lee se intentó limpiar, pero Kuro lo hizo por él.

–Capitán… yo no tengo a nadie en la ciudad, mi madre murió cuando nací y papá después…

Takeshi vio a su esposo con el chico _were_ y les dejó a solas, confiaba en Kuro para hacerse cargo.

Lee sintió al abrazó del _yôkai Inu_ y como este le susurraba…

–Eres un perrito y nosotros también… puedes vernos como… tus tutores.

Lee se asombró y exclamó:

–¡¿Puedo?!

Kuro se puso nervioso creyendo que se había propasado y pudo molesto a Lee con esa proposición…

–Si así lo quieres, no es obligatorio.

El pelinegro menor exhaló y agregó…

–Sería genial. Yo… prometo ser un buen soldado y…

–No, no Lee, no me comprendiste; quiero que nos veas como tu familia. Es cierto que es muy pronto, pero tenemos tiempo para que te acostumbres ¿si lo quieres?

–Yo… si… Si quiero.

Kuro sonrió:

–Bien, pues vamos a la reunión.

Los dos pelinegros se unieron al grupo cuando este entraba al comedor. Lee buscó a su amigo Naruto para contarle, más este no se encontraba ahí.

Lee se encaminó a su lugar con los otros chicos y escuchó al Lord iniciar discurso.

000

Kakuzu reviso su bolsa de monedas y Hidan bufó:

–Ya es tarde y tengo hambre.

–Solo un poco más. Es extraño que ese tipo este ganando todos los juegos.

Hidan gruñó.

–Es un _yôkai_ seguro hace trampa.

–Y yo soy un _were_ y también hago, pero aún así él gana.

El de cabello claro se dio por vencido y optó por dar otra vuelta por el lugar, a ver si Kakuzu por fin decidía que regresarían a la casa _tanuki_ o le daba la locura del oro y terminaba por matar a ese _yôkai_ tramposo; claro que se dijo que esta vez él no se metería si Yahiko lo castigaba.

000

Kushina lo agarró de la mano y llegaron con Minato. El rubio mayor sonrió con nerviosismo hacia su hijo. Jaken guió a la familia Namikaze hasta un salón privado.

Kushina entró sin soltar a Naruto y Minato les siguió. Jaken se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Naruto se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

Kushina también se sentó y comenzó…

–Tienes muchas preguntas ¿cierto?

El rubio exhaló y vio a su madre.

–Sesshōmaru- _sama_ me dijo algo, pero solo lo que yo sospechaba. Dicen que soy muy parecido a…–Vio a Minato– a ti.

El rubio mayor se rascó la nuca:

–Y yo soy un tonto por no darme cuenta en _Roiyaritī_.

–¿No lo hiciste ni cuando me volví… ya sabes? –preguntó el rubio menor.

Minato se sentó frente a su hijo…

–La historia comenzó conmigo siendo hijo del _Rīdā_ Kurama y conociendo a una hermosa conejita…

Los padres de rubiales relataron lo hermoso de su noviazgo y matrimonio, era algo que deseaban compartir con Naruto, no obstante lo malo y como Kurama se comportó, no podía ser obviado, así que también debía decirse.

La historia fue rápida o eso creyó Naruto y cuando dejaron de hablar, él preguntó:

–Si nos odiaba tanto ¿Por qué me ha ayudado? Sé que es él, Sesshōmaru- _sama_ lo dijo y yo lo he sentido.

–No lo sé…

–Minato… –pidió Kushina.

–Bien mi padre, él… como todo _Rīdā_ de este tiempo debía dejar su fuerza y poder como Señor del Este y yo no lo acepté, lo rechacé.

–Oh… Eso es malo ¿verdad? –preguntó Naruto.

Minato se removió inquieto, pero respondió:

–Sí, es como si él hubiera muerto solo y sin familia. Pero yo estaba enojado y herido.

–No te culpo, y a Kurama… no lo sé, tampoco sé cómo tomar lo que ha hecho, ni si rechazaré ese regalo o lo que sea…

Kushina se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó.

–Tranquilo, no debes decidir ahora.

Minato esperó a que terminara e intercambio entre madre e hijo y preguntó:

–¿Me perdonas Naruto? Debí estar contigo y tu madre.

–Y mis hermanos. –Minato sintió que se ahogaba con el nudo en la garganta que se le formó; pero Naruto siguió– Ellos no te hubieran guardado rencor, yo no lo hago; tú no sabías.

–…

–Yo… no tengo nada que perdonarte a excepción que no intervinieras con esas locas _yôkai_ que querían matarme _ttebayo_.

–No sabía que pretendían, hijo, pero…

–Shikamaru me dijo todo. Ahora que confirmé que soy… un _bocchan_.

–Lo eres. –dijo de inmediato el rubio mayor.

–Sí, bueno, la cuestión es que estoy bien aquí…

–Pero Naruto…– se oponía Minato. Kushina detuvo a su esposo para que dejara hablar al menor.

–Estoy contento y aprendo mucho, soy feliz. Déjenme estar aquí por lo menos un tiempo, quiero aprender con mis amigos. Neji no se fue con los del _Ôkami_ y también ya es hijo del líder.

Minato estaba en una gran disyuntiva, deseaba que su niño estuviera con él, pues no había tenido esa oportunidad, pero no lo quería presionar y que Naruto lo odiara por ello.

Kushina vio con amor a su hijo y con un suspiro de resignación, volteó hacia Minato…

–Un tiempo, él lo quiere.

Minato tuvo que ceder y afirmó moviendo la cabeza.

Los tres se levantaron y Naruto llegó hasta el mayor y lo abrazó.

–Eres mi papá, ahora que entraste a mi vida no te echaré.

Minato recibió a su hijo, a su bebé y pudo por fin sentirse completo.

Con todo más claro entre ellos, la familia se unió al grupo de invitados en el comedor. Naruto se sentó con sus amigos y sintió como unos ojos negros lo miraban. Devolvió la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa al _Tengu_ Uchiha.

000

Sasuke siguió los movimientos de los _kitsune_ desde que se acercaron al _Inugami_ , luego los perdió de vista y supuso que estaban reunidos en otro lado. Al instante en que regresaron quiso que Naruto notara su presencia y lo consiguió, sobre todo porque se estaba molestando con ese atrevido zorro de coleta, tan cerca de su rubio.

000

Naori y Shisui notaron las miradas de un par de soldados _were_ , muy significativas. Los pequeños no eran discretos y eso significaba que eran novatos o muy valientes.

Naori también se dio cuenta de que la _were_ que la miraba, lo hacía con las otras féminas de los visitantes; eso cuando la _Rīdā Yuki-Onna_ le sonrió a la menor y esta… devolvió el gesto; en cambio Shisui vio que el niño de coleta negra no quitaba la vista entre Itachi y Jiraiya.

Itachi observaba con diversión a su hermanito y como las acciones de este habían hecho caer en bromas al rubio conejito. Por supuesto el _Kurama Tengu_ se encontraba, consciente de que era vigilado por el niño _were_. Sesshōmaru no parecía saber aquello o simplemente no le daba importancia y no es que sus jóvenes soldados estuvieran haciendo algo malo, de hacerlo los capitanes serían los primeros en reprenderlos. Por eso cuando el _Inugami_ sugirió que los más jóvenes salieran al patio. Le dio una mirada a Shisui para que saliera con ellos.

Ese día aun no terminaba y ya se vería como quedarían esas alianzas o rivalidades.

…

* * *

*No pude conseguir la fecha de nacimiento de Kōga, será porque es _yôkai_. jejeje

Muchísimas gracias a:

Noona-kane, YURIKO CHUN-LI Y Chiharu: Si todo fue veloz, los Gatos no eran rivales jajajaja

Una enorme disculpa, pero mi maquina se descompuso y cuando funcionó, escribí y terminé, solo faltaba revisarlo, total que el día que pude hacerlo la maquina volvió a pararse. Y aparte de todo la pagina de FF dejó de funcionar.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI**

* * *

Era ya entrada la noche, cuando Rasa y familia salieron rumbo a su casa del Oeste. No había rastros de sueño en ninguno, porque todos habían tomado una siesta tardía.

Nagato esperaba que sus dos familias se llevaran bien entre ellas, después de todo no deseaba elegir entre ambas.

Tal vez si hubiera sabido lo que Rasa estaba pensando en ese momento, no estaría tan nervioso; pues el _Tanuki_ deseaba corresponder la entrega de Nagato al aceptarlo a él y a sus cachorros, sin dudar, por eso él haría todo lo posible por llevarse bien con los _Akatsuki_.

000

Hizashi vio salir a los chicos y se preguntó si debería ir con ellos o quedarse con su esposo, pero al ver que este se encontraba con sus guardias, decidió salir con sus hijos.

Neji lo esperó y lo guió al patio…

–Mira, sin un pie funcionando, pero va veloz con el _bocchan_. –señaló a Kōga.

Hizashi se rió, pero codeó a Neji.

–Déjalo, todos vemos su interés por el _bocchan_ _Inu_ , pero él aún no.

Neji rodó los ojos.

–No te preocupes tampoco InuYasha lo ha notado. –dijo desapasionadamente el menor _were_.

–¿Y tú cómo estás? –preguntó Hizashi.

Neji sonrió un poco y mostró su armadura a su papá.

–Bien, soy un guerrero, incluso ya combatí.

–¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Por qué?! Son muy jóvenes y…

–Tranquilo papá, fue muy leve…

Neji optó por contarle la escaramuza a su padre y este al oírlo, notó lo que el _Rīdā_ intentó hacer y se sintió sereno con la decisión que tomó Neji al unirse a los _Inu_ , de ese modo estaba aprendiendo a defenderse sin estar cerca del peligro, no sin guerreros fuertes que lo respaldaran.

–…Incuso nos dejó tener un botín, aunque a mí no me interesa. –se encogió de hombros el menor.

Hizashi sonrió con ternura ante su hijo orgulloso, pero al fin y al cabo un niño.

–Voy a ver a Kōga, no confío en esos locos para no molestarlo. –informó el menor.

El _were_ liebre mayor suspiró de felicidad, Neji se notaba muy cómodo en su papel de hermano… mayor, y eso que _su hermanito_ era un _yôkai_ lobo.

Neji y Kōga caminaron con los otros, incluidos InuYasha quien para sorpresa del _were_ liebre sanó a Kōga. Hizashi corrió hasta los menores y revisó la pierna del _yôkai_ lobo.

–Solo las cicatrices quedan, pero que se limpiaran… –opinó Hizashi, vio al _bocchan_ de los _Inu_ y preguntó – ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

InuYasha se rascó el mentón y respondió:

–Soy un _Inu_ , hijo del General Perro y de la Señora del Inframundo, supongo que es como usar mi poder para el combate, pero en vez de eso, lo hice para curar al sarnosito.

Hizashi vio con nuevos ojos a ese par de hermanos perro, si como decía el menor, tenía la fuerza de sanar, se imaginó la fuerza que tendría para hacer daño; lo extraño es que ninguno de los dos parecía tener la intención de hacer nada de eso, no si no les molestaban.

Hizashi dejó a sus hijos solos con sus amigos y se unió a Haku y Orochimaru que habían salido para que Mitsuki tomara un poco de aire y el padre admirara la estructura del lugar.

Hizashi se sintió un poco cohibido al llegar con los _yôkai_ , por su condición de _shifter_ , más el _sennin_ de las serpientes lo llamó:

–Me imagino, por lo unidos que se ven, que son compañeros destinados usted y Okamimaru. –comentó Orochimaru.

–Sí, lo somos. –respondió Hizashi.

–Algunos lo veían poco probable, pero Jiraiya y yo, lo comprobamos de propia mano. También lo somos.

Haku se asombró y con las mejillas sonrojadas preguntó a los mayores:

–¿Y cómo lo supieron?

Hizashi carraspeó y con algo de timidez, aseguró:

–Yo lo descubrí por el olor, mi compañero huele para mí a bosque, seguridad y protección, con un poco de olor terroso y masculino.

Orochimaru asintió, sin dejar de arrullar a Mitsuki que estaba inquieto.

–Si el olor y mucho de convivencia. –Mitsuki se removió molesto y es que deseaba que su papá caminara. Orochimaru vio a cierto _kitsune_ y lo llamó– ¡Shikamaru!

El aludido no pudo evitar ser visto si se escondía entre los otros chicos y por fin caminó con lentitud, hasta el _sennin_ :

Orochimaru rodó los ojos ante la desvergüenza de ese crio y cuestionó:

–¿Ya saludaste a tu padre?

–Le dije hola –respondió Shikamaru.

–Bueno en tu caso, ya es ganancia. Ven y ya que conoces este lugar, danos un recorrido. ¿Si no hay problema?

Shikamaru fue a preguntar y no hubo problema. El recorrido inició y Haku escuchó atentamente de la experiencia de los mayores. Orochimaru entregó a Mitsuki a Tenten quien parecía curiosa por sostener al bebé y se había acercado al grupo buscando ver al nene.

Hana y Kiba caminaban por delante, pero parecían conversar entre ellos, así que el _sennin_ escuchó la historia del castillo, de… Myōga.

–… Mi señor dejó que su esposa pasara sus últimos días de embarazo en este lugar…

–¿O sea que Sesshōmaru- _sama_ nació aquí? –preguntó Tenten.

–Sí, fue aquí y el _bocchan_ InuYasha nació en el castillo de la otra montaña, el castillo principal el de mi señor _Inu no Taisho_. Este tiene mucho de la señora Irasue, imagino que incluso una puerta a su reino…

Haku, Hizashi y Orochimaru miraban con interés el lugar y los signos de opulencia, sin dejar la elegancia. Lo de la puerta Hizashi se lo imaginó, con lo que dijo antes InuYasha de ser hijo de la Señora del Inframundo, ese conocimiento; era interesante y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

000

Sasuke casi deseó aplaudirle al _Inugami_ , por la maravillosa idea que tuvo de dejarles salir al patio; ahí podría hablar con Naruto sin que los padres de ninguno de los dos, los molestaran. Por eso se levantó veloz y corrió fuera del salón, observando en qué lugar iba el rubio.

Más no contaba con que Naruto era rodeado por sus compañeros y que tendría que ser amable para integrarse. Se acercó al grupo y llamó…

–Naruto…

El rubio se volteó a verlo y fue con él, llevando a Lee.

–Hola Uchiha. ¿Ya conocías a Lee?

Sasuke medio recordó al _shifter_ perro y saludó…

–Iba contigo en _Mandasu_.

–Si es un _were_ can. –confirmó el rubito.

–O sea que eres Inuzuka. –afirmó Sasuke

Lee y Naruto negaron y el rubio estaba por sacar del error al _Tengu_ , sin embargo Lee se adelantó.

–No lo soy; yo soy… era huérfano.

–Oh… lo siento…, espera ¿dijiste era? –cuestionó el pelinegro.

Y Naruto también vio con curiosidad a su amigo, por esa extraña frase. Por lo que Lee se apresuró a agregar.

–Ya no soy huérfano… mis padres son los capitanes Kuro- _san_ y Takeshi- _san_.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el rubio.

Lee sin dejar de sonreír, movió la cabeza afirmando.

–Es cierto, ellos me adoptaron.

Naruto cerró la boca que tenía abierta y abrazó a su amigo felicitándolo. Sasuke bufó, pero no se molestó tanto porque Lee era un omega también.

Después de un momento, Sasuke carraspeó para que ese par recordara que estaba ahí; los dos _shifter_ se separaron y Naruto dijo.

–¿Quiere ver nuestra mascota? –preguntó al _Tengu_.

Sasuke asintió y caminó con los chicos; más una voz los detuvo…

–Sasuke ¿no me presentas a tus amigos?

Mencionó Shisui llegando con los menores. Sasuke quiso rodar los ojos, más no lo hizo:

–Naruto, Lee; él es Shisui mi cuñado, el prometido de mi _aniki_.

Naruto y Lee saludaron amablemente.

–Bienvenido al Castillo del _Ichizoku Inu_.

Shisui arqueó una ceja divertido al darse cuenta que sin ser adoctrinados, los _shifter_ ya se consideraban totalmente parte de los _Inu_. Por ese motivo Shisui indagó más:

–Naruto- _kun_ eres un…

–Soy mitad _kitsune_ , mitad _were_ -conejito y si, mi padre es Minato- _san_.

–Oh, ¿entonces…?

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y se encogió de hombros:

–Soy un guerrero _Inu_ , si hay algo más que debo ser… aun hay tiempo por delante.

Concluyó el rubio de bigotitos. Shisui ya no preguntó sobre el tema, el mensaje de Naruto era claro, _esta es mi decisión y no cambiara_.

–Entonces ¿vienen a ver a la mascota? –preguntó Naruto.

–Yo sí.

Shisui sonrió un poco, ante la rápida respuesta de Sasuke. El _Tengu_ menor bebía la imagen del rubio y eso no parecía ajeno a la gente alrededor, aunque siendo niños, no parecían muy interesados en el asunto.

Dentro de ese par, se podía ver a un par de espíritus felices de estar juntos nuevamente, Madara y Hashirama no se recordaban, pero si su almas que eran las de ese par de pequeños descubriendo el amor.

000

El _Tengu_ escuchó las preguntas del Kagewaki y al ver la molestia del _Inugami_ , intervino:

–Por supuesto, ninguno de nosotros le pide explicaciones de las acciones de su clan. Simplemente todos estamos algo nerviosos por lo que está sucediendo.

Sesshōmaru observó a Fugaku y cuestionó:

–¿Me está diciendo que algunos _ayakashis_ les han puesto de ese modo?

Minato abrió la boca, pero la cerró de nuevo, sin saber responder, porque ciertamente esos ataques los estaban poniendo en jaque.

Shura el líder Ogro de cabello rojo y alborotado, agregó:

–Han sido años de paz y que nuestras familias crecieran, tenemos hijos y niños pequeños en los clanes.

–No por ello deben olvidar que son _yôkais_ , los clanes más fuertes y milenarios. Yo nunca lo olvidé, aún sin mi fuerza recorriendo mi cuerpo. Mi hermano y yo vivimos como _were_ y aún ellos no dejaron de lado el orgullo… –aseguró firmemente el _Inugami_.

Fugaku habló de nuevo, no en vano esas palabras de Sesshōmaru lo estaban ofendiendo:

–Desafortunadas palabras las que se eligieron desde un principio y es que solo deseábamos confirmar lo que ya ha prometido. No habrá batallas entre su clan y ninguno de los nuestros. Todos tenemos las manos llenas con los rebeldes.

–Lo dije desde un inicio; no atacaré sin tener una razón y no la tengo. Mi clan y tierras no deben ser tocados; es por lo único que los _Inu_ se moverían. Eso debe quedar claro. –determino el anfitrión.

Minato intervino:

–Atacar a quien nos hace daño, serían las acciones naturales de cualquiera de nosotros.

Mangetsu y Yuki afirmaron moviendo la cabeza. Kirara gruñó en aceptación.

El _Dai-Yôkai_ aseguró:

–Ofrezco paz, sin embargo por supuesto que no esperen que me quede de brazos cruzados ante la muerte de mi padre y la mayoría de los _Inu_. No obstante no veo enemigos entre los que hoy invité a mi casa.

Mikoto intervino sabiendo que su esposo no lo vería mal.

–Sesshōmaru- _sama_ , es por los que usted envió al patio por lo que nosotros, padres, somos precavidos, y eso se confunde con debilidad. No lo somos, puedo jurarle que muchas de nosotras podemos ser las más despiadadas _yôkai_ o… _were_ si tocan a nuestros pequeños.

El _Inugami_ asintió al ver como Kushina se unió a lo dicho por la _Kurama Tengu_.

–Mi hijo está aquí y eso no es lo que muchos esperarían, pero cedí por seguridad de él. Esa es la convicción que poseemos para defender lo nuestro.

–Comprendo. Mi gran deseo es poder ver de nuevo esos años como los que mi padre y muchos de sus padres lo hicieron… El mundo de los _yôkai_ esos que no temen a nada, ni necesitan vasallos por la fuerza. Liberados de las cosas innecesarias del mundo moderno.

–Una nueva era dorada. –susurró, un hasta ese momento silencioso, Itachi.

Fugaku no pudo evitar sonreír ante los emocionado que se encontraba su primogénito, ese amante de la historia.

Los murmullos se escucharon y Sesshōmaru alzó la mano para pedir silencio y acotar.

–Lo debemos hacer por los que protegen… –dijo en dirección a Mikoto y Kushina– El futuro de varios de sus clanes, necesitara un mundo donde puedan crecer a gusto.

Los _Inu_ se conocían por ser poderoso y algunos _yôkai_ creyeron que también, debían saber algo del porvenir o… ya conocían a _ese futuro_.

Con esa promesa y por intervención de las _yôkai_ y _were_ , esa reunión concluyó con las cosas más claras y una posible ¿alianza?

Minato sintió el brazo de Kushina y él se giró a verla:

–Minato… por Naruto y por mi…

–Lo haría, cariño, si lo haría, él es joven y orgulloso, pero nos ha tendido un puente.

Minato avanzó sin soltar a su esposa, y seguido de Jiraiya y guerreros, hasta donde Sesshōmaru se encontraba y pidió…

–El _Ichizoku Kitsune_ solicita una alianza con el _Ichizoku Inu_ , basada en la educación del _bocchan_ _kitsune_ entre los _Inu_.

–Así lo reconoce el _Ichizoku Inu_ , y honrara esa alianza. –manifestó Sesshōmaru.

Itachi carraspeó y Fugaku lo ignoró, Mikoto rodó los ojos, pero Naori… pateó a su _aniki_.

–Vas tú o voy yo, que también soy hija de los antiguos _Rīdā_.

–Ya, ya, pero no me van a negar que ese _Inugami_ es muy arrogante. –cedió Fugaku.

Itachi sonrió y Mikoto dijo…

–Cariño… se parece a ti.

Fugaku gruñó, sin embargo avanzó hasta el de luna en la frente...

–El _Ichizoku Tengu_ , solicita una alianza con el _Ichizoku Inu_ , basados en la igualdad de condiciones.

Sesshōmaru respondió:

–El _Ichizoku Inu_ , acepta la alianza.

Uno a uno todos los clanes pidieron la misma venia. Ese fue el real motivo de esa entrevista y todos lo sabían.

000

Hidan aun bufaba su enojo cuando escuchó la conmoción y regresó sobre sus pasos. Una columna de humo salía del lugar.

Hidan se metió entre los curiosos y gritó…

–Sal ya idiota, que Konan y Yahiko nos gritaran por esto.

Kakuzu aun tosiendo –y para admiración de los testigos– salió cojeando, pero con vida. Los _Akatsuki_ se perdieron entre la multitud y solo se escuchó…

–Espero que por lo menos recuperaras nuestros ahorros…

–Y más.

000

En el patio y jugando con los lobos y canes de los Inuzuka, los menores y algunos adultos, no sabían que esa unión entre demonios fue por ellos.

Sasuke corría sin soltar la mano de Naruto; perseguidos por Kuromaru. En sus risas diáfanas y en los ojos de ambos, se notaba la brillantes del cariño inocente que existía entre ellos.

Vendrían tiempo duros o buenos, pero se advertía que ellos los enfrentarían, apoyándose en la presencia del otro.

…

* * *

Muchísimos gracias a: Alba marina, Chiharu: Pero ya tiene dos papá jejeje y noona-kane.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo XXII**

* * *

Naruto, al salir de las celdas, fue agarrado de la mano por Sasuke.

–Ven, muéstrame el jardín trasero, dicen que tienen uno.

El rubio se rascó la mejilla y asintió. El par de chicos caminó por el patio principal. Naruto iba dando pasos con un brinquito incluido lo que significaba que estaba feliz.

–Sabes, han pasado tantas cosas, Sasuke y no niego que tuve mucho miedo de cómo serían, pero… ¡Y no te lo creas!

–…

–El conversar contigo por lo menos en cartas, fue como tener un confidente que no me vería solo como el amigo tierno que nunca piensa o dice nada malo de las personas.

–Oh no le veo nada de malo en que te enojes de vez en cuando o… a cada rato. Eso sería tonto. ¿O eres un _dobe_?

Naruto infló los mofletes y respondió.

–¡No lo soy, _teme_!

Sasuke no se ofendió, y en cambio apresuró:

–Vamos.

Concluyó festivo el moreno, agarrando de nuevo de la mano al rubiales. El Uchiha deseaba aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera, sin la vigilancia de los padres de ambos.

000

Hidan llegó a la entrada y se quedó parado…

–Ya no huele a comida, llegamos tarde. Es tu culpa.

–No si no hubieras comido sushi antes de venir, mi bolso un poco más vacío lo confirma.

–No costó tanto, no exageres.

Kakuzu ya no quiso discutir y por fin entró junto con Hidan, a la casa. El dúo zombi llegó a la sala y por desgracia esta no estaba sola.

–¿Dónde estaban? Debieron llegar hace rato.

–Lo sentimos mamá. –respondió el de guadaña a Hidan.

–No bromees Hidan. –regañó Yahiko.

–Si papá.

Kakuzu codeó a su compañero para que ya no molestara a ese par y contestó:

–Vigilamos _Kabukichō_ como pidieron.

Konan se cruzó de brazos y Yahiko gruñó dejando salir un poco a su león.

–Estuvimos ahí, ese no era su lugar de vigilancia. –advirtió Yahiko.

–El sur estaba tranquilo, con los _kitsune_ de guardia, no vimos necesario también estar ahí. –opinó Kakuzu.

–Pero casualmente _Kabukichō_ sí.

Hidan se encogió de hombros y como advirtió, no intervino para defenderse, era el trabajo de Kakuzu.

–Ahm… yo… traje sushi. –fue lo único que dijo Kakuzu.

Konan alzó las manos en gesto de darse por vencida y Yahiko habló:

–¡Oh por _kami-sama_ , vayan a dormir!

Hidan avanzó aprovechando que ese par los habían dejado ir, Kakuzu lo imitó.

Konan se giró a ver al _were_ -león y este se puso colorado:

–Lo siento, ellos…

–Yahiko y dices que no sería buena pareja o… padre.

–…

–Tratas a todos en _Akatsuki_ como si fueran tus hijos.

–Ellos nos necesitan… a los dos.

–¿Y unidos no es mejor? –preguntó Konan.

Yahiko se giró y agarró las manos de la _were_ -águila.

–Lo es, perdóname por ser un tonto.

–No se puede hacer mucho en cuanto a eso.

Dijo Konan sonriendo y Yahiko se acercó, inclinándose y besando por fin a esa _were_ que lo enamoró.

Ella lo guió por el pasillo, hasta su habitación.

A unas puertas más allá, otra se cerró con delicadeza.

Deidara sonrió y se metió a la cama donde un resignado Sasori lo esperaba para acomodar las almohadas bajo la espalda del rubio.

–Te lo dije, ellos estarían juntos hm.

–…

El pelirrojo optó por esperar a que su pareja se acomodara y abrazarlo, él no estaba interesado en la vida amorosa de los otro miembros del _Akatsuki_ , con trabajo comprendía la suya.

000

Itachi salió un poco antes que sus padres y tía, buscando con la mirada a Shisui. Lo localizó cerca del joven _were_ -lobo y caminó hasta ellos.

Al pararse con ellos, sintió la tensión en el cuerpo del menor y comentó:

–Joven guerrero o debo decir futuro capitán…

Shisui no agregó nada a lo dicho por su novio, más sonrió ante lo astuto de este.

–Amigo de InuYasha y sí, posiblemente un capitán, como usted es el futuro líder.

Respondió el menor sin voltear; más no había desafío en su voz ni mucho menos. Por ese motivo Itachi respondió:

–Ciertamente seré el futuro líder y Shisui es mi prometido.

Kohaku giró por fin y saludó.

–Soy un joven guerrero, más les doy la bienvenida al castillo _Inu_.

–Y a la alianza. –confirmó Itachi.

Kohaku sonrió y se despidió.

–En ese caso, les dejó, si hay algo que necesiten o quieran ver, avísenme.

El joven _were_ se unió a los juegos de su _bocchan_ y los otros. Shisui se cubrió la boca, pero Itachi le mencionó:

–Aunque te cubras sé que estás riendo.

–Es que fue tan divertido, dejarnos porque supo que ya no éramos una amenaza.

–Lo interesante es que siendo tan jóvenes se tomen las cosas tan seriamente, eso habla de que en un par de años, serán unos guerreros de temer.

–Oh eso es innegable y más entrenados por ese par de _Inu_ y el lobo.

–Royakan, Kuro y Takeshi, todos capitanes. –contó el de coleta.

–Ya veo. A pesar de lo renuente de Fugaku- _san_ , yo considero que esta unión se veía venir.

–Sesshōmaru- _sama_ es un _Dai-Yôkai_ , fuera de Shukaku- _sama_ , ya no quedan más de ellos; no obstante él dio a entender que el futuro necesitaba guía, ¿no crees que eso es interesante?

–El conocimiento siempre es interesante y atractivo. Ya quiero saber si tiene alguna biblioteca. –opinó Shisui.

Itachi agarró la mano de este y movió la cabeza en afirmación.

Naori llegó con la pareja siendo acompañada por un _were_.

–Mira Iruka- _san_ , ellos son mi sobrino Itachi y su prometido Shisui. Chicos él es Iruka Umino, _sensei_ de _Mandasu_ y ahora de los chicos en el castillo.

Los _Tengu_ saludaron y escucharon como los estudios eran importantes para el lord de los _Inu_.

No obstante los dos jóvenes no pudieron dejar de notar el interés que se notaban en los ojos de Naori cuando veía al _were_ , cuando Fugaku se enterara, sería muy divertido de ver.

000

Shikako se sentó en el tapanco sin dejar de ver el lugar y a los demás... Shikamaru se unió a su padre…

–¿Y cómo has estado?

–Divertido.

–…

–Que te puedo decir que no te imagines, aquí el _bocchan_ será guiado para conocer y aceptar su herencia.

–Veo.

–No quiero regresar contigo.

–No te lo iba a pedir.

Y ese fue todo el dialogo entre padre e hijo.

000

Haku, Hizashi y Orochimaru ya estaba de regreso en el patio principal, al momento en que los lores y cercanos, salieron.

Jiraiya casi corrió hasta su esposo e hijo, Mitsuki sonrió desde los brazos de Tenten que entregó al bebé a su padre antes de echarse a correr para unirse a sus amigos.

–Este lugar es hermoso y lleno de cosas antiguas y elegantes. –compartió Orochimaru.

Haku asintió, aportando:

–Y no es tan pequeño como uno se imaginaría, de hecho a pesar de ser de solo dos pisos hacia arriba, en espacio es muy amplio, con varios corredores y secciones.

–Con extensos jardines –suspiró Hizashi.

Jiraiya se dio cuenta que ese castillo había impresionado a esos tres. Los presentes vieron como el Lord de los _Inu_ llegaba hasta ellos y les pedía a Mitsuki; hubo un breve encuentro entre el Inugami y Mitsuki.

Cuando el Lord se iba a otro lado del gran patio Orochimaru mecía a Mitsuki.

–¿Qué habrá sido eso? –dijo Jiraiya.

Orochimaru sonrió y comentó:

–Al parecer Mitsuki le agrada a Sesshōmaru- _sama_.

Jiraiya se encogió de hombros. Haku si lo dejó con muchas incógnitas lo sucedido. Sin embargo ya no pudo comentar nada con los mayores, pues su madre los llamaba porque ya se retiraban.

000

Naruto gritó emocionado y se transformó en su forma _were_ corriendo veloz y escondiéndose bajó un tupido arbusto. Sasuke jadeando llamó.

–No se vale volverte conejito, Naruto.

Un ruido se escuchó, pero el prófugo no salió. Sasuke sonrió…

–Mmm que será que cazare un delicioso conejito… –El arbusto se volvió a mover. El pelinegro saltó y sin importarle los rasguños, se introdujo en este, al mismo tiempo que una bolita blanca con manchas amarillas salía veloz corriendo.

Sasuke se giró a gran velocidad solo conseguida por un _yôkai_ y corrió detrás del animalito, alcanzándolo y atrapándolo.

–¡Te tengo! –El conejito se removió golpeando con sus patitas al chico _yôkai_ , pero este no lo soltó– No, no yo gané… ¡Ahora me comeré mi cena!

Muchas pasos apresurados interrumpieron el… juego.

–¡No Sasuke! –exclamó Fugaku aterrado.

Minato, Kushina y Mikoto iban con él. El rubio mayor no midió consecuencias y se lanzó en pos de un asombrado Sasuke, que no tenía idea de que iba toda esa escena.

Naruto sintió el peligro y se transformó, parándose en posición de combate frente a Sasuke.

–¡No lo toques! –gruñó a Minato.

Kushina casi rodó los ojos al ver a padre e hijo enfrentados.

–Basta Minato… Naruto. –llamó a la calma.

Mikoto rodeó a los rubios y agarró el brazo de su hijo, llevándolo con ella, diciendo.

–Despídete Sasuke, ya nos vamos.

–Pero… –se negaba el menor.

Fugaku gruñó y ordenó.

–Obedece a tu madre.

Los _Tengu_ iban de regreso al patio principal, pero se dieron cuenta que Sesshōmaru estaba en el pasillo.

–Lord… –mencionaba Fugaku.

–Por favor no cometan un error por no saber ver más allá de sus prejuicios.

Los presentes lo observaron y el _Inugami_ continuó, caminó hacia Naruto y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de este…

–Jugabas con tu amigo.

–Si… pero ellos…

–Entiendo. –El _Inugami_ continuó– Conocí a este joven _Tengu_ en esa batalla en _Roiyaritī_. Recuerdo como defendió a Naruto, si no me equivoco cualquier rencilla o molestia que hubieran tenido antes se olvidó ese día, se han enviado mensajes; por supuesto con mi aprobación y ayuda. Para ellos Naruto no es la cena, ni Sasuke el cazador; Señores dejen las diferencias entre _shifters_ y _yôkais_ o se verán obligados a repetir sus errores.

Minato se removió y Kushina lo agarró de la mano…

–Si mi amor, somos compañeros.

Fugaku exhaló y acotó:

–Yo fui el que erró, tiene razón Lord, los prejuicios son difíciles de olvidar cuando se está viejo como yo, pero para eso tendré ayuda de los más jóvenes.

Sesshōmaru empujó un poco a su rubio soldado en dirección del _Rīdā Kitsune_ , antes de retirarse con Naraku que había ido con él, pero no intervino.

–Siento haberte enfrentado. –expresó Naruto.

–No, al contrario estoy orgulloso de ver que defiendes a los que estimas. –confesó Minato.

Naruto aceptó el abrazó de su padre y luego al soltarlo se dirigió a los Uchiha.

–Con el permiso de Sesshōmaru- _sama_ podrás venir o escribir.

Sasuke asintió:

–Si. Está bien –Luego se acercó al oído del rubio y susurró– Tú no eres mi cena, si no mi compañero.

Naruto se puso color carmín y Minato gruñó de nuevo, pero Mikoto reaccionó a tiempo para llevarse a su _kamikaze_ hijo.

Kushina abrazó a Naruto y no pudo evitar llorar.

–Promete que llamaras y si en cualquier momento quieres ir a casa… no te detengas.

Naruto abrazó de vuelta a su madre.

–Claro que si mamá, te prometo que estaré bien.

Los Namikaze se reunieron en el patio donde la mayoría de _yôkais_ ya se retiraban.

En lo que eso sucedía Sasuke y Naruto se reunieron con los otros menores.

Mikoto observa a su hijo menor y la _were_ -conejo se acercó a ella…

–¿Cuándo lo supo Sasuke?

Mikoto se aclaró la garganta, sabía que la pelirroja era muy observadora:

–Desde la batalla…

–Oh.

–Aunque sospecho que fue un poco antes. Pero Naruto no parece notarlo y me temo que mi hijo esté equivocado.

Kushina sonrió y palmeó el brazo de la _Tengu_.

–No te preocupes antes Mikoto- _san_ , mi hijo simplemente es despistado.

Las dos féminas se reunieron con los adultos.

000

El camino aún estaba iluminado y Rasa se congratuló al ver que el auto pasaba sin problemas y un _ayakashi_ hacia señales de paso.

Nagato se asomó por la ventanilla y llamó a los niños.

–Miren, el camino está iluminado por faroles dibujados.

Gaara, Temari y Kankurō miraron por las ventanillas.

–Eso quiere decir que aún sin invitación nos dejaran pasar. –comentó Nagato.

–No sé porque siento que mi padre, envió la confirmación de nuestra visita. –opinó Rasa.

–Ah seguramente, por eso nos envió antes de regresar a la casa.

Expresó seguro Nagato, recargándose en el asiento. La pendiente los llevó a la planicie de los autos estacionados y otro sirviente los guió después de que bajaron del auto.

En el patio los otros _Rīdā_ vieron con sorpresa la llegada del clan _Tanuki_. Fugaku y Minato llegaron con ellos y se disculparon.

–Nosotros nos retiramos; pero si quieres que nos quedemos…

Rasa negó.

–No; se los agradezco, pero estaremos bien. Sé que mi padre desea una alianza con el último igual que él, el _Dai-Yôkai_.

Los clanes se retiraron y Sesshōmaru vio a los _Tanuki_ …

–Bienvenidos, supongo que están fatigados, si les parece; duerman hoy y hablaremos mañana. Serán los únicos invitados a quedarse.

Gaara estaba tomado de la mano de Nagato cuando vio a…

–Oh el perrito.

Lee se volteó y vio al _Tanuki_ y se quedó parado sin saber cómo reaccionar. Naruto se unió a su amigo y puso su brazo sobre el hombro de este.

–Ya no nos molestara y si lo hace… acúsalo con tus padres.

Lee sonrió y vio a Kuro, este le devolvió la mirada y caminó en su dirección.

–Si quieren irse ya a dormir, háganlo. Si no vayan al otro patio.

Los niños corrieron divertidos, hacia el patio interior, sueño no tenían y con lo activos que estaban era juego seguro.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias:

Alba marina, Chiharu. Y todavía llevó sushi jajaja y noona-kane.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXIII**

* * *

Dentro del abrazo amoroso de Yahiko, Konan se acomodó para descansar; tenían otro medio día la casa para ellos solos, pues la familia de _Tanukis_ –incluidos cierto _were_ -conejito– se demorarían ese tiempo en volver.

–¿Qué habrán hecho realmente ese par?

–Mañana sabremos. Iremos a ver.

–No quisiera que fueras tú.

–No exageres Yahiko, seguimos siendo los dos _Akatsuki_.

—Pero…

–Si no quieres que vea como apaleas al tipo de _Kabukichō_ , me daré la vuelta.

El _shifter_ león sonrió, y apretó el abrazo sobre su compañera.

000

Nagato se despidió de su prima y en lo que lo hacía no vio para donde se fue su sobrino. Entrecerró los ojos y buscó por el lugar, más Naruto ya no estaba por ningún lado, fue ahí cuando escuchó del niño que no soltaba su mano.

–El perrito se fue.

Nagato vio a Gaara y le acarició el cabello:

–Gaara, aquí hay mucho _yôkai_ canes y no se han ido.

–No, él no es un _yôkai_.

–Oh ya veo, ¿conoces a alguno de los _were_ Inuzuka?

El niño se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé, ¿puedo ir a buscarlo? Quiero saber si está bien.

–Preguntaré, pero no veo porque no.

Nagato se giró, pero Sesshōmaru ya no se encontraba y eran guiados a sus habitaciones.

Rasa sintió la mano de Nagato tocarlo y volteó a ver a este.

–Gaara conoce a uno de los _were_ y quiere ir a verlo y yo quiero ver a mi sobrino que ni siquiera me saludó.

–Oh ya…

Rasa llamó a uno de los capitanes.

–Gracias por querer que descansemos, pero deseábamos ¿si se puede? Ir con los niños _were_.

Takeshi se detuvo y miró a los _Tanukis_ , no veía que no se pudiera, los otros clanes estuvieron por el castillo libremente.

–Claro, en lo que esos pequeños se cansan. –Takeshi avanzó y guió– por aquí por favor.

Los _Tanukis_ siguieron al Capitán _Inu_ y llegaron al patio.

Nagato se adelantó llevando a Gaara de la mano, hasta donde el _bocchan_ _Inu_ tiraba con el arco. El de _rinnegan_ saludó e InuYasha lo imitó y preguntó por las habitaciones, Nagato explicaba por qué no se habían ido directo a descansar…

–¡Tío Nagato!

Se escuchó gritar a Naruto que corrió hasta los pelirrojos, abrazando a Nagato.

–Tío, tío, pero llegue y ni siquiera me saludaste. – _regañó_ Nagato.

Naruto soltó al _were_ y se rascó la nuca, sonriendo zorrunamente.

–Lo siento no te vi, estaba con mi amigo Lee y…

Naruto entrecerró los ojos al ver a lado de su querido tío a _ese_ _tanuki_ … incluso gruñó un poco.

Lee al ver a su amigo de ese modo, en cuanto vio a Kuro y Takeshi corrió a ellos, no es que se sintiera temeroso… no tanto, simplemente deseaba el apoyo de sus padres.

Gaara no dejó de ver al _were-_ can y Lee se puso más nervioso. Kuro reaccionó abrazándolo y Takeshi colocándose frente a ellos y en medio de la vista de los visitantes y su familia.

Nagato se dio cuenta que entre su nuevo pequeño más joven y el _were_ -perro había una historia y por lo que vio hacia unos días con los _Tengu_ sospechó de riñas infantiles. En cambio Rasa se colocó a la defensiva mirando con reto al Capitán _Inu_ que por supuesto no se amedrentó.

InuYasha llegó hasta ellos y dejó salir un poco de su fuerza _Inugami_ y Takeshi obedeció dando un paso detrás, Rasa por su parte –y por su naturaleza belicosa– se quedó parado en la misma posición y el de orejitas soltó más poder dejando que su cuerpo cambiara un poco, dejando que sus rasgos se transformaran a los de su perro, incluso un par de pequeñas grietas hacia el más allá se crearon. Rasa por fin cedió, pues Nagato se aclaró la garganta para que recordara que estaban de visita y en representación de Shukaku- _sama_.

El _bocchan_ _Inu_ se calmó y aclaró:

–Escuchemos el asunto y que se arreglé.

Nagato acarició el cabello de Gaara y Naruto se enfurruñó cruzándose de brazos.

–Naruto… encontré a mi compañero… predestinado y es Rasa- _san_.

El rubito vio al _tanuki_ mayor y exhaló con resignación…

–¿O sea que este _tanuki_ abusivo es mi primo?

Rasa abrió la boca asombrado de que el pequeño rubio fuera tan sincero, pero recordó a Kushina- _san_ y supo de quien lo heredó.

El de _Akatsuki_ miró a Gaara y preguntó serenamente…

—¿Gaara es cierto eso?

El aludido trató de ver a Lee, pero él seguía cubierto por esos _Inu;_ así que habló esperando que este y Naruto escucharan.

–Lo siento solo eran bromas, no creí que los asustaríamos… tanto, como para que aún me teman.

Lee salió de su escondite, colocando sus manos en las caderas y exclamando:

–¡No tengo miedo, yo soy Lee guerrero _Inu_ , hijo de Kuro y Takeshi! ¡Yosh!

–¡Yo tampoco te temo soy un guerrero, _Inu_ _were_ -conejito y… heredero de los _kitsune,_ _ttebayo_!

Shikamaru —que escuchaba atentamente junto con los otros menores — se dijo que contaría esa presentación de Naruto a Minato- _san_.

Gaara sonrió de lado cruzándose de brazos, el asunto se había aclarado y acotó.

–¿Puedo jugar?

Naruto y Lee miraron entre si y luego a InuYasha que se encogió de hombros…

–Ustedes decidan. –El rubio y el pelinegro asintieron, invitando a Gaara con los otros _were_ que habían esperado pacientemente a que se aclarara todo.

Luego el _Inu_ se dirigió a los mayores y otros menores.

–Si gustan quedarse a ver o retirarse a descasar, no creo que tardemos en meternos a dormir o que mi hermano salga a ver si ya lo hicimos.

Temari y Kankurō corrieron con los otros niños y Nagato junto con Rasa se quedaron conversando con los otros padres sobreprotectores Kuro y Takeshi. Luego del malentendido, ya no había tensión.

InuYasha se unió a sus amigos hasta cuándo, como lo predijo, Sesshōmaru salió y el _bocchan_ se unió a este para regresar con los invitados _Tanukis_.

–Aún estamos levantados, Sesshōmaru- _sama_.

Comentó Nagato que simplemente se sintió en confianza con el _Dai-Yôkai_.

–Lo veo. Mis jóvenes soldados tienen mucha energía. ¿Y cómo se encuentra Shukaku- _sama_?

–Cansado. –dijo sincero Rasa.

–Comprendo…

Acotó el _Inugami_ y dejó que los invitados, que también parecían deseosos de ir con los chicos a probar su suerte, se les unieran.

Los anfitriones se fueron a sentar en el tapanco y conversaron hasta que el mayor se retiró.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todo el grupo se retirara a descansar y eso porque Akamaru ya dormitaba en los brazos de Tenten en lo que Kiba seguía jugando y contagió a la _were_ -oso que ya cabeceaba con él.

Al entrar en el castillo y separarse en los pasillos; Nagato y rasa sonrieron a ver que Gaara, Temari y Kankurō se despedían alegremente de los otros niños.

El luto no se superaba fácilmente, pero que convivieran con más niños, era un paso más para sanar.

Gaara se quedó un momento con Lee que era vigilado de lejos por los capitanes y le preguntó:

–No sabía que eras un _Inu_.

–No lo soy.

–… Es otra historia.

–Ah…

–Ellos me adoptaron.

–Oh… yo acabo de perder a mi madre, Nagato- _san_ me adoptó, nos adoptó.

–¿A todos?

–Sí, hasta a mi padre –se burló el pelirrojo.

–Ya… nos vemos mañana.

–Sí, nos vemos… perrito.

Lee hizo una señal con los dedos de victoria y sonrió.

000

Sasuke vio desde la ventanilla trasera como el castillo iba desapareciendo. Cuando ya no lo pudo ver, se acomodó en su asiento y fue cuando notó que su familia lo miraba con curiosidad y puede que Fugaku con un poco de molestia. Así que se sentó y suspiró esperando el regaño.

Fugaku se acomodó y movió el _paipai_ que llevaba, no porque tuviera mucho calor si no para hacer algo antes de darle un zape a su hijo menor.

Mikoto agarró la otra mano del patriarca Uchiha y este se volteó a verla para sonreírle.

–Tranquila, todo está bien, solo… –Fugaku vio a Sasuke y casi sonrió de orgullo al ver la mirada decidida de este– Sasuke, dijiste que te comportarías. Y casi te cenas a ese _were-c_ onejo.

–No lo es.

–¡¿No?! ¡Pues yo juro que vi a un conejito blanco con manchas amarillas!

Sasuke bufó:

–Digo no es mi cena, no lo iba a lastimar ¡¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en comerme a mi compañero?! ¡Y no es solo un conejo!

–Conejo o zorro lo que importa es…

Sasuke gruñó y exclamó:

–¡¿Qué es padre?! ¡¿Qué es lo que importa?! –Sasuke se calmó, pero solo un poco para asegurar– Si Naruto no hubiera sido hijo de Minato, aun con eso seguiría siendo mi compañero ¡¿O me hubieras prohibido acercarme a él por ser un simple _were_?!

–¡Sasuke no me hables así! –profirió Fugaku.

Itachi intervino.

–Cálmense los dos. Sasuke nadie te está prohibiendo nada y eso deberías agradecerlo.

El menor se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruñó, más no acotó nada.

–Padre, son niños… –Itachi sintió la vista de Naori sobre él y continuó– Pero no son tontos, ambos han crecido de cierto modo que sus decisiones no son tan erradas como lo serían los de unos niños comunes _were_ o _yôkai_ ; por si fuera poco un lazo como el que dice Sasuke no es algo que se pueda fingir. Y esta noche comprobé que no solo es de parte de mi _otōto_ , Naruto enfrentó a su padre que no es cualquiera, es el _Rīdā Kitsune_ y ese niño no se amedrentó para defender a Sasuke.

Fugaku se agarró las sienes y Mikoto le acarició el cabello.

–No tengo nada en contra de los _were_ y lo sabes Sasuke… –murmuró Fugaku.

–No papá, no lo sé. –Fugaku vio con ojos molestos al menor, más este prosiguió– Nunca nadie me cuestionó sobre cómo o por que los molestaba. No hubo interés en ellos hasta esa reunión de demonios y como terminó ¿o cuando ellos se unieron a ese poderoso _yôkai_?

–No tientes a tu suerte jovencito. Si no hubo antes una llamada de atención fue porque creímos que solo eran travesuras, pero de haber sabido que te molestaba la falta de disciplina, te hubiera dado una buena…

–Fugaku. –llamó al control Mikoto. Luego con actitud más seria se dirigió a Sasuke– Sasuke nadie está exento de cometer errores de juicio, más este es nuestro caso y uno muy pequeño, creímos que lo de tu unión con Naruto- _kun_ solo eran… ilusiones –Ella alzó la mano para detener alguna objeción de su hijo– Y definitivamente nada de la oposición que notaste tiene que ver con desagrado o discriminación hacia los _were_. –Naori se acomodó un poco menos tensa al escuchar a su cuñada, pues de no hacerlo hubiera saltado reclamando también como Sasuke, a ella le agradaba ese maestro y ni todo su clan evitaría que fuera a por él, así tuviera que combatir contra su _aniki_ – Tu padre y todos nosotros estamos preocupados porque esto fuera mucho para ti y que confundieras las cosas o que como viste, Minato- _san_ no estuviera de acuerdo…

–Tuvieron razón, parece que no le agradó. – se deprimió el menor.

Naori sonrió y por fin medió.

–No sobrino, eso es muy natural entre los padres celosos.

–… No comprendo.

Shisui se acomodó a lado de Itachi agarrando la mano de este y continuó.

–Es como mi padre que aun siendo quien es Itachi, no lo adora mucho.

–Ese Kagami… –gruñó Itachi –¡¿Qué pero me pone?!

La situación se distendió cuando todos se echaron a reír por el berrinche del mayor de los herederos Uchiha.

Sasuke se removió nervioso y vio a su padre.

–Siento haberlos asustado, pero Naruto y yo solo jugábamos.

–Solos… –remarcó Naori.

–Sí, pero era divertido, estar juntos sin nadie.

–Bueno de que tuviste suerte de que Minato no haya reparado en ese detallito de ustedes solos, es verdad. Ahora solo no hagas nada que moleste a los _Kitsune_.

–Si padre.

–Si vuelves a ser invitado al castillo _Inu_ , –Fugaku inhaló aire para soltar– Nunca lo harás solo.

El menor asintió, para él lo que era ganancia fue el permiso de poder regresar a ver a Naruto. Incluso estaba pensando en tener lista una mochila para cuando tuviera visita al castillo _Inu_.

000

La casa se sintió vacía..., no de hecho con el perdón y entendimiento con su hijo, Minato ya no sintió esa opresión en el pecho al estar en su casa sin Naruto.

Sabía que cuando Naruto estuviera listo regresaría con ellos.

Orochimaru y Jiraiya se despidieron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones, pues la reunión los dejó fatigados, además de aprovechar que Mitsuki ya dormía plácidamente.

El _Rīdā Kitsune_ sintió que su mano la agarraba otra más pequeña y su cuerpo se relajó con el olor de su pareja que se recargó en él…

–Vamos a descansar cariño.

Le pidió Kushina y la siguió a sus habitaciones.

000

Siendo los únicos invitado de esa noche –o eso creyeron– los _tanuki_ fueron colocados en una ala para ellos solos; por lo que los menores escogieron una habitación para cada uno de ellos.

Rasa y Nagato fueron abandonados por esos travieso en segundos, pero la pareja compartió una taza de té para vigilar a estos, hasta que los vieron y escucharon caer dormidos.

–¿Lo puedes creer? –dijo Nagato curioso escuchando los suaves ronquidos de los _tanukitos_. Gaara incluso estaba envuelto entre el futón y mantas en su forma _tanuki_.

–Es que se parece mucho al castillo principal y con el viaje y juego…

Nagato asintió divertido y por eso lo tomó desprevenido que Rasa se acercara hasta estar a su lado, agarrando su mano y besando su mejilla.

–Gracias por todo lo que has hehco.

–… No tienes que agradecer, acepté estar con ustedes.

–¿Estar, estar?

–Rasa…

Susurró el de _rinnegan_ , más no alejó al _tanuki_ que aprovechando esa pequeña abertura del _were_ -conejito dejó una retahíla de pequeños besos hasta el cuello…

Nagato volteó hacia Rasa y extendió su mano, tocó la barba ligeramente áspera en la mejilla del otro pelirrojo, pasó el dedo por su fuerte nariz y duros rasgos. No era _bonito_ , pero si guapo, a la manera de un diamante en bruto. Rasa lo miró y sus ojos de color marrón claro brillaron un poquito más. Eso hizo que las mariposas en el estómago del conejito revolotearan.

 _¡Rayos!_ Se regañó Nagato. Que era un adulto y aún se sentía de ese modo, pero bueno nunca antes había…

Nagato se incorporó acercándose más, colocando las manos sobre los hombros de Rasa, mientras disminuyó la distancia. Los rostros de ambos estuvieron a solo unas pulgadas, tan cerca que podían olerse. El de _rinnegan_ sintió ese aroma amaderado del _tanuki_ y por fin cerraron la distancia y los labios se unieron, besándose suavemente con cuidado. Rasa envolvió sus brazos alrededor del _were_ -conejito. Rasa se movió jalando a Nagato hacía él y lo sentó sobre su regazo, poniéndolos pecho a pecho en una posición más cómoda.

Nagto abrió los labios dejando entrar la lengua del _tanuki_ , dándole más control. Luego movió las manos hacia arriba, metiéndolas en el cabello color ladrillo y tirando del otro aún más cerca. Se besaron, mordisquearon, quedándose sin aliento.

La tensión entre los dos se elevo y Nagato gimió, cuando su amante tiró de la parte inferior de su cuerpo hacia él todavía más. Las excitaciones se apretaron una contra la otra, solo la tela de la ropas las separaba. Aun mediando su respiración Nagato se separó y Rasa se lo permitió siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

–... Si no estás listo… yo…

Nagato calló al _tanuki_ con un gran beso que mezcló todos los sentimientos que se estaban desbordando.

Nagato gimió, todo su cuerpo zumbó, tenso y lleno de energía.

–Por favor…

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pidiendo, cualquier cosa para quitarse todo esa carga sobre su cuerpo excitado. Rasa comenzó a quitar la ropa que se le antojó estorbosa a Nagato, por ese motivo no detuvo las manos hábiles del _tanuki_ al desnudarlo. Rasa dejó con toda la intención la ropa interior del conejito, uno muy sonrojado conejito…

–¿Nagato…?

–Si…

Rasa escuchó la respuesta y colocó los dedos sobre el elástico de los _bóxers_ del _were_ y lo bajó lentamente, dejando libre el miembro erguido de este. Rasa imitó los movimientos en su persona y con eso quedaron desnudos. Las pollas casi se tocaron mutuamente. Los dos estaban excitados y ninguno lo dijo, pero sabían que si se tocaban podrían llegar vergonzosamente rápido con solo eso.

Rasa hizo que lo mirara, y lo besó con suavidad.

—Te deseo, si estás listo, es tu elección.

Si, El cuerpo del _were_ gritaba por liberación, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntó ¿si no era muy rápido? Rasa lo deseaba y él no puede negar que era correspondido. Era un _Akatsuki_ un guerrero y con ello…

—Ten cuidado. –aceptó.

–Por supuesto.

Lo besó el _tanuki_ , metiendo su lengua de neuvo en su boca, lo dejó y fue hasta sus ropas buscando algo entre ellas, regresó y ubicó algunas cosas en la cama junto a Nagato, aunque este estaba muy ocupado admirando la desnudez de su compañero… el pene duro de este para ser exactos.

Rasa lo abrazó de tal modo que lo orientó sobre él dejando que sus cuerpos se juntaran dejando los penes de los dos atrapados entre si. El sonido de algo destapándose se escuchó y luego Nagato sintió como un dedo se coló entre sus nalgas untando lubricante sobre su agujero jugando con este sin penetrarlo todavía. Y a pesar de todo el cuidado que Rasa puso en todo las preparaciones Nagato se sintió nervioso, pero de nuevo recurrió a su valor de guerrero y pidió…

–Hazlo…

El _tanuki_ obedeció e introdujo la falange, dejando que el conejito lo abrazara y mordiera para calmar la molestia que desapareció en el instante que tocó ese punto que daba infinito placer.

El de _rinnegan_ gimió y eso hizo que Rasa se esforzara. Los dedos se volvieron dos y luego tres haciendo movimientos que abrieron más ese espacio reducido que alojaría algo más grande que algunos dedos.

El cuerpo delgado y firme se movió siguiendo los movimientos de Rasa y llegó un instante en que Nagato pidió… algo más que lo llenara y por supuesto Rasa obedeció, el miembro del _Rīdā Tanuki_ fue conquistando ese orificio, pero con toda delicadeza, dejando que su amante se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

Lo suspiros de ambos fueron la señal de que por fin estaban acoplados y listos para seguir con esa entrega que sus almas esperaron con ansias.

Los movimientos iniciaron cambiando de velocidad conforme los dos lo exigían.

Ninguno supo contar o sentir el tiempo que pasó y fue lo menos importante; después de todo eso fie algo que dio inicio a su maravillosa historia de amor.

000

La mañana comenzó con otra ceremonia de alianza y luego las despedida y promesas de que habría más visitas entre eso pequeños.

Los Sabaku no, arribaron por fin a su casa y fueron recibidos por el _Akatsuki_ en pleno.

Rasa saludó primero…

–Bienvenidos y gracias por cuidar la casa y ciudad por nosotros.

Yahiko agitó la mano.

–Al contrario, gracias por el hospedaje.

Nagato saludó a sus amigos y a Deidara le preguntó:

–¿Ya casi?

El rubio bufó…

–Algo… hm.

Sasori saludó alzando una mano, y _Padre_ y _Madre_ lo imitaron. Kankurō casi levitó hacia el pelirrojo y con ojos brillantes, preguntó:

–¡¿Son títeres?!

–... No.

–¡¿No?!

–Son marionetas.

Kankurō no se alejó de Sasori viéndolo como a…

–Sasori- _dono_ … –susurró admirado el niño por lo regular silencioso.

Rasa miró con curiosidad a su hijo mayor, pero se encogió de hombros; lo que fuera con tal de que sus niños estuvieran bien.

Temari avanzó hacia Hidan…

–Esa… es hermosa –señaló la guadaña.

Hidan sonrió mostrando su dentadura completa.

–Lo es, más para una damita como usted un abanico sería lo mejor…

Temari pareció desilusionarse, pero Kakuzu abrió su gabardina y sacó… un abanico enorme que movió, dejando a su paso una gran ráfaga de cuchillas de viento. Kakuzu ofreció el abanico a Temari y ella lo aceptó con reverencial adoración.

Rasa notó como Gaara se acercaba a él, pero supo el motivo y pidió…

–Nagato me ha dicho que ustedes Deidara- _san_ es experto en…

–¡Arte explosivo hm!

Prorrumpió el rubio y tomado un poco de arcilla creó un par de aves que volaron en pos del _Rīdā_. Los otros _Akatsuki_ abrieron la boca con asombro, pues si eso le explotaba al _Rīdā_ ellos serían echados de ahí y atacados.

Las aves llegaron a su objetivo y Rasa al verlos susurró…

–Es hora Padre…

Un pequeño torbellino de arena cubrió a Gaara y evitó cualquier daño por la explosión de las aves, a pesar de que estas no fueron nocivas sino de fuegos artificiales.

Gaara alzó las manos y la arena cayó a sus pies, luego vio a su padre con inquisición…

–Si Gaara, tú eres el heredero de Sabaku no Shukaku, el _Dai-Yôkai_ del Sur.

–Pero el abuelo…

–No te preocupes, él está bien…, te esperara.

Gaara sintió aguarse sus ojos, pues tal honor nunca lo imaginó y él que estaba triste por no haber sido capaz de acercarse a los _Akatsuki_ como lo hicieron sus hermanos mayores.

000

Kurama se sentó y vio el horizonte… Naruto estaba en el lugar que debía, ahí podría aceptar su fuerza y tal vez… perdonarlo algún día, para así poder descansar en paz.

000

El Gran _Tanuki_ avanzó con tranquilidad y vio a la Señora…

–Bienvenido.

–Era hora y fui feliz… gracias por dejarme ver a mi nieto…

–Debía ser uno de los primeros. –explicó Irasue.

–Regresaran los _Dai-Yôkai_ …

–Lo harán, viejo amigo… –respondió Inu no Taisho.

…

* * *

Hola, no me agrada repetir las cosas, porque no veo la necesidad si no hay voluntad.

Yo termino mis historias por responsabilidad conmigo y con esas dos o tres personitas que me siguen y se molestan en dejar reviews. Gracias Noona-Kane.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV**

* * *

El ocaso ya terminaba, pero el joven pelirrojo no parecía interesado en entrar a la casa, su entrenamiento llevaba toda la tarde, más toda su familia, estaba muy consciente de que a Gaara no le agradaba ser observado, no si su adiestramiento era en solitario. –Solo un par de ojitos lo miraban con admiración y reverencialmente.

–¿Qué opinas Karura? –preguntó el jovencito

–¡Shi!

Respondió la pequeña bebé pelirroja, que sentadita tranquilamente era la única espectadora que Gaara –el futuro Señor del Sur– permitía.

Karura fue la ayuda que terminó por sacar de su dolor a Gaara, pues al convertirse en hermano mayor se sintió responsable de una vida a la cual guiar con su ejemplo y si bien ella no llegó de inmediato a su familia, si llegó en el momento correcto.

 _Dos días más tarde de su visita a los Inu , regresaron a la casa principal del sur y en esta Shukaku les esperaba._

 _Frente a todo el clan y como testigos Nagato y Rasa. El Dai-Yôkai entregó su fuerza y herencia a su nieto Gaara. Shukaku por fin descansó tranquilo de saber que su clan y familia seguirían fuertes y unidas._

Gaara llegó al tapanco, se secó el sudor y cargó a Karura para unirse a los otros en la sala o por lo menos a sus padres; que seguro Kankurō estaría en el taller de la casa de Sasori y Deidara, y Temari de patrulla con su par de locos maestros Hidan y Kakuzu.

Los _Akatsuki_ se instalaron en la ciudad del Oeste, más siempre los visitaban.

Los hermanos arribaron a la sala y como predijo, estaba Nagato solo.

–Ve a asearte, pronto cenaremos.

–Si papá.

Nagato acarició el cabello rojo de su hijo y tomó a Karura de los brazos de este.

–¿No molestaste a tu _aniki_?

La bebé negó sonriendo. Rasa llegó con algunos de los guardias _Tanukis_ , quienes entregaban sus reportes.

–¿Ya vamos a cenar?

–Ya, en cuanto Gaara venga.

Rasa cargó a su hija y la meció en sus brazos, Karura era una niña muy tranquila, el _tanuki_ consideraba que su esposo fue así de niño y lo agradeció, ya que sus hijos mayores lo tenían más que ocupado.

–Temari volvió a destruir parte del patio. –comentó el _tanuki_.

Nagato palmeó la pierna de este.

–Ya controlara la fuerza de su abanico, cariño.

–Ya… y Kankurō se le ocurrió ponerle explosivos a sus marionetas.

–Deidara prometió que serían muy leves.

–Nuestros hijos mayores son tormentas, no como Gaara y Karura.

–No todos los hijos son iguales y así los amamos.

–Tienes toda la razón. Por eso te amo.

–¿Solo por eso? –preguntó pícaro el _were_ -conejito.

Rasa besó a su esposo y al separarse le susurró…

–Por muchas otras cosas más.

Gaara llegó y la familia se sentó a cenar. Rasa preguntó al menor…

–¿Gaara no debiste irte hoy a la ciudad del Oeste? No te dará tiempo.

–Viajaré en mi arena.

–Oh… Bien –cedió Rasa.

–Con mucho cuidado –pidió Nagato.

–Si papá.

El viaje al castillo _Inu_ era una distracción y el mejor método de poner en práctica sus adestramientos combatiendo con los otros _bocchan_ o los soldados de Sesshōmaru.

Rasa y Nagato confiaban en los _Inu_ y por ellos permitían que Gaara viajara solo a su territorio.

000

Hizashi sentó a los gemelos en sus sillas altas; sin dejar de ver a su hijo.

–Kōga, no es necesario que vayas desde ahora, ya es noche.

–InuYasha dijo que no había problema.

–No hablo de eso, ese _bocchan_ nunca tiene problemas en que vayas a la hora que sea… _casualmente_ …

–¡Papá…! –chilló avergonzado el lobo.

Hizashi limpió las bocas de los gemelos, que insistían en darse de comer con muy poca coordinación.

Unos pasos se escucharon y Okamimaru llegó haciendo que sus hijos menores gritaran emocionados. Hubo uno que cambio y una liebre de color ébano brincó a los brazos del _Yôkai_ lobo, mientras su hazaña era aplaudida por su gemela que movía su colita de lobo emocionada.

–¡Akira!* –exclamó Hizashi con una mezcla de susto y emoción.

Okamimaru sostuvo a su pequeño en brazos y lo arrulló.

–No hagas eso Akira, asustas a papá.

Hizashi agarró a la liebrecita de los brazos de su esposo y lo puso de nuevo en su silla.

Mientras Kōga sonreía por las travesuras de sus hermanos, a quien consideró salvadores de su independencia pues sus padres estarían al pendiente de ellos para dejarlo un poco a su modo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, porque sus padres seguían vigilando cada uno de sus paso, a excepción de cuando iba al castillo _Inu_ , no obstante era el mismo asunto, pues Neji era el que lo vigilaba como perro guardián y eso que era liebre.

Hizashi –con ayuda de Okamimaru– terminó de darles la merienda a sus tres remolinos y dejando a los bebés con sus niñeras, se quedó con Kōga y Okamimaru a tomar té.

–Kōga… quiere irse desde hoy al castillo _Inu_. –mencionó Hizashi.

Okamimaru vio a su hijo mayor y suspiró…

–Neji no me avisó que la visita se adelantaría.

–No se adelantó, pero… –revelaba Kōga.

–Kōga que son unas pocas horas después. –trató de convencer el _yôkai_ mayor.

El menor suspiró resignado y luego agregó:

–Está bien, pero… ¿puedo quedarme hasta sábado?

Hizashi tuvo que cubrirse la boca para que no se notara su sonrisa, ese hijo suyo era un descarado.

Okamimaru se cruzó de brazos, creyó que con el tiempo ese apego de Kōga por el _bocchan Inu_ se convertiría en una amistad… normal, pero los ojos brillantes de su hijo cuando mencionaban algo sobre los _Inu_ , le confirmó que tal vez erró.

–Bien, hasta el sábado.

Kōga festejó y se retiró a su habitación.

Hizashi se acercó a su esposo y lo besó. Okamimaru saboreó el té en los labios del were y lo atrajo a él sentándolo en sus piernas.

–Espera…¿cariño?

–¿Si?

–Te amo y sé que tú a mí, pero… ¿Qué pasa?

–… ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo?

–Hizashi… –presionó el _yôkai_.

–Oh… mi hermano y sus hijas vienen de visita pasado mañana.

–Ah ya. Tranquilo sé que a Hiashi aún no termino por agradarle y cree que lo voy a servir para la cena.

–Pero no lo harás.

–…

–Okamimaru, no puedes, ya lo hubieras hecho.

El _yôkai_ lobo se rió divertido, pero negó.

–No puedo comerme a mi único cuñado. Además sus hijas no me desagradan.

Hizashi abrazó a su esposo y se acomodó en el regazo de éste.

000

Konan salió de uno de las calles y buscó con la vista a su compañero. Yahiko la vio y corrió a su encuentro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Regresamos ya?

Konan sonrió con serenidad.

–Está bien, solo te iba a decir que ya terminé la inspección, ya no hay rebeldes.

Yahiko asintió, pero aún se notaba nervioso. Konan lo agarró de la mano y lo guió a la calle principal.

–Estas caminatas son buenas para mí, el bebé y yo estamos bien.

–No sé desde que los _ayakashi_ rebeldes se notan más agrupados me pongo tenso, además…

–Lo imagino, si bien es nuestro primer bebé tengo un muy buen presentimiento, solo disfrútalo ¿sí?

–Lo intentaré, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme.

Konan ya no discutió y dejó que el gran _shifter_ la abrazara para sentirse más tranquilo.

000

Naruto entrenaba su _taijutsu_. Lee le acompañaba siendo su _sparring_. El conejito brincaba usando su natural elasticidad, no obstante Lee era veloz y muy ágil igualmente.

Los golpes iban y venían en ambas direcciones. Takeshi se encontraba sentado limpiando su espada y vigilando que ese par no abusara del adiestramientos, pues…

–Solo media hora más y concluyen.

–¡Padre! –se quejó Lee.

–Aun no, Capitán. –se unió Naruto al ruego.

El _Inu_ negó:

–No, es hora. Naruto tiene ese gran enfrentamiento mañana ¿o acaso no quieres estar al cien por ciento listo para ello?

El rubio suspiró abatido, sin embargo aceptó.

–No, si no estoy listo Sesshōmaru- _sama_ no querrá hacerlo.

–Exactamente. –convino Takeshi– Que sea un poco de estiramiento y se meten.

Los jovencitos hicieron caso y después de estirar los musculo con algunas _katas_.

Takeshi se levantó y estiró.

–Vamos a cenar. Por cierto Lee adelántate, tu papá quería que probaras un nuevo guiso…

Lee hizo un gesto de resignación, no tenía mucho tiempo que Kuro había decidido cocinar para su familia en vez de comer con todo los del grupo, más cabe decir el _Inu_ era un gran guerrero, pero no un cocinero muy hábil e igualmente terminaban comiendo en el comedor con los demás. Más Lee y Takeshi no tenía corazón para decirle la verdad.

Naruto vio a su amigo irse y preguntó:

–¿Usted no va _Taich_ _ō_?

–No, ya lo probé.

El rubio con bigotitos sonrió divertido al ver el rostro de sufrimiento del mayor.

–Sabes Naruto a veces la familia de sangre no es lo que esperábamos o incluso deseamos, pero es lo que hay y de nosotros depende buscar lo bueno de ellos, debe haber algo que los haga preciados para nosotros. Aunque como todos los seres de este mundo cometemos errores, y a veces muy grandes.

–Sesshōmaru- _sama_ también dice que aunque sean _yôkai_ no están exentos de errar. Lo comprendí después de algún tiempo…, ahora solo son nervios los que me han mantenido alejado de _él_.

–¿Nervios?

–De perdonarlo fácilmente, creo que le debo a mis hermanos algo de rencor.

–Siendo tus hermanos serían parecidos a ti, y dudo que les agradaría que tu corazón se ensuciara con ese feo sentimiento.

–Con Iruka- _sensei_ hemos estado haciendo algo de meditación Zen y…

–¿Te ayudó?

–La verdad es que si y reconozco que lo he visto… bueno he visto su figura.

—¿Te molesta?

–No, porque _Él_ mantiene la distancia.

–Espera que tú des el primer paso.

–Me imagino que sí. Quisiera hablar con Gaara mañana, antes de…

–Eso estaría bien. El Lord estará de acuerdo.

–No es la misma experiencia, pero sí muy parecida.

Takeshi acomodó el cabello rubio de un más alto Naruto y asintió. Los dos entraron por los pasillos hasta el comedor, donde un digno Kuro –fingiendo que nada había sucedido– estaba ya sentado con Lee a su lado.

Los Inuzuka optaron por hacer su propio lugar, por lo que el castillo se agrandó por el lado sur, dando cabida a un pequeño barrio para los Inuzuka; sin embargo Kiba siguió viviendo con los jóvenes guerreros. Junto con Tenten, Lee, Naruto y Neji eran parte del equipo de Rin y Kohaku, los dos más jóvenes capitanes.

Durante esos tres años hubo más _shifters_ que eligieron subir a vivir en el clan y con ellos iban adultos dispuesto a ser soldados, no obstante para el _Inugami_ sus jóvenes soldados _were_ eran muy preciados.

Naruto se adelantó a sentarse junto a Lee y en medio de los dos capitanes _Inu_.

Neji dejó su cuenco y cerca de Naruto le preguntó:

–¿Tus padres vendrán?

El rubito negó:

–No. Si querían y tuve que convencerlos fuertemente, pero es que siento que me pondría muy nervioso y si no funciona, no quiero que papá se deprima.

Neji asintió en comprensión y siguió comiendo.

Naruto vio al Lord conversando con su pareja y se dijo que la mejor prueba de dejar el pasado atrás la habían dado esos dos clanes, y aunque creía que sería difícil debía hacer un esfuerzo e imitarlos.

La cena llegó a su fin y el _were_ conejito suspiró, al principio creyó que sus padres se ofenderían por la decisión que tomó, no obstante las visitas que ellos le hacían le dijeron que se hallaban contentos de verlo crecer sano y aprendiendo en ese lugar; además con Shikamaru ahí, también aprendió del _Ichizoku Kitsune_.

Naruto se levantó y se despidió de los otros, esta vez no hubo invitación para quedarse más tarde conversando, pues sabían que desearía descansar para el gran día… Su batalla contra Sesshōmaru, con ayuda de su abuelo Kurama, eso sí se decidía a llamarlo y hablar con él.

El de ojos azules llegó hasta su habitación –ahora individual– desde que Lee se mudó al ala de sus padres y se dispuso a ir a darse un baño.

Minutos más tarde en el estanque; Naruto exhaló e inhaló varias veces, antes de sentarse sobre una roca y cerrar los ojos…

 _Caminó por una cueva oscura, pero iluminada con antorchas._

 _En un lugar donde no parecía llegar la luz, una figura se vislumbraba escasamente._

– _He venido…_

–…

 _La efigie no se movió, solo su colas parecieron hacerlo._

– _Sesshōmaru-sama e InuYasha me aceptaron en su clan desde un principio…_

– _Tú eres heredero de uno._

– _Pero no lo supe, ni siquiera me querían ahí ¿no?_

–…

– _Sin embargo, aquí estás y me… cuidaste hace años en Roiyaritī. ¿Por qué no antes?_

– _Mi estupidez y arrogancia inútil; eso me arrebato a mi familia y todo lo que pude conocer._

– _InuYasha es heredero de Irasue-sama, él me ha contado que en el Inframundo ven a todos ¿Viste a Menma y Naruko?_

 _Por fin el gran demonio salió hasta donde la luz lo tocaba un poco, y con la cabeza gacha, negó:_

– _No. La señora no me lo permitió. Dijo que no tenía ningún derecho._

 _Naruto se asombró con esa respuesta, más recordó a los dos Inugamis y reconoció que la madre de estos sería dura, pero justa._

– _Oh…_

– _Tuve que rogar que me permitiera venir a ser tu escudo._

– _Y te lo permitió._

– _No, hasta que sucedió lo del ataque._

– _Combatiré contra Sesshōmaru-sama._

– _Lo sé, él quiere que muestres toda tu fuerza._

– _Sí, me lo dijo. Duele mucho que no hayas estado, igualmente que mi padre no estaba ahí por lo que hiciste, pero no puedo vivir odiándote si vives dentro de mí…_

– _No vivo dentro de ti exactamente._

– _No negaste que te odiara ¿lo crees?_

– _He estado contigo este tiempo y no me has hablado nunca, no te culpo y lo comprendo perfectamente._

– _No lo hago, solo estoy dolido, no tanto después de este tiempo. Quiero ser fuerte, pero no siempre depender de tu fuerza._

– _Es que eso es lo que no has comprendido, esta fuerza de Kyūbi ya no es mía, es tuya solo tienes que aceptarla._

– _Ya… prepárate, volveré antes de la batalla._

– _Hasta luego Naruto._

– _Hasta luego… Kurama._

Naruto abrió los ojos y dejó salir el aire, el primer y más difícil paso lo dio, ahora a hablar con Gaara el día siguiente y podría tener las dos versiones de las cosas.

Salió del terma y se dispuso a descansar esperaba ver a Sasuke y contarle todo. El Uchiha era su confidente desde que lo aceptó en su vida y se alegraba por esa decisión, ahora no se imaginaba pasar cualquier evento importante sin el _Tengu_ a su lado ¿era eso normal? El conejito se encogió de hombros, para ellos dos lo eran y eso era lo importante.

000

Kushina dejó sus cosas de tejer y vio a Minato que terminaba de conversar con Jiraiya.

La _were_ -conejita sobó su vientre; para ellos dos les había sido difícil intentar ser padres de nuevo, por el miedo de aquella pérdida; más Naruto siempre los instó a no dejar que el pasado les negara compartir esa bella experiencia y una frase de ese rubito fue la que hizo reaccionar al _Rīdā Kitsune_ … _"Quiero un hermano o hermana o si no querré un bebé"_ Kushina sonrió al recordar cómo se puso pálido Minato y entrecerrando los ojos vio a Sasuke Uchiha –que para variar estaba de visita con Naruto– gruñéndole.

Los dos jovencitos no tuvieron idea del motivo de las reacciones del Namikaze, pero ella sí y tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

Afortunadamente ese ultimátum de su ángel dio resultado y ahora esperaban un bebé o dos o tres ¿Quién lo sabía aún?

La pelirroja esperó a su esposo para ir a descansar, estaban nerviosos por el gran día de su hijo, pero debían confiar en este y dejarlo crecer.

000

Sasuke cerró la mochila y se dirigió a la puerta. Era muy de mañana y no esperaba encontrar a nadie, más…

–Sasu- _Chan_ …

–Tía Naori.

–Iruka y yo regresamos contigo.

–Pero no te quedarías más tiempo.

–No, tu prima ya quiere ver a sus amigos y…

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y sonrió de lado:

–Quieres ver el combate.

–… Desayunemos y luego nos vamos –cortó la _Kurama-Tengu_.

Naori se volteó y caminó rumbo al comedor de la mansión Uchiha.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y siguió a su tía. Gaara pasaría por él en un rato más.

…

* * *

* Akira (claro, brillante) Significado literal: Claro, brillante, alegre. Significado abstracto: Que será brillante y alegre.

** Mei (belleza) Significado: Belleza.

…

* * *

Ven, adoro que me dejen comentarios y no les cuesta mucho ;) Muchísimas gracias.

Baunyoko, Sakura1402, noona-kane y Chiharu: Si pobre Nagato aunque mejor que se murió y no lo cazaron con cualquier personaje :3 Neji todo un _aniki_ jejeje Gaara y Lee… podría ser.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXV**

* * *

El sol aún no salía, no obstante el rubito ya no pudo conciliar el sueño. Se levantó y estiró un poco antes de llamar a uno de los _ayakashi_ para que le prepararán un baño con sales relajantes, incluso pidió como el que le hacían al compañero gestando de Sesshōmaru, Naraku decía que lo dejaba más que sereno y descansado.

Tiempo más tarde, Naruto tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Naraku, ese baño era genial. Casi no quiso salir, pero debía hacerlo.

Regresó a su cuarto y Shikamaru ya estaba ahí.

—Wow esto si que es una sorpresa, tú levantándote temprano.

El _kitsune_ metió las manos a sus bolsillos y contestó:

—Creí que me necesitarías.

El rubio sonrió zorrunamente y agradeció:

—Pues si, acepto que estoy nervioso.

Shikamaru caminó a lado del de ojos azules adentrándose a la habitación.

—Sesshōmaru- _sama_ , no te presionará si cambias de opinión.

—¡No es eso! ¡Estoy emocionado por el combate!

—...

—Es que ya hablé con... Kurama, pero me pregunto ¿que más debo hacer?

Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos y respondió:

—Pues sólo aceptar tu herencia.

—Lo sé ¿no hay más?

Shikamaru terminó por encogerse de hombros.

000

Gaara vio la casa _Tengu_ y fue bajando hasta la entrada de esta. Obito al verlo, le saludó y llegó hasta él.

—El _bocchan_ Sasuke, le espera.

Gaara asintió y pidió:

—Puedes decirle que ya he llegado, es que no quiere llegar tarde. ¿O están sus padres levantados?

—No se encuentran en casa, _bocchan_. Han ido a la casa de los padres de Shisui- _san_.

—...

—Al parecer no habían podido visitarlos en un tiempo.

—Comprendo.

Y lo hacía, Gaara aprendió más de las relaciones familiares y como ser más asertivo sobre éstas, gracias a Nagato, a quien le parecía necesario no perder contacto con los de _akatsuki_ , su familia. He de ahí que Temari y Kankurō fueran tan unidos a los guerreros de capa negra.

El pelirrojo vio como Obito entraba a la casa y salía poco después acompañado de Sasuke.

—Puntual como siempre. Mi tía e Iruka- _sensei_ se adelantaron, pues viajarían en auto. Vamos en tu arena ¿no?

Gaara afirmó moviendo la cabeza y convocó a su arena, creando una superficie plana y un poco ancha, para que cupieran los dos.

El amanecer apenas se notaba, no obstante ellos sabían que Naruto estaría impaciente y apresuraría al _Inugami_.

000

Hana vio a su hermano que jugaban con un crecido Akamaru y le llamó.

—Kiba.

El jovencito obedeció y llegó hasta ella y los otros niños.

—Cuentame ¿por qué están todos con armadura?

Kiba sonrió mostrando los colmillos.

—En caso de que debamos intervenir. Naruto puede ser muy fuerte, pero no controlarse y Sesshōmaru- _sama_ no quiere lastimarlo si no hay necesidad.

—¡¿O sea que ustedes lo deberán detener?! ¡Pero eso es muy peligroso?

—Tranquila, que no es seguro que intervengamos; además hemos entrenado ¿No confías en nosotros?

Hana bufó, sin embargo respondió muy segura:

—Si, lo hago.

Kiba se unió de nuevo a sus amigos. Kōga y los del _Ōkami_ también estaban ahí, esperando.

Tsume recorrió la vista el entorno y luego la regresó a Naraku. Ella se sentía orgullosa de que Sesshōmaru la hubiera escogido para ser guardaespaldas de su esposo e hijo no nato. Por ese motivo ella tomaba muy en serio su trabajo y a pesar de que todos eran conocidos visitantes, no por ello se confiaba.

Incluso Kuromaru siempre se veía echado cerca del _Yōkai_ pelinegro.

000

Minato se levantó y se estiró perezosamente. Volteó a ver a Kushina, más está seguía durmiendo; lo que era perfecto, pues ella necesitaba mucho descanso.

El rubio se dio una ducha rápida y salió a los pasillos silenciosos; casi nadie se levantaba temprano o eso creyó, pues vio a cierto zorrito blanco asomándose por la cocina. Mitsuki reptó veloz riendo divertido; lo que significaba...

—¡Mitsuki no te escondas es hora del baño!

Orochimaru salió de otro de los corredores y al verlo saludó:

—Buenos días Minato.

—Buenos días, se fue al patio.

—Gracias.

El _sennin_ de las serpientes no era tan formal con el _Rīdā Kitsune_ , pero era algo que al rubio no le importaba mucho.

Desde que conoció a Orochimaru, antes de que este se casará con Jiraiya, al pelinegro le gustaba retarlo y algunas veces se preguntó que le vio su _sensei_ y consejero, al _yōkai_ serpiente, pero cuando nació Mitsuki comprendió que Orochimaru sólo era espinoso por diversión. Por si fuera poco esa unión entre los _sennin_ dio como resultado un bebé adorable como Mitsuki que además como Sesshōmaru lo notó... Un _Dai-Yōkai Guirivilu_.

El _Rīdā Kitsune_ suspiró melancólico su propio _Dai-Yōkai_ estaba definiéndose en ese momento, lejos de ellos.

000

Sasuke vio hacia abajo y señaló.

—Les hemos ganado a mis tíos.

Gaara no volteó, no obstante movió la cabeza afirmando.

El castillo ya estaba a poca distancia, por lo que Sasuke brincó de la arena y dejó que emergieran sus alas de _Tengu_.

El _Tanuki_ gruñó molesto.

—Desagradecido.

Más el moreno sólo rió y aterrizó elegantemente en la gran puerta. Aún así, esperó a Gaara para que entrarán juntos. Royakan abrió y los saludó.

—Llegaron temprano, aunque creo que todos lo hicieron.

Los _bocchan_ caminaron acompañados del Gran lobo y un hiperactivo Lee los llamó:

—Hola ¿Ya desayunaron?

Los _yōkai_ asintieron y Royakan los dejó en compañía del _were_ -perro que los llevó con los otros. Sasuke cuestionó al no ver a su Conejito:

—¿Y Naruto?

—Aún no sale, por cierto deseaba hablar contigo en cuanto llegarás Gaara.

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja, más no dijo nada.

Por su parte Sasuke no estaba muy contento de que a él no le hubiera dejado un mensaje igual, el rubio.

Lee llevó al _tanukito_ dentro y a los cuartos de los soldados, donde estaban Naruto y Shikamaru.

—Llegaste, que bien. —Fue el recibimiento del _Kitsune_ rubio al _tanuki_.— Quería preguntarte algo muy importante.

—...

—¿Sientes que te perdiste a ti mismo al aceptar la herencia de tu abuelo?

—¿Como?

—Si, como si fuera el espíritu de él, el que ahora dirige tu vida.

Gaara se cruzó de brazos y negó fervientemente.

—No. Mi abuelo Shukaku me dio su fuerza e instinto para liderar. El poder de manejar la arena es muestra de ello. Mi padre tiene algo diferente. También seré tan grande como él: un _Dai-Yōkai_.

—Oh... Entonces no está contigo, dentro de ti.

—Como lo está mi madre y sus enseñanzas. Ellos ya siguieron su camino.

Naruto observó al de ojos verdes y contestó:

—Gracias. Debía saber cómo se sentía.

—No temas.

Concluyó Gaara y con eso salió, Lee lo imitó.

El Namikaze se estiró de nuevo y se sentó en posición de loto, como lo practicó muchas veces con Iruka- _sensei_.

Shikamaru se hincó y esperó pacientemente.

 _El rubio llegó al mismo lugar de una noche antes; no obstante notó que estaba más iluminado._

 _Se dijo que tal vez el motivo era que Kurama estaba frente a él sin esconderse._

— _Bienvenido de nuevo Naruto._

— _Hola... Dije que regresaría._

— _Si, lo hiciste. ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?_

— _Lo hice. Pero antes debo preguntar ¿Por que yo? Sabes que viene otro heredero, podría ser un yôkai como ustedes._

 _Kurama avanzó un poco, midiendo la reacción de su nieto para no causarle molestias._

— _Tú eres el indicado, un digno futuro Dai-Yōkai._

— _Soy mestizo y un omega_

 _Kurama agitó una pata delantera._

— _Ninguna de esas condiciones son un problema._

— _Apuesto que Menma hubiera sido alguien más apto para este trabajo._

— _Menma... ¿Era el Alfa varón?_

— _Si._

 _El Kyūbi dejó salir el aire e inclinó la gran cabeza._

— _No quiero que te sientas herido por lo que voy a decir, pero mi fuerza no es para que se use con violencia sin sentido. Tu corazón sereno y amable fue el que me llamó a este mundo. Minato fue mi elección en vida, más su corazón estaba dolido y no sería un buen Kyūbi; te ha contado ese Inugami o lo has visto como es..._

— _Sesshōmaru-sama casi nunca se ofusca o se molesta._

— _Exacto, un Gran Demonio que no piensa tranquilamente sus acciones, será arrojado a su destrucción. Como lo fui yo al no permitir que mis prejuicios me abandonarán._

 _Naruto se irguió y acotó:_

— _En ese caso estoy listo. Seré el Kyūbi, uno que no olvidará su lado were. Uno que hará del Ichizoku Kitsune un fuerte y confiable aliado de sus amigos y protegidos._

 _Kurama avanzó hasta su nieto y alzó una pata colocándola sobre la cabeza rubia._

 _La fuerza, confianza y poder del Kyūbi no Yoko fueron transmigrando a su nuevo portador. Y con eso igualmente el peso de ser un futuro líder de su clan, un ejemplo de valores._

 _Naruto se tambaleó y_ fuera; su cuerpo se vio desmadejado. Shikamaru se incorporó y acomodó al rubio acostándolo.

No sabía mucho del cambio de herencia, más no creía que eso fuera una buena señal.

Por la puerta vio entrar a Sesshōmaru, InuYasha y Sasuke, quien de inmediato lo vio de mal modo; para el _kitsune_ de coleta no era desconocidos los celos que le profería el _Tengu_ , por estar cerca del rubio. Más Sasuke creía ocultarlo.

—Entre.

Pidió Sesshōmaru y el Uchiha obedeció, luego de nuevo habló el _Inugami_.

— _Bocchan_ Uchiha, use su _Sharingan_ y traiga a Naruto.

Pidió el _Inugami_.

—Yo...

Sasuke se quedó un poco asombrado de que el _Inugami_ supiera ese dato privado, aunque lo pensó un poco y se dijo que al entrenar muy seguido en castillo _Inu_ , era algo que no pasaría desapercibido para un ojo bien entrenado.

—Estoy seguro que lo posee.

Acotó Sesshōmaru.

Sasuke exhaló y caminó internándose en la habitación, hincándose a lado del _were_ Conejito.

Las aspas giraron y el Uchiha _entró_ en el de bigotitos.

Sesshōmaru llamó a Shikamaru y salieron todos, dejando a ese par solos.

 _En el interior de Naruto, Sasuke caminó por un pastizal tranquilo y en una pequeña colina más adelante, vislumbró la figura de un gran zorro junto a un sentado Naruto. Sasuke caminó veloz en esa dirección y al llegar se hincó junto al Conejito._

— _Eres el nieto de Madara y Hashirama. —dijo el Dai-Yōkai._

 _El Tengu alzó la vista y respondió:_

— _Si. Los conoció verdad Kurama-sama._

— _Mis amigos. Los dos... Ahora los veo de nuevo..._

— _¿Como?_

 _Kurama sonrió zorrunamente, pero no respondió y Sasuke supo de donde heredó esa sonrisa Naruto._

 _Luego volvió a ver al rubio y este parecía mareado, por lo que lo agitó, moviéndolo._

— _¡Naruto, reacciona!_

— _Shashukeee..._

 _El Uchiha vio con terror al Kyūbi._

— _¡¿Que tiene?!_

 _El aludido movió la cabeza._

— _Está bien, sólo que al recibir la herencia fue mucho para él al ser mitad were. Es muy bueno que hayas venido._

 _Naruto se intentó levantar auxiliandose de Sasuke, quien por supuesto cooperó y lo alzó._

— _Vamos dobe, debemos regresar._

— _Shi... Si..._

 _Kurama intervino antes de que salieran._

— _Naruto..._

 _El rubio volteó ya más activo_

— _Está es la despedida, pero... Estaré contigo en recuerdo... Espero._

 _Naruto se irguió y asintió, luego se inclinó respetuosamente._

— _Gracias abuelo. Soy el Kyūbi no Yoko futuro líder del Ichizoku Kitsune, nunca te olvidaré... Descansa en paz._

 _Kurama se irguió y creció, más su figura se fue difuminando._

 _Los dos jovencitos lo vieron desaparecer._

 _Naruto volteó hacia el yôkai pelinegro y le sonrió._

— _Gracias por entrar._

 _Sasuke bufó:_

— _Lo hubiera hecho si me lo hubieras pedido._

 _El rubio sonrió antes de responder:_

— _No deseaba molestarte... Más, ya haces mucho siendo mi compañero de entrenamiento y estando a mi lado siempre que puedes. No quiero que algún día te fastidie._

 _Sasuke gruñó y inició el camino de regreso._

— _Vamos Sesshōmaru-sama te espera. —Naruto no quiso desilusionarse, pero si esperaba una respuesta de Sasuke — Y escuchalo bien para que lo recuerdes; nunca me molestara estar a tu lado. Estaré siempre contigo ¿está bien?_

 _Naruto sonrió radiantemente, afirmando y caminó con el Tengu._

— _¿Crees que le gane a Sesshōmaru-sama?_

— _No._

— _¡Oye!_

— _No ahora, pero algún día y por supuesto has tu mejor esfuerzo_.

El par de amigos salieron y los cuerpos se movieron.

Sasuke se estiró y ayudó a levantarse al rubio que se movió y brincó un poco.

—Estoy listo, vamos afuera.

El _Tengu_ caminó orgulloso a lado del Conejito.

El patio ya estaba muy concurrido y Sesshōmaru conversaba con sus capitanes y hermano.

Naruto bajó hasta el patio y se puso en el centro de éste.

Vio avanzar a Sesshōmaru y al tenerlo frente a él, se inclinó respetuosamente como era la costumbre antes de un combate honorífico.

El rubio brincó en su lugar y acomodó su espada.

Vio caminar acechando al Lord y él lo imitó sin dejar que sus ojos se distrajeran, lo que evitó que el látigo del _Inugami_ lo hiriera, su ropa sufrió una rasgadura, sin embargo su piel no y eso fue lo importante. Naruto contrataco sacando su espada, está se movió letal y veloz cortando el aire al ser esquivada por el mayor.

Naruto era un experto en saltos, más comprobó que la rapidez de los _Inu_ no era algo que pudiera igualar, no en su forma _shifter_. Así que sin dejar de brincar se concentró para cambiar sus piernas y usar las de _Kyūbi_.

Ni siquiera vio venir al _Inugami_ , si no sintió el dolor de su golpe en el estómago, que lo envió a volar varios metros.

Sasuke gritó:

—¡Naruto! —Y casi corrió hacia el rubio, más éste se incorporó y alzó una mano para detenerlo. El Uchiha apretó los puños, pero ya no se movió de su lugar

El zorrito se levantó y escupió algo de sangre.

—Lo sé Lord, no debí distraerme.

El mencionado no acotó nada, más se volvió a mover buscando un hueco en la guardia de Naruto.

El rubio comprendió esa dolorosa lección y atacó sintiendo el cambio en sus piernas, ahora de _yôkai_ a la par de las del _Inu_ , aunque con menos experiencia.

Por fin la espada chocó contra el látigo, deteniendo los embates de este. Naruto sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y no detuvo su avance; sin embargo su gloria no duró mucho, pues las legendarias garras venenosas del Lord entraron a la batalla y no le dieron descanso.

Naruto fue advertido de este suceso, e igualmente fue tranquilizado, pues el antídoto fue alistado por el mismo Lord, antes de esa batalla.

La espada del rubio fue movida por este y se convirtió en dos más chicas, lo necesario para dos armas que lo enfrentaban.

Sintió los golpes atacantes con más fuerza y sin querer reculó, molesto consigo mismo hizo palanca con sus poderosas piernas y trató de ya no ceder terreno. Ciertamente lo consiguió de forma bizarra, porque sus piernas ya no retrocedían, pero su torzo y extremidades superiores si y eso lo dejaba un clara desventaja. Naruto gruñó y se decidió, no deseaba usar su forma de _Kyūbi_ , sin embargo era sólo necedad, pues estaba ¡luchando contra un _Dai-Yōkai_ , _Dattebayo_!

Aprendiendo del error anterior se concentró, sin dejar de defenderse y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar.

Sintió circular ese poder milenario en sus venas y alma. Está vez pudo soportarlo sin que lo desbordará.

—El _Kyūbi no Yoko_ , señor de los _Kitsune_...

Susurró Shikamaru. Sasuke sintió el orgullo llenarlo y confió, confío en que su _dobe_ lo estaba logrando.

Los murmullos aumentaron, pues Sesshōmaru cambió igualmente.

La verdadera pelea de Grandes _Yōkai_ comenzaba.

Naruto casi rió al ver las previsiones del _Inugami_ , al hacer una salida para sus enormes cuerpos.

El zorrito arremetió hacia el perro albino, intentando tumbarlo, pero no lo consiguió, quedando bajo la pata de éste; se removió agitado para salir de ese apresamiento.

Lo hizo y corriendo para tomar distancia se detuvo y abrió el hocico lanzando una gran acometida de poder puro.

Naruto se irguió orgulloso en su forma _Kyūbi_ , no era para menos, pues no cualquiera podría congratularse de haber _golpeado_ a el _Inugami_.

Lo que no supo fue si sentir miedo o felicidad de ver que éste se alegró —eso consideró — y se lanzó en pos de su zorruna persona.

El golpe entre ambos hizo gritar al público y mover hasta las piedras.

Lo que siguió fue una contienda de moles que arrasaban con grandes hectáreas.

Naruto lo sintió al principio y lo negó, más con el paso de los segundos no pudo obviarlo... su cuerpo se estaba fatigando y su Lord seguía tan fresco... _¡No!_ gritó su conciencia. _¡Todavia no! ¡No podía verse débil! ¡Su abuelo ya no estaba y él deseaba mostrarle que podía lograrlo sin su ayuda!_

 _¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_

Todo en su visión se volvió rojo. Su deseo de pelear cubrió todo pensamiento claro fuera de la victoria...

En el lugar el _Inugami_ usó cada gramo de fuerza para detener su embate.

Los guerreros siguieron a sus capitanes y avanzaron armados rodeando al _Kyūbi_.

No lo golpearon ni mucho menos, sólo desviaban los _golpes_ de éste. Todo sin dejar de...

—¡Vamos Naruto, eres un guerrero, regresa! —exclamó Neji.

—¡Amigo, vuelve! —chilló Lee.

—¡Ya eres triunfador Naruto, peleaste con el Lord! —apoyó Tenten.

— _Bocchan_... _Bocchan_...

Shikamaru intentó llamarlo. Sasuke arribó acompañado de Gaara.

El pelirrojo puso un escudo sobre el _Tengu_ y este usó sus alas, y se colocó delante de un turbado _Kyūbi_ y gritó, haciendo girar las aspas de sus ojos.

—¡Regresa _dobe_!

Naruto se sintió atraído por esa mirada y por fin recordó...

—Sasuke...

La forma de zorro demonio fue desapareciendo y el rubiales quedó hincado y fatigado.

—¿Como me fue? —preguntó el rubio antes de caer desfallecido.

Sasuke lo cargó y lo llevó al castillo.

Los otros se quedaron a revisar el terreno. Aunque lo mejor del día fue la tenacidad de Naruto y el respeto que le dio su Lord a esa batalla.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a:

Noona-kane, getty26, Sakura1402 y Chiharu: Pues yo creo que no va a ser tan mala para tu corazón jejeje y Si Lee le echa porras a la comida de su papá, aunque sepa feo jajaja.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXVI**

* * *

Sasuke observó al rubio dormido y sonrió...

—Estuviste Impresionante, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Jaken al verlos llegar al castillo, lo acompañó a la habitación de Naruto, en ésta ya se encontraban algunos _ayakashis_ con aditamentos para limpiar y atender las heridas del rubio.

El _yôkai_ sapo no intentó que el joven _Tengu_ saliera, ya todos estaban al tanto de la cercanía de ese par, que los padres de ambos no lo aceptarán o lo obviarán, era otro tema.

Sasuke se se sentó junto al futón donde atendían al Conejito sin moverse, pero sin soltar la mano de éste.

Los _ayakashis_ y Jaken terminaron su trabajo y les dejaron solos. Sasuke inhaló el dulce aroma de su compañero, amaba todo de él y lo descubrió a través de esos años de convivir con éste y verlo crecer física y emocionalmente.

No era unilateral, creía fervientemente que al rubio también le causaba la misma sensación, pues notó que en ciertas ocasiones éste lo estaba oliendo sonriendo enseguida, claro que al ser poco discreto no fue el único en notarlo y los _yōkai_ que los veían ya también sospechaban; por eso el Uchiha trataba de no estar cerca de Naruto cuando Minato andaba por ahí, no deseaba ser perseguido por el _Rīdā_ _Kitsune_.

Pero... Minato no estaba ahí en ese instante, así que el _Tengu_ se acomodó en el futón con su rubio y ambos hicieron un sonido gustoso, entregándose a un reparador descanso.

000

Neji exhaló al ver a su hiperactivo hermano correr con InuYasha hasta el centro del lugar que los combatientes dejaron arrasado.

El _were_ llegó a donde el _público_ ya se juntaba. Ginta al verlo llegar codeó a su hermano.

Hakkaku sonrió y comentó:

—No te preocupes.

—No lo hago, mi hermano no ha entrenado en vano, sin embargo mi _bocchan_ no es débil. —Aseguró serenamente el _were-_ liebre _—_ Ya tendré que llevarlo con nuestros padres si termina muy herido.

—Lo sentimos —aseguró Ginta.

Neji suspiró y agregó:

—No es su culpa, Kōga no hace caso a nadie.

Hakkaku no quiso llevarle la contraria al _were_ , pero Kōga si obedecía a éste, tal vez porque desde que se volvieron hermanos Neji lo trató como tal y siendo su guardia sin intervenir a menos que lo considerara necesario.

—No que desee que Kōga se lastime —aseguró Ginta— pero sería bueno que bajara con nosotros a la mansión del _Ōkami_ , Hizashi- _sama_ querría verlo y también sus otros hermanos.

Neji no despegó la vista del encuentro entre los jóvenes señores para ver al lobo, más se cruzó de brazos y afirmó moviendo la cabeza.

—Tambien deseo verlos.

Ginta sonrió y de nuevo se concentró en el encuentro. Hakkaku lo vio y arqueó una ceja, luego le dio un leve codazo negando.

Ginta inclinó levemente la cabeza y pareció perder de golpe la sonrisa.

Siendo un _yôkai_ lobo con rasgos omegas, Akiyama —su padre— había concertado un compromiso matrimonial con uno de los hijos de sus amigos guerreros.

000

Kushina bebió lo último de su té y vio a su silencioso esposo. Minato ni siquiera estaba comiendo, sólo revolvía en su plato; por supuesto que ella también estaba preocupada de lo que pudo haber sucedido con Naruto...

Inoichi pidió permiso y al obtenerlo, entró:

—Llegó un mensaje del _Ichizoku Inu_.

Minato estiró la mano; sin embargo el _kitsune_ no le dio nada en cambió, recitó:

—Del Señor de Oeste Sesshōmaru, hijo de _Kami_ - _sama_ e _Inu no Taisho_. El _Bocchan_ _Kitsune_ y _Kyūbi no Yoko_ , será un futuro _Dai-Yōkai_ que honrará por mucho la Alianza. Hoy se comprobó tal afirmación.

En el rostro del rubio Minato se fue formando una enorme sonrisa y vio a Kushina.

—¡Nuestro hijo es el _Kyūbi_!

Ella regresó la sonrisa y dejó salir un suspiro de tranquilidad.

—Eso quiere decir que logró enfrentar al _Inugami_ , puede que ¡Hasta le ganó!

La pelirroja rodó los ojos, pero respondió:

—Si querido, puede ser.

—¡Debemos ir!

Minato despidió a Inoichi antes de devorar su almuerzo y salir a alistar las cosas para su viaje. La _were_ -conejo acarició su vientre.

—Vamos a ver a Orochimaru- _san_...

El _sennin_ era un experto en Ciencias y el que vigilaba el progreso del embarazo de la _were_ , por eso ella no podía salir sin éste, por petición de Minato.

000

Gaara fue arrastrado por Lee hacia la nueva batalla. El _Tanuki_ seguía siendo admirador de un/buen combate y por supuesto estuvo satisfecho con el anterior, ver a ese par de jóvenes señores enfrentarse era un bono.

Y al ver a InuYasha con su forma canina le surgió el deseo de algún día medir fuerzas con éste.

000

Rasa revisó la información y gruñó. Baki esperó pacientemente la respuesta de su líder:

—¿Cuantos? —cuestionó el pelirrojo.

—No lo sabemos con certeza señor, siendo expertos en esconderse.

—Le diré a Sasori y Deidara que revisen los alrededores de la ciudad.

—Pero...

—Que sean discretos.

—...

—Sin explosiones.

—Si señor.

—Han estado escondidos.

—Son del Sur ¿no?

—Si, debo llamar a Minato, informarle que sus fugitivos están por aquí.

000

Kagami volvió a abrazar a su hijo. Itachi masculló...

—Va a gastar a mi prometido.

Fugaku sonrió:

—No seas posesivo hijo, por eso Kagami no te da su visto bueno.

El de coleta exhaló:

—Sabes que ese detallito de carácter lo heredamos de ti ¿verdad?

El _Ō-Tengu_ bebió su sake, dejando en paz a su heredero; porque era cierto que sus dos hijos eran muy posesivos con sus parejas, Sasuke no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra a ese rubio a pesar de los gruñidos que le lanzaba Minato cada vez que lo veía.

Shisui disfrutaba de su visita a sus padres y eso hizo que Itachi resistiera las miradas feas de su suegro.

—Por cierto Fufaku- _san_ —comentó Kagami — Escuché algunos rumores sobre una reunión de _Ayakashis_ , una bien estructurada.

Y es que durante ese lapso de tiempo hubo algunas revueltas, sin embargo todas sin organización y fáciles de desaparecer. Por lo que una con estructura era una novedad y para estar vigilantes.

—Puedo revisar, iré con Obito.

Propuso Itachi. Deseando salir un momento de la casa y de la mira de su suegro. Shisui lo dedujo y le dejó ir sin ofrecerse a acompañarlo.

000

La batalla concluyó con Kōga perdiendo ésta.

Neji vio correr a su hermano hacia él y notó el rostro deprimido de éste, por lo que en cuanto llegó lo agarró del brazo y lo guió de regreso al castillo, ambos compartían algo a pesar de no ser hermanos de sangre: el orgullo y el _bocchan_ del _Ōkami_ no deseaba ver a InuYasha sintiendose humillado.

—Quiero regresar a casa.

—Bien, te llevaré, pero no debes comportarte de ese modo...

—¡Kōga!

Escucharon llamar a InuYasha, que llegó hasta ellos, pues el lobo no le había hecho caso.

Neji vio a su hermano y al _Inu_ , optando por dejarlos hablar, pero estaría cerca para vigilarlos.

Se unió al grupo de _were_ osos que conversaban. La familia de Tenten que se unieron a los _Inu_ después de unos meses; se construyó otra parte en el castillo de acuerdo a las necesidades de los _shifter_ y estos se sintieron pronto como en casa.

Estuvo poco tiempo escuchando la conversación cuando vio a Kōga llamarlo y notar el rostro sonriente de este le dijo que su hermano ya no querría regresar de inmediato al _Ōkami_.

000

Orochimaru revisó sus apuntes y vio a Kushina.

—Bien voy con ustedes, debo revisar si en la biblioteca de Sesshōmaru- _sama_ encuentro más información.

—¿Aun investigas lo de las parejas mixtas?

—Definitivamente, si está longevidad de los _yōkai_ puede ser transferida, debo saber cómo y por qué.

Kushina sonrió dejando a solas al sennin; ella estaba agradecida de que ese pelinegro fuera tan curioso y deseará hacer más, por la unión de razas, incluidos Minato y ella.

000

Daiki" colocó al osito y al gato, y esperó a que Karura eligiera uno de los dos; ella se inclinó por el gato. El rubito con reflejos rojos agarró el oso y comenzaron a jugar.

Nagato los miraba sin intervenir Daiki era muy tranquilo, por eso es que se llevaba bien con Karura. Ese día el pequeño _were_ -aguila estaría de visita en lo que sus padres y Kankurō, daban un detallado recorrido por las afueras de la ciudad, buscando al grupo de _kitsunes_ prófugos que estaban alineando filas.

Nagato deseó haber ido con ellos, pero en esa ocasión a él le tocó estar con los peques. Deidara y Sasori habían sido los niñeros antes.

000

Naruto se removió y parpadeó descolocado, los recuerdos comenzaron a desfilar en su mente y se sonrojó; había peleado -en su opinión- bien contra Sesshōmaru-sama y eso lo llenó de orgullo, si bien no se controló siendo _Kyūbi_ , no lo creyó tan malo, ya le habían advertido que podría suceder, sólo era cuestión de entrenamiento.

El rubio sintió el otro cuerpo y el aroma de este lo tranquilizó. Sasuke siempre estaba con él cuando lo necesitaba, ya no iba a negar lo que sentía... Sasuke olía a su compañero predestinado, olía a paciencia, protección y zanahoria con un toque de hierba fresca.

Naruto se recostó de nuevo dejando que la presencia del moreno lo volviera a arrullar.

000

Hizashi vio entrar a su gemelo y las jovencitas que ya eran sus sobrinas.

—Bienvenidos.

Hiashi abrazó a su hermano y luego vio alrededor.

Los gemelos se encontraban en su corral cerca de la puerta hacia el jardín y fue a verlos, preguntando:

—¿Y tu depredador?

Hizashi rodó los ojos.

—Mi esposo fue a revisar los restaurantes.

—A esconderse de esta visita.

Opinó Hiashi. Hizashi negó:

—No de hecho dijo que no tardaría.

Hinata saludó a su tío y Hanabi al hacerlo, le comentó a éste:

—No le hagas caso, en casa presume de su cuñado _Yōkai_.

Hizashi rió y fue imitado por sus sobrinas.

Hizashi los vio con sospecha, pero lo olvidó al cargar a Akira y a Mei.

...

* * *

Daiki: Chico de gran valor, con coraje y muy valiente.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a:

Baunyoko y noona-kane.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVII**

* * *

La limusina estuvo lista y Minato auxilió a su esposa a subir. Orochimaru, Jiraiya y Mitsuki les siguieron

Inoichi y Shikako iban en el frente. El _Rīdā_ estaba ansioso de ver a su hijo y que le relatarán con lujo de detalles todo el combate, por supuesto deseaba saber cómo fue la aceptación de Naruto de su lugar como _Kyūbi_ _no_ _Yoko_.

Kushina se acomodó en el asiento y agarró la mano del rubio.

—Naruto no es rencoroso.

—Si, lo he comprobado.

Aseguró el rubio. Jiraiya observó a la pareja y comentó divertido.

—¿Avisaste al _Inugami_ que íbamos _,_ verdad?

Minato abrió la boca sin decir más.

Orochimaru codeó a su esposo:

—No lo molestes, tú casi te vuelves loco cuando Mitsuki tomó su forma _yōkai_ por primera vez.

El _sennin_ de marcas en el rostro rió jovial y agregó:

—Tranquilo, yo mandé a Shippō con el mensaje.

—Gracias Jiraiya- _san_.

—Es mi deber Kushina- _san_.

Orochimaru entregó a Mitsuki a su pareja y buscó algunos de sus documentos de investigaciones.

—Quiero revisar algunos datos en la biblio...

Orochimaru no terminó la frase, pues el auto se detuvo de golpe y con violencia.

Minato cubrió a Kushina para que ésta no cayera.

Jiraiya y Orochimaru abrazaron a Mitsuki.

—¡Que carajos pasó!

Gruñó furibundo Minato. Inoichi abrió la puerta de un golpe:

—¡Señor estamos siendo atacados! —El rubio _Kitsune_ de coleta dejó la puerta abierta, uniéndose a su compañero que lo había cubierto para que avisará a los señores— ¡Salgan!

Los gritos y adrenalina asustaron a Mitsuki y se refugió en los brazos de su padre; sin embargo Jiraiya se lo regresó a Orochimaru, para alistarse para combatir.

Minato ayudó a Kushina a salir y vio al _sennin_ de cabello oscuro.

—Te la encargo.

—Ve.

Dijo Orochimaru, dándole a Kushina a su hijo y creciendo, convirtiéndose en una enorme serpiente albina que se enroscó alrededor de Kushina. Mitsuki dejó de llorar e imitó a su gestante convirtiéndose en un _Guirivilo_ que gruñó en dirección de la batalla.

Minato avanzó y sus rasgos fueron cambiando ante la furia de ver amenazada a su familia y clan.

Si bien el _Rīdā_ era la mitad de grande que su padre, seguía siendo poderoso.

Al lado del _Kitsune_ de color oro, se hallaba uno de color blanco que portaba unas marcas distintivas en el rostro, la leyenda entre demonios: el sennin Jiraiya conocido guerrero.

Los _yōkais_ que los habían emboscado se colocaron en formación, señal de que los conocían y sabían con quien pelearían.

Los _Gashadokuro_ samurái se movieron veloces en busca de carne que devorar, seguidos de varios _Dodomekis_ que lanzaron sus enormes brazos en contra de Inoichi y Shikako, que corrieron veloces evitando las extremidades que parecían multiplicarse.

Jiraiya corrió en pos de los samuráis hambrientos que se le aventaron al cuerpo buscando llegar a la carne entre el pelaje del zorro albino, este aulló al cielo y las nubes se arremolinaron seguidas de relámpagos que impactaron al cuerpo de Jiraiya quien los recibió sin inmutarse quitándose de ese modo esos _insectos_ del pelaje. Ese era el ataque y defensa del _Kitsune_.

Los dos soldados zorro continuaban cortando manos y cuerpos de los _Dodomekis_ que los rodeaban.

El zorro de cinco colas sonrió feral al ver que a los que buscó con tanto ahínco, se entregaron a él... Los renegados zorro demonios o varios de ellos comandaban esa agresión. Minato aulló en son de guerra y su cuerpo se iluminó moviéndose tan velozmente que apenas si se veían sus movimientos, pero sus garras agarraban y aplastaban a los _ayakashi_ que los _kitsunes_ traidores usaron como señuelo y defensa.

Mientras una _Koji_ * llegó por la parte trasera intentando tomar por sorpresa a la Serpiente, más Orochimaru la agarró entre sus colmillos sin que _la_ _mujer_ siquiera lo hubiera notado.

Orochimaru apretó al _yôkai_ , pero vio que Mitsuki reptaba fuera de su refugio con los ojos brillantes y fijos en la _Koji_.

El _sennin_ médico, acercó su gran cabeza hasta su pequeño y le entregó... El juguete. Mitsuki se enredó en el cuerpo del demonio y lo estrujó hasta que ésta dejó de moverse y con sus garritas la rasgó sin miramientos.

Orochimaru cubrió estratégicamente toda la escena de los ojos de la _were_ -conejita, más ella se lo imaginó, no obstante la _shifter_ sabía perfectamente con quienes vivía y no se asustaba fácilmente. Además Kushina se sentía tranquila, con esos protectores nadie llegaría a ella y a sus cachorros.

Jiraiya se dio cuenta que Minato ya estaba listo para detener eso de tajo y cambió llamando a Inoichi y Shikako:

—Vamos, hay que buscar protección.

Los tres zorros llegaron con Orochimaru y los otros dos. La serpiente desapareció y el pelinegro cargó al _Guirivilo_ que lo imitó volviendo a ser un infante.

Jiraiya ayudó a Kushina a levantarse y la cargó para alejarse del lugar lo suficiente.

El _Rīdā_ sintió que ya estaban sus cercanos a salvó y dejó salir su poder, arrasando con los enemigos que restaban, con una onda expansiva.

Después de unos minutos, el rubio salió de la nube de polvo, caminando hasta ellos.

—Llamen a casa, que envíen otro transporte.

Jiraiya asintió. Kushina le sonrió a Minato y esté la abrazó.

—Tranquila. Todo está bien, ahora.

—Si. No me asusté.

—Esa es mi valiente Conejita.

El grupo buscó donde sentarse y esperó por el otro vehículo, afortunadamente no tardaría mucho.

000

Okamimaru arrullaba a Akira, su hijo estaba durmiendo como siempre; el pequeño _were_ era más tranquilo que su melliza Aimi, y sólo cuando deseaba la atención de alguno de sus padres es que hacía alguna travesura.

Hiashi lo observaba con curiosidad, más no lo molestó, en cambio se dirigió a su hermano e hijas que hablaban de lo guapos... ¡¿Que?!

—¡¿De que hablan?! ¡Son _yōkais_ lobo! ¡Podrían terminar siendo su cena! —advirtió Hiashi.

Okamimaru rodó los ojos al escuchar al _were_ Alfa y opinó:

—Yo no me he comido a mi esposo... No de esa...

—¡Oh no sigas! —exclamó escandalizado Hiashi.

Hizashi ignoró a los dos y vio a sus sobrinas que jugaban con Aimi sin dejar de platicar.

—Va a haber una fiesta, una de compromiso, podrían venir; habrá muchos invitados del clan y de otros clanes.

Las dos adolescentes se emocionaron y miraron con esperanza a su padre; Hiashi se cruzó de brazos y meditó; pero ni él podía negar que esos del _Ōkami_ no eran los depredadores que creyó o si lo eran, más no con su familia. Así que claudicó.

—Bien.

Hizashi y sus sobrinas celebraron, y Okamimaru meció a su hijo para que los gritos no lo despertaran.

Hanabi le dejó la muñeca a Aimi y preguntó:

—¿Quién se compromete?

Hizashi sonrió.

—Uno de los mejores amigos de tus primos, Ginta.

Las _were_ se sorprendieron, sin embargo no tanto, pues estaban enteradas de las reglas y costumbres de los _Ichizoku_ _Yōkai_.

000

Con algo de diversión Obito se sentó a ver cómo Itachi conversaba, digo investigaba de los posibles renegados.

El primogénito de Fugaku era muy serio en sus misiones, más se notaba que en ese momento no tenía mucha prisa por regresar a casa de sus suegros y se tomaba su tiempo al hacer preguntas.

Obito vio a un zorrito recién llegado que lo miraba con interés:

—¿Buscas a alguien?

El zorrito miró con sus ojos rasgados a Itachi. Obito llamó la atención del de coleta.

—Itachi, tienes un mensaje.

El de joya en la frente se volteó y caminó con dirección a Obito y el mensajero.

—¿Vienes de parte de Minato?

El _kitsune_ se lamió una patita y asintió apareciendo un pergamino, que en cuanto Itachi lo agarró éste se _retiró_.

El hijo de Fugaku leyó y suspiró:

—Hubo un ataque en el Éste. Los _ayakashi_ y _yokai_ del bando contrario se están uniendo y organizando. Regresamos.

Obito avanzó, pero supo que era urgente cuando Itachi mostró sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, él lo imitó.

000

El callejón terminaba en las ruinas de lo que fue un puente. Sasori envío a sus marionetas para revisar los escombros de la estructura.

Deidara alzó la mano derecha y dejó volar un par de pequeñas aves. Kankurō no se separó de sus _sensei_ ; esa fue la orden de su padre y _Rīdā_ , si no, no lo hubieran dejado acompañar a los adultos en esa misión.

—Ya no hay nadie viviendo por aquí hm.

—... No.

—Debieron mudarse, ahora que hay más trabajo y oportunidades.

Opinó el menor. El rubio asintió estando de acuerdo.

Sasori se movió y su gestó se volvió tenso; esa fue la señal para que los otros dos se dispusieran a combatir; las marionetas encontraron algo que no debería estar.

Los reconocieron de inmediato, y si bien el sigilo era parte de la estrategia de los _kitsunes_ renegados, no fueron lo suficiente para tomar desprevenidos a los dos _akatsuki_ y su alumno.

Las explosiones iluminaron las siluetas ninja y las marionetas desenvainaron espadas y armas parecidas a los de sus rivales.

Eran sólo cuatro _shinobis_ zorro, sin embargo se notaban muy hábiles y pronto Sasori tuvo que moverse a la par de tres de sus creaciones deteniendo a dos contrincantes, en lo que su esposo mantenía a raya a uno con dos espadas que se extendían.

Kankuro usó su peleador más fuerte a Karasu, a quien sacó de su bolsa y soltó para encarar a su enemigo. Deidara y Sasori le enseñaron a ser un experto en el combate a larga distancia, no obstante Nagato entrenaba con él y sus hermanos la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Más al chico con maquillaje le agradaba más no correr riesgos, por lo que Karasu llevaba veneno en sus puños y pronto el _yōkai_ contra el que luchaba yacía en el suelo muerto, con el rostro descompuesto en una mueca de dolor.

El chico recordó con una sonrisa que ese día que se armó de valor para pedirle algo de su veneno al _Inugami,_ fue la mejor elección

Sasori despachó a uno de los zorros demonio y al otro lo apresó dentro de _Padre_ para llevarlo a interrogar, pues su Dei no había dejado más que cenizas del otro.

Deidara envió algunos insectos para revisar que no hubiera más agresores, al constatar que no, dijo;

—Regresemos hm.

Los tres retornaron sobre sus pasos.

000

Un extraño sonido lo sacó de su sueño y el _Tengu_ se removió sin soltar la fuente de ese delicioso aroma que lo tranquilizaba, el sonido se escuchó de nuevo y Sasuke gruñó y malhumorado; parpadeó acostumbrandose a la luz.

Se escuchó una risita a su lado y el pelinegro volteó viendo una maravillosa imagen que deseaba ver por siempre: el rostro sonriente de Naruto.

—Lo siento por despertarte, pero tengo hambre.

—¿Rugiste?

—Algo así... Fue mi estómago.

—¿O sea que ya estás mejor?

Naruto se removió y algo renuente Sasuke lo soltó.

—Lo estoy, ser _Kyūbi_ tiene sus beneficios.

—Que bien.

—Vamos a comer

Opinó el rubio y el _Tengu_ se levantó. Ninguno dijo nada, pues los dos estaban conscientes de que esa siesta juntos fue algo muy importante que dio pie a algo imposible de detener.

Naruto se incorporó y se acomodó la _yukata_ de descanso:

—Sasuke...

—¿Si?

—¿Desde cuando?

—...

Sasuke no respondió y no porque no comprendiera, si no porque le era muy penoso.

—...

Naruto no lo presionó, llegó a conocer al _Tengu_ y sabía que si bien le costaba demostrar sus emociones, no se las ocultaría.

—Desde esa última _pelea_ en Mandasu. —por fin respondió Sasuke.

El rubio abrió la boca sorprendido y se rascó la nuca, respondiendo:

—Siento haberte hecho esperar _dattebayo_.

El de ojos negros acortó la distancia entre ellos y acariciándo las mejillas con bigotitos, atrajo a Naruto y lo besó.

Naruto imitó al moreno y si bien los dos eran neófitos en eso, hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, separandose poco después sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pero no seré tu cena.

— _Dobe_...

Los adolescentes salieron de la habitación caminando felices.

...

* * *

*Mujeres traicionadas que se convierten en espíritus vengativos.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por su espera a: Baunyoko, noona-kane y Getty26


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo XXVIII**

* * *

La casa _Tanuki_ se encontraba aun con todas las luces prendidas, en cuanto el equipo de vigilancia regresaba. Deidara miró a Kankurō y ofreció:

–¿Quieres ir adelantarte a avisar que traemos un prisionero?

–¡Si! –lanzó el chico.

El rubio sonrió de lado al ver irse al jovencito, luego se volteó a ver a su esposo.

–Está emocionado hm.

–Si.

–¿Tú sabías que le pidió veneno a Sesshōmaru- _sama_? –Sasori negó– Vaya, entonces si pone atención a las instrucciones que le damos. Siempre lo creí, pero pensé que con el tiempo dejaría de hacerlo y mira no sucedió.

La pareja continuó caminando por la ruta de cemento que llevaba a los autos, a la entrada principal de la casa. Los guardias _Tanukis_ los saludaron y los vieron con el beneplácito de tenerles de su lado.

000

El olor de la comida los guió al comedor. Los _Ayakashis_ ya tenían todo listo. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Sesshōmaru e invitados entraron, del otro lado los otros guerreros también arribaban.

Naruto y Sasuke se acomodaron en los asientos y devoraron todo lo que les sirvieron y más, pues sus estómagos pedían comida, uno por el esfuerzo que hizo en el combate y el otro por lo nervioso que estuvo desde que ese día comenzó.

Shikamaru estaba cerca de la pareja y en un momento que estos masticaban; él les dijo…

–Huelen al otro… mucho… ¿Se aparearon?

Sasuke casi escupió la comida y Naruto se estaba ahogando, incluso tuvo que recibir unas palmadas de un sobresaltado Lee que se dio cuenta de su problema.

Por su parte, el culpable de esas reacciones, tomaba arroz con sus palillos, muy quitado de la pena posteriormente de soltar esa bomba.

Sasuke tosió un poco y bebió agua para quitarse la resequedad de su garganta; inmediatamente vio con mirada asesina al _kitsune_. El rubio aun con ojos llorosos volteó a ver a su amigo _were_ :

–Gracias Lee.

–¿Estás mejor? –preguntó aun preocupado el can.

–Sí, no te preocupes. –aseguró Naruto.

Sasuke vio también a Lee y le hizo una inclinación de cabeza en muestra de agradecimiento. El _shifter_ can estuvo reacio a irse, sin embargo sus padres lo llamaron para que les dijera ¿Qué había sucedido?

El Uchiha volvió a asesinar de mil formas a Shikamaru y el rubio al notar el aura de su novio, colocó una mano sobre su pecho y de ese modo lo mantuvo tranquilo.

–Shikamaru… –comenzó el de ojos azules, buscando paciencia para ese _kitsune_ que tenía una idea extraña sobre la sinceridad– Sasuke y yo estuvimos juntos en mi habitación descansando, además somos muy jóvenes para… eso que dices…

–Y si lo hiciéramos, no sería de tu put… incumbencia. –gruñó el Uchiha.

Naruto movió un poco su mano y el gruñido del _Tengu_ se fue calmando. Shikamaru por su parte cruzó los brazos sobre su nuca y se encogió de hombros.

–Solo pensé en esa posibilidad. Aunque no deberían de avergonzarse.

El _Kyūbi_ suspiró resignado, podía hacerse el loco y negar cualquier cosa, pero creía fervientemente que el Uchiha se sentiría ofendido si lo hiciera y Shikamaru era demasiado perspicaz para esconderle la verdad.

–Somos compañeros o lo seremos, bueno el caso es que estamos juntos, aun no de ese modo. Y concuerdo con Sasuke, no seas metiche.

Shikamaru se rascó de nuevo la nuca.

–Como diga… _bocchan_. Aunque deberían de abstenerse de _ser compañeros_ alrededor de Minato- _sama_.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, esta vez el de coleta llevaba mucha razón.

–Ah sí.

Cedió Naruto y bebió más agua. La comida concluyó y Sesshōmaru informó de algunas noticias no muy halagadoras. Sin embargo cuando el _Inugami_ le ofreció esas palabras de felicitación a Naruto; este se sintió ampliamente rebasado por sus buenas emociones y con ojos llorosos recibió los aplausos de los otros guerreros. Un apretón en su mano y el rostro brillante de orgullo de Sasuke, fueron lo último que aguantó, pues sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr, pero el _Tengu_ lo abrazó para que nadie lo viera llorar.

El comedor se comenzó a vaciar y el pelinegro lo ayudó a levantarse y limpió las huellas de humedad de su rostro; salieron y sus compañeros los esperaban. Neji y Tenten le palmearon un hombro; fue en ese tiempo en que InuYasha llegó hasta ellos y le dio esa gran muestra de amistad, después el de orejitas se retiró acompañado por sus más cercanos.

El _Tengu_ vio irse al _Inu_ y volteó hacia el grupo de guerreros con Naruto.

En ese tiempo aprendió muchas cosas en su clan, sin embargo también lo hizo en ese castillo con todos ellos. Un recuerdo que perdularia en él, era el de Naruto siendo llevado por InuYasha en esa ocasión en _Roiyaritī_ y como Sesshōmaru les abrió las puertas a todos esos _were_ , ese –que según los pergaminos que leían Shisui e Itachi– era uno de los últimos y más poderoso _Dai-Yôkai_ ; él no los vio como ciudadanos de segunda clase, posiblemente porque vivió como uno de ellos, no obstante si hubiera estado en su intención, borraría de su mente esos años, más no lo hizo y en cambio agradeció a quien lo conoció en ese momento. Esa era la grandeza, o eso consideraba Sasuke, el no olvidarse de ser agradecido, aun siendo poderosos. InuYasha también tenía su lado admirable, sus amigos seguían siendo sus amigos y en vez de sentir envidia de los logros de estos, se alegraba con ellos. A lo mejor para muchos _yôkai_ esas cosas, solo eran signos de debilidad; Sasuke no concordaba con esa opinión y es que si bien los hermanos _Inu_ eran agradecidos, eso no los hacía débiles.

Deseaba aprender de todos en su vida, para ser un soporte para su conejito, cuando lo necesitara.

Naruto vio hacia él y se acercó:

–Vamos a descansar otro rato, porque cuando vengan mis padres con trabajo me dejaran a solas dos segundos.

–Pues sabiendo que vas a estar muy bien cuidado, pensaba regresar a mi casa. Quiero saber de los ataques o si ellos vendrán a ver a _Sesshōmaru-sama_.

–Bueno…

El de bigotitos pareció reacio a que el Uchiha se fuera, más comprendió que su clan también era importante para él.

–En ese caso es mejor que tomar esta oportunidad.

Concluyó Sasuke y anduvo de regreso con Naruto a la habitación de éste.

–¿Por qué dijo InuYasha que no querrías hacer una alianza con él?

–Oh… eso… bueno…

Y la pareja siguió su camino.

Lee los vio irse y sonrió; fueron años de convivir y conocerse para que los rencores de niños quedaran sepultados y los nuevos lazos se formaran, era mejor de ese modo.

Gaara vio en la misma dirección de Lee y opinó:

–¿Y eso?

Lee se volteó y sonrió…

–Cuando crezcas, lo comprenderás.

–Solo soy un año menor que ustedes.

Se quejó el pelirrojo, pero se dijo que le preguntaría a su papá Nagato, para que le explicara, porque no le agradaba que Lee le dijera niño.

–Vamos, parece que Bankotsu- _san_ retó a mi padre en un combate.

Los ojos verdes de Gaara brillaron de curiosidad y siguió a Lee hasta el gran patio de armas.

Neji dejó que su hermano se fuera con InuYasha y se unió al público del encuentro.

Kiba se unió a la liebre y lo codeó…

–¿Ya dejaste tu puesto de cuidador?

–No soy cuidador, solo acompaño a mi hermano cuando está de visita, es cortesía.

–Pues mira yo conozco la cortesía, pero lo tuyo es más exagerado. Estás con Kōga como mi mamá con Naraku- _san_.

–…

Neji no respondió, más Kiba no esperaba que lo hiciera simplemente lo molestaba para ver si algún día Neji aceptaba que era muy sobreprotector con el lobo que a su consideración, podía cuidarse muy bien solo. Akamaru golpeó con su cabeza a su dueño para que se apresurara, pues el espectáculo ya comenzaba.

000

El rubio _Rīdā_ envió mensajes de su ataque a los otros clanes para que estuvieran al pendiente.

El repuesto para los autos no tardó mucho, no obstante el tiempo ya lo habían perdido en el ataque; por lo que el grupo de _Kitsunes_ subieron a los vehículos y avanzaron considerando que llegarían en la madrugada a la Montaña de los _Inu_. Pensando en eso Orochimaru meditó, antes de decir...

–Creo que descansar unas horas en un hotel o casa, sería lo mejor. Kushina no debe estar tanto tiempo sin recostarse y Mitsuki se fastidiará.

Minato le daba masajes en las piernas a su esposa y aceptó:

–Sí, en un par de horas, pararemos.

Kushina se recargó en su esposo y suspiró tranquila.

Minato vio al matrimonio de _sennin_ y como mimaban a su bebé y agregó…

–Tienen todo un guerrero en ese chiquito.

–Creo que la naturaleza de un _yôkai_ no se puede ocultar o ponerle freno. –aseveró Jiraiya.

–Ahora que lo pienso, tiene mucha razón Jiraiya- _san_. Naruto siempre fue competitivo y sobre todo en los deportes de combate. –consideró la _were_ -conejita.

Minato sonrió ante lo dicho por su esposa y afirmó moviendo la cabeza.

–Ya quiero verlo.

Los autos iban veloces, pero con sus conductores siempre al pendiente de las medidas de seguridad, para el ocaso; arribaron a un pequeño hostal tradicional y ahí decidieron quedarse a descansar.

Ya estaban en las tierras del oeste por lo que vieron una pequeña patrulla de _were_ canes Inuzuka que pasaron por el lugar. Jiraiya aprovechó y envió la confirmación de su visita, pero con diferencia de horario; el motivo ya lo conversaría ampliamente Minato con el _Inugami_.

000

Rasa se encontraba en su oficina junto a Baki y Yahiko. Conversaban de los _Ayakashis_ y como estos eligieron un líder con más cerebro que todos eso hambrientos, que solo deseaban cazar sin estrategias. La puerta se escuchó y el pelirrojo dio el permiso. Kankurō entró:

–Buenos noches padre. Regresamos, Sasori- _san_ y Deidara- _san_ llegan en unos momentos… traen un prisionero.

Rasa se levantó y con él, los demás. Salieron a la entrada donde ese par ya llegaba.

Yahiko saludó a sus _Akatsuki_ y los felicitó:

–Bien hecho. Es genial que no hayan acabado con todos… lo que es extraño en ustedes.

–Fue una decisión de último momento –dijo sinceramente Sasori.

El grupo se dirigió a la zona alejada de la casa principal y donde se hallaba el lugar de confinamiento. Kankurō supo que no sería invitado a ir con el prisionero –por su edad– y optó por adentrarse en la casa, buscando a sus hermanas y a Nagato para cenar con ellos.

Al encontrarlos junto con Konan, en la sala vigilando a los pequeños, saludó y después preguntó:

–¿Y Temari?

–Entrenando en el _dojo_ , con sus _sensei_. –explicó el pelirrojo.

–¿No lo hizo contigo? –le preguntó el menor al de _rinnegan_.

–Si, por eso sigue entrenando. –Respondió Nagato– Sabes cómo es tu hermana de perfeccionista.

–Ah sí, no entiende que es muy difícil hasta para papá ganarte. –Nagato sonrió con jovialidad y Kankurō agregó– aunque sigue siendo divertido intentarlo.

Kankurō se sentó junto al pelirrojo y este le acarició el cabello.

–Te ves cansado.

–Y hambriento. –terminó el de maquillaje– ¿Cenaremos o esperamos a los demás? Yo creo que tardarán un poco, trajimos un prisionero.

Konan y Nagato escucharon el relato del menor y los tres decidieron que esperarían a los otros para cenar y que les contaran las novedades. Kankurō fue enviado a asearse y cambiarse.

Como se planeó; la hora de la cena de los _Tanukis_ , fue el momento propicio para intercambiar opiniones con sus aliados los _Akatsuki_.

–Fue fácil el interrogatorio. –opinó Baki.

Yahiko asintió, agregando.

–Esa es una pista. Sabemos que los _kitsune_ renegados, ahora nombrándose RAIZ son los que reunieron a los descarriados del bando contrario, y si bien están trabajando juntos, se nota que no hay lealtad si su integridad está muy expuesta.

–No obstante, su hambre voraz los hace peligrosos, y eso aprovecharon los de RAIZ. –adjuntó Rasa. – Lo que se me hace increíble es que estén preparando un golpe en conjunto ¡¿Cómo lo harían?!

Esa pregunta era muy importante y dejó con curiosidad a casi todos los presentes.

000

Ya estaban de regreso en su casa. En cuanto bajaron de los vehículos y por primera vez, Itachi dejó sus deberes para posteriormente, primero jaló a su prometido y lo llevo a un rincón de la gran casona. Shisui se asombró, pero se dejó llevar. Le pareció muy divertido que su novio estuviera tan impaciente, pues solo estaban dos semanas de que se casaran.

Al llegar a uno de los árboles frutales del extenso jardín, Itachi dejó salir sus alas y abrazando a Shisui subió a la copa del árbol, lejos de cualquier mirada curiosa. Shisui se paró tranquilamente sobre una rama y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Y qué sucede? Llegaste a casa de mis padres asegurando que tenías noticias muy importantes, nos hiciste regresar, llegamos y… corres conmigo.

–Shhh…

Fue lo único que dijo Itachi y se acercó veloz hasta su novio atrapándolo entre sus brazos y besándolo como si no hubiera mañana.

Shisui dejó su discurso de lado y enredó sus brazos en el cuello del primogénito de Fugaku y regresó el beso con la misma entrega. El de cabello corto sintió las manos de su novio recorrer sus formas sobre la tela y lo dejó, incluso que estas se colaran por entre ellas y acariciaran su piel. Sintió la hombría de Itachi erguirse y restregarse con la que se iba formando en él, así que cooperó y se molió también contra su pareja.

Con los cuerpos juntos y friccionándose no fue vergonzoso sentir que ambos se liberaban en un orgasmo, sintiendo la falta de aire se seperaron un poco y Shisui recargó el mentón sobe el hombro de Itachi.

–Ahora estaremos sucios en la reunión…

Itachi solo se rió si verse nada culpable.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias noona-kane.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo XXIX**

* * *

En la sala, Fugaku dejó su sacó y esperó a que sus cercanos se sentaran. No consideraba que tener esa conversación en privado sería buena idea; el hecho de una inminente guerra no era algo que se debiera ocultar de todos los _Tengu._

Mikoto mandó a servir el té y esperaron a que todos estuvieran acomodados; no tardaron mucho para iniciar. Itachi y Shisui se les unieron un poco después. El _Rīdā_ no se anduvo por las ramas y explicó la situación o lo que sabían hasta ese momento, a los miembros del clan.

–... Sabemos que se han organizado, eso es lo más relevante. Era tranquilo e incluso un poco divertido cazarlos; pero teniendo lideres eso cambia mucho las cosas; por si fuera poco no podemos obviar que si son los _kitsune_ renegados, no son unos novatos, son guerreros, buenos guerreros que pueden hacer mucho daño.

Los murmullos del intercambio de puntos de vista se escucharon y solo las detuvo que Obito entró a avisar.

–Tío Fugaku, hay un mensajero que quiere verte.

–¿De dónde?

–Viene del clan _Tanuki_.

Obito cedió el paso a un pequeño _tanuki_ que se quitó el sombrero y entregó una hoja de árbol al _Ō_ _-Tengu_.

Fugaku la recibió y en cuanto estuvo en su mano la hoja se volvió un pergamino que el _Rīdā_ leyó. La nota era escueta, pero muy precisa:

 _ **Confirmación de líderes kitsunes con los rebeldes y un plan centralizado para atacar varias ciudades. No se confirmó, pero se sabe de un aliado muy poderoso, un antiguo Dios o Gran Yôkai**_.

Fugaku terminó de leer el mensaje y consideró compartirlo con los de su clan, y decidió que era lo mejor.

De nuevo hubo observaciones; sin embargo fue Itachi el que lo dijo en voz alta.

–Revisaré lo antiguos pergaminos; en este instante no creo saber de qué Dios o Demonio hablan, de hecho ¿existe alguno?

Los mayores se miraron entre si y negaron.

–No sabemos de ninguno... si lo hay, mis padres debieron escribir algo de ello. opinó Fugaku.

Shisui meditó un poco y pareció recordar algo, más deseaba primero comentarlo con Itachi y ponerse de acuerdo en si compartirían la información, pues si su sospecha era correcta; al clan no le agradaría el resultado.

La reunión se disolvió y Fugaku llamó a su despacho a su hijo y yerno, quienes lo siguieron con discreción.

Shisui estaba por entrar cuando se detuvo...

–Itachi adelántate y dile a tu padre que no tardo, pero debo traer algo de nuestro estudio.

–Si...

Itachi realizó lo que su prometido le pidió y entró con Fugaku.

–¿Qué opinan?.. ¿Dónde está Shisui?

–Viene en un minutos y será mejor que esperemos, pues creo que él tiene alguna respuesta o... todas.

–Ya veo.

–Él se dedica a estudiar los pergaminos del abuelo Madara.

–Oh... ya veo,... Mi papá se encontraba algo obsesionado por los antiguos.

La puerta fue abierta y Shisui entró con tres rollos de pergaminos. En su rostro se notaba la preocupación y para padre e hijo fue revelador.

–Sabes quién es o puede ser... –aseguró Itachi.

–Madara- _sama_ relata de una _Ō_ _-Tengu_ que llegó a ser una poderos _Dai-Yôkai_ , pero que cayó en la avaricia y el apetito voraz...

Fugaku e Itachi se vieron y casi se golpearon al saber por fin la respuesta, sin embargo tampoco era posible ¿o sí?

–¡¿No estarás hablando de...?! –mencionaba Fugaku incrédulo.

–Ella... –acotó Itachi.

Shisui extendió los pergaminos y señaló las anotaciones del Uchiha.

–Leí los tres y en ninguno señala lugar u hora de la muerte de ella.

Itachi ratificó y mencionó:

–Ni en los del abuelo Hashirama y eso que la menciona también.

Fugaku se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio y bufó...

–Oh por _Enma_ - _sama_ , espero que no sea ella.

–Con los contrarios organizados yo consideré en unirnos también y buscar un General. –aseveró Itachi.

–Igualmente lo creí necesario. –completó Fugaku.

Shisui casi rodó los ojos al ver las reacciones de ese par, así que decidió intervenir y decir lo que ese dúo no podía.

–El General Perro para dirigirlos, como en tiempos antiguos...

Los Uchiha no agregaron nada, pero Shisui supo que ese fue el pensamiento de ambos.

–Enviaré un mensajero con Minato, aun no debe haber llegado a la montaña o apenas lo hizo, que nos espere ahí. –terminó Fugaku.

–Te sientes muy seguro e que Sesshōmaru- _sama_ los recibirá. –dijo Itachi.

Shisui optó por no intervenir en esa conversación, él ya había hecho lo propio llevando la información.

000

Rasa se asomó en la cuna y vio a su pequeña durmiendo. Nagato desde el dintel de la puerta vio a su compañero y esperó a que este besara a su hija. Luego los dos se dirigieron a su cuarto.

Nagato se comenzó a desabotonar la camisa y Rasa colocó sobre los hombros de este masajeándolo.

–No quiero creer que esto sea un peligro extremo..., sin embargo...

–Lo sé, cariño, debes estar preocupado. Yo lo estoy y solo te lo puedo decir a ti. –confesó Rasa.

El de _rinnegan_ sintió el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su esposo y se recargó en él, deseando fundirse con este.

Rasa lo sostuvo apretado contra su pecho y en un punto sus manos bajaron por el pecho de Nagato, quien gimió satisfecho de los mimos. Las prendas fueron retiradas lentamente; ambos llegaron hasta la cama y se recostaron besándose y pasando las manos por el cuerpo contrario, el ambiente se caldeó y Rasa pasó de las caricias a los besos sobre la piel y a chupar en algunas partes; los gemidos de su pareja iban en aumento y eso lo tenía al borde; más se tranquilizó para preparar con parsimonia a Nagato.

Los dedos se movieron hábilmente dentro de ese canal conocido y a petición del _Akatsuki_ se apresuró a llenarlo. Los movimientos fueron acordes al sentimiento de unión de la pareja y el abrazo de cuerpos y almas se dio con plenitud.

Los dos eran guerreros y por ello sabían que la posibilidad de una guerra era muy alta; por eso deseaban pasar cada momento juntos, como pareja y como padres.

Rasa estaba quedándose dormido cuando escuchó que lo llamaban, estuvo a punto de ignorar la llamada, no obstante con los tiempos que corrían debía atender y lo hizo... Al siguiente día, irían a ver al _Inugami_ , era lo más lógico.

000

Los rumores y voces despertaron al rubio _were_. Sasuke a su lado aun dormía. Naruto se removió y puso atención a ver si comprendía porque el alboroto. ¿Sería hora de la cena ya? Se preguntó Naruto, aunque se dijo que era temprano y él no tenía mucha hambre.

Una voz se escuchó fuera de su puerta...

– _Bocchan_... _bocchan_ ¿saldrá o se quedará?

–¿Shikamaru?

–Si.

–Espera, ahora salgo y dime Naruto ya te lo he dicho.

Sasuke se despertó con la conversación y vio al conejitos abrir.

El _kitsune_ de coleta vio al rubio abrir y explicó...

–Las tropas saldrán en poco tiempo...

–¡¿Salir?! ¡¿A dónde?!

–Pues avisó el _bocchan_ InuYasha, Sesshōmaru- _sama_ nos quiere patrullando la ciudad para buscar los rebeldes responsables de los recientes ataques.

–¿Fueron aquí?

–Si en el Oeste.

–Con razón.

–Si, al aparecer hubo más.

–Ya veo. Definitivamente quiero ir... ¿Sasuke...?

El _Tengu_ ya estaba en pie y colocándose la espada para salir. Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y le dijo a Shikamaru:

–Ya salimos, me pondré mi armadura.

–No tarde. Porque ya casi todos están en el patio de armas. –advirtió Shikamaru.

Naruto se apresuró y el pelinegro lo ayudó...

–Tranquilo Naruto, salgamos y te abrocho el peto en el camino.

–Si.

El dúo salió al pasillo rumbo a donde ya se reunían todos. Al arribar, InuYasha se asombró de que Naruto fuera, pero le permitió ir y es que estando con Sasuke se apoyarían mutuamente.

000

Kiba correteaba con Akamaru, perseguían a los pequeños de la manada, para hacerlos reír. Fue Tenten quien lo llamó...

–Kiba, saldremos, te llama tu capitán.

–¿Por qué?

–Saldremos. Vamos.

La _were_ oso se colocó las armas y se reunió con su capitana Rin, con ellas iban las otras _were_ y la _sensei_ Kurenai que pidió permiso para formar parte de las tropas guerreras.

Kiba corrió con su grupo y anunció:

–¡Llegamos Capitán!

Royakan palmeó la cabeza de Kiba y la de Akamaru.

–Bien chicos, estamos listos.

El gran lobo escupió dos jaurías de lobos y Akamaru ladró feliz de ver más compañía.

Con el batallón de Kohaku; Neji era jalado por un Lee más hiperactivo que de costumbre. El _were_ -liebre caminó y es que su fas no lo delataba, pero se encontraba muy emocionado por salir de cacería y por supuesto no ser la presa.

Lee corrió hasta sus padres para despedirse.

–¡Ya salimos!

Takeshi acomodó la armadura de Lee y los tranquilizó:

–Aun no hijo, pero recuerda no te alejas de tu compañero de armas.

–Si padre.

–Es Neji... –mencionaba Kuro.

–No, papá..., Gaara va con nosotros y quiere ser mi compañero.

–¿Y Neji? –preguntó Takeshi.

Kuro y Takeshi se voltearon para pedirle a Kohaku que le colocara otro compañero al _were_ -liebre, más...

Ginta se alejó discretamente de su hermano y llegó con Neji que se formaba ya en su lugar.

–Neji- _san_... ¿puedo ir con usted?

El _were_ -liebre volteó a ver al tímido Ginta y respondió:

–No podría ser de otro modo.

Ginta arqueó una ceja al no comprender mucho, pero se dijo que eso sonaba como una respuesta afirmativa para él.

Takeshi vio salir al Lord y supo que esa ocasión era muy seria por lo que le susurró a su hijo...

–Me alegra que todos lleven un colaborador en el que puedan confiar. No se separen de este y siempre al pendiente de las órdenes.

Al mandato de Sesshōmaru las tropas salieron del castillo y rumbo a la ciudad; en esta se dividieron de acuerdo a las indicaciones.

Neji y Ginta caminaban posteriormente de Kohaku; detrás de ellos Gaara, llevaba en su arena a Lee que revisaba el río. A ese grupo les tocó peinar la zona de las corrientes de agua y puentes que cruzaban este. Algunos _Kappas_ visitaban el lugar para revisarlo, más igualmente se encontraban al cien por ciento dedicados a su zona y dejaron los de la línea oeste sin atención.

Neji sintió que sus instintos de liebre se activaban, ese natural sentido del peligro al ser observado por un depredador. Y le susurró a Ginta:

—Nos acechan...

El _yôkai_ lobo oteó el aire y gruñó.

—Sí, huele a podredumbre. Reconozco el hedor...

—El capitán Kohaku ya lo habrá notado.

Y lo aseguró el _were_ , porque su grupo ya regresaba y se colocaban en posición, rodeando el lugar —debajo del puente — de donde provenía el olor y ya se notaban varias presencias.

Gaara y Lee no bajaron de la nube del primero, esperando cuando Kohaku avanzó con su _Hiraikotsu_ en las manos. No tuvo que caminar mucho, pues los responsables ya salían de entre el moho y algas que se habían acumulado en esa orilla del río.

Los restos putrefactos de cadáveres que alguna vez fueron humanos, se arrastraron abriendo sus fauces de las que emanaban miasma negro...

—Fantasmas voraces de humanos muertos por una maldición. No permitan que los toquen, contagian la muerte y de ahí a ser su alimento, no queda mucho. –concluyó Kohaku la presentación. — Gaara- _kun_ ¿puedes colocar una barrera de arena? no los detendrá por mucho tiempo, pero será el suficiente para que se reúnan y sepamos contra que cantidad combatimos.

El _tanuki_ obedeció y arremolinó arena, al mismo tiempo Lee bajó de un salto, para estar con los demás en tierra.

Todos se prepararon para combatir en cuanto los seres lograron pasar por entre la pared que los separaba de _su_ _alimento_.

Gaara colocó escudos individuales en cada uno de sus compañeros y eso fue una muestra de que tan poderoso era el futuro Señor de los _Tanukis_.

La fuerza de las espadas y golpes protegidos por sus armaduras iban contundentes, desintegrando cadáveres que dejaban atrás una nube de miasma que era alejada por las ráfagas del _Hiraikotsu_ de Kohaku.

La escaramuza no duró ni diez minutos, no obstante el grupo supo qué todo eso fue solo una distracción.

—Colocaré un sello del clan para que este lugar ya no pueda ser usado para hacer fosos de maldad. Sigan la vigilancia, mas creo que esto fue todo por esta noche. –aseveró Kohaku.

—Capitán Kohaku, Sesshōmaru- _sama_ no estará contento.

—No, no lo estará, pues estas distracciones significan un problema mayor que afrontaremos después.

Los soldados estuvieron de acuerdo en lo que decía su Capitán y eso los puso algo nerviosos a todos, más continuaron con lo exigido por su líder y siguieron con su recorrido, a pesar de que estaban casi seguros de que ya no encontrarían nada.

000

El motivo de que su tropa fuera la de menos miembros era muy sencillo; con él iba el _Kyūbi no Yoko_ y su inseparable compañero Tengu, además de un par de _were_ lobos. Por eso Takeshi comandaba ese pequeño grupo, pues era el capitán con más experiencia y donde liderazgo y su gente les fue cedida la parte central de la ciudad, que recorrieron palmo a palmo. Se reunieron en la zona de restaurantes.

—¡No hay nada _ttebayo_!

Sasuke bajó y se unió al rubio.

—Ni por aire, no se ve nada fuera de lo normal.

Takeshi se cruzó de brazos y gruñó desenvainando su _Claymore_.

–No era la hora...

Sus soldados lo miraron con incredulidad, pero prefirieron imitarlo y sacar también sus armas. Segundos más tarde se dieron cuenta de lo que hablaba el Capitán _Inu_ al escuchar...

– _Konbanwa_ *

No fue una voz espectral la que lo dijo..., si no varias y rodeando al grupo de guerreros. Los _Nopperabo_ ** mostraban sus rostros con los orificios oscuros, aun con esa sonrisa tétrica, adornando estos.

Los movimiento de los atacantes se coordinaron, agrediendo a los guerreros que los recibieron con su armas por delante y dispuestos a hacer pedazos esos incordios. A pesar del número de _Nopperabo_ , fueron reducidos en pocos minutos y para desilusión de los del _Ichizoku Inu_ el combate concluyo con su aplastante victoria. Takeshi bufó y regresó su _Claymore_ a su espalda.

–Regresemos, Sesshōmaru- _sama_ ya debe haberse dado cuento igualmente.

–¿De qué Capitán Takeshi? –preguntó Naruto.

–La organización real se está llevando a cabo en otro lugar y estos tontos solo fueron peones descartables.

Sasuke vio al rubio y viceversa, ambos pensando en que sus padres del mismo modo debían saber algo de eso.

El grupo regresó hasta el lugar de reunión y vieron que Sesshōmaru y los demás ya estaban ahí. Al _Inugami_ no se le notaba, sin embargo creían que seguía molesto.

000

Los autos fueron subiendo por la ladera y el _Rīdā Kitsune_ dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

–De verdad es que este viaje me ha parecido excesivamente largo.

–Es culpa de ese ataque. Tranquilo ya falta poco y podremos descansar. –aseguró Kushina.

Estuvieron un poco de tiempo en el hostal, sin embargo no fue suficiente para ellos, además de no saber nada sobre Naruto acrecentaba su molestia.

–Espero que no haya problemas con Sesshōmaru, ahora que vendrán los otros. –sugirió Minato.

–Esperemos que no, pues el asunto no se puede dilatar en tratar. –opinó Jiraiya.

Las limusinas comenzaron por fin la subida de la montaña.

...

* * *

*Buenas noches.

**Este es un fantasma sin rostro, que se le encuentra caminando por las calle oscuras con la cara hacia abajo... si le saludas "konbanwa" (buenas noches), se da la vuelta... y puedes ver que la persona no tiene ojos, boca, ni nariz, por eso cuídate cuando caminas solo en la calle y encuentras a alguien caminando con cara para bajo... no le saludes.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias. Noona-kane, Chiharu: Jajaja sip ese Itachi es un pillo ;)


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo XXX**

* * *

Las tropas estuvieron juntas y los capitanes conversaron un momento con InuYasha antes de regresar con sus equipos y pedir dos voluntarios de cada uno de ellos para quedarse en patrullaje normal.

Gaara era un invitado, no obstante los _Inu_ le habían permitido –a Sasuke y a él– actuar como soldados cuando estaban de vista en el castillo; por ese motivo el pelirrojo dio un paso al frente y pidió a Kohaku su capitán.

–Yo me quedo.

Lee al escucharlo acotó velozmente.

–Yo me quedó con Gaara.

–Bien les encargó la zona central, cualquier cosa envien un mensaje. –pidió Kohaku.

Neji fue llamado por Takeshi e InuYasha.

–¿Capitanes?

–Lamento pedirte esto ya que peleaste, pero confío en ti para que no te distraigas o actúes sin pensar. Quiero que busques información del que sería líder de los _Kasha_ su nombre es Tsukuyomaru, es el hijo de Taigokumaru ese es un malvado líder.

–Comprendo _bocchan_ , debo ver si ese Taigokumaru ya entregó la herencia a su hijo.

–Exactamente, aunque a decir verdad lo dudo, Tsukuyomaru es un demonio tranquilo que no odiaba a los humanos cuando estos existieron, incluso tuvo una hija con una de ellas. –relató Takeshi– Si confirmas que él... murió debes regresar de inmediato al castillo, no intentes saber más.

–Como ordene.

Ginta llegó al grupo y pidió:

–Yo puedo acompañarlo, conozco al Taigokumaru.

–¿Estás seguro Ginta? –preguntó Kōga.

Y el aludido asintió.

–¿Neji? –indagó InuYasha.

–Por mi está bien.

–Entonces, regresamos. –pidió el de orejitas.

Naruto y Sasuke se vieron al escuchar esa orden y suspiraron resignados.

–Oye, eso fue muy tranquilo, ni me canse _ttebayo_.

–Yo igualmente. Pero estas no son buenas noticias.

–Todos dicen lo mismo ¿por qué?

–Ha habido agresiones Naruto, y esperábamos hallar a los culpables hoy, o bueno los de esta zona por lo menos y al no hacerlo, significa que se están alistando para una guerra.

–Oh... ¿lo concluyeron solo con no encontrar a los culpables?

–Experiencia.

–...

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.

–No me veas así, no la mía la de mis ancestros. –El rubiales rió divertido, solo estaba molestando a su novio– _Dobe_.

– _Teme_.

Naruto escuchó la orden de avanzar y comenzó a caminar velozmente, Sasuke le gruñó...

–¡Corre más rápido conejito o te comeré!

Naruto transformó su colita y orejas, y para seguir el juego las movió coquetamente y llamó...

–Marcha veloz por este apetitoso manjar... _Tengu_.

Y el de bigotitos inició el camino con su novio detrás de él; ambos reían, estaba conscientes de la batalla final, más deseaban disfrutar antes de eso como una pareja normal.

Los otros guerreros los observaron, pero no los molestaron.

Eso hasta que a mitad de la cima de la montaña Sasuke alcanzó a su presa y lo aprisionó contra un árbol besándolo; Naruto correspondió el gesto y alzó sus brazos en el cuello de su moreno; éste a su vez lo hizo en la cintura del conejito.

Con el contacto; el calor subió unos grados y luego las manos traviesas del _Tengu_ bajaron al trasero del _hanyō_ y apretaron los montículos de carne y jugaron con esa colita esponjosa.

La risa de Naruto rompió el beso, pero Sasuke lo vio y sonrió.

–Eres muy sensible en ella.

–Si.

Una voz se escuchó:

–¡Ey ustedes dos, avancen veloces que los _Kitsune_ o sea tu padres, Naruto, ya casi llegan al castillo! –avisó InuYasha.

–¡Mis padres! –chilló el de ojos azules y se movió con prontitud, incluso hasta brincando. Sasuke bufó fastidiado y optó por sacar sus alas y subir de ese modo, cargó a su novio y arribaron al castillo con tiempo para asearse ágilmente.

000

Nagato no estaba feliz de no ir con su esposo a esa reunión, no obstante que este llevara a Yahiko le era más tranquilizador, no porque tuvieran problemas en ella, si no por los posibles ataques rumbo al Oeste.

Por si fuera poco Baki y el dúo zombi iban como guardias. Sin embargo el de _rinnegan_ estaba acostumbrado a acompañar a Rasa, más esta vez su hija y su territorio debían ser custodiados.

Konan llegó hasta la puerta y se le unió:

–Tranquilo, no tardaran.

–Lamento que Yahiko deba ir...

–Oye para eso somos amigos.

–Pero ¿te encuentras bien verdad?

–Sí, este leoncito no quiere nacer aún.

–Que bien, No deseo que Yahiko se pierda ese gran momento.

Konan se recargó en Nagato y así vieron partir a los autos.

000

El estacionamiento o el campo que usaban los _Inu_ para ello, se encontraba vacío y eso no sería extraño, si no fuera por:

–¿Aún no han llegado ninguno de los otros? –preguntó Kushina al bajar del auto y ver vacío el terreno.

–Sería demasiado rápido si vienen en carro. –explicó Minato– aunque sinceramente espero que no viajen de ese modo, esta reunión es urgente.

Jiraiya acomodó a su hijo que ya dormía y siguió a Minato y su esposa para entrar al castillo. Orochimaru le echó un vistazo al lugar para corroborar que la batalla entre el _Kyūbi no Yoko_ y el _Inugami_ no destruyó mucho del lugar.

–Vamos Maru.

El mencionado avanzó con su pareja y solo evitó que golpeara a este, que el Lord de los perros _yôkai_ los esperaba en la puerta del interior.

–Bienvenidos.

–Oh lamentamos el retraso, pero ya debe estar enterado de lo que está ocurriendo y...

El de luna en la frente detuvo el discurso del rubio _Rīdā_ , para ofrecerles que se retiraran a descansar en lo que llegaban los demás, que tardarían aún.

Minato aceptó, pues Naruto que ya se encontraba en el lugar los guiaba hasta sus estancias.

De camino a ellas. Minato no se pudo contener y lanzó la pregunta:

–¿Cómo fue hijo?

El rubio sonrió algo avergonzado, sin embargo respondió con jovialidad:

–¡Fue genial! o por lo menos la parte que aún recuerdo... se rascó la nuca el de bigotitos.

–¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó Kushina.

–Pues la verdad mamá empecé bien y después de hablar con el abuelo y despedirme de él la forma de _Kyūbi_ fue totalmente mía, pero como dije empecé de lo mejor, más hubo un momento, cuando sentí que perdía que busqué a como diera lugar más fuerza para derrotar... bueno o no perder tan fácilmente ante el Lord y ya no pude controlar mi forma _Kyūbi_ , más no lastimé a nadie.

–Oh... lo siento hijo, pero no debes asustarte o...

–No lo hice papá. El Lord me detuvo y luego con ayuda de Sasuke _regresé_. Él me ayudó.

–¡¿Ah sí?! –comentó medio incrédulo Minato.

Kushina rodó los ojos ante los celos de su esposo y añadió:

–¿Y cómo fue eso, cariño?

–Pues mira mamá, resulta que los Uchiha o algunos de ellos, poseen el llamado _Sharingan_ y este puede controlar grandes demonios...

–No todos. –mencionó Minato.

Jiraiya sonrió e intervino:

–Maru sabe mucho de eso.

–El _Sharingan_ heredado por parte de Madara- _sama_ , es un rasgo genético que vuelve a los ojos color carmín con varias aspas negras o dependiendo del Uchiha es el símbolo y si, según las leyendas son capaces de doblegar la voluntad de los demonios, sin embargo hay poquísimos Uchiha que como Madara- _sama_ pueden tranquilizar o manejar la voluntad de _Dai_ - _Yôkais_. –dio todo una catedra Orochimaru.

Kushina se asombró al comprender...

–¡¿Sasuke- _kun_ pudo tranquilizarte siendo el _Kyūbi no Yoko_?!

Minato bufó.

–A lo mejor tuvo suerte.

Esta vez, todos rodaron los ojos ante lo dicho por el rubio mayor.

–Pues yo estoy feliz de que él posea ese llamado _Sharingan_. –consideró serena Kushina.

–Claro que no podía herir a nadie, pues todos estaban más que listos para detenerme y el Lord no me atacó con toda su fuerza, pero las precauciones eran pocas. –siguió Naruto.

–Práctica es lo que se requiere, no te detengas hijo. –mencionó Minato.

–No lo haré, padre... ¡Imagínate hice que Sesshōmaru- _sama_ se convirtiera en Gran demonio para combatir contra mí!

–¡Ese es mi hijo! –exclamó orgulloso Minato.

Y abrazó al de bigotitos; los otros lo felicitaron y supieron que los _Dai-Yôkai_ ya estaban llegando a hacerle compañía a Sesshōmaru el _Inugami_.

000

Shisui rodó sobre la cama sin dejar de sonreír. Itachi negó moviendo la cabeza.

–No me presumas que te quedarás a dormir...

–¡¿Yo?!

–Tú ¿quién más?

Shisui se incorporó sin dejar de sonreír.

–Sé que es importante, y por primera vez no quiero pensar en ello. Además explicaras muy bien nuestra teoría, lo sé.

–Espero y Shisui... quiero casarme cuanto antes.

–Itachi...

–No te opongas, quiero que seas ya mi esposo.

Shisui se levantó y fue hasta su novio para abrazarlo.

–No me negaré, pero no lo hagas por temor. No será una gran guerra y ambos saldremos bien de ella.

Itachi atrajo a su pareja y es que con él podía ser natural y no el perfecto heredero fuerte y sin dudas de los _Tengu_.

–No es miedo, simplemente quiero entrar en este conflicto teniéndote a mi lado como esposo.

–Tonto... casémonos en cuanto regreses.

Itachi escondió el rostro en el cuello de su prometido e inhalo el olor de este.

–Te amo.

–Y yo a ti Itachi.

Los _Tengu_ se separaron, pues se oyó que llamaban al de coleta.

–Debo partir. Iremos volando así que llegaremos más rápido.

–Cuídense.

Itachi salió seguido de Shisui que se quedó con Mikoto, ambos despidiéndose del grupo.

–Afortunadamente Naori está allá; de ese modo hablara con Fugaku para que deje su orgullo un poco de lado...

Shisui volteó a ver a su suegra y la admiró, pues ella no era ciega a los defectos de su esposo.

–Saben que la natural elección como General es el _Inugami_.

–Que lo sepan y lo acepten es diferente. Pero confiemos.

Shisui asintió y entró a la casa de nuevo con Mikoto.

000

Yuki y Haku subieron al auto de Mangetsu el _Rīdā_ _Kappa_ y en este igualmente viajaba Shura el _Rīdā_ de _Onis_ que no eran renegados.

Estos grupos decidieron viajar juntos, pues sus clanes no eran grandes y juntos se apoyaban, incluso haciendo alianzas.

En esa ocasión siendo un asunto que atañía a las futuras generaciones, igualmente viajaban Jugo y Suigetsu.

000

Okamimaru vio a su esposo y notó la tensión en el rostro de este.

–Es algo que temíamos, pero debemos hacer algo para evitar que sea más grande.

–Lo entiendo, pero la verdad si me deja con miedo, nuestro hijos mayores lucharan y eso ni tú ni yo podremos prohibírselos.

–No nos harían caso Hizashi.

–Sí, eso es lo que temo.

–No tardaré y dejo a varios de mis hombres para acompañarte.

–Va Akiyama contigo. Verdad.

–Si.

–Les diré a mi hermano y sobrinas que no habrá fiesta... y que deben cuidarse.

–Es lo mejor.

Okamimaru se despidió de sus hijos menores con un beso en la frente y de Hizashi con un beso en la boca.

000

Sasuke vio a los zorro demonio, llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones y se acercó:

–Buenas noches.

El grupo respondió. Minato gruñó sus _buenas noches_ e indicó:

–Sasuke- _kun_ , ¿no deberías de estar durmiendo ya?

–Aún no Minato- _san_.

Naruto vio a su novio y aspirando aire fue hasta él y valientemente le agarró la mano...

–Es que queríamos decirles que...

Decía Naruto antes de que una exclamación de su padre lo detuviera.

–¡Oh no, puras malas noticias hoy! –se lamentó dramáticamente el _Rīdā_ rubio.

...

* * *

Si a alguien le interesa; considero que ya debo terminar este fic.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo XXXI**

* * *

La cueva se notaba pequeña desde fuera, sin embargo la entrada se convertía en pendiente y esta bajaba muchos niveles llegando hasta un centro de amplias dimensiones; en las que albergaba a todo el grupo de _yôkais_ y _Ayakashis._ Otro espacio era donde los líderes se hallaban terminado de dar los últimos toques a su plan.

Kagura se paseó, observando a su ejército y sonrió:

–Esto no es lo que esos niños esperarían.

Taigokumaru ni se inmuto ante la frase; él comprendía que siendo la última _Dai-Yôkai_ de la antigua generación, era lógico que viera a los otros como niños. Y si bien él era menor que ella solo por una centuria, no alcanzó el grado de Gran Demonio.

Kaguya se volteó y vio al _kitsune_ Danzō.

–¿Los _yôkais_ que no han seguido a sus _Rīdā_ los comandas tú?

–Si Señora.

–Bien; adviérteles que no deben luchar cerca de los _Rīdā_ de su raza.

–Lo haré señora... ¿Es por algo especial?

Ella se quedó callada un minuto y miró de soslayó a Taigokumaru, antes de responder:

–Por nada en especial, es simplemente precaución, por si deciden traicionarnos.

–Oh no lo creo, señora; más se los haré saber. –respondió el _kitsune_ rebelde.

–Entre más pronto mejor, antes de que salgan.

Danzō asintió y se retiró dejando a los otros dos a solas. Kaguya esperó a que el _kitsune_ se fuera antes de susurrar...

–Estos nuevos _yôkai_ han olvidado todo o simplemente no lo saben.

–No les importa señora.

–Ya veo, no podemos contar con los renegados si se encuentran con los líderes, no del todo.

–Los usaremos hasta que ya no nos sean útiles.

Taigokumaru esperó a lo que sabían que vendría en pregunta, de parte de Kaguya...

000

Naruto suspiró, ante lo dicho por su padre, sin embargo no soltó la mano de su novio. Sasuke en un arranque de orgullo Uchiha respondió:

–Lo siento Minato- _san_ , sé que no soy el indicado para Naruto –en su opinión–, más la naturaleza si lo cree, pues somos compañeros predestinados como lo fueron mis abuelos.

El rubio _Rīdā_ se cruzó de brazos y miró con insistencia al _Tengu,_ que para su molestia no se amedrentó ni un poco.

–¿Lo son realmente? Sabes que Naruto es parte _were_ -conejito, y tú como se vea eres un depredador.

–Papá... –intervenía el rubio menor, más Sasuke lo detuvo con un apretón de mano.

–Lo somos, eso lo sabemos desde hace tiempo, sin embargo respetando a nuestras familias no hemos dado un paso mayor, más el que ser novios.

Minato vio del _Tengu_ a Naruto y cuestionó:

–¿Eso es cierto?

–Lo es. Sasuke y yo nos casaremos...

–¿No tengo opinión en ello? –reiteró el rubio mayor.

Naruto encaró a su padre y respondió:

–Lo lamento, padre, pero solo deseaba hacerlos participes de mi felicidad, más no permitiré que nadie fuera de Sasuke y yo, tenga nada que ver con ello.

–Naruto... –murmuró Kushina y dejando salir un suspiro, agregó– Tienen razón, ambos la tienen; no permitan que nadie dicte su destino ni intervenga en su felicidad. ¿No es así Minato? –dijo hacia su esposo y este cedió.

–Cierto cariño. Así que solo no lleven prisa y les deseo suerte con Fugaku, aunque creo que estará feliz.

–¿Tú no lo estás papá? –interrogó Naruto.

El _Rīdā_ rubio claudicó y atrajo a su hijo en un abrazo.

–Si tú lo estás, yo igual. A pesar de mi reacción creo que este _Tengu_ gamberro será una buena pareja para ti. ¿No es así Sasuke- _kun_?

–Sí señor, lo seré.

Con eso decidido y advertido, Minato y sus acompañantes siguieron su camino; ahora acompañados de Naruto sin soltar a su novio.

Naruto se enfrascó en una conversación con su madre sobre como llevaba el embarazo y Sasuke inició una plática con Jiraiya y Orochimaru sobre el _sharingan_.

000

Sobre la azotea en donde vigilaban; Neji se acercó hasta Ginta y este se comunicó.

–Los autos de los otros clanes, ya van arribando.

–Veo... Es mejor que sigamos nuestro camino. Deseo regresar a ver a mis padres.

Ginta asintió y siguió al _shifter_ que brincó con agilidad y silenciosamente.

Poco a poco se fueron alejando del centro de la ciudad y con eso dejando la seguridad de las calles habitadas. Al alcanzar las orillas norte de la ciudad y donde los bosques se convertían en lugares rocosos y llenos de cuevas. Neji colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y llamó al _yôkai_ lobo, para que se colocara detrás de unas rocas llenas de ramas secas.

El _shifter_ -liebre recogió algo de musgo pegado en las rocas y se lo untó por el cuerpo, Ginta hizo cara de asco, pero lo imitó, de ese modo no serían presa fácil de los _yôkais_ que iban a vigilar.

Los jóvenes avanzaron con sigilo y poniendo toda su atención en los sonidos. Neji movió su nariz tratando de saber si estaban cerca del peligro, Ginta también oteó el aire y dejó de seguir al mismo tiempo que Neji, ahí donde pudieron, buscaron un escondite que les permitiera la vista de sus enemigos. Los capitanes y lord tenían razón todo eso solo fue una distracción, pues ahí en un claro dentro de ese lugar rocoso, se encontraba un grupo de _Kashas_ que al parecer arremetían contra uno de ellos, o eso les pareció notar por las orejas del que yacía en el suelo intentado levantarse, sin dejar de proteger a una jovencita de cabello claro y piel morena.

Ginta gruñó y Neji lo jaló cubriéndole la boca.

–No... –susurró.

–Pero lo están matando. –se opuso Ginta.

–Tenemos una misión.

–Ellos necesitan ayuda. –insistió el lobo.

Neji negó e insistió:

–Debemos buscar a los otros, estoy seguro que están cerca.

Ginta ya no dijo más, pero en su rostro se notaba la contrariedad.

Neji bufó y se irguió sacando su espada.

–Vamos.

Ginta sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y sin detenerse corrieron hacia los vampiros que al no esperar ningún ataque; reaccionaron lentamente y las garras del _yôkai_ junto con la espada ágilmente movida por el _were,_ que agitándola magistralmente y sin descanso se deshizo de cuatro _kashas_ dejándolos sin cabeza, Ginta se dio gusto enterrando sus garras y colmillos en las alas de los que intentaron volar, el dúo que hicieron fue letal y de ese modo las dos víctimas pudieron escapar.

Neji los vio irse y es que Ginta al reconocerlos les susurró...

–Es el _bocchan_ de los _Kashas_...

–Pues no lo puedo creer, porque fue prácticamente masacrado por estos.

Ginta no supo que responder, más después de un tiempo dio con la respuesta.

–Su padre es muy cruel y él no, ni por asomo, de hecho Okamimaru- _san_ habló de una alianza cuando Tsukuyomaru tuviera el liderazgo de su clan.

–En ese caso, su padre aún debe tener el poder y está con los rebeldes.

–Seguramente. ¿Seguimos?

–Si... aunque ya tenemos nuestra respuesta.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron su camino; sin embargo su suerte se terminó, pues al cruzar una línea de árboles un grupo de _yôkais_ fantasmas hambrientos y _kitsunes_ los rodearon. Ginta vio a sus adversarios y se acercó a Neji; este se colocó por inercia protegiendo al lobo...

–No te preocupes Ginta... yo te protegeré.

Una risa sarcástica se dejó oír en el bosque:

–Entre más veo este mundo me doy cuenta de los podrido que está. Un _shifter_ protegiendo a un _yôkai_ ¡Intolerable y ridículo!

–Lo ve princesa Kaguya, este mundo debe ser depurado de esos _yôkai_ que no tienen derecho a ese título.

–Lo veo Taigokumaru.

Neji se tensó, y sintió que Ginta le agarraba la mano, ambos sabían que ese sería su fin.

000

Podían ir a descansar, más ninguno de los dos pudo hacerlo; no hasta que el cansancio los venciera y eso que Konan se notaba ya somnolienta. Nagato arrulló a Karura y se levantó:

–Voy a acostarla.

–Creo que ambos debemos imitarla; no llegaran tan pronto y hasta ese momento no recibiremos noticias.

–Tienes razón.

Cedió Nagato y ayudó a su amiga –con una mano– a levantarse.

Temari y Kankurō ya dormían, pues ambos sabían que el descanso ya no sería una prioridad si había una batalla en puerta.

000

Shisui dio una nueva vuelta en la cama; ahora que podía dormir el sueño le huía; y es que no era lo mismo sin Itachi a su lado. El _Tengu_ se incorporó y prendió la lámpara del esquinero. Sacó una libreta y un lápiz del cajón. A falta de sueño, decidió hacer algunas listas para que su boda estuviera lista en el periodo que Itachi lo deseaba.

000

Los autos ya subían por la ladera y Haku, comentó a su madre:

–Mamá... ¿seremos los únicos?

–No. Los otros ya deban haber llegado o vienen detrás de nosotros. Además no somos pocos Haku.

El heredero de las _Yuki-Onna_ asintió y sonrió a su prometido Zabuza.

Mangetsu y Ashura también estuvieron de acuerdo con Yuki, no eran pocos y si muy fuertes juntos.

000

Fugaku fue el primero en aterrizar y ya en tierra decidió no cambiar y se quedó en su forma _Tengu_. Sesshōmaru e InuYasha les dieron la bienvenida y los invitaron a pasar, para esperar a los otros.

Itachi se desvió para ir en busca de Sasuke, no obstante le pidió a uno de los cercanos a Sesshōmaru que lo acompañara, no deseaba parecer atrevido o entrometido.

Royakan se ofreció y con una gran sonrisa, comentó:

–Oh su hermano debe estar con el _bocchan_ _kitsune_.

–Me lo imagino.

Royakan rió de nuevo:

–No deberían de estar preocupados; ellos son el uno para el otro.

–Lo supe desde que eran más jóvenes, pero es difícil aceptarlo.

–Oh ya veo.

Itachi sin dejar de ver el camino, preguntó:

–¿Estuvo con Naruto en esa batalla?

–¿La de mi Lord y él?

–Si.

–Claro; de hecho ayudó a _regresarlo_ con el llamado... ¿ _Sharingan_?

–¡¿Si?!

–¿No sabían que lo poseía?

–No, aún no nos lo dijo.

–Pues lo tiene y si puedo hablar solo por lo que vi, el suyo es muy fuerte, tanto como serenar al _Kyūbi no Yoko_.

–Asimismo puede ser porque son pareja.

–También, aun así yo creo que son fuertes, pero juntos más.

El _Tengu_ de coleta tuvo que aceptar que era muy cierto lo que decía el _yôkai_ lobo.

000

Naruto dejó a su familia descansando o eso pretendía, cuando Kushina le pidió que se quedará con ellos; la pelirroja deseaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible que estuvieran en el castillo del _Inugami_ , con él y el rubio tuvo que despedirse de su novio.

–Nos veremos luego...

–No te preocupes, igual debo buscar a mi familia si ya llegó.

–Bien.

El beso fue tenue, pues estaban bajo la mirada vigilante de Minato.

El Uchiha se volvió y regresó por el mismo pasillo; por ese motivo, se encontró con Royakan e Itachi.

– _Aniki_...

–Venía por ti.

–Y yo iba en su busca. La reunión tardara un poco ¿no?

–Esperaremos a los otros clanes, pero padre quiere saber qué indagaste; por tu experiencia.

Sasuke asintió y regresó con su hermano y Royakan, quien creyó pertinente intervenir.

–Hubo poco que ver en cuanto a enemigos, pero eso es lo que movió a todos...

Sasuke se unió a lo dicho por Royakan.

–Sí; Sesshōmaru- _sama_ nos hizo regresar de inmediato...

–¿Molesto? –inquirió Itachi.

–Furioso. –termino Sasuke.

–Entonces no hay mucho que se deba discutir. –Complementó Itachi– Todos los _Rīdās_ deben pensar lo mismo.

000

A decir verdad Rasa debía reconocer que a veces lamentaba un poco no ser un _yôkai_ volador, pues de ese modo podrían llegar con más premura en esas ocasiones que lo requerían, como lo era esta, más por otro lado su fuerza de _tanuki_ no la cambiaría por nada, tampoco lo divertido que muchos de los suyos eran, aunque él no compartiera esa cualidad.

Afortunadamente Gaara poseía el poder legendario de su padre manejando la arena y eso le daba ventaja en esos recorridos largos en los que visitaba tan seguido a los _Inu_ ; así fungía como vínculo entre ambos clanes.

Su grupo y él, debieron en salir casi de inmediato; y con casi veinticuatro horas de camino sin hacer paradas, –solo las urgentes– sentía que ya no tenía trasero, y aunque no lo dijeran los _Akatsuki_ estarían igual. Por eso cuando Baki anunció...

–Ya se ve la carretera de la montaña...

Se escuchó un suspiro aliviado de todos en la limusina.

Yahiko se removió en su asiento y Rasa bromeó:

–Ya casi llegamos, podremos estirar las piernas.

–No... Es eso.

El _were_ -león se acercó a la ventanilla del auto y luego pidió a Baki:

–Detén el auto.

El mencionado, al sentir la firmeza en la voz del _Shifter,_ obedeció de inmediato y Yahiko bajó, llamando:

–Vamos Kakuzu, tú te quedas en el auto Hidan.

Decidió el de cabello naranja y bajó veloz de carro.

Rasa se asomó por la ventanilla y preguntó:

–¿Qué sucede?

–Yahiko detectó peligro.

–...

El aludido ya caminaba en dirección de un grupo de árboles cercanos a la carretera y pidió:

–¿Estás listo?

–Como siempre.

No tuvieron que esperar, pues lo que creyeron era totalmente verdad y los que los acechaban para emboscarlos salieron en su búsqueda.

Eran dos _Onis_ que moviendo su enorme masa hicieron retumbar el terreno; ambos demonios con sendos pares de colmillos curvados hacia arriba agitaron sus _kanab_ _ō_ _s_ , creando ráfagas que cortaban arbustos y rocas a su paso.

Yahiko saltó evitando un certero golpe y Kakuzu; se movió a una velocidad impresionante y tejió una telaraña abarcando una gran zona para que los _Onis_ fueran detenidos lo que pudiera; darles tiempo a su grupo de contratacar.

Al mismo tiempo Kakuzu se subió entre las copas de unos árboles para colocar más telarañas, pues se escuchaba otro estruendo que iba en esa dirección. Yahiko sacó su _katana_ y se dispuso a cortar todo a su paso; la telaraña se rompió por los golpes de los _kanabōs_ y estos mismo fueron detenidos por la espada de Yahiko.

Kakuzu se lanzó desde su lugar y se giró en movimiento de remolinos atando al _Oni_ de piel azulada; este se removió tratando de soltarse de esa mortaja, más el _Akatsuki_ no le permitió el escape... alimentándose de su sangre; los de capas de nubes rojas no eran llamados mercenarios en vano y por supuesto no eran menos fuertes y sanguinarios que un _yôkai_ cuando se necesitaba.

Yahiko sintió que su espada le sería destrozada por el _kanab_ _ō_ , antes de que optara por guardarla y convertirse en un León que se movió felinamente usando las rocas y troncos como base o trampolín para dar el zarpazo en el cuerpo del _Oni_ y alejarse al mismo tiempo, dejando surcos sanguinolentos que mermaron la fuerza del demonio y lo hicieron presa fácil; ese era el modo de atacar de ese animal-hombre.

Rasa vio desde el auto y sintió –al mismo tiempo que Hidan y Baki– que ese par de Ogros no eran los únicos, pues vieron arribar a otros. El _Rīdā tanuki_ gruño y ordenó:

–Bajemos; esto no es para que combatan ellos solos.

Los otros obedecieron y salieron de la limusina, aun escuchando al _tanuki_ mascullar:

–Estos imbéciles planean atacar la montaña...

Rasa cambió convirtiendo en esa gran mole con pelo que de inmediato, movió unas esferas doradas convirtiéndolas en balas que fueron lanzadas a los _Onis_ ; algunas fueron repelidas por las armas de estos, más la mayoría dieron en su banco y con eso Rasa avanzó y agarró a uno de ellos entre sus musculosos brazos, apretando hasta que ya no hubo necesidad.

Los otros imitaron a su líder que sin dar un paso en retroceso, siguió dejando fuera de combate a los Ogros.

Ante el último enemigo vencido; Rasa gruñó y vio hacia abajó, pues creció un poco más con claras indicaciones; que todos subieran sobre su cuerpo que él avanzaría de ese modo; debían llegar a dar el aviso antes de los enemigos que restaban.

000

Los toques en la puerta los despertó y Jiraiya se removió, luego se levantó y fue hasta ella. Un chico _were_ -perro lo vio y se disculpó:

–Lo siento señor, pero le solicitamos a Orochimaru- _san_ que atienda a un herido de gravedad o que guie a nuestro médico, por favor.

Jiraiya estaba por responder cuando el de cabello oscuro ya salía:

–Llévame con él.

Jiraiya se encogió de hombros y fue a revisar a Mitsuki. No tardó mucho antes de que Minato lo llamara:

–Debemos unirnos a los otros, algo sucedió. –dijo el rubio y Naruto iba con él.

Kushina los vio y resignada dijo:

–Yo me quedaré con Mitsuki.

Los tres _kitsunes_ se dirigieron a la gran sala de guerra y al llegar se unieron a los otros _Rīdās_.

Naruto caminó hacia Sasuke y le susurró...

–¿Sabes algo?

–Los _yôkai_ del _Ôkami_ encontraron al _bocchan_ de los _Kasha_ muy mal herido.

–Oh...

Sasuke vio el rostro curioso de su novio y sonrió:

– _Dobe_... eso es muy malo.

–Ah ya veo.

Naruto volteó a ver a su padre y a Jiraiya. El de cabello claro puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio menor:

–Esto es el inicio...

–De la última batalla. –comprendió Naruto.

–Así es _bocchan_.

Y Jiraiya tenía razón, pues no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sesshōmaru y sus cercanos arribaran.

El _Inugami_ entró cual tromba al salón y llamó a los _Tengu_ :

–Esta reunión se cancela o bien ya no tiene razón de ser...

Minato y Fugaku se tensaron al igual que los otros líderes; más esperaron lo que diría el _Inugami_.

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa al término de lo que dijo el de luna en la frente. No mintió y les recordó el gran compromiso que era el aceptarlo como General y si bien ellos sabían de eso, el que se los dijeran como una realidad si los dejó pensativos. Por supuesto Sesshōmaru no tenía tiempo para las dudas de esos clanes que consideraba de los más fuertes después del suyo; no obstante tampoco estaba molesto por ello. No así los jóvenes herederos de esos _Ichizoku_.

Itachi se cruzó de brazos al ver que Fugaku conversaba en voz baja con Minato.

Sasuke y Naruto se acercaron al de coleta.

–Nosotros nos vamos.

Itachi miró a su _otōto_ y este respondió la pregunta no dicha.

–Naruto juró lealtad al Lord y yo he convivido y apreciado su hospitalidad muchas veces, me considero comprometido con ellos.

–No tienes que explicarme nada. Si no estuviera bajo las órdenes directas de Padre ya también saldría.

La pareja del rubio y el pelinegro caminaron veloces a la salida...

000

Ashura movió su enorme cabellera roja y avanzó.

–Mi territorio lo cuida mi gente y mis hijos menores, no venía a perder el tiempo a este lugar.

Ashura salió y con él Juugo y los otros tres _Onis_. Mangetsu no dijo una palabra, pero el hablador Suigetsu caminando a su lado, agitó su espada y exclamó:

–¡Ahoguemos a nuestro enemigo!

Yuki se movió con gracia rumbo a la salida y Haku con ella. Este iba feliz, pues Zabuza iba con él y no con el grupo de los _Kappas_.

Los tres pequeños clanes salieron y vieron que Sesshōmaru ya bajaba; más este se giró y sin gritar supo que sus órdenes las escharcharían todos, pues con esa salida... aceptaban estar bajo su mando.

–Que el grupo de Okamimaru no tenga contratiempos.

Ashura corrió y Mangetsu se le unió.

Yuki no lo hizo, más alzó las manos y la nieve comenzó a caer...

–Que la nieve haga más lentos a sus enemigos, General.

Sesshōmaru asintió en dirección de la bella _Yuki-Onna_. Haku caminó hasta el otro lado e imitó el movimiento de su madre, de ese modo las otras _Yuki-Onna_ se pusieron en los otros puntos cardinales.

Zabuza los cubriría de cualquier enemigo que tratara de llegar a ellos.

La nieve bajaría poco a poco, más cuando lo hiciera serían una fuerte aliada de los demonios de Sesshōmaru.

000

Naruto ni siquiera lo pensó, él salió con todos los soldados siguiendo a su General. Sasuke se giró una última vez antes de unirse a su rubio...

–Él es mi prometido y ellos son mis compañeros de armas.

–Sasuke...

Llamó Fugaku, más este no se detuvo, pero si respondió:

–No padre, no veo porque piensan tanto ¿entonces a que vinieron? Ese enemigo es común y ustedes solo meditan sobre perder su autonomía. Él lo dijo, no les ordenara nada.

–No comprendes hijo... –explicó Fugaku.

Naruto escuchó al _Ō_ _-Tengu_ y se regresó veloz y furiosos:

–Entendemos mejor que ustedes. Somos los futuros líderes, los que no tememos seguir órdenes para salvar a los nuestros.

Minato sintió como un golpe directo lo dicho por su hijo y se removió, a su lado el renuente _Tengu_ también.

Itachi dejó salir el aliento, por fin alguien había movido a esos necios _Rīdā_.

–¡Por _Enma-sama_ , tiene razón!

Exclamó Minato

–...

Un gruñido fue la respuesta de Fugaku. Naori bufó y sin hacer tiempo salió y llamó.

–¡Reúnanse, vamos a batalla!

Fugaku cambió y esa fue la pauta, para todos los _Tengu_ , que le siguieron. Minato y él salieron y si bien Sesshōmaru ya no se veía, ambos tocaron su corazón y recitaron:

–¡El _Ichizoku Tengu/Kitsune_ reconocen y dan su lealtad a Sesshōmaru- _sama_ como el General del _Hyakki Yagyō_!

Al mismo tiempo los _Tengu_ y _kitsune_ –los pocos que iban– se alistaron para la batalla. Las armaduras fueron colocadas o arregladas y las despedidas fueron veloces. Minato regresó a su habitación y entró en ella:

–Kushina...

La pelirroja inclinó el rostro y suspiró, antes de mirar de nuevo a su esposo y decir:

–¡Acaba con ellos _Ttebane_!

Minato la abrazó y besó a la pelirroja antes de colocarse la armadura y salir. Ella lo vio irse al igual que a su hijo y se acarició el vientre...

–Ellos lo hacen por nosotros...

Orochimaru llegó un poco después y encontró aun de pie a la _were_ -conejita.

–Ve a descansar Kushina...

–No creo que pueda.

–Sé que no podrás dormir, pero no estés tanto tiempo de pie, recuéstate. Iré a ver a Mitsuki, luego regresaré con mi paciente.

–Él duerme, es un niño muy tranquilo.

–Me alegro que no sienta la batalla si no querrá ir.

–¡¿Si?!

–Oh si, supongo que es por su genética. –bromeó el _sennin yôkai_ serpiente.

Orochimaru agarró a Kushina del hombro y la guió hasta la cama, ahí le ayudó a recostarse.

–Tranquila, ellos son fuertes y... aceptaron a su General.

–No comprendo...

–Oh verás...

El pelinegro explicó los beneficios y responsabilidades de esa aceptación, para dejar más serena a Kushina.

000

Obito sintió el viento en sus alas y bajó; Kakashi lo vio y se unió a él en el patio:

–¿Qué sucede?

–No lo sé, pero los _Ayakashis_ de los _Inu_ se han puesto en alerta.

–Escuché algo de alboroto hace un momento, pero no podemos dejar nuestro lugar.

Obito bufó, y se cruzó de brazos.

Kakashi el _kitsune_ atrajo en un abrazo a su silencioso esposo; no le agradaba verlo tenso, Obito era su alegría y tenerlo preocupado no era tranquilizador. Aun recordaba que el _Tengu_ al principio le pareció molesto con su cháchara, ahora no podría vivir sin ello.

–Estamos juntos y nuestros clanes también.

–Si...

Los murmullos se acercaron a la pareja y Obito escuchó a su capitán:

–¡Obito a la parte este de la montaña conmigo!

Gritó Naori que ya iba volando. Obito se giró, dio un beso fugaz a su esposo y siguió a la _Kurama Tengu_.

Kakashi fue llamado por Shikako, pues Minato los llamaba. A pesar de haber ido con los _Tengu_ –por Obito– Kakashi seguía siendo un _kitsune_.

Shikamaru ya se hallaba con su batallón de los _Inu_.

000

El grupo de lobos fue avistado por los _Onis_ y _Kappas_ , por eso los envió el _Inugami_ , supo que serían detenidos.

Juugo agarró con firmeza su _kanabō_ y lo lanzó con toda su fuerza a una de las _Jorōgumo_ arácnidas en la cabeza, esta no supo ni como terminó su vida, mirando al infinito lejos de su cuerpo.

Mangetsu ya tenía a un par de _yôkais_ arañas en una marea de agua y lodo, Suigetsu brincaba de una a otra clavando una gran espada en ellas, sin correr peligro, pues su hermano mayor y líder las ataba férreamente con el líquido.

Ashura bufó al ver a la líder de esas atacantes arribar; era triplemente más grande que sus soldados, de los cuales aún quedaban pocos...

–Juugo, a mi lado.

Llamó Ashura. Mangetsu imitó al _Oni_ y los _Kappas_ y _Onis_ se reagruparon, ese rival necesitaba de todos luchando juntos.

La _JorōGumo_ avanzó y sin dejar de moverse arrojó su telaraña para intentar atrapar a sus presas; pudo aferrar el brazo de Ashura, más este usó su gran fuerza para alejarse y romper la tela, sin embargo esta era muy resistente; Juugo intentó ayudar a su padre, pero este lo detuvo:

–¡Aléjate Juugo!

Mangetsu usó el agua para hacer un pantano bajo las patas de la _yôkai_ araña...

–¡Suigetsu necesito ayuda!

El menor se unió a su hermano para hacer el pantano lo suficientemente grande para retener a la líder.

Juugo al ver que su padre no podía liberarse y que la atacante estaba ganando atrayéndolo hacia sí, gruñó; su cabellera creció al igual que sus colmillos y cuerpo, su forma de _Rīdā Oni_ se hizo presente.

El de cabellera naranja arremetió contra el cuerpo de la _JorōGumo_ y la hizo rodar; Ashura clavó los pies en el suelo y con ese movimiento hizo que la tela se rompiera liberándolo.

Los _kanab_ _ō_ golpearon las patas de la arañuela, y las espadas cortaron lo que alcanzaron del gran vientre de la _yôkai_.

Ashura removió el brazo y Juugo le preguntó:

–¿Te duele?

–No mucho. –respondió el demonio _Oni_ que vio con orgullo a su primogénito.

Suigetsu aun bailaba sobre el cadáver de la _Jorōgumo_...

– _Otōto_ baja de ahí...

Llamó tranquilamente Mangetsu, pues debían seguir para limpiar el camino del grupo de rescate y también vigilar esa parte de la montaña.

000

La orden de avance se escuchó de Sesshōmaru y Naruto corrió a unirse a InuYasha, el de orejitas lo vio y sonrió negando, ese _kitsune_ sabía que estarían en el centro de la acción, claro que Sasuke también voló directamente arriba de ese grupo.

–¡Gaara- _chan_ vamos con ellos también!

Se escuchó decir a Lee. El pelirrojo de ojos verdes, siguió a su hiperactivo can y es que el _bocchan tanuki_ nunca le había insinuado nada; no obstante Gaara meditó un segundo y detuvo a Lee.

–Lee, tus padres confían en que te proteja.

–¡¿Te lo dijeron?!

–No tuvieron que hacerlo.

–Soy un guerrero; debo cuidarme solo.

Gaara vio al _were_ y asintió:

–Por supuesto, lo sé perfectamente; pero es para mi tranquilidad.

Lee vio al pelirrojo con curiosidad, este no era de muchas palabras.

–Gaara- _chan_...

–Lee serás mi esposo y te quiero vivo para cuando llegue ese día.

El pelinegro abrió la boca impresionado y después de unos segundos, sonrió avergonzado.

–Está bien; no nos separaremos.

Gaara gruñó y en ese momento fue cambiando a su forma _tanuki_ al concluir, bajó su mano en una invitación hacia el _were_ -can, quien subió de inmediato.

InuYasha no tuvo que girar la vista para saber que su batallón –esa noche– se constituía de los _bocchan_ de los clanes aliados.

El _Inu_ gritó y Naruto lo imitó:

–¡Vamos por ellos!

–¡Que arda la llama de la juventud de los guerreros _Inu_!

Acotó Lee desde el hombro de Gaara. Sasuke dio una voltereta en el aire agitando su ha-uchiwa** creando un remolino.

Un grupo de _Kashas_ fueron los primeros en atravesarse en el camino de ese grupo y fueron repelidos con relativa facilidad.

A ese grupo le siguió el _Rīdā_ de los _Kamaitachi_ , pero de este se deshicieron los dos _Shichinintai_ y el de orejitas.

Naruto vio a Sasuke que le hacía señas y se detuvo.

El _Tengu_ se quedó volando viendo en dirección del frente; Naruto lo imitó y notaron algunos _Ittan-Momen*_ volando hacia ellos. Sasuke se colocó en posición de lucha y los extraños demonios lo rodearon. Naruto gritó:

–¡Sasuke!

–¡Está bien _dobe_!

El _Tengu_ se puso su máscara y movió su _ha-uchiwa_ ; los _Ittan-Momen_ se fueron cerrando cercando al _Tengu_ , no obstante fue un craso error, pues el _ha-uchiwa_ los cortó más fácilmente en pedazos con sus cuchillas de céfiro.

Sasuke vio los girones de los cuerpos de los _yôkai_ y bufó...

–Debiluchos.

Naruto lo miraba desde abajo con una gran sonrisa zorruna en su facciones.

000

Después de iniciar su camino colina abajo, Jiraiya sonrió divertido:

–Maru se perderá la diversión.

Minato bufó, más no pudo evitar sonreír igualmente.

Los _kitsune_ brincaban veloces y fue el que iba delante quien gritó:

–¡ _Rīdā_ , hay algo frente a nosotros que no le va a gustar!

Inoichi se detuvo al igual que los otros dos, Shikako y Kakashi.

Minato avanzó, más el brillo que venía del frente, le dio una señal de lo que le hablaban sus guerreros.

Ahí entre los árboles se vislumbraban unas figuras fantasmales llenas de brillo.

–No puedo creerlo... –susurró impactado Jiraiya.

Minato gruñó furiosos.

–Esos malditos, llamaron a los espíritus de sus ancestros, los levantaron de su descanso eterno, solo para usarlos como soldados.

De lo que hablaba Minato era de las figuras de varios zorros conformados de brillantes luces que los miraban con intenciones de batalla.

–No los veo, pero los huelo... Danzō y su gente está detrás de los espíritus. –mencionó Minato.– Los quiero bajo mis garras.

–Son su ordenes _Rīdā_.

Respondieron los _kitsunes_ y se lanzaron en dirección de los zorros espirituales que correspondieron la acción.

Los golpes de _katanas,_ cuchillos y _kunais_ al igual que garras y colmillos fue un intercambio que los renegados miraban sin perder detalle, pero Minato estaba más que ofendido e hirviendo porque esos insolentes no tenían ni un mínimo respeto por su jerarquía, cambio a su forma _kitsune_ se ubicó en el centro de su gente que habían mandado a descansar a los espíritus zorros.

Danzō avanzó y se puso frente al rubio líder...

–Tu debilidad y pacifismo es vomitivo, _amashifters_. –se burló el zorro de cabello negro.

–... –El rubio líder ni se molestó en responder.

–¡Cierra tu asquerosa boca! –advirtió Jiraiya.

El renegado rió y Minato movió la cabeza llamando a Jiraiya. El _Kitsune_ de color dorado se irguió y ladró (1) con fuerza dejando inmóviles a todos los _kitsune_ que escucharon el sonido.

El Líder volvió a ladrar una vez más ante de volver a su figura humana y ordenar.

–Yo Minato, _Rīdā_ de los _Kitsune_ ordenó a todos los demonios bajo mi forma –que no estén de mi lado–, entreguen sus armas y se rindan, invoco a mi derecho por nacimiento.

Danzō y sus renegados se quedaron paralizados y como si unos hilos invisibles los movieran por la fuerza, los hicieron ponerse ante el rubio líder.

–¡Atenlos y enciérrenlos!

El rubio siguió su camino acompañado de Jiraiya quien iba sonriendo.

–¿Qué?

–Nunca creí que harías uso de tu poder jerárquico.

–Esos tipos ya nos son de mi clan y ahora serán entregados a Rasa y los _Tanukis_ ; ellos merecen tener su justicia.

000

Itachi se paró en la copa de uno de los arboles más altos y vio en dirección a donde iniciaba el camino de piedra.

Sintió que las ramas se movían a su lado y no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era:

–¿Por qué no decidiste de inmediato? ¿No fue por eso que estábamos aquí? –Itachi le hizo esa pregunta en ese momento que estaban a solas y que nadie vería mal que estuviera cuestionando las decisiones de su padre y _Rīdā_.

–Supongo que no soy infalible y tengo... temores como cualquiera y si bien por lo regular los mantengo a raya, a veces suelen escapar en el momento menos oportuno.

–¿Miedo?

–Miedo a que los _Tengu_ ya no sean dueños de su propio destino.

–Oh padre; es mejor obedecer algunas ordenes antes de perder a todo el clan bajo el mando de quien sabe quién y sin que ninguno de tu sangre quede vivo.

–Ciertamente; aun crees que ella está aquí.

–No lo creo, estoy seguro. Mira –Itachi señaló una densa nube de niebla. – Ella se esconde detrás de esa cortina de humo, pero no puede ocultar por completo su fuerza.

Fugaku cerró los ojos y sintió... Luego abrió los ojos y suspiró resignado.

–Detengamos a sus soldados y ella tendrá que salir a luchar. Esos _Hyosube_ nos han estado cercando y esperando que los veamos.

Mencionó Fugaku y alzó el vuelo.

–...

El de coleta se acomodó su joya y se puso un pañuelo sobre los ojos, en seguida alzó el vuelo, pero solo para bajar hasta donde el grupo de _Hyosube_ avanzaron veloces ubicándose frente al de coleta, que sin moverse ordenó:

–Todos cúbranse los ojos; de ese modo combatiremos.

Los _Tengu_ bajaron y obedecieron las órdenes del heredero en lo que Fugaku, siguió su camino. Con la decisión tomada y respaldada por sus hijos, no tuvo más dudas y buscó acompañar al General para que este no combatiera con nadie que no fuera de su clase.

Itachi sintió la presencia de los _Hyosube_ a su alrededor gritando golpeando para distraerlos y convencerlos de verlos. El _Kurama-Tengu_ escuchó a Naori...

–Llevo dos cabezas... creo, por lo menos se quedaron callados.

Itachi bufó algo divertido al asegurar:

–No he contado, pero por la disminución de voces me da una idea.

Obito rió jovial al brincar y sentir que sus golpes rompían huesos, a él le gustaba usar sus manos y piernas en vez de su espadín.

Uno de los _yôkai Hyosuba_ al verse rebasado por los _Tengu_ –y casi siendo el único sobreviviente– se dio valor y brincó sobre los hombros de Itachi arrancando el pañuelo de los ojos, error fatal, pues sus ojos mortales se encontraron con otros que...

– _Amaterasu_...

El _yôkai_ enano cayó hecho una tea ardiendo. El primogénito de Fugaku cerró los ojos cuando ya no hubo nada que quemar.

–Terminamos aquí. Seguimos. –ordenó Naori.

000

El _kitsune_ de coleta se quedó un instante petrificado, su capitán lo notó y fue hasta él:

–¿Estás bien Shikamaru?

–... S...i...

Takeshi esperó a que el joven se recuperara y luego lo miró:

–¿Qué sucedió?

Shikamaru se removió y rascándose la nuca, respondió:

–El _Rīdā_ usó su poder sobre los _kitsune_.

–¿Te afectó? Eso es raro.

–Supongo que desplegó demasiada fuerza y por eso me afectó, a pesar de no ser dirigido a mí.

–Oh ya veo.

–¿Nunca lo ha sentido?

Takeshi negó y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

–No; nuestro General nunca lo usó y hasta el momento Sesshōmaru- _sama_ tampoco lo ha hecho.

–No es algo malo, pues es como si un lazo nos uniera como una sola persona.

–Ya veo.

–Pues sigamos que aún hay demonios de los que deshacernos.

El grupo de Takeshi se encontró con el grupo de los _were_ -perro que luchaban contra algunos _Tsuchigumo_ ; se notaban que los fantasmas voraces o esqueletos fueron guerreros en otro tiempo, porque se movían ágilmente y sus pesadas aunque oxidadas espadas, cortaban muy bien y eso se notaba entre los heridos que tenían los _were_.

Shikamaru cambió a su forma de zorro y corrió veloz golpeando las costillas de los esqueletos más grandes, rompiéndolas y dejando más desprotegidos a los _Tsuchigumos_.

Los _yôkai_ y _shifters_ se unieron para hacerle frente a esas moles de huesos y jirones de ropa. Los cráneos fueron abiertos o rotos por los golpes, las mandíbulas salieron volando hechas pedazos y poco a poco eso se convirtió en una deshuesadero sin fin.

Ese combate llegó a su fin y Takeshi bajó su hierro y sonrió feroz...

–¡Esto es vivir para un día más!

El grupo coreó al _Inu_ con un aullido y siguieron bajando para reunirse con su Lord.

Las mancuernas de _were_ y compañeros can se encontraban engolosinados con la victoria, por lo que el descenso fue veloz.

Kiba azuzaba a Akamaru para ser los primeros junto con su Capitán y estar en las principales filas para ver la gran pelea.

000

Fugaku vio como Minato y su grupo se unían a ellos y voló delante de su General. Sonrió porque había llegado su oportunidad de hacer valer su alianza. Se situó frente a Sesshōmaru y retando a _Taigokumaru_ el _Rīdā_ _Kasha_ entró en el Desfile.

–Yo seré tu rival.

–Oh por favor... ¿acaso eres un soldado? –se burló Taigokumaru.

–Soy un guerrero, como los somos todos los del Desfile.

–Aún no ha _nacido_ el desfile.

–Ve a tu alrededor anciano, el _Hyakki Yagyō_ ya comenzó y no estás dentro de él.

El _Ō_ _-Tengu_ desenvainó su espada y esperó la embestida del _Kasha,_ que sin esperar lanzó ondas sónicas con su boca, que fueron repelidas por el _ha-uchiwa_ de Fugaku. Fugaku movió su filo intentado herir al _Kasha_ , más este se cubrió con un campo de fuerza.

Taigokumaru rió divertido...

–Pobre jovenzuelo que no hace honor a su herencia.

–Viejo... ve a dormir. –Susurró el _Ō_ _-Tengu_ y miró a _Kasha_ – _Mangekiō Sharingan_...

Taigokumaru se quedó inmóvil y el campo de fuerza desapareció dejando que este cayera como piedra al vacío. Fugaku no se molestó en revisar al _Rīdā_ Kasha, pues una _Nekomata_ ya se hallaba con este guiándolo al más allá.

El _Tengu_ bajó y se ubicó junto a Minato y Rasa, este último aún jugando con un kanabo.

–¿De dónde _sacaste_ eso? –preguntó el rubio al pelirrojo.

–... Alguno _Onis_ que se me atravesaron.

Fugaku negó moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo.

El grupo ya se disponía a ver la última batalla de esos dos grades _Dai-Yôkai_ por el mando del _Hyakki Yagyō_ ; más Kaguya todavía tenía un as bajo la manga y de su cuerpo comenzaron a salir unas extrañas figuras humanoides de color blanco que se multiplicaron velozmente, formando un ejército que caminaba en pos de los _yôkai_ de Sesshōmaru.

Mientras la batalla entre los Grandes _yôkai_ daba inicio, los ejércitos se enfrentaron.

Itachi aun fruncía el ceño ante el olor de sangre, viseras y materia cerebral que le dejaron ese combate con los _Hyosube_ ; se acercó a su padre y este lo vio de arriba abajo...

–Hueles y te ves horrible...

–Gracias padre no lo había notado –Fugaku sonrió de lado– Solo espero que éstas cosas no sangren como esos enanos idiotas.

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron con InuYasha y los otros.

–¿De qué nos perdimos _ttebayo_?

Minato negó y vio a su hijo que brincaba hiperactivo. Sasuke bajó y se colocó a lado del rubio para calmarlo.

–Cálmate. Parece que lo mejor viene. Naruto tranquilo.

Rasa vio a su hijo y lo notó muy fresco.

–¿No combatieron?

Gaara negó... Lee respondió:

–Solo algunos _Kashas_ y uno que otro _yôkai_. Nada que requiriera mayor esfuerzo.

–En ese caso, ahí tienen su enemigo. –comentó el _tanuki_ mayor señalando a los extraños seres y los otros _Rīdā_ estuvieron de acuerdo.

Naruto corrió primero y esa fue la señal para que los otros jóvenes lo siguieran. InuYasha se quedó detrás, pues estaba más interesado en el combate que iniciaría su _aniki_.

000

Kaguya se alzó en toda su altura como _Dai_ - _Yôkai_ e invitó al _Inugami_ :

–Vamos muchacho, ya quiero terminar con esto y hacer obedecer a mis huestes.

Sesshōmaru caminó serenamente en dirección de la _Yôkai_.

000

Naruto golpeó a su primer _ayakashi_ blanco y sintió como su pierna se hundió en la forma maleable de este.

–¡Agh suélteme cosa!

Sasuke corrió a ayudar al rubio y lo abrazó jalándolo y sacándolo del enemigo. Al hacerlo este les siguió y asombrados vieron como el ser igualó totalmente el golpe que recibió de parte del _kitsune-were_.

–¡¿Viste eso Sasuke?!

–Oh si...

Y no fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, pues cada uno de los otros jóvenes _were_ y demonios que atacaron a esos seres fueron imitados por estos, era como estar peleando consigo mismo. Sasuke quiso corrobora la situación y usó su _ha-uchiwa_ considerando que eso no podría ser imitado; el rubio y el moreno, casi gritaron de asombro al observar como ese enemigo se transfiguraba en una copia casi perfecta del _Tengu_ incluido su _ha_ - _Uchiha_.

–¡Oh no, soy único, eso te lo probaré!

Gritó furioso Sasuke y se arrojó a luchar. Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y orgulloso de su novio.

Con esa muestra el _kitsune_ se enfrascó en otra lucha con otro de esos entes o mejor sería decir dos, pues al cortarlo, este se dividió en gemelos.

Akamaru corrió de un lado a otro mordiendo al que peleaba contra Kiba, más hasta él fue imitado por uno de esos _yôkais_ de Kaguya y poco después se veía a dos canes gruñéndose uno al otro.

Gaara dejó su forma de gran _tanuki_ y usó su arena para aplastar con un ataúd a un grupo de esas entidades albinos desbaratándolos por completo; con esa pauta, los otros se esforzaron usando la fuerza.

Naruto sacó su espada y dio varios tajos, sus pies se movían veloces y con agilidad como se esperaría de un _were_ -conejito muy activo.

–Ese es mi hijo –dijo orgulloso Minato.

Los otros asintieron también mostrando a los suyos que contendían sin descanso.

Sasuke ya estaba en el suelo luchando contra dos de esos imitadores. Itachi se unió a los jóvenes sin que nadie se lo dijera y Fugaku negó...

–Y se quejaba de estar sucio de desechos y ya va de nuevo...

Naori bajó y se puso detrás de su hermano mayor.

–Déjalo, es extraño que él quiera luchar.

Rasa no comentó anda, más el orgullo lo llenó al ver que Gaara deseaba guerrear en su forma sencilla.

Cada uno veía a su retoños, solo volteando de vez en cuando a ver a los _Dai-Yôkais_ y es que... a pesar de todo, deseaban confiar en Sesshōmaru para defender su autonomía, de esa Kaguya.

000

El combate con esas comadrejas demonio, despertó al sensible Mitsuki que buscó a sus padres y al no hallarlos se comenzó a enfadar. Kushina desde su lecho llamó al bebé y este, estiró su bracitos. El _ayakashi_ que lo cuidaba lo alzó y lo llevó con la pelirroja quien le hizo cariños. Mitsuki se serenó, más su innata curiosidad lo hicieron cambiar a su forma _yôkai_ y salir por la puerta, por supuesto seguido de su cuidador. La _were_ pelirroja optó por no seguir al pequeño _guirivilo_ , pues no corría peligro dentro del castillo. Por supuesto le habían avisado que nadie logró entrar en la fortaleza.

Mitsuki reptó por los pasillos oteando el aire, hasta que emocionado halló lo que buscaba... a su papá.

Orochimaru se encontraba recargado en la puerta abierta de la habitación donde estaba descansando su paciente; el _bocchan_ –ahora líder– de los _Kasha_. Al ver a su retoño el _sennin_ lo llamó sonriendo:

–¡¿Qué haces aquí bebé?!

El _guirivilo_ reptó más veloz hacia los brazos de su papá y al lanzarse a él, se transformó al vuelo en un infante.

–¿Bebé?

–Si eres mi bebé.

–No pá... bebé vene... bebé gande... bebé fedte...

Orochimaru no comprendió lo que su hijo afirmaba, más al ver al sapo –sirviente de los _Inu_ – arribar con ellos, se imaginó lo que Mitsuki mencionaba...

–Orochimaru- _san_ , el heredero de mi amo bonito se está alistando para nacer.

–Oh bien; prepararé todo, pues si Suikotsu- _san_ no regresa lo ayudaré yo.

Jaken asintió y se retiró. Luego de ello, Orochimaru arrulló a su hijo...

–¿Así que un _Dai-Yôkai_ muy fuerte ya viene, eh Mitsuki?

–Bebé...

Confirmó el pequeño y se recargó en el hombro de su papá.

000

Naruto se enfurruñó al golpear por novena vez y ser interceptado por una copia de sí mismo, incluida su defensa.

–¡Así que crees que podrás clonarme _ttebayo_!

El rubiales comenzó a cambiar y crecer hasta conseguir una forma de unos tres metros del _Kyūbi no Yoko_.

Las nueve colas se movieron agresivas y los clones al ver esto se comenzaron a reunir o mejor sería decir unir en un solo ser buscando tener el mismo tamaño de Naruto; el extraño amorfo batallaba para definirse en una figura, sin embargo Naruto no estaba en la labor de permitírselo; por lo que abrió la boca y lanzó un ataque de poder que le hizo un gran agujero en el centro al ente, que intentó reunirse nuevamente sin conseguirlo.

Los otros guerreros vieron y siguieron el ejemplo del rubito _Kyūbi_ y arremetieron con todo haciendo pedazos a sus rivales sin permitirles la reorganización.

Incluso Gaara volvió a tomar su forma de _tanuki_ y aplastó a cuanto ser albino hubo a su paso. Su novio iba muy cerca de él golpeando con toda su fuerza a los que se libraban del paso formidable del _tanuki_ y con eso dejando sin enemigos el lugar.

Sasuke alzó el vuelo y se situó en una pose serena cerrando los ojos...

Naruto se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros admirando a su _Tengu_.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y susurró...

– _Amaterasu_...

El pelinegro barrió toda una línea de especímenes, incinerándolos en sus llamas negras.

La calma llegó al lugar donde guerrearon los jóvenes y estos se reunieron con los demás; para ver el final de la titánica batalla... No hubo necesidad de ver la mayoría o el poco intercambio de acciones entre los grandes demonios... Pues se escuchó la grave y serena voz de...

 _ **Mis huestes, podemos regresar con orgullo a nuestros hogares; el Hyakki Yagyō ha concluido... algún día marcharemos de nuevo, pero ese día no es hoy.**_

Los vítores se oyeron por todas las faldas de la montaña. Sesshōmaru, el General _Inu_ había triunfado por sobre Kaguya.

Naruto se dejó caer sentado en la tierra y sonrió zorrunamente.

–Ellos creyeron en mi... y yo en ellos, y no me defraudaron.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado y agarró su mano.

–Será un honor ser sus aliados, cuando tomes el liderazgo de los _Kitsune_ ¿no?

Naruto se giró a ver al moreno.

–Por supuesto.

Respondió y sin dejar de sonreír lo besó.

Minato solo rodó los ojos, más Jiraiya lo agarró del brazo:

–Vamos Minato, nuestro General ya regresa al castillo, copiémosle.

Si alguien observaba detenidamente a Naruto y Sasuke podría notar que...

 _Las almas ancestrales de los Uchiha legendarios se miraron y sonrieron felices, al tener esa maravillosa oportunidad de volver a vivir su amor eterno_.

000

Lee corrió hasta su padre y brincó para que este lo alzara.

–¡Papá me voy a casar, Yosh!

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Takeshi, y vio con ganas asesinas a cierto _tanuki_ que con las mejillas rojas aclaró:

–Bueno no ahorita...

Rasa cambió y rió divertido al ver a su hijo tan nervioso.

–¡Vamos capitán _Inu_ que no es tan malo ser pariente de nosotros los _tanuki_ o los _Akatsuki_ o los _were_ -conejitos o... bueno de casi todos!

Naruto al ver la escena codeó a su novio que se levantó y lo ayudó a levantarse, luego se dirigieron con Fugaku que aun escuchaba las quejas de Itachi al sentirse sucio.

–Pues vuela antes al castillo y aséate. –pidió Fugaku.

El de coleta no esperó y voló velozmente. Sasuke llamó a su padre:

–Padre...

–¿Si?

–Naruto y yo nos casaremos.

–...

–¿No dices nada?

–Entonces son novios.

–Oh cierto, si lo somos.

–Sasuke hijito... tú siempre llevas prisa, hasta en tus frases; me recuerdas a mi papá...

–...

–Creo que lo sospeché desde que defendiste tan fieramente a Naruto en _Mandasu_. –Fugaku sonrió tenuemente y vio el amanecerse. – El futuro ya nos alcanzó.

Sasuke y Naruto se vieron, más al no comprender; caminaron de regreso al castillo siguiendo a los otros, mientras las barreras eran levantadas de nuevo.

La limpieza y arreglo de los bosques estaría a cargo de los _Ayakashis_ no combatientes.

Las tropas estaban algo cansadas, pero exultantes de saber libre a su mundo de _yôkais_ que solo buscaban sus fines egoístas.

En cuanto los _yôkai_ y _shifters_ arribaron al castillo se les atendió y permitió descansar y comer, no sin que antes se enviaran los mensajes de su triunfo a todos los clanes.

Al recibir las noticias; Hizashi arregló a sus mellizos y se alistó para unirse a sus hijos y esposo en tierras de los _Inu_.

–¡Vamos mis niños que habrá fiesta y debemos estar ahí!

Hiashi y sus hijas se encontraba en la casa, pues Okamimaru decidió que si había problemas los _shifters_ serían mejor protegidos por sus lobos; también eran invitados de la celebración.

Del mismo modo Nagato recibió la misiva y les comunicó a sus hijos y amigos las buenas noticias; no obstante si bien deseaban ir con Rasa tampoco quería dejar a Konan sola; mas esta sonrió tranquilizándolo...

–Ve, Nagato, yo estoy bien. Manda a Yahiko si no es que ya viene y...

–¡Konan!

Y era muy cierto Yahiko se escuchó en entrada, iba acompañado de Gaara que saludó y preguntó:

–Los llevaré en la arena, papá.

Nagato abrazó a su hijo pelirrojo y le besó el cabello alborotado.

–Hiciste un buen trabajo cariño.

–...

Gaara solo se dejó consentir y escuchar las bromas de sus hermanos mayores, que algo celosos de no haber estado en la batalla, se metían con él.

Karura, por su parte, se emocionó al ver a su _aniki_.

000

En la casa Uchiha; Mikoto agarró el brazo de Shisui.

–No deseo esperar, partamos.

–Claro Mikoto- _san_.

–Cuando regresemos, ustedes se casaran.

–Si... –dijo feliz Shisui.

Los _Kurama-Tengu_ alzaron el vuelo y varios soldados fueron con ellos.

000

Orochimaru dejó a Mitsuki con Kushina, pues en cuanto las buenas nuevas llegaron al castillo al sentir la orden del General del desfile. Naraku ya no soportó y tuvo que ser atendido por su inminente parto.

000

El castillo se vistió de gala, pues la victoria del Lord sería coronada con el nacimiento de su primogénito.

Las risas y bromas con algunas canciones se escuchaban en el lugar.

Los jóvenes guerreros compartían sus anécdotas y entre ellos se notaban las parejas, pues no se separaban. Naruto sintió el brazo del moreno en sus hombros y se recargo en el cuerpo de este.

Lee esperaba a su novio que llevaría a su familia, por lo que estaba con Kuro, quien lo enviaba a descansar un rato y si bien se hizo del rogar un momento, terminó por obedecer y dormir en lo que Gaara regresaba.

 _Un amable_ Kiba conversaba con una de las primas de Neji y Kōga; Hinata quien a pesar de solo dar respuestas cortas se notaba a gusto con el _shifter_ que mostraba aun su armadura puesta.

Tenten era cortejada por un valiente Hakkaku que a pesar de ver el rostro serio de papá oso o el papá de la _were_ , seguía platicando con ella.

Los _Rīdās_ se encontraban en el salón de guerra bebiendo algo de sake y conversando, esperando que el primogénito _Inu_ naciera.

Shōshamaru (3) Nació a las doce del día y era un _yôkai Inu_ , con pocos rasgos de _yôkai_ araña, pero por el interés de Mitsuki en él, se notaba que sería un nuevo General algún día y sus guerreros –aparte de Mitsuki– nacerían en esos días.

000

Okamimaru jugaba con sus hijos menores comunicándole la decisión de Neji a Hiashi...

–¿Y si no lo aceptan? –preguntó nervioso el _shifter_.

Okamimaru vio en dirección del castaño menor que estaba rodeado por los lobos del _Ôkami_ que le preguntaban sobre su enfrentamiento con los _Kasha_ y los _Katakirauwa_.

–Ellos ya lo ven como futuro líder.

–¡¿Lo crees?!

–Sí y con Ginta como esposo...

–¡¿Esposo?!

–Hiashi, cariño; ellos me lo dijeron hoy, pero tranquilízate no llevan prisa... creo.

El _were_ -liebre suspiró resignado.

–Estos niños ya crecieron, porque Kōga no se ha separado del joven amo _Inu_ , ¿cierto?

–Así es, pero eso ya lo veíamos venir.

Hiashi cargó a su hija y sonrió, el mundo no se detenía.

000

Itachi recibió a su madre y prometido y los guió con su padre al salón.

Sasuke no se unió a ellos, pues Naruto y él aprovechando que todo mundo estaba ocupado y alegre, fueron a un lugar privado.

Kushina estaba con Minato y se hallaban muy entretenidos; Fugaku recibió a su esposa y yerno para servirles algo de sake.

La parejita corrió sigilosa perdiéndose entre los pasillos y sonriendo joviales.

Naruto brincó feliz al arribar a una de las habitaciones vacías más alejadas del castillo.

-¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí Sasuke? –El moreno se ruborizó, más la risa del de bigotitos lo serenó– Lo siento solo era broma.

– _Dobe_...

Dijo con ternura el _Tengu_ que se acercó al de ojos azules; este respondió echando sus brazos al cuello del pelinegro y lo atrajo para besarlo.

Sasuke enlazó sus brazos en la cintura de Naruto, correspondiendo el beso con intensidad.

Las ropas ligeras que traían puestas –luego de cambiarse la armadura y vestidos de guerra–; se sintieron como una barrera para el deseo de que sus pieles se tocaran; no, de ser un solo individuo. El rubio sintió las manos del moreno acariciar sobre la vestimenta y se alejó dejando besos cortos en los labios de este. Se desamarró el _yukata_ y dejó que se viera su piel. Sasuke se quedó pasmado viendo el maravilloso espectáculo, por lo mismo el rubito lo instó...

–Vamos Sasuke, yo también quiero ver...

El _Tengu_ reaccionó e imitó a su novio; con solo la ropa interior sobre ellos; la pareja se volvió a acercar y dejar que sus manos recorrieran la epidermis contraria.

Los besos no se detuvieron, pues el sabor del otro les era embriagante. Naruto jaló al moreno hacia él y los hizo caminar hasta el tálamo que tenía a su espalda, al sentir que lo tocaba con la parte posterior de sus rodillas se alejó de Sasuke y le sonrió.

–Déjame subir...

–...

Sasuke vio con deleite como el rubio se giró y se inclinó para subir a la cama mostrándole una imagen más que sexy de su trasero que se marcaba en la ropa interior; la serenidad del _Tengu_ se rompió como dique y ya no hubo regreso; se arrojó en pos de ese par de montículos y los acarició haciendo que el rubito gritara sorprendido e incluso una colita de conejito apareció en ese lugar...

Sasuke sonrió predador saboreando ese momento. No perdió el tiempo y bajó la prenda que lo separaba de su golosina, que al tener a su merced saboreó con encanto; aspiró el olor y susurró...

–Tomates... hogar... pareja...

Naruto volteó la cabeza, aun con las mejillas rojas y gimiendo respondió:

–Paciencia... protección... zanahoria y hierba fresca... compañero.

Sasuke alzó la vista y clavó sus obsidianas en los zafiros.

–Te amo Naruto.

–Te amo Sasuke. –respondió Naruto dejando esa frase flotando en el aire y concentrándose en la sensación de su prometido _trabajando_ en su orificio.

El _Tengu_ separó esa hermosa –en su opinión– colita para saborear ese lugar en el que buscaría su morada en un momento más. Una de las manos del pelinegro se colocó debajo de su rubio y comenzó a acariciar el miembro erguido de este.

Naruto dejó caer su pecho en el lecho, mientras apretujaba las mantas entre sus manos y gemía.

Sasuke sintió la humedad salir del pene de Naruto y dejó su labor con algo de reticencia.

–Vamos _dobe_ , no te diviertas sin mí.

–Tú... tú tienes... la culpa...

Sasuke recorrió con besos la espina dorsal del _were_ , llegando hasta el cuello moreno al que succionó; al mismo tiempo se iba posicionando en la entrada de su amante, quien por inercia separó las piernas y lubricó más.

El _Tengu_ guió su pene al orificio que se abría y cerraba ansiosos por ser llenado. La intromisión comenzó y ambos chicos gimieron por la incomodidad que paso a paso se convirtió en placer. Al estar acoplados, Sasuke esperó para moverse, dándole el mando al _kitsune_ para que este llevara la pauta.

Naruto se movió buscando más fricción en ese punto dentro de él que le provocaba descargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo. El movimiento inició y desde ese instante ya no se detuvo.

Los jadeos y susurros amorosos y pasionales se unieron al sonido de los cuerpos encontrándose en cada embestida, llenando el sitio con la marea de pasión que eran dos almas y cuerpos uniéndose por primera vez y para siempre.

No supieron, ni les interesó el tiempo que estuvieron de ese modo, no hasta que sintieron que la muerte pequeña les alcanzaba.

El clímax fue como una explosión de fuegos artificiales en el cuerpo de ambos y al terminar temblorosos y jadeantes se dejaron caer en la cama, sus cuerpos descansando juntos sin querer perder su proximidad.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente al colocarse sobre el pecho pálido de Sasuke.

– _Teme_... mi padre querrá matarte...

–Oh... si...

Sasuke suspiró resignado, pasaría mil muertes por su Conejito Naruto.

000

Irasue vio en la piedra y sonrió cómplice.

 _Esas almas no se separaban en ningún tiempo o lugar_ , _su amor era como pocos_.

 **Fin**

...

* * *

*Hyakki Yagyō o Hyakki Yakō (en japonés 百鬼夜行, Desfile nocturno de los cien demonios) es un concepto del folclore japonés que hace referencia a un desfile compuesto por cientos de tipos de yōkai.

La leyenda dice que todos los años, el yôkai Nurarihyon conducirá a todos los yōkai por las calles de Japón durante las noches de verano. Todo el que se cruce con la procesión perecería o sería hecho desaparecer por el yōkai, a menos que estuviese protegido por rollos escritos a mano por los onmyoji, practicantes de onmyōdō y lanzadores de conjuros anti-yôkai. Se dice que solo uno del clan onmyoji es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no le pase nada al encontrase con el Hyakki Yagyo de Nurarihyon.3 Aclaremos que en este fic ignoraremos la existencia de Nurarihyon o no es el mismo desfile.

**Ha-uchiwa : ha-uchiwa (羽団扇 "abanico de plumas"), son abanicos fabricados con plumas. En las historias folclóricas, estos abanicos a veces tenían la habilidad de aumentar o reducir el tamaño de la nariz de una persona, pero normalmente poseían la habilidad de crear fuertes ráfagas de viento.

***Ittan-Momen: El mito de Ittan-Momen tomó fuerza durante el siglo XVIII en las provincias de Japón. Éste habla de una criatura alargada, como si se tratara de una serpiente maltrecha de algodón, que sólo tiene un par de ojos y flota sobre los cielos nocturnos causando terror a los viajeros que trasnochan la región. Si no eres precavido, puede acecharte y envolverse poco a poco entre tu cuello para asfixiarte hasta la muerte.

(1)Ladrido y aullido es el sonido que hacen los zorros.

(2)Hyosube: Demonio que tiene el aspecto de un hombre enano que se alimenta de berenjenas y vive cerca de los huertos que las cosechan. Es una criatura traviesa que provoca, al instante de ver sus ojos, una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Estos demonios no se esconden, sino que gustan de andar descaradamente durante la noche, con la esperanza de ser vistos por humanos para propiciar su muerte.

(3) Shōshamaru: Shōsha: Vencedor, Maru se le coloca a algunos nombres japoneses.

(4) Katakirauwa: Esta criatura tiene una forma común de cerdo a excepción de que sólo presenta un oído. Tiene la capacidad de robar el alma de quien se encuentre cerca, especialmente de los cerdos más pequeños que corren en círculos rápidamente entre las piernas de sus víctimas.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron hasta el final de este fic. Por todas esas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme comentarios; no me voy todavía les debo el epilogo.


End file.
